


Just what the doctor ordered

by tauriel777



Category: John Standring - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Sparkhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 109,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Standring is still single. He is lonely and wonders if he will always be by himself, a prospect that fills him with great sadness. He would love to share his simple life with someone. When his trusted vet gets a new helper, it might turn out to be the greatest thing to ever happen in his life. An entire new world of friendship, love and sex opens up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing, this is just my imagination running wild!
> 
> I could not get John Standring to leave my head after I watched him, so I had to try and fix his life and make for a much happier ending!
> 
> John Standring did marry Carol, but after a few months she moved to the city and that was the end of that. He knew she wasn't really happy and probably never would be, so he figured it was better to just let her go. He has worked hard since to bring his grandparents farm up to date and it is actually flourishing under his care. He is still very much alone and feels like an outcast. After his failed attempt at a relationship with Carol, he has stayed far away from women, it is too scary and intimidating. He tries not to think about it and buries himself in work and fixing up the farm, but deep down, he is lonelier than ever and feels a sting every time he sees a happy couple around town. He wishes that was him.

John is walking from the farm house out to the barn building, The sun is peaking out and he inhales the fresh air, one of the things he loves most about being out here in the country side. Spring is slowly coming, the ground is still half frozen and the grass yellow and dead, but he can feel the slightly warmer temperature and knows soon everything will come anew again. He opens the door to the barn, being trailed by two dogs, jumping and running around him as he makes his way in there and is greeted by a few nays and some moos-he mostly has sheep, but does keep a few cows and a couple of horses. And chickens, can't forget those-they provide him with plenty of eggs, enough for himself and he happily shares with a few of the elderly neighbors he fondly checks on several times a week.

He sighs and scratches a couple of furry heads before putting some feed and hay in front of his beloved animals. He goes around and grabs the milking machine, so he can milk the two cows. He use to do it by hand, but finally decided to buy a little machine and he must admit he really likes it. Those cows give enough milk for himself and a few others. They have a calf every year that either turn into meat for the rest of the year or a little money to help buy feed. He loves all his animals and feels more comfortable around them than humans at this point.

They don't judge him and that is what John has felt his entire life, judged. First for being raised by his grandparents, for being poor and not having much, but he knew they did the best they could and he is grateful for them. He could have ended up in a home and that would have been far worse. They loved and cared for him to the best of their abilities and left him this place. This is home and he loves it and can't imagine doing anything else in life but be a farmer, this is where he belongs.

Second, they judged him for being insecure and maybe a bit clumsy, never knowing how to really talk to anyone without getting nervous and if it were girls, it got even worse. His attempts to talk to the opposite sex have all been failures and relationships like wise. Not even sure they could be called relationships, he kissed a girl in middle school, but it was more on a dare and to avoid being teased, but he still remembers it did feel nice, right until she kicked his shin and ran away. The only other was Carol and he had loved her for so long or at least he thought he did. Their first try at anything in the back of the car had been a complete disaster. He had been so nervous and ended up coming before they even started, leaving him feeling totally embarrassed. After they got married they had sex a few times, but it was always with the lights off and even though it felt okay, he somehow knew it probably could be better. She never indicated she really liked it and if he was to believe what he had seen online and in the movies, she should be enjoying it. 

He pushes those thoughts out of the way and then leaves the barn, after putting the milk in the little cooler, making his way out to the big pasture to check on all the sheep. Lambing season is coming up and that is always such a busy time, making sure all the new lambs arrived safely, are kept warm and are cared for by their mothers. He loves it though, all the new babies bring him a special kind of joy, he has always had a soft spot for them and how fluffy and cute they look.

A couple of hundred woolen heads are looking in his direction and a few of them come over, seeing if he has anything else for them to eat, besides the hay laid out for them. He pets a couple and then walks among them, a trained eye quickly looking them over and making sure they are healthy and none of them are sick. He hates to see any animal suffer, it just cuts to the very core of him. He knows death is part of farm life and that is okay, but suffering of any kind just tears at his heart. Maybe because he knows a little about that, even though his pain isn't so much physical, but more emotional.

He spots an ewe limping and quickly catches her. He lays her down and checks her over and realizes one of her hoofs is infected and swollen. He can see the pain in her eyes when he touches it and tries to get a better look. He can't really see what the problem is, so after a few failed attempts, he picks her up in his strong arms, puts her over his shoulder and walks back to the barn, sticking her in an empty stall. 

He reaches into his front pocket of his thick coveralls, grateful for modern technology and not having to walk all the way to the house to call the vet. He hits speed dial to Dr. Andrews and soon has his cheerful wife on the phone.

"Morning John, what can we do for you today?".

"Morning Mrs. Andrews.....I've got an ewe here with a hurt hoof, does he have time to come have a look today?".

"Of course or it might be me daughter coming around, they haven't divided their cases yet, but rest assure, she is highly trained just like her father.....she is back helping out, after we bought Mr. Harriott's practice, we needed some more help".

"Mr. Jenkins at the feed store told me that when I was there last week".

"Gossip sure travels fast in these villages John".

He says grimly "don't I know it, but I appreciate it Mrs. Andrews".

"Ye welcome, John...take care" and the phone call ends. John sighs and scratches his curly hair under the beanie. He wonders about Dr. Andrews' daughter, but have never met her. Mr. Jenkins told him she has been working in a fancy clinic in London for a few years and rumor has it she was set to marry a rich attorney.  He shrugs, he has grown very fond of Dr. Andrews ever since he started helping Dr. Harriott years ago and John had been delighted when he decided to take over when Harriott retired for good. Dr. Andrews was a no none sense guy, very kind and John really liked his wife too, he takes his dogs to the clinic once in a while during office hours, so not to have Dr. Andrews drive out to him. They live a couple of villages over, but have only lived there for a few years, before that, they lived even further away and that is probably why John has never met their daughter. He met their son, Tom and he was a nice fella, a human doctor in their village and just as kind hearted as his parents it seems.

John puts the phone back in his pocket and gets on with the farm work for the day, figuring the vet wont show up for at least a couple of hours.

 

Same time:

I am sitting across from my dad at the breakfast table, quickly downing a toasted English muffin and some coffee. My mom comes back in from the office, carrying the clinic cell phone and the appointment book. Funny how she has a cell, but still prefers to enter the appointment by hand. We have tried to convert her to the iPad, but that is not happening. Dr. Ben Watson is taking the clinic calls today, so it is up to my dad and I to deal with the many farm calls around the area. I open my iPad and look expectant at my dad as he skims over the appointments for today from the book my mom handed him.

My dad wrinkles his nose and mumbles a few things as he goes down the list, putting check marks along the way and then hands me the book "here...let me know if you don't know where they live".

I take the book from him, taking a quick picture of it, knowing that the ones without the mark, those are the ones he left for me. I skim the list and it looks fairly easy today, pregnancy tests, a couple of castrations, sick cow, sick cat (owner home bound) and an ewe with a hurt hoof. Most of the names look familiar, but I am still getting to know people around here, I have only been back for 3 weeks.

I grew up watching my father practice veterinary medicine and there was never any doubt this would be my calling too. I use to ride with him everywhere on farm calls and loved it. He got on with Dr. Harriott when I was a vet school, after the practice my dad worked for, got bought by someone that just didn't get along with him. He decided it was time to move on, so they sold my childhood home and moved closer to the new practice and it was probably the best thing they ever did. My parents love their new village and my dad's dream of owning his own practice came true when he took over for Dr. Harriott a few months back. And that is when I got a pleading phone call, to please consider coming to help, even if it was just temporary.

The last name on the list pops out and I look at my dad "Mr. J. Standring, ewe has hurt hoof?".

He looks up from his breakfast "John Standring.....he lives on Sparkhouse Farm, it use to be his grandparents'.....nice guy, but very quiet".

My mom pours some coffee and looks at me "yes extremely quiet, but he is very handsome, Lucy.....people don't notice, but he is, prettiest blue eyes you ever saw".

I protest "I hope you are not trying to set me up, Mum! I just got out of a relationship and I certainly don't want another.....I would be happy to live like a nun for the rest of my life", but then realize what I said and mumble "well, maybe at least for the next 6 months".

"Lucy!" and my mom pretends to be offended, but then laughs, sex has always been an open subject in our family, maybe because my mom is a nurse or use to be anyway. Now she is happy running the clinic and practice, keeping books and making sure appointments are made and kept.

My dad rolls his eyes at us both and chuckles "you two are bad" and then gives me a serious look "your mother is right, John is a nice looking fella, but he is so shy you hardly notice and you might hear people talk about him in the village a bit, don't bother with that.......I think people just don't know him and think it is odd he is still single, well since his wife left him".

"His wife left him? Why? Was he mean to her?".

He shakes his head strongly "ohh no, I don't think John has a mean bone in his body, he could never hurt anyone. He really cares about his animals and treats them very well and we both know, that is not always the case around these farms".

I nod "yeah, some just see these animals as their livelihood and they are, but they are also living, breathing creatures".

"Exactly! Anyway, rumor says that she just married him for money and then left him after a few months and moved to the city. He was able to get out of it with the skin on his nose, but he has been alone ever since".

"How sad".

My mom chimes in "I know, honey and I am not trying to set you up, but he is a very kind man.......he brings his dogs in here sometimes so dad doesn't have to travel to his farm and you can tell a lot about a man in how he treats his animals".

"I know".

My dad gets up "alright, lets get going then and please ring me, Lucy if you need me".

"I will, dad" and I hug him goodbye and my mom hugs me "so glad to have you home".

"I'm happy to be home, but I might look for my own place if I decide to stay".

"Oh, we understand that, honey...." and I grab my stuff and head to the truck.

The day passes quickly and I love the English country side. Yes, it is still a bit cold, but spring is just around the corner. I grew up in these hills and small villages and have always felt at home here. I enjoyed my time in London and the fast pace of a world city like that and the shopping is divine, but in the end, once a country girl always a country girl.

I drive towards my last stop of the day, Sparkhouse Farm and along the old stone fence leading into the courtyard. The old farm house on one side and several barn buildings on the other. I can tell the farm is old, but you look closer and realize it has been well loved and cared for. New windows are evident in the charming farm house and a solid, beautiful stained front door greets you. I turn the truck off and hear a couple of barks and two sheep dogs come running from behind the barn, soon surrounding me, sniffing and competing for attention. I laugh and pet their eager heads, bending down and are immediately licked on my face several times. I giggle and one throw itself on the ground, turning over for me to scratch the exposed belly.

A voice comes from behind the barn, followed by footsteps "Sam and Abby! You better behave and not maul the vet". A big, tall man, dressed in blue coveralls and a black beanie comes into view and I stand up, walking towards him "Mr. John Standring?".

We meet in the middle of the court yard and he looks at me, shyly and a bit uncomfortable "yeah, but please just call me John".

I extend my hand "John, I'm Dr. Lucy Andrews.....it's nice to meet you".

He looks at my hand for a minute and then quickly wipes his on his coveralls and takes my hand, his big paw covering my and my wrist "it is nice to meet you, Dr. Andrews......your mum said you might come".

Our eyes meet and my mom was right, he does have the prettiest blue eyes. He looks a bit shy and I give him a smile, trying to ignore how nice his hand feels wrapped around mine "please just call me Lucy......the rest is a bit too formal for me....".

"Okay" and there is a a few moments of silence and I reluctantly let go of his hand. He swallows hard and tries to ignore how soft my hand felt in his.

I try to brake the awkwardness "so you have an ewe with a hurt hoof?".

He snaps out of whatever he was thinking "yeah....she is over in the barn, if you want to come have a look".

I grab my bag from the back and follow him in the barn, loving the smell of fresh hay and the animals. He turns on the light and I pet a couple of heads on my way to the last stall. He notices and smiles, but then quickly looks away when he realizes I caught him watching me.

John opens the stall and goes in and gently take hold of the ewe, lifting her leg "it's this one and I couldn't see what it was or I would have taken care of it me self".

Nodding, I reach for her leg, my hand brushing over his fingers as he still holds her. I feel like I got hit by lightening and he pulls his hand away like he got stung and mumbles "sorry". I don't comment on it and just feels between her two toes and she tries to pull away and protests loudly. I stop and pet her "I know, sweetie....I'm trying to help you".

He can't help but look at me, noticing my small hands, working over the surface of the animal and how much shorter I am right next to him. He feels like a giant. He looks at my dark hair, currently in a loose braid and how long my eyelashes are. It has been a long time since he was this close to a woman. He looks at my fingers and hands, seeing I am not wearing a ring that would indicate I am married. He wonders about me, but then reminds himself that I would never be interested in someone like him. I am way out of his league.

I open my bag and grab a flashlight, holding it with one hand and trying to feel with my other. It is not quite working and I finally just stick it in my mouth, so I can use both my hands to feel. I finally touch a bump deep between the toes and I look up at John, who is just staring at me, his eyes fixed on my mouth and the flashlight. I try to speak, forgetting I still have it shoved between my teeth and just some weird sounds come out.

It jolts him out of what ever trance he might have been in and I see the curve of his mouth bend upward a little and I let go of the ewe's foot and remove the flashlight and then start to laugh and getting out between giggles "sorry...that probably didn't make much sense...".

Our eyes meet and he laughs too, shaking his head "no, not really.......it sounded like some foreign language or something".

"Sorry.....what I was trying to say was that I can feel a bump, I think it might just be an infections, but I'll have to cut it open and get it to drain properly".

"Okay....want to do it in here or outside?".

"Can you get her outside? More light and you don't have to try to understand me with a flashlight in my mouth".

"Sure" and he picks her up with ease and carries her outside in the courtyard. He goes over to the stone fence and leans against it, flipping her on her back, pinning her between his legs. He might be wearing coveralls, but I can only imagine the thighs under there as he holds her. He is clearly very strong and use to work these lands. He holds her front legs and I pour some antiseptic on her hoof, reach for the scalpel and look at John "ready? She wont be happy about this".

He nods "yep".

I make a quick cut and get rewarded with lots of oozing from the incision. I hold her leg out, so it doesn't get on John's clothes. I inspect it "ouch, no wonder she was in pain".

"I know....she must have stepped on something out there".

"Likely" and I pour more cleaner on it. It finally stops and I stuff it with antibiotics and powder it up, quickly wrapping a pink bandage around her hoof "okay, there.......she is good to go". John looks at the pink foot and wrinkles his nose, which I find adorable and I smile "come one.....she is a girl, she likes pink......you can probably take it off in a couple of days".

"Do you have blue for boys?" and our eyes meet, his has a slight twinkle in them.

I shake my head "nope, just good old fancy tan......my dad refused to order any. The pink is just some leftover from my old job, figure I might as well use it and not let it go to waste".

"Make sense to me" and he quickly lifts her over the fence, so she can join the herd again. She quickly makes it over to the flock and looks relieved to be back in familiar surroundings again. John watches her for a minute, I can tell he really cares about his animals and that they all mean a great deal to him.

"Bet she feels much better " and I pack up my bag.

He looks at me "yeah, I'm sure....thanks for coming by" and he looks a little uncertain when I lift my bag up and start walking to my truck. He finally follows me and the two dogs are fighting for my attention.

I put my bag away and then kneel down to pet both of them and get licked in the face several times and it makes me giggle. 

John is mortified and stammers "so...so...sorry....Dr. Andr.....I mean Lucy.....I.....Sam and Abby, you are not behaving".

I hug both dogs one last time and stand back up, giving him a big grin "it's alright, they just want to be loved....just like everyone else".

He gives me an odd look and sort of nod, then stares at the ground for a second, shuffling his feet "yeah, I guess" and then stands there for a minute, looking very lost.

I think he is still feeling bad about it and I just reach out, lightly touching his arm with my hand "it's totally fine, John....I don't mind being mauled by dogs, I love animals, I'm a vet remember?".

He stares at my hand on his arm, trying to come up with something to say. He can't remember the last time anyone, let alone a woman, touched him in a friendly gesture. He finally mumbles "I love animals too".

"I can tell.....you really care for them, my dad told me the same thing this morning".

He says quietly "your dad is a great man, I'm very fond of him and he is a good vet too and your mum is always so cheerful".

"I know.....I feel blessed" and I smile at him. He gives me a nervous little smile in return, but at least it is something.

He fiddles with his beanie, brushing a couple of curls out of his face "so will you just sent the bill as usual?".

"Yeah, my mum will see to that" and I extend my hand "it was very nice to meet you, John, you have a lovely place here" and I nod at the farmhouse "looks like you have been working hard updating it".

He hesitates, but then takes my hand "nice to meet you too, Lucy and yeah, it is a work in progress and probably will be for a long time".

"It looks great" and we finally let go of each other and I walk to my truck. I turn towards him "see you around, John".

He pets the two dogs and gives me a shy smile "yeah, see you around, Lucy" and I get in and leave.

John stands rooted to the court yard for a bit, watching as my truck drives up the road. He shakes his head, trying to understand what just happened. Did he just manage to have a short, but somewhat normal conversation with a someone of the opposite sex? And I didn't make faces at him or looked disgusted in any way, I had actually smiled at him a couple of times or did he imagine that? He did hear me giggle and he liked that sound, a lot. He swears he felt weak in the knees when he saw me smile and he certainly remembers how soft my hand felt when he shook it. He touches the inside of his palm with his thumb, trying to print that memory in his brain forever.

He stands there for a little while longer and then finally sighs deeply, beating himself up internally "knock it off, she would never want you, she is way out of your league and a vet for heavens sake. Get a grip, John!". He stomps across the court yard, heading for the tractor and mentally adds "besides she is too short for you".

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was been a week and I haven't seen John since I visited his farm for the hurt ewe. I do think about him and wonder what his story really is. He came across as so kind and sweet, but just as shy as my parents had predicted. I had gone to London to get the rest of my stuff over the weekend and I am now seriously looking to find a little place on my own. It sucks to live with your parents when you are 30 and have moved out once or twice before, no matter how much I love them.

We have been busy, so it feels like there is never a dull moment in my life. Work all day and by the time we are done, I pretty much just collapse in my bed or fall asleep trying to talk to my folks. Today I have clinic duties, which means I get to stay at the house and just handle the people bringing their pets to the clinic, most have made appointments, but we take emergencies too. So after my parents took over the clinic, they moved yet again, into the house attached to the clinic. It is a lovely house and they like it is just right there.

I spay a couple of cats in the morning and give vaccinations to a few dog, visiting with their owners. These villages are fairly small and everyone knows everyone else, which can be both good and bad. We have never been subjected to gossip and rumors, but I have friends that have and it is no fun, people just hear a snippet and run with it, like it is the gospel truth.

My mom sticks her head in the exam room "lunch is ready if you are hungry, dear".

I just finish tapping on the iPad, looking at the afternoon's appointments and I put it down and walk back in the main house. My mom has made sandwiches and a salad, knowing it would just be us eating-my dad would call that rabbit food. I sit down and start to eat "this is great, mum, thanks".

"You're welcome, sweetie.....glad we can eat together and you are back here" and she looks a little sad "we didn't see much of you during vet school and your London years".

"I know, Mum....sorry" and I gesture with my hand "it was just busy and once I got to London, it was work and Hugh".

"No offense dear, but glad you got to your senses and didn't marry him".

"Me too, Mum.....I would not have been happy being his arm candy and show off wife".

"No, you like to work just like your dad and the rest of the family" and she locks eyes with me "and like that John Standring over on Sparkhouse Farm".

I perk up "you saw him?".

She nods "yea....yesterday at the feed store, he was getting a truck load of feed for his animals. Such a quiet man he is, but he did exchange pleasantries with me and asked how you were?".

I sound surprised "he did?".

She takes a sip of tea "if I am not mistaken, he might be a bit taken by you.....I think he fancies you".

Rolling my eyes, I take another bite of salad and chews, pointing my fork at her "I highly doubt that, why would he fancy me?".

It is her turn to roll her eyes "well duhh....honey... you are very attractive......I think he would like to have someone in his life".

I think for a minute "I agree....he was so shy when I came to the farm last week, but I got a sense of a lot of underlying sadness and loneliness.......made me a bit sad, actually".

"Well maybe you need to try and do something about that?".

"Like what? Jump his bones the next time I see him?".

My mom laughs "no, don't do that, that might sent him to your brother with a heart attack........I have a feeling John doesn't have much experience with women and from the village gossip, his ex wife was a real treat....probably just laid there and waited for him to finish, if she even had sex with him at all".

"Mum!" and I feel a bit funny sitting here talking about John and his maybe love life.

"What? I am just being honest here" and she huffs "I wish people would just get over themselves and treat sex as a natural part of life".

"Well, not everyone is like you, Mum......when it comes to that" and I smile "but I do thank you for that......probably made my life happier and more satisfying".

"See, it is a good thing".

                 DING       DONG

We look at each other and the clock, the clinic doesn't open again for another 30 minutes. My mom gets up "I'll go see, might be an emergency". I nod and get up, starting to clear the table, putting the dishes away and she comes back in "it's actually John Standring with his dog, Sam....stepped on some old wire and cut his paw, it's bad".

I wipe my hands and follow her in to the clinic and she points to the door "I put them in there".

Walking over there, I knock once and then open the door, finding John standing there, gently petting Sam's head, while the dog lays on the exam table. He looks at me and a shy smile can be seen in the corner of his mouth " Dr. Andrews..." and I lift an eyebrow at him and he stammers "..I...I mean Lucy, sorry I didn't make an appointment, thought it was best to get him here as fast as I could".

My forehead wrinkles in concern and I walk over, placing my hand on his arm "it's fine, John....what happened? and I stroke Sam's head, assuring him that we are here to help him.

John looks at my hand, touching him and then at me, feeling his breath getting caught in his throat as our eyes meet. He looks into my dark, brown eyes, trying not to get lost and he notices how my hair is down today, falling around my face, framing it. He can't help but wonder what it would feel like to run his fingers through it, touching it.

 I study his face, he really is quite handsome and those eyes, which currently have sort of a dreamy stare to them, as he looks at me "John?".

He looks startled "uhh...yeah....sorry" and he snaps out of it "Sam stepped on some old, rusty wire out in the field" and he looks angry for a moment "I spent hours walking those pastures, trying to find all the rubbish, but I must have missed it".

"Don't beat yourself up, it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.......you do have quite a bit of land, John".

A tiny smile breaks on his face "I guess so...." and he turns his attention back to Sam "can you fix him up?". Reaching for a pair of gloves, I snap them on and get close to Sam's front paw and gently take hold of his foot. He tenses up, but John has a firm hold on his head an keeps talking to him "it's alright......I've got you, she is just trying to help ye out".

The cut is deep on one of the pads and the wire cut a nasty looking gash on the lower leg too. I look at it closely, leaning down to study it from every angle, trying not to move Sam's foot too much and cause him more pain. John follows my every move and when I bend down, a faint blush comes to his face as he gets an eyeful down my v neck t-shirt and a peak of some pink lace at the top of my breasts, hugging each orb. He feels the burning of arousal in the pit of his stomach and quickly wills his eyes and mind to somewhere else, trying to think about winter and buckets of ice water. Damn.

 I don't notice, since I am busy looking at Sam's leg, but when I straighten up, he is looking at his feet with a funny expression on his face. I get concerned "John, you alright?".

He blushes a bit more and then looks at me "yeah, I'm fine" and he clears his throat "so how bad is it?".

"He cut it pretty good and I'm glad you brought him in right away, it would not have healed on it's own, he will need stitches. I can keep him and put him under, which means he will have to stay for a while, until we are sure he is waking up properly or if you think you can hold him, I can numb his leg and stitch him up. Then he can go home with you as soon as I am done".

"What do you think is best?" and he strokes Sam's head.

"It's up to you....he should tolerate being put under just fine, but if you would rather take him home straight away, then let me numb it".

"Do that then and I am sure I can hold him".

I smile "oh, I don't doubt that......I gather you are pretty strong from working that farm your entire life" and I gesture toward the other room "bring him in on the operating table" and I open the door. He takes a good hold of the dog and lifts him in there, laying him down on the table. I get out the stuff I need and fill a syringe with some numbing medication. I look at him "ready? Make sure you hold his leg really good, it will hurt a bit until he is numb. Do you think I need to bind his jaws so he wont bite?".

"No, I got him" and he takes a firm grip around Sam's jaws, holding them together and puts his weight on his shoulder and holding his leg with his other hand "go ahead" and he talks to Sam "it's alright, boy......you'll feel better real soon, just lay still for us.....".

I stick the needle in the paw and Sam tenses up and looks at us with the white showing in his eyes, but he doesn't move or try to wiggle out of it. I move the needle around, making sure the medication gets into all the tissue and then move it up to the gash on his leg and does the same thing. I pull it out and pet his heads "good boy, Sam" and I look at John "you can let him go, we will give it a few minutes to work and then it should not hurt him".

"Alright" and he lets go of Sam, who then lifts his head and wags his tail, whining a bit for attention. John just melts and he hugs his dog, stroking along his flank with his big hands. He has big hands and you can tell he uses them everyday for hard work, they look strong and slightly calloused. his nails are neatly trimmed though and it makes me wonder if there is more to this shy guy than the eye reveals. He is wearing a work shirt under his overalls and then a worn jacket. He left the beanie at home, so his curly hair is visible and he looks totally adorable. I thread the needle and he looks at me, saying shyly "you probably think I am a bloody softy for talking to me dog like that".

I look him square in the eyes "no, I actually don't......I think it just shows you are a very caring and compassionate person" and I give him a reassuring smile "heaven knows, at least us women would like a few more men out there like that......we get enough of those though macho types that just cares about themselves".

He hesitates for a moment, but then decides to be brave "I assume you have met a few of those then?".

I snort "well yeah, a few.....the last one almost became my husband, but I got to my senses before we made it to the altar, thank goodness".

John looks uncomfortable and mumbles "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to pry".

"You didn't......I just told you and don't be sorry, it was probably the best thing I ever did, well, besides going to vet school".

"Did you always know that is what you wanted to do?".

I nod "yeah, probably......I grew up going around with my father and it almost felt like a calling, you know......couldn't imagine doing anything else".

He says quietly "I understand......I always felt I needed to be a farmer and I feel at home there".

"And you are darn good at it too, John". He blushes and looks down, but I keep talking "and don't you dare be shy about that, take the damn compliment. My father told me what state the farm was in when you took over and it is no coincident your sheep have taken first place at the livestock show the last few years. You know as well as I do how stiff the competition is for that".

"I guess".

"You know it is true.....you treat your animals well and it shows. You really should be proud of that".

There is awkward silence for a minute, I can see he is almost fighting an inner battle, trying to convince himself that my words are true. I don't know what the conclusion is, but he finally looks at me, saying in a small voice "thank you" and he glances at Sam "is he ready?".

I carefully touch his paw and the leg and he doesn't seemed bothered by it "yeah, I think so". I reach for the needle and carefully start to stitch him back together, after pouring antiseptic on it and making sure it is clean. I concentrate on my work, so I don't notice that John is carefully watching my every move, but looks at my face once in a while. I get the paw put back together and then move to the leg wound, cleaning it first and then taking great care closing it with tiny stitches. I finish and tie the final knot. "There.....it should stay, but maybe try and keep him still for the next few days".

"It looks great" and he gives me a small smile "thank you".

I smile back "you are welcome, but let me bandage it up to keep germs out, he lives on a farm after all". I open a drawer and pull out what I need, first covering the wounds with antibiotics and then carefully wrapping his paw and leg with gauze and then covering it with some blue bandage tape. 

John smiles big when I pull the blue tape out "you told me you didn't have any blue".

"I know and I thought I didn't, but I found it when I unpacked some boxes I went and picked up from London".

"Oh.....".

"Yeah, I went and got the last boxes from my ex fiance's place over the weekend".

 He looks uncomfortable, but I also see a great deal of sympathy in his eyes "sorry".

"It's alright....it really is, I am just grateful I got out before I married the bastard.....he would honestly have killed my spirit".

Concern and horror washes over his face "was he mean to you?".

"No, he didn't hurt me physically, Hugh is not that much of an arse, but he just wanted me to be his arm candy and to keep at home and entertain his clients etc. He is a lawyer".

"That sounds like a prick to me" John says dryly.

I laugh "I think you are right" and he gives me a nervous smile. He fiddles with Sam's collar, not knowing what else to say and coughs, clearing his throat "so.....is he good to go?".

I finish the tape on his paw and cut the end off "yep, hopefully as good as new, just try and keep him still and indoors or in the barn, if he is not allowed in the house".

John lifts an eyebrow "he has a permanent place in front of the fire in the living room".

Nodding, I give him smile "I figured he did, you are too kind to just stick him in the barn at night". I reach over on the counter and grab our business card, scribbling my cell number on the back "here.....I know you already have the clinic's number, but here is my cell, give me a ring if it looks like he is in a lot of pain still or he pulls the stitches".

He takes it, brushing his big hand against my fingers as he reaches for it, by accident "thank you".

"Your welcome and do you have stuff to change the dressing in a couple of days?"

"Yeah, I got stuff".

"Great, just look for infection and swelling" and I hand the roll of blue tape "and here, take this too".

His big hand closes around mine for a second before he realizes it, but then he quickly takes the tape, blushing slightly "don't you need it?".

"Nope, found a whole box of it and besides, my dad thinks it is too fancy to use anyway".

"Well, I like it, brings a little color in this bleakness".

I smile "it does, but luckily Spring is around the corner, I can't wait......".

"I know, a few bulbs are peaking up in front of the farm yard, I love Spring".

"Me too" and I pet Sam "take care, Sam and be good for your dad".

John lifts him down and Sam wags his tail and heads for the door, eager to leave. John smiles "I guess he doesn't want to be here anymore".

"No, most animals don't like coming here, because they get poked and prodded".

"I know" and he looks at me "thank you so much, Lucy.....we appreciate it".

"Anytime, John....you take care now" and I walk them out, watching as they walk to his truck and he lifts Sam in. He turns and gives an awkward wave before he gets in and drives off.

I sigh, he really is a descent and kind man. I walk back in the clinic and my mom is sitting behind the desk, doing office work, but looks up and gives me a smirk "so what was that all about?".

"Nothing, I got Sam put back together and that was it".

"He fancies you, Lucy".

"Whatever, Mum and as shy as he is, even if he did, we would be 80 before he dared to ask me out".

She is very thoughtful "I wouldn't be so sure....I think John can be poked out of his shell a little faster with some kindness and genuine friendship".

Sadness washes over my face "probably....I gather he hasn't had much of that in his life".

Shaking her head, she looks at me "no, not from what I hear.....he was teased all growing up and his awkwardness made it even worse. Most of the older town folks have come to respect him, once they've seen what he has done with the farm, but people his own age still think he is a bit of a weirdo and a bit dense".

I look highly offended "I have only talked to him a couple of times now, but I know for sure he is not dense......he is just very shy, being social does not come naturally to him".

"I think his grandparents never really taught him how and he needed to work and care for them before they passed, so he didn't have time to learn that stuff. Too busy dealing with serious life".

"Sure makes me appreciate the life you and dad gave Tom and I, we have been very lucky".

"Thanks, darling, but we feel lucky to have gotten to raise you and now seeing how you have turned into wonderful adults".

I hug her and then return to the clinic, seeing to the patients scheduled for the afternoon. My mind keeps wandering back to John and I feel so much compassion and sympathy for him. How can a man that has been through so much, still be kind and caring and not bitter and resentful?

 


	3. Chapter 3

4 days later:

It has been another busy week, tending to all the farms never seems to slow down, but in some ways it is good, sure keeps us all busy and on our toes. I have thought about John and Sam a few time, hoping Sam is healing well. I figure no news is good news.

I am wrapping up the day, organizing my truck and restocking supplies to be ready for tomorrow. I enjoy that part, sort of a winding down ritual and it just allows me to decompress and process the day. My phone starts to ring from an unknown number, but I can tell it is local. I pick it up "Lucy Andrews".

His voice is on the other end "...yeah Lucy....it's John....John Standring".

"John! How are you and how is Sam?".

"He is just fine, seems to be healing well" and there is a pause, he hesitates "I'm wondering if you can do me a favor?".

"Of course, what can I help you with?".

"It's Mrs. Miller's cat, Mittens......I think he's got ear infection or something.....he is not well and I don't think she can afford taking him in......so I kind of kidnapped him, so if you could come look at him and I'll pay the bill".

I smile "you kidnapped her cat?".

He sounds bashful "well, not really...kind of.....I was dropping some eggs off to her you see and he is an indoor/outdoor cat, so when he followed me out, I just put him in my truck".

"Where are you now, John?".

"Home......I didn't know if anyone was still at the clinic or I would have brought him over".

"It's alright, give me 20 minutes and I'll come over".

"Thank you...." and we hang up. 

I stick my head in the house to quickly let my mom know I am heading out again, my dad is still out and the clinic is closed for the day. I jump back in the truck and head towards Sparkhouse Farm.

Pulling into the court yard, Abby comes running out from the barn, barking and jumps up on me, planting her muddy feet on my chest. John comes out and looks totally mortified when he sees the mess on my jacket "Abby! Bad dog! You need to show some manners" and he comes closer, gesturing with his hands "I'm so sorry, Lucy.....I don't know...".

I cut him off "don't worry, John, coats can get washed" and I look him in the eyes "how are you?".

He gives me a small smile "I'm alright, you?".

"Oh fine....." and I look around "where is Sam?".

Motioning towards the house "in there, not too happy about it, but don't want to take the risk of him pulling stitches".

"Smart man" and I give him a little smirk "so where is the hostage?".

"In the bathroom on the main floor, didn't want him running off, he means a great deal to Mrs. Miller".

"She is one of the elderly people living the the small townhouses, right?".

"Yeah...I sort of check on them and help them out when I can".

"You are very kind to do that. John...".

He blushes and says quietly "well, we all need to help out when we can, ya know".

"We do and I wish more people would be like you".

John looks embarrassed and shuffles his feet "uhmmm....thank you......" and after a pause "well, want to come look at Mittens?".

Reaching for my bag, I smile "sure, lead the way" and I follow him over to the farmhouse. He walks to the back door and opens it "please come in, pardon the mess" and I step into a good size entryway, looking freshly done with a big coat rack and several work boots on the tile floor, the tiles look like the stone fences that surround the farm.

Sam comes out, barking and doing a happy dance around us, he is still sporting his fancy blue wrapping on his foot. I kneel down to hug him "hi buddy, how are you?". He whines and throws himself on the floor, belly exposed, begging to be petted. I laugh and rubs his stomach and John smiles "ohh Sam, you big baby". Abby has followed us in and wants to get in on the petting, but John grabs her by the collar "oh no, missy......I need to wipe your muddy paws first" and he reaches for a towel and cleans her feet off before he lets her go. She comes over and licks my face and I finally stand up, petting them both "alright....I think you have gotten enough lovin'.....there is someone else that needs my attention".

John points to a closed door "Mitten's is in there, but come around to the other door, so we can keep the dogs away from him, he is clearly not fond of them".

I nod and we both take off our boots and I follow him into the house, closing the door to the entryway behind me, leaving the dogs in there. We walk past the kitchen with a dining area, it is open and has a nice view over the fields, I can see a herd of sheep out there. We pass his living room, pretty tidy with a couch, a couple of chairs and a TV. A rocking chair is in front of the fireplace along with a couple of dog beds. This has all clearly been updated, likely all by him over the last few years. He still has old pictures and mementos from his grandparents around and some of the furniture is old, likely inherited from them. It has all the charm and coziness of an old farm house, but with modern conveniences. We pass another room that looks like his office, a desk scattered with papers, a computer and several shelves with binders.

He stops in front of a door and carefully opens it "Mittens?" and I follow him in. This looks to be the bathroom he uses after coming in from work. It has a big shower, a sink and a toilet, very simply and kept in grey colors. It is a pretty good size room and over by the door that leads to the entry, a washer and dryer are against the wall. The shower is interesting, it looks like it is enclosed with rocks. Mittens is nowhere to be found, but John walks in the shower and comes out, holding a tuxedo cat with the prettiest blue eyes, kind of like his and the most gorgeous, long, white whiskers "he was hiding in there".

I look around and put my bag on top of the washer and John brings Mittens over, putting him on the dryer, so I can look at him. He sniffs me with interest and purrs loudly, rubbing against my hand and then against John's arm. He is very friendly and obviously very loved. There is some scratching on the door from the entryway and Mittens tenses up and looks in the direction of the noise and hisses accordingly. We both chuckle and John pets him "it's alright, they can't get ye in here, you silly lad".

Mitten shakes his head and scratches his ears, rubbing them and looking bothered. I get my otoscope out and carefully holds his ear so I can have a look. I wrinkle my nose "ouch, the poor bastard......it is infected alright" and I turn to John "want to have a look?".

I hold Mittens and John takes the otoscope and crouches down, peering in it "that's a lot of gunk in there....poor thing" and he hands the instrument back to me. My fingers brush against his for a brief moment and I see him blush a bit, but ignore it, don't want to embarrass him in any way.

"Yep, it is" and I dig in my bag and pull out some cleaner and swaps along with some cotton "alright, Mittens might not enjoy this at all, but at least we can try and clean his ears out. Can you hold him? Maybe we need to wrap him in a towel, so he doesn't scratch you to pieces?".

He reaches up in the cupboard next to the sink and takes a towel out and we wrap Mittens in it, so just his head is sticking out. He looks like a furry baby while being held in John's strong arms. I smile "awww, look at him" and I glance around, pointing to the toilet "can you sit on the lid, that way you don't have to bend down for me to reach him?".

John sits down on the toilet seat and I squirt some cleaner in Mittens ears. He doesn't fight it, but meows a few times, letting us know this is not his favorite thing. I clean both his ears, getting as much gunk out as I can, throwing the stuff in the trash and John looks at me "no worries, I'll throw it in the rubbish bin outside when we are done".

I put some antibiotic drops in the ears, rubbing them, making sure it gets in there and we are finally done "there, he should feel much better already" and I look at John "do you think you can sneak some drops in his ears when you go over there? I would like for him to be treated every other day for at least a week?".

He unwraps Mittens, who happily jumps down from John's lap and purrs while rubbing against our legs. "Yeah, I'll give it a go".

"Great" and I hand him the drops "just 3 drops in ear ear and let me know if he is not better in a week".

"Thank you, Lucy, really" and he gives me a smile.

"You are so welcome, happy to help" and I pet Mittens "so how are you going to get him back to Mrs. Miller?".

"Oh, I'll just drive him over right now and tell her I found him wandering.......he does that sometimes".

"Clever" and I put stuff back in my bag and John gets the trash bin and Mittens and we all make it out of the bathroom, walking back through the house. 

When we pass the kitchen, he stops and turns "would you mind getting the plastic bin in the fridge with the blue lid? I kind of have my hands full".

"Sure" and I walk in the kitchen, opening the fridge and get the container out "this one?".

"Yeah, thanks" and I think he sees my questioning eyes and he looks bashful, mumbling "just some leftover soup for Mrs. Miller".

I smile and nod, melting a little inside of the kindness of this gentle giant. 

We make it to the entry way and manage to make it outside, leaving the dogs in the house. He tosses the trash in the bin outside and I open the door for him, so he can put Mittens in his truck. I hand him the plastic container with the soup and he looks at me with sincerity "thank you again, Lucy, I really appreciate you coming over and helping".

"Thank you for letting me help, John.......you are very kind to help Mittens and Mrs. Miller".

"Well, ye know.....it is hard when you don't have much and I can't stand seeing an animal suffer".

"I figured as much, John and that makes you wonderful and special" and I lightly touch his arm "you take take, okay?".

He turns a little red in the cheeks and looks down and then back at me "you too, Lucy....and you better sent me that bill".

"Well, we will see about that....." and I get in my truck before he can say anything else, waving as I drive out of the courtyard.

 

A week later:

I am headed to the feed store on the way home, just getting some food for the chickens and the horses we keep. I told my dad I would get it since I was driving right by. I park and get out, seeing John's truck there as well, Abby and Sam are in the back. They bark and wag their tails and I walk over to pet them both and get licked in the face a few times. I giggle and let them go, opening the door to the store and walking in. 

John is talking to Mr. Jenkins, the store owner and my heart sinks a little, because I also spot Peter Higgins, one of the guys that never grew up and is still quite the bully around this area. He is talking to the store hand, Gary. 

They all look up when I enter and Mr. Jenkins breaks into a big smile "Lucy, so nice to see you......I'll help you in a minute, I need to finish with John here".

"You are fine, Mr. Jenkins....take your time" and I walk closer, giving John a smile "how are you, John?".

He returns the smile "fine and you?".

"Good...how is Mittens?".

"He is all better, thanks to you".

Mr. Jenkins looks at me and then at John "she is wonderful, isn't she?".

He blushes "yes, she is".

"We sure are glad you have come home to us and not running around in fancy London anymore".

"Thank you Mr. Jenkins and I am glad to be home too".

He wiggles an eyebrow "I bet a few of the single lads around here are glad too.......have you found yourself a boyfriend yet?".

I see John paying even more attention, trying not to be too obvious "oh no, I got pickier with age, so still looking for the right man to come along".

"Yeah, like me" and I turn around, seeing Peter Higgins standing there with a smirk on his face.

"In your dreams, Pete....." and I catch John looking happy about my replied.

Unfortunately, Peter sees that too and turns to John "why are you so happy she said that, John? Hoping that she will be desperate enough to go out with you? Yeah, right! If rumors are right, you are not much of a man anyway....".

I see the hurt and sadness wash over John's face, but he doesn't say anything to defend himself. He just shrugs and turns to Mr. Jenkins to pay for his feed. I am so mad, I could punch Peter, but decide to try and ignore him. I huff and turn my back to him, hoping he will just give up and leave.

No such luck. He comes around to confront me "what do you mean, in my dreams? Please, Lucy......I really would like to take you out, showing you what a real man is like" and he glances a John.

I try to walk past him "no thanks, Pete....I will never go out with you, even if you were the last man on earth" and I look him square in the eyes "being drunk and trying to grope me in the pub and kiss me, is not a way to score a date with me".

"I don't even remember that......I'm sorry".

"Maybe if you weren't drunk as a skunk all the time, you would actually remember how crude you were......it is not a way to make a good impression" and I stick my finger in his face "and neither is being rude to someone that is more man than you will ever be and a good friend of mine".

Peter looks from me to John and then back at me "you are friends with him?".

"Yes I am" and Peter makes a face and I just loose it "and you better not say another rude word about him.......he is descent, kind, hard working and has more compassion than most, so shut your fucking mouth!".

I think he is stunned that I actually would flip out on him and he just puts his hands up and quickly leaves the store "alright, alright....whatever". I turn and Mr. Jenkins, John and the Gary are just looking at me with their mouths hanging open. I lift and eyebrow "what?".

Mr. Jenkins clears his throat "alrighty then....I think Peter Higgins just learned not to cross you".

I am still angry "well, he is a bully and is way too full of himself and clearly has not been taught proper manners".

Gary shakes his head and laughs "shit, Lucy.....I would not want to ever make you mad......wow..." and he looks at me "good for you".

John just stares and I am not quite sure that is good or bad, his face doesn't really give it away. He finishes with Mr. Jenkins and then they take out his order and Gary comes out with my feed on a cart and load it in my truck for me. Mr. Jenkins says goodbye to John and gives me a wave and they both go back inside to tend to the customers that just got there.

I turn to walk over to John's truck, but he is already almost over to mine. I look at him "hey".

He gives me a shy smile "hey yourself" and there is a few seconds of awkward silence and he finally looks at me "that was quite the show in there" and he adds quietly "thank you, you didn't need to do that".

"Yes I did, John......Pete is a complete arse and he has not right to treat anyone like that and especially not you".

He blushes "did he actually do that to you?".

I am confused "do what?".

"Bothered you at the pub?".

"Yeah, he did the other night.....I just stopped in to have a snack with my girlfriends and he came over and was just a jerk".

He looks concerned "I'm sorry".

"It's alright, I can handle him".

He laughs "yeah, I think we all saw that today" and there is another pause. He runs his hand through his hair and shuffles his feet a bit.

I look at him "so Mittens is all better?".

"Oh yeah, loads.....I have been sneaking over there to drip his ears and I think he is all healed".

I smile "that's great.....thanks for being so faithful about it" and I continue "I can maybe keep an eye on him a bit too now......I am actually moving in to the end unit of those townhomes tomorrow".

His face lights up "really? That's great......Mrs. Miller did say someone had rented it, but she didn't know who".

"Well it is me. I love my folks, but after not living at home, it is really hard, so I was excited to find this place. It is not big, but it'll do just fine and it is also great it is here and not in their village".

"Need any help moving?".

"That's very kind of you, John, but you have things to do and the farm and it is the weekend".

"It is fine....I'll love to come give you a hand, you helped me out" and he points at me "and you never sent me a bill for Mittens and I don't think it got lost in the postal system".

I blush "no, it didn't, but it's fine".

"Well, then let me come help please" and he gives me a sincere look.

"Ok, if you insist".

"I do".

"Thank you and if something comes up, don't worry about it. My dad and Tom will bring the horsetrailer at 10 in the morning with my things".

"Ten it is" and he makes a motion to leave "have a good night, Lucy".

"You too, John.....see you tomorrow" and I get in and drive home.

 

The next day:

I unlock the door to the townhome and walk in, it smells like cleaner and I look around. Not the biggest place, but it has a little entryway, a kitchen with room for a table, a good size family room and then a bedroom and a bathroom. I hear the rumbling of a truck and go outside and here is my brother, Tom with the horsetrailer. He jumps out "hey little sis.....it's just me, dad got called out.......you know how that goes".

I nod "yeah, the life of a country vet" and I look at him "or a country doctor for that matter".

He glances at his phone is his pocket "yeah, I know......hope it will be a quiet day".

"How is Sue?".

He smiles when I mention his wife "she is good, but being pregnant is apparently the pits, she doesn't recommend it".

I laugh "well, when she is as close to having the baby as she is, I am sure it is not pleasant anymore".

He nods "I know" and he opens the horsetrailer "let's get this unloaded, I hope we can lift the heavy stuff".

"Well, actually John Standring said he would come give us a hand this morning".

Tom looks at me "John from Sparkhouse Farm?".

"Yeah, him.....I have helped him out and he wanted to come help".

"Does he have a thing for you? Mum said he fancies you?".

"I don't know.......I really like him, he is just such a descent guy......he needs some one in his life".

My brother smiles "I think he does too and he is a good guy, wish more people would see that" and he smirks "maybe you need to be that someone.......he needs to get laid".

"Tom!".

He laughs "I'm just being honest here........he would probably open up and blossom like a flower if he got some lovin' from a kind woman".

I roll my eyes "whatever, you are almost as bad as Mum".

"Well, at least I am not telling you what position would be best" and he steps out of the way, when I playfully take a light swing at him "alright, I'll stop" and he lifts an eyebrow "for now........let's get your stuff in there".

We start unloading the smaller stuff first and then John comes driving up, jumping out "sorry I'm running late.....got the first two lambs this morning, had to make sure they were alright". Tom and him say hi to each other with a friendly handshake.

I smile at him "you're fine, John, just thankful you want to come at all" and I can't help but stare a little, he is wearing some worn jeans and a t-shirt under his thick jacket and he sheds that and sticks it in the truck. Now I really need to concentrate, because that shirt just emphasizes his broad chest and his biceps are bulging as he starts helping Tom with the heavier stuff, like my dresser, a couch, the dining table and my desk. It really doesn't take that long to get all the stuff in my place and we are carrying the last few boxes when Tom's phone goes off. He steps out to take the call.

John and I keep unloading and just talk casually when Tom comes back in "sorry, but I gotta run......a kid got hit in the head with rake, rowdy brothers playing in the garden.....doesn't sound too bad, but probably need stitches".

I nod and hand him my keys to my car "just take my car, I'll see you a lunch at Mum and Dad's, I'll drive the horsetrailer back".

"Sure you can handle that?" and he ducks as I throw a dish towel after him. He laughs, picks it up and tosses it back at me "kidding and yes, I'll see you there" and he turns to John "thanks for helping us".

John smiles "anytime" and Tom drives off. 

We finish the last few boxes, both sweating a bit. I wipe the back of my arm across my forehead and go to the kitchen, finding the box with glasses, filling a couple with water and handing one to John "water?".

He takes it, our fingers touching briefly "yeah, thanks" and he looks around, finally pulling out a chair and plopping down. I sit down next to him and lightly touch his knee, feeling him tense up "thank you so much for coming to help, we would not have gotten it done this fast if it wasn't for you".

"Ye welcome, Lucy....happy to help you" and he looks at my hand on his knee, taking a deep breath.

I notice "does it make you nervous, John?".

His eyes dart from his knee, to the floor, back to his knee and then finally to me "maybe a little".

"Why?" and I meet his eyes.

He takes another sip of water, rubbing his face and giving me a bashful look "because I really like you......and I don't know....." his voice trailing off.

"well, I like you too, John....a lot".

Stammering, he takes another deep breath "you...you...do? Why?" and he adds quietly, a little sadness in his voice "I don't think I'm anything you want to get mixed up with".

Feeling brave, I place my hand on top of his, resting on his thigh "yes, I really do....you are kind, generous and always think of others before yourself". His warm skin feels nice under my palm and I lightly squeeze his hand "and I think it is up to me to decide who I would like to get mixed up with".

He looks straight at me, afraid he offended me "yeah, of course it is, I didn't mean anything by it....." and he sighs in frustration, gesturing with the hand holding the glass "it is just......I'm not good with women or relationships" and he lets out a snort "more like a complete failure, actually".

I grip his hand tighter "did she tell you that? That you were a failure?".

He looks down, embarrassed "maybe........" and he looks up "yeah, she did....more than once and I sure felt like it too".

"I'm very sorry, John and I think she was very wrong. I don't think you are no good with women, I just think you haven't been with the right one yet".

"I don't know....I mean.....look at you......you are beautiful, smart and a vet for goodness sake......I'm just a farmer".

"John, you are handsome, strong and kind and yes you are a farmer, but a really good one.......look how far you have come".

He sounds doubtful "perhaps......I don't know".

"Stop doubting yourself and be proud of what you have accomplished!" and I blush a little, looking at him "you really think I'm beautiful?".

He gives me a shy smile "yeah......I thought that from the minute I came around the barn when we met".

"Thank you".

"You are welcome" and we sit in silence for a minute. He moves his feet and then stares at my hand still on top of his, he inhales "uhm......you don't have to and just say no if you don't want to, but would you like to go out sometime......like dinner or just a drink?" and he fiddles with the glass of water.

I look at him "like a date?".

He looks like he wants to flee, but forces himself to stay seated, meeting my gaze "yeah...like a date".

I break into a big smile and nod "yes, I would very much like that".

John looks surprised "really?".

"Yes, really, John....I would like to go out with you, I thought you never ask".

He gives a nervous chuckle "believe me, I wanted to since we first met, but didn't know how to ask you or if you would even be interested" and he looks at me with sincerity "I don't know what is different about you, Lucy....but you just make me feel okay......well, at least not as nervous as I usually am and you are always so kind.....".

"You are too, John and I'm so glad you asked".

"So when can we go out?" and he looks at all the boxes "I gather you will be busy tonight?".

"Yeah, probably...but tomorrow night would work".

"Alright....I'll come pick you up after I make the feeding rounds".

"That's a date" and we share a happy smile. I let go of his hand and empty my glass "and now, you are invited to lunch at my folks house".

He looks instantly nervous "what, why?".

"Because you helped move today and because I would like for you to come".

"Uhmm...okay, I'm no really dressed fancy or anything".

"You are about as fancy as me " and I gesture to my jeans and t-shirt and I hold out my hand "come on.....my mom is a great cook".

He takes my hand after hesitating for a moment and gets up, following me in the kitchen, putting our glasses in the sink and I reach for my phone and the truck keys. His hand feels so nice around mine and we head to the door and he gently yanks on it, nodding at my behind "you are way fancier than me, you have shining stones and shit on those jeans".

I laugh and look at him happily "just shut up, John" and he laughs, following me out to the horse trailer. He reluctantly lets go of my hand before we get in and we give each other little glances as we drive towards my folks and lunch.

 


	4. Chapter 4

We make the short drive to my parents village and pull up to the barn, so the horsetrailer can be put back. I shut off the engine and he gives me a nervous look, rubbing his sweaty hands on his thighs.

I look at him "nervous?".

Nodding, he sighs "a little".

"Why?" and I reach for his hand. He turns his hand over and gently takes mine in his, wrapping his fingers around.

"I'm not very good with these social things either, Lucy....".

"You'll be fine, John.......my parents are great and they really like you, so just relax".

"Well, I like them too".

"See, so don't be nervous, just be yourself and everything will be fine" and then I add "but I just need to warn you, my family is pretty relaxed when it comes to sex, so just ignore anything that might be said, not a big deal".

John looks at me, his eyes big and utterly terrified "you're joking, right?".

I shake my head "no, I'm afraid not". 

He runs a hand through his hair and mutters "shit", looking down, avoiding my eyes.

Rubbing his hand, I look at him "hey, whats the matter? Does it embarrass you? Sex is totally natural and a special thing you can share with someone else or enjoy on your own".

He blushes and shifts in his seat, finally meeting my eyes, looking very uncomfortable "a little and I'm...I....it is just another thing I am not very good at" and then quietly adds "at least not when I am doing it with someone else" and he cheeks are turning redder by the second.

I find him totally adorable and reach up to touch his cheek, it feels warm against the palm of my hand "oh John..I am sure you are just fine..... you have to practice having sex before it gets good, it doesn't just magically happens,  even though the movies want you to believe that".

He glances at me "yeah, tell me about it...." and he reaches up to hold my hand against his face.

I am about to say something else, but my mom comes out the back door, motioning. I roll down the window to hear what she is saying "there you are......come on in kids, lunch is ready...lets hurry and eat before your father gets called out again.......you can go back to making out in the car after" and she winks.

Rolling my eyes, I look at John "I told ya".

He is blushing more and opens the car door to get out "yes you did".

We follow her in the house and he looks at her when she turns to him and smiles "thanks for having me, Mrs. Andrews....it's very kind of ya to invite me".

"We are glad to have you, John and please drop the formalities, just call me Judy......you'll be snogging and humping my daughter soon".

I see him go a little pale and I touch his hand and give my mom a stern look "Mum, really?".

"What? I'm just being straight forward here, nothing wrong with that" and she chuckles, gesturing to the dining room. My dad is already seated along with Tom and a very pregnant Sue. I make the introductions and my dad shakes John's hand "good to see you, John and welcome......glad you could join us and just ignore my wife, she can be a little too straight forward at times".

My mom touches my dad's shoulder "perhaps, but you like it...".

My dad gives her an adoring smile "yes, I do dear, but others might not be use to your bluntness" and he touches her hand "but I know you just mean well". They exchange a loving look, they somehow have managed to stay deeply in love and their bond has just gotten stronger.

Tom clears his throat "well when you are done ogling at each other, maybe we can get some supper?".

Sue hits his shoulder "Tom, shush, be happy your mum and dad still like each other" and she looks at us all "you know with my parents, we never know if World War 3 will break out".

My mom looks at her "they just need to have more sex".

I snort and catch John's face, it is priceless and I groan "ohh god, please stop" and we all look at each other and everyone bursts into laughter. Even john manages a chuckle. My mom serves a very tasty supper, with a tender roast, potatoes and some vegetables. We all eat and chat, enjoying the meal and John does just fine, talking to my dad about the busy lambing season.

Tom looks at John "I want you to know that Mrs. Miller just worships the ground you walk on.......I visited her the other day, she was having some trouble breathing".

"She is a nice lady, I like visiting with her".

"She is and she sure appreciates you, for always checking on her and bringing her eggs and milk".

John looks at his plate "well, I am happy to share, I have more than plenty".

"It is very kind of you, your grandparents did a good job raising you" and then Tom looks at us both "I do wonder if either of you know anything about Mittens and how he all of a sudden got better?".

We exchange a look and I glance at my brother "what are you talking about?".

"Well, she asked me a couple of weeks ago if I could do anything for Mittens, but I had to tell her I am a people doctor and couldn't treat her beloved pet. I was going to mention it to you or dad, but then honestly forgot about it and then I was there and she told me, he all of a sudden was better".

I give him a cheeky grin "maybe......".

"Good, that is very nice, Lucy.....".

I put my hand on John's arm, resting on the table "he gets all the credit, he is the one that told me about Mittens and then kidnapped him".

Tom chuckles "what?".

"Yeah, John took him home so I could come treat him and then have been sneaking over there to drip his ears".

My dad laughs "that's great, you two make quite the pair" and I look at John, who in turns gives a shy smile and I look back at my dad "thanks".

We finish lunch and my dad gets yet another call, a cow is down, so he grabs his things and rushes off. We linger a little and I all of a sudden feel John's hand under the table cloth on my leg. I reach down and he takes my hand, sending me a shy glance, making sure it is ok. We talk for a while longer, until Sue indicates she is getting tired and Tom and her leave. We help my mom clean up and put dishes away before we leave too.

I hug my mom "thanks for lunch, Mum...it was fabulous".

"Your welcome, dear......glad you and John could come".

John looks a little awkward, not knowing how to say goodbye to her, but she just pulls him in for a hug "take care, John and thanks for coming".

"Thank you Mrs. Andre.....I mean Judy, lunch was tasty".

She looks at us both "take care kids".

We get in my car and I look at John "did you survive?".

He smiles "yeah, I actually did, you have a wonderful family, Lucy".

"I do and I know I am blessed that way".

We drive back to my place and I park the car "care to come in for some tea or is it feeding time?".

He glances at the clock "sure, I got some time".

"Okay, it might take me a few to locate the cups and things" and he follows me in the townhouse. Walking in the kitchen, I open a couple of boxes and find what we need and put the water on the stove. I look around and sigh "well, I guess I will try and organize this total mess in a bit".

"How about we do some of it now, while we wait for the tea?" and he gestures to the boxes. 

"You sure?".

"Yeah, I bet we can get a bit done".

So we do, first putting the dinner table and chairs in their places and then opening the kitchen boxes. He hands we stuff and I put it away and surprisingly enough, we have most out of the boxes by the time tea is ready.

He smiles "see, that didn't take too long now, did it?".

"No, but only thanks to you".

We sit down a the table and share a cup of tea. It feels nice and he seems to be okay and doesn't appear uncomfortable as we talk. "So you got two lambs this morning?".

His face lights up a little "yeah, they are very cute and did just fine, their moms are doing a good job".

I sigh and take another sip of tea "yeah, now it starts, lambing season......the next month will be crazy, up and out in the fields at all hours of the day and sometimes the night, helping them get safely into this world".

"I bet it is the busiest you are all year?".

"Yeah, it is and it kind of feels like a nightmare after a week" and I gesture "mind you, I love what I do, but when you are so tired and your arms feel like they are about to fall off, it sort of looses its fun".

"Just be glad most sheep can handle it on their own".

I laugh "true and that is a good way to look at it, considering how many sheep there is around here, it could be a lot worse".

"That is what I try to remind myself of when things are bad, it could always be worse.....".

"Even when Carol left?" and I reach for his hand "it's okay if you don't want to talk about it".

He looks extremely sad "no, it's fine.....you should probably know anyway, so you can run if this is not what you are looking for".

"John, I am not going to run, so please don't think that".

"I don't know......I think I was almost numb when she left with Lisa......it felt like relief in some ways, ya know......because I knew things weren't great to begin with. I kept hoping she would love me like I thought I loved her, but she never came around" and he hesitates for a moment, taking a deep breath and continuing "sure we were married on paper, but it never really was a marriage".

I open my mouth to ask him something, but then closes it again, but it is like he read my mind "yeah, we had sex....like maybe 5 times total, but I don't think she ever enjoyed it or got anything out of it" and he blushes "if you know what I mean...".

Nodding, I brush my thumb over his knuckles "I get it".

He looks at our hands "I just had to move on, the farm needed tending to and there was no reason to sit and dwell on it......yes, I felt sad, but on the other hand, if she didn't really love me, there was no point anyway".

"I'm very sorry, John.....I feel really sad you had to go through that".

"It's alright......life goes on, I have moved on and some days I hope I will meet someone...." and looks me in the eyes "Lucy, I'm not good at this and I am scared to death of messing this up or hurting you".

I move my hand to his face "it will be okay, John......lets just see how it goes. I like you the way you are and you could never hurt anyone".

He sounds full of doubt "I hope you are right".

"Trust me....just let your heart lead" and I smile at him "you never hurt Carol, did you?".

"Well, no......maybe by not being who she really loved".

"That was her issue, not yours".

"True".

We sit in silence for a few minutes, but it really doesn't feel awkward, it just feels nice, two people connecting and with hopes for the future.

He drinks the rest of his tea "thank you" and he nods towards the living room "can I help you with that for a bit before I have to run feed the animals?".

"If you would really like to, but I can do it".

"I would really like to" and he stands up, still holding my hand and I follow him in the living room. We put the couch where I want it and the chair and coffee table. The TV gets put on the stand and John gets it hooked up to the cable and the DVD player. I smile "I didn't know you were handy like that?".

He is sitting on the floor, finishing hiding the cords "well, you know.....when you run a farm you kind of need to be able to do a lot of things....mechanics, electronics, animal care, gardening and so on".

"True and you are very good at it".

"Thanks".

My desk is put in the corner with my laptop and big book shelf with all my medical books. We help each other putting them on the shelf and he holds a particular heavy volume in his big hand, his bicep bulging, which I attempt to ignore as he speaks to me "do you really know all this stuff?".

"No, that is why I have all these textbooks....it is good reference material" and I talk with my hands as I explain "you can learn a lot by studying and reading up on things, but a lot you have to learn by doing and being out there in the field. I think you know as well as I do, that with animals, a lot of it is your gut instinct and what you observe by being around them".

He nods "yeah, I agree......a good farmer can quickly scan over a herd and see if anyone is sick or things are out of order".

"Exactly.......so being in a clinic or now out in the field, that is really where your continue to learn....pretty much for the rest of your life. My dad still learns something all the time and I find that fascinating".

We finish and he glances at his watch and sighs "I better go or I will have several angry critters on my hand, because they were not fed in a timely manner".

I laugh "oh I totally understand, they freak out if food is not there when they expect it". I walk him to the door and I just throw my arms around him and after a second of hesitation, he returns the hug, pulling me into his warm embrace. It feels so nice. I pull back a little and look into his blue eyes "thank you for everything today, John" and I stand on my toes to kiss his cheek. He pulls me back in and I inhale his scent and he ever so lightly brushes his lips over my cheek "you welcome".

We reluctantly let go and he leaves after glancing one final time at me standing in the door.

I sigh and close the door, it already feels kind of empty without him here with me. I look around and walk to my bedroom, putting sheets on my bed and then hanging up all my clothes in the closet and putting the drawers back in my dresser. I move the nightstand in place and get my lamp working, organizing my books there, I love to read before bed. I move on to the bathroom and put all my toiletries away in the various drawers and hanging towels up. I walk back through my place and it really looks like a home now. I still have some pictures and things I need to put up, but the majority of the stuff is organized. 

Trotting in the kitchen, I wash the few dishes and then survey the fridge, I really need to run to the supermarket and stock up on things. I just grabbed some very basic things like bread, butter, juice and some jam when I went early this morning. I walk in the living room and turn on the TV, plopping down on the couch and relaxing, leaning my head back and enjoying the peace.

       KNOCK                  KNOCK 

I look up and then get off the couch, curious as to who is at the door. I open it and find John outside, holding a couple of bags and looking at little uncertain.

"John, what are you doing here? Please come in.....I didn't think I would see you until tomorrow night for our date" and I quickly add to reassure him "but it is a nice surprise".

He steps in, taking off his boots and he hands me the bags "I took the liberty of getting you dinner, I figured you don't have much in the fridge and it has been a long day".

I throw my arms around him and kiss his cheek, he looks a little overwhelmed "thank you, that is so thoughtful and you are right, not much to cook in here right now. I need to go to the supermarket tomorrow and I was just about to go out and getting something fast".

"I brought you a few eggs and some fresh milk too" and he gives me a bashful smile.

"You are wonderful, thank you" and I gesture "please come in, I assume there is enough food for both of us?".

He blushes "yeah, I got two orders and a couple of beers".

"Great" and we walk in the kitchen and I put the eggs and the milk in the fridge. I look at him "I love fresh milk from the farm, but it is bad for my hips".

It takes him a minute to realize what I am saying and then he chuckles "it'll be fine.....a little meat on the bones never killed anyone". He takes the bottled beers out and digs in his pocket for an opener and pops the tops off. 

I take the box out and neatly wrapped in newspapers are two orders of the fish and chips from the local pub. I make a happy sound "ohhh, this is just great" and I look at him "how did you know it was one of my favorites?".

He looks delighted that I am pleased with his selection "I didn't, but it is one of my favorites too". We dig in and I lift the beer "cheers and thank you".

"Cheers, Lucy" and he gives me a smile. We must both be famished since we down the food in no time and then quickly clean up and throw the trash away. 

I reach for his hand "come look" and I lead him to the bedroom, showing him most of the stuff is put away and I point in the bathroom "it actually looks like a normal place now, not like a bomb went off".

"It's great" and he looks at the bed, swallowing hard. I do notice, but decide not to say anything, there is a time and place for everything.

We walk to the living room and I look at him "do you need to go or would you like to stay for tea?".

"Tea would be great, thanks" and he follows me in the kitchen, watching me make it and helps me carry the cups and some chocolate biscuits back in the living room. We sit down and i pour the tea. I look at him, he must have changed or just dressed warmer. He is wearing a dark green jumper and it just emphasizes his upper body, his broad chest and muscular arms. His hair is lightly ruffled, I think he wore the beanie when he fed animals tonight. 

"Any more babies born today?".

"Yeah, another one when I check during feeding, but I expect a lot more over the next 3 weeks and then I have cow due and one of the horses".

I lightly touch his leg "that's exciting".

"Yeah it is.......I'm a bit worried about the cow, she looks huge".

"Did you check her?".

"No, didn't want to bother her".

I nod "I understand, I can check her next time I come over if you want.......hopefully she is just carrying the calf big and it is not a huge one".

And we say in unison "or twins". John looks at me and laughs "exactly".

I glance at the clock "want to catch the weather on the news?", knowing all farmers are obsessed with the weather and it is almost a daily ritual to carefully watch the forecast".

He smiles "that would be great" and he adds "you know us and the weather".

"Yes, I do and I understand, you are depended on it for better or worse". I click the TV on "what channel to you usually take it on?".

"It doesn't matter, but usually the local BBC".

I find it and lean back on the couch and so does he. We watch the news, sad stories of war and horror from around the world flash across the screen. I furrow my brow in concern, unaware that he is watching me, not the TV. He scoots a little closer and tentatively drapes his arm on the back of the couch. I feel it and just move closer to him, putting my head on his shoulder and he carefully maneuvers his arm down to wrap around me. I sigh and snuggle into him and I feel him tense up for a second and I look up at him "does it bother you?".

He shakes his head and mumbles "no, it feels nice" and he relaxes again and I put a hand on his thigh, which he quickly grasp with his, our fingers lacing together. I can hear his heart hammering in his chest and he moves his head a little, breathing in the scent of my hair. I feel warm and safe this close to him and I actually drifts off to sleep.

John is trying to concentrate on watching the news and not on the fact I am snuggle against him, my breast pressed against his side and our fingers woven tightly together. He attempts to breathe normal and finally feels brave enough to glance at me, realizing I have dozed off. He looks some more, memorizing the features of my face and then slowly lowers his head, placing a soft kiss on top of my hair. 

He doesn't dare move and pays close attention when they give the extended weather forecast. I jolt awake when the ending music to the news comes on and it takes me a second to realize where I am at and I glance at him, stifling a yawn "sorry, must have dozed off".

John smiles "you did, was it a nice cat nap?".

"It was, very warm and comfortable" and I stretch, yawning.

He shifts on the couch "I better go so you can get to bed and I have an early day tomorrow anyway".

"You always have an early day".

He stands up "true, the farm never goes on holiday".

I take the hand he is offering me and I stand up too. We gather the tea stuff and take it in the kitchen. I walk him to the door and he puts his boots on. We look at each other and I open my arms and we embrace in a tight hug "thanks for everything you have done for me today, John".

"Thanks for letting me be with you today" and he pulls a little back, so he can look in my eyes "thanks for listening and talking to me".

I touch his face "thanks for trusting me enough to talk to me".

His fingers are slightly trembling when he cups my face "you are very special, Lucy" and he leans down, placing the softest kiss on my lips, barely brushing against mine and then pulling back, afraid it is too soon. I smile at him to reassure him and he gives me a smile back, whispering softly "goodnight".

I reluctantly let go of him "goodnight, John" and he leaves. I close the door slowly as he drives off and I touch my lips and grinning, he kissed me! 

 


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up, stretching in my bed and snuggling into my sheet and comforter a little longer. It is nice to have a day off to just relax and recharge. I smile when I think about yesterday and especially last night, it was nice to have John come over. His light kiss when he left was so sweet and soft and it made me wanting more, a lot more.

I sigh and finally get up, making a light breakfast with some toast and a couple of fried eggs, the ones he brought. I enjoy breakfast and then just throw on some workout clothes and head to the supermarket, stocking up on what I might need for the week and also trying to fill my pantry a little. Living at home did have some perks.

Getting back to the townhouse, I get out and see an elderly lady coming out of one of the others. She smiles at me and I go over to meet her "hello, I am Lucy Andrews, you must be Mrs. Miller".

She shakes my hand "yes and it is so nice to meet you, Lucy.....I am glad you are the one renting that one" and she says in confidence "I was a little afraid you know, didn't want anyone that would cause trouble".

"Oh, I understand Mrs. Miller and don't worry, I wont cause any trouble".

"I am sure you wont, my dear......John already told me all about the pretty new vet helping Dr. Andrews" and she winks "I think he fancies you quite a bit".

I smile "well, I hope so, we are going out to dinner tonight".

Her face lights up "you are? That is wonderful" and she clasps her hands together "he got brave and asked you......I told him to just be brave and quit stalling".

"Yes he did, last night".

"Oh, I am delighted" and she gives me a serious look "he is such a wonderful man that deserves a good woman" and she wrinkles her face "that Carol sure was nasty all around and not good for him at all, only married him for money, never really loved him even though he adored her".

"You are so right, he is a wonderful person" and I motion to leave "well, I wont keep you, but I am glad we have met".

"Me too, dear....and I am just going for my little stroll since the weather is finally descent. Have a lovely evening with John now, he could use some loving".

"I'll do my best" and we part ways.

I get all my groceries in my kitchen and put away, it feels strangely accomplished to actually have some food in the cupboards and the fridge. I eat a sandwich for lunch and then decide to go for a run. The weather is nice today and spring is right around the corner. I run a few miles and feel refreshed when I return home, it felt good to get out and stretch my legs. Running is like therapy for me and it helps clear my mind. I jump in the shower and then blow dry my hair, putting a few soft curls in it. Just mascara and lip gloss, I am very low fuss and usually don't even bother with that. Now comes the hard part, what to wear. I have no idea where he is taking me, but knowing that John is not fancy, I settle on a flower skirt and a red top with a nice neckline and just a slight hint of a cleavage.

Checking my emails and responding to a few, I glance at the clock, it is almost time and sure enough, there is a knock on the door. I go to open it and John is standing outside, freshly showered and shaved, his hair still damp and a little curly. He breaks into a big grin when he sees me, blushing a little and staring. He stammers "you...you... look so pretty, Lucy" and I stand on my toes, giving him a soft kiss on the cheeks "thank you, John" and putting my arms around him. He hesitates for just a moment and then hugs me back and when he pulls back a little, his eyes find mine and he plants a soft kiss on my lips.

I press my lips a little harder against his and then break into a smile when we part "and you look very nice too" and I admirer him, dressed in a pair of navy dress pants, a lighter blue shirt and a navy jumper over it. His shoes are freshly polished. 

He looks a little uncertain "sure it looks fine?".

"Yes, I'm sure, John and besides, I have no idea where we are going, so maybe I am under dressed or over dressed?", pointing to my outfit.

He looks at me and I notice his eyes linger on my exposed legs, I guess he has always just seen me in pants. Our eyes meet and I can't really tell what he is thinking, but a faint blush is on his cheeks "you look fine......stunning, actually....." and he gestures "you have very nice legs...I mean.....I..." and he just gives up.

I lean up and kiss him "thank you and just relax, John....it's just me....you are doing just fine" and I step into my high heeled sandals and pull the straps over my heel.

John is staring and then clears his throat "alright.....I know, I just don't want to mess this up, Lucy" and he gives me a serious look "you already mean a great deal to me and I really care about you".

"I care a lot about you too, John......" and I walk into his arms, leaning my head against his solid chest. He wraps his arms around me and we just stand there for a moment and he kisses the top of my head.

We finally pull apart and he gives me a little laugh "should we go?".

I nod "sure, even though I love being in your arms, I am rather starving".

"Me too" and we walk out and he turns to look at me "I made reservations down at the Italian place, so we can walk or if you would rather do something else, we can drive".

"That sounds great...I have actually never eaten there, but I love Italian food....actually, I love any kind of food".

He laughs "so do I, but it is really good, I get take out there once in a while, when I am too lazy to cook".

I lift an eyebrow "you, lazy? I don't believe that for one second, John.....I think we are all allowed to be a bit tired once in a while".

Rubbing his big hand over his face, he gives me a bashful look "well, yeah....I guess that's what it is....and with all the extra work redoing the house".

"Are you done?".

"Almost......the two extra rooms upstairs are done, I actually finished painting them yesterday. So all that is left is my bedroom and the bathroom upstairs" and he sighs "it will be quite a job, that bathroom is older than dirt".

"I would love to come help you paint or do whatever" and I continue when I see his reluctant look "no, really.....I would love it".

We start making the walk and he reaches for my hand and I happily wrap my fingers around his and give him a smile, which he returns and we soon arrive at "Gloria's" and he opens the door. We are greeted by Gloria herself and she throws her hands up in the air and squeals happily "ohhh John......how nice to see you and yes, of course, you brought pretty Lucy with you" and she hugs me after she finishes hugging John "so happy to meet you, John called the other day and made reservations" and she stage whispers "it is about damn time he finds someone nice". I am trying not to laugh, because John is totally embarrassed by this very loud greeting and looks around nervously, but the other tables are just smiling, I guess this is how she always is.

She ushers us over in the corner, away from everyone and the table has been set with a couple of lighted candles and she hands us the menus and wiggles her eyebrows "very romantic yeah? Lots of privacy" and she pats John's cheek "enjoy".

After she leaves, I look at him and our eyes meet and I let out a giggle when I see his face, a mixture of horror and amusement. He clears his throat and takes a sip of water, giving me a smile "well, I guess it can only get better from here".

"She is great, John and obviously very caring".

"I know, she treats everyone like she is their mother, people keep coming back and the food is delicious, her husband is an amazing cook".

We look at the menus, but soon a booming voice interrupts us "John!" and this rather big guy, dressed in his white chef gear comes over "Gloria just told me you had arrived and I had to come meet your pretty date" and he turns to me, taking my hand "awww, you must be Lucy.......so nice to meet you, I'm Tony" and he turns back to John and elbows him "wow....you were right, gorgeous".

John mumbles something and gives me a mortified look. I just smile and turn to Tony "it is so nice to meet you too".

Tony laughs and slaps John's shoulder "don't be shy.....just be proud she went out with you, I heard half the town's lads have wanted the chance, good for you" and he looks at us both "what can I get you two?".

John still looks a bit uncomfortable, but I give him a reassuring smile and turn to Tony "what do you recommend?".

"The lasagna, my own mother's recipe from the homeland you know".

"I'll have that" and John chimes in "me too".

"Wine, water, beer or something else to drink?".

I look at John and he shakes his head and I know instantly what he is saying "just water, we both have work tomorrow morning" and I add after Tony leaves "maybe even later tonight".

John looks concerned "what, you are working?".

"Remember what season it is? Yeah, that pretty much means that from now until lambing is over, we are all on call 24/7".

"I'm sorry" and he looks worried.

"It's alright.....it only lasts 3-4 weeks and then we are back to normal, we all have to pitch in".

"True" and he looks at his hand, realizing it just looks dirty.

I notice and reach over to touch it with mine "don't worry, that is about what mine will look like the next little while and not matter how hard you scrub, it's still there" and I spread out my fingers "why do you think I wear nail polish? Yep, it hides some of the dirt".

He relaxes "I guess".

"It just show how hard you work, John.......I don't care" and I look at him, our eyes meeting and I blush.

"What, Lucy? and he rubs my hand gently with his thumb.

I look at our hands and then back at him "did you really tell Gloria that I was beautiful?".

It is his turn to blush "well, yeah.....she asked who I was coming with when I made the reservation and I had to tell her all about you".

"I don't doubt it" and I lean over to kiss his cheek "thank you, John......you make me feel that I am".

"Well, you are".

Gloria brings us some bread and salad. We start to eat and quietly talk about work, he loves to hear about the crazy cases I have encountered and he tells me about his plans for the farm this year, what he wants to plant in the vegetable garden and the flower garden. He loves to work the land and see things grow, it brings great satisfaction to his very soul and joy when his animals are doing well.

The lasagna arrives and it is just divine. I give him a blissful look and he smirks "it's good, right?".

Making a happy noise, I nod "ohh it is heavenly, best I have ever had...yum" and he smiles happily as we continue to eat. We talk and just enjoy each others company. Dinner is finished and Gloria comes with a dessert menu and he looks at me "dessert?".

"I'm stuffed right now, but you can get something to go and we can have it with tea at my place?".

His face lights up "that sounds good" and he orders a piece of chocolate cake and settles the bill. We get ready to head out and leave after Gloria has hugged us both and winked at John, expressing hope we will be back soon and wishing us a wonderful evening with yet another wiggle of the eyebrow, which made John's cheeks turn an interesting shade of pink while he tried to avoid looking at me.

We start to walk back to my town home, John carrying the box in one hand and holding mine with his other. I let out a giggle "they are great, Tony and Gloria".

He chuckles "yeah, they are, but maybe I wish she would be a little less bold".

"Nahhh, sometimes you have to be bold".

"I guess so, like your mum?".

"Well, maybe not that bold...talking sex at a lunch gathering might not always be a good thing".

"True".

I open the door "make yourself at home" and we take off our coats and I go to make some tea. John comes in and finds the cups and some plates, he remembers where we put things yesterday and we walk in the living room. Sitting down on the couch again. I kick off my sandals and stretch my legs and then draw them up on the couch. He stares and looks at my toes "you painted your toes too?".

"Yes, John, always match your nail color on your hands and toes, kind of like your underwear......anything else just looks messy in my opinion".

He mumbles "I wouldn't know......".

I look at him with curiosity "what? You mean....I mean you never saw Carol?" and I touch his arm "and I'm really asking, not mocking you or trying to make you feel bad".

He looks uncomfortable and a little sad, running his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath, finally looking at me "no, she always closed the door and the few times we had sex, it was with the lights off and she kept her tank top on and we were under the covers" and then he adds, embarrassed "I have never seen a naked woman.....I mean in real life..." and he turns red  "only online and in magazines".

I scoot closer and cub his face "ohh John, it's okay.....nothing to be embarrassed about.....she never gave you a chance and no wonder sex was never great, she didn't even try to make it great, did she?".

"I guess not, but we didn't start out great either" and he pauses, contemplating if he should tell me, but then gets the courage "the first time we tried, it was in the back of her car, I had to wear a condom, which was fine, but I was so bloody nervous and.....and...", he looks away, not able to finish the sentence.

Hugging him, I gently move his face, so our eyes can meet and I say softly "let me guess.....you just came right then and there?", he quickly nods and hangs his head in shame and says quietly "yeah, it was so humiliating".

I just feel so much love for him in this moment and I lean up and kiss his cheek and look at him "you know what, John?" and he gives me an uncertain look "no, what?".

Taking his hand and kissing him softly on the lips, I look into his eyes "that just makes you completely normal" and I see him about to protest, but I place a finger gently on his lips "I bet most guys are not able to complete intercourse the first time, unless they got themselves off right before.....they are simply just too worked up and it is normal" and I give him a smile "at least you managed to get your pants off and a condom on......my then boyfriend didn't even get his pants off".

"Really?".

"Yeah, really....".

"So then what?" and he blushes a little, not quite believing we are having this conversation.

"Well, the good thing is, most men are able to get up and going again and when you are young, that is usually rather quickly, so we did end up having sex" and I add "and it was not the greatest.....it is awkward, you don't know what you are really doing, it just takes practice".

"I guess so......".

I let out a snort "and it also helps to have a Mum who has explained all the mechanics to you in detail and taught you, that women are as entitled to have orgasms as men".

He turns redder and mumbles "uhu..".

"This just makes your cringe, doesn't it?".

He rubs my hand with his thumb, not looking at me "yeah, but it is okay, I guess.....I think I needed to tell you that and in some odd way it feels okay with you".

"Good, I want us to be able to talk about things, that is the way relationships are suppose to work and if you have a great one, you talk......a lot".

"Carol never really cared to listen to me.....she wanted to unload her problems and then tell me how we were going to fix them".

"You were just as important as she was, John" and I look at him "that makes me so sad....you deserve so much more". I sit up straighter because I want him to really listen "I'm not perfect, John and never will be.......but I really, really like you and would like to be with you".

"I really like you too, Lucy, a lot and I would like to try and be with you, but I am terrified".

"What exactly are you scared of?".

He scratches his head "everything.....of not knowing how to be a good boyfriend since I was a lousy husband.....".

"You were not a lousy husband, you had a lousy wife that didn't love you or appreciate you".

"Perhaps......but I am still scared to disappoint you or not measuring up" and he fiddles with his sweater for a second "and I am really terrified of the whole sex thing.....I want to, but not sure if it is even worth a try".

I push him gently back on the couch and climb into his lap, sitting sideways on his thighs. I reach up and hold his chin and gaze into his blue eyes "listen, John.....you will be fine, we will take things as slow as you like and I will never do anything to make you uncomfortable and as for the sex thing.......we are in no hurry, it will happen when it is suppose to happen and trust me, it will be worth it when we get there......." and I give him a smirk.

He studies my face in awe and reaches up to hold my face in his hand, running a finger down my jawline "I am so glad we met, don't know how I got so lucky".

"I feel lucky too" and we meet in a kiss that lingers a little longer and he goes back in for one more, pressing his lips a little harder against mine. It feels wonderful and when we break I tug my head in the crook of his neck and we just sit there in silence for a few minutes, quietly absorbing what we just talked about.

His gently rubs my back with his big hand and I sigh in contentment and we kiss again. He smiles at me "I think the tea water is cold".

"Probably.....I'll go make some more" and I get up, walking to the kitchen and putting water on the stove again. He comes in and wraps his arms around me and we kiss a little while we wait for the water to boil. We go back on the couch and finally enjoy a cup of tea share the chocolate cake. It is so good and we both enjoy it.

We watch the news and the weather, me snuggled up next to him, his arm draped around me. When they are over, I stretch and he looks at me "I better go get going...a new week starts tomorrow".

"Tell me about it" and I lean in for a kiss, my hand on his solid chest "but I had a lovely evening, John...thanks for taking me out".

"Me too, Lucy......maybe we an go out again next Friday, if you want?".

"I would very much want that" and our lips meet again and I wrap both my arms around him as we kiss. He strong arms go around me and he pulls me closer and I climb into his lap again, but this time straddling him. He looks at me as I settled on his thighs and it feels wonderful to be this close to his body, our chests pressed together. He looks down and gets an eyeful of my cleavage and a low moan escapes his lips before he presses them against mine again. The kiss slowly deepens and he opens his mouth slightly and I do the same. The first contact our tongues make send jolts through our bodies and he just instinctively pulls me closer to him and I moan when I settle over his crotch. His hands slides down my back and he very timidly runs his hands down my back and carefully place them on my behind. I press into him and he grunts as I feel him going hard.

RING         RING          RING

We break and I lean backwards, his hand holding my lower back so I don't fall and I reach for my phone on the table "Lucy Andrews" and I listen on the other end "hi dad.......uhu....okay....when?......I'll be right over.....give me 15 minutes.........it's fine, it's life" and we hang up. I give John a disappointed look "I'm very sorry, but I gotta run........my dad is on his way to one lambing and Mr. Watson called with a colicky horse" and I get off his lap.

He looks worried as he gets up "I understand and colic is not to be messed with".

We embrace and he kisses me again and I lick his lower lip "it was just about to get interesting".

"I know, but as you said, we have time" and he nods at the stuff on the table "go change, I'll carry this to the kitchen".

"You sure?".

"Yes, I'm sure.....go" and I shed my skirt as I walk out the living room. He swallows hard as he gets a glimpse of naked skin, curves and white lace.

I quickly change and come back in, pulling on my work boots, well aware that every minute counts when you are dealing with a horse with colic. He puts on his shoes and hands me my jacket as he puts his one "stuff is rinsed off in the sink".

"Thank you" and we hurry out the door. He walks be to my car and we hug each other tight and he pulls back a little, giving me a kiss and when he is about to pull away, I go in for another and it deepens a little more. 

He reluctantly lets go "thank you for everything, Lucy....be careful and have a good night" and he looks at me "please sent me a text when you are back home, just so I know you are safe".

"I will, John....you take care" and we kiss again before I get in and drive off.

He stands there for a few minutes, lost in thoughts of this evening and what we shared. He can feel he is falling quickly and deeply and he realizes something.......what he feels now is very different from what he felt for Carol. There is mutual understanding, respect and friendship here, something he has never shared with anyone before, really, but he must admit it feels amazing. He gets in his truck and drives home, feeling happy and hopeful for the future.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later:

It has been so crazy the last 3 days, I think I have slept maybe 5 hours a night and then worked the rest of my waking hours, both night and day. I can't wait for the lambing season to be over, it already feels like it has gone on forever. I am heading home after another day, I spent the day at the clinic, so it has not been as crazy. I pull up to my place and get out, walking to the door and I smile. A small cooler is on my doorstep along with a glass canning jar with a few tulips and daffodils sticking out of it. I open the cooler and there is a carton with 6 eggs and a jar of milk. I know who left them there and I just feel so much love from the sweet gesture and hurry inside, putting the milk and eggs away and then walking in my bedroom and put the jar of flowers on my nightstand. 

John is so thoughtful and sweet. I haven't seem him since Sunday night, but texted or talked to him everyday since then. I am falling in love with him quickly, he is such a gentle giant. I change my clothes and then make a decision to go see him. I call over to the pizza place and order a pizza and a salad and drive over to get in and then head towards Sparkhouse Farm.

I drive down the lane to the farm and into the the courtyard, his truck is parked over by the barn and Abby and Sam come running from around the back, barking and wagging their tails. I get out, kneeling to pet them both and then seeing a flash of blue out of the corner of my eye and John comes out from the barn, wearing his blue coveralls. He smiles in surprise "Lucy! What are you doing here?".

I get up and walk over to him and go in for a hug, he pulls back "I'm dirty" and I step closer, grabbing his shirt collar "and I don't care". He gives me a look and then wraps his arms around me, burying his face in my hair as he hugs me tight "I missed you".

"I missed you too, John" and we pull apart a little and he lowers his head to give me a soft kiss on the lips. His nose touches my face and it feels cold "you are freezing.....come on, I brought you dinner".

He looks surprised "you did?".

"Yeah, I did " and I kiss him again "and thank you for the stuff in the cooler and the beautiful flowers, that was so sweet".

"Your welcome, not a big deal. I dropped it by when I ran a load to the rubbish yard....the bathroom is gutted upstairs, plumber was here earlier to redo pipes, floor people will be here tomorrow.......come have a look" and he motions to the house.

"Sure, but lets eat first, before dinner gets cold".

"Alright" and he helps carry stuff in and we settle at his kitchen table, enjoying a quiet dinner. I tell him all about the last few crazy days and he talks about wanting to get the house finished before all the field and yard work will take over his time, once spring and summer hits. I notice he coughs a bit here and there, but ignore it, he probably just has a cold.

We clean up and he takes my hand "want to come see?".

"Sure" and we walk upstairs. I have actually never been upstairs before. There are two bedrooms, the smell of fresh paint still lingering in the air. The wood floors are newly refinished and there is an extra bed in one and the other is filled with a few boxes and a claw foot tub. He points to it "it will go in the bathroom once the floor is done......I don't know if I will ever use it, but I just think it belongs in an old farmhouse like this".

"Oh I agree, there is something so charming about those" and he shows me the bathroom, the floor all torn up and waiting to be tiled. It is a descent size and there is a shower tucked around the corner. The counter with the sink is a nice size with lots of space and a mirror with cabinets hangs above it. The toilet is tugged away behind the door. "This will be great, John.......did you redo the layout or was it always like this?".

"I redid it, there use to be a shower/tub thing and I moved the toilet to get more room".

"You'll enjoy it when it is done".

"I hope so, it was so old and the pipes were nasty....that is why I ended up hiring someone, once I got in there and looked at it, I thought I better leave it up to someone else. And I hate tiling, I did the downstairs bathroom and it was a pain with the heated floor, so it is worth it to me to have someone else come do it".

He opens the door to his bedroom and it is very simple, just a queen size bed, a dresser, a bedside table and a lamp. There is a built in closet along the one wall and a big window overlooking the fields. "So what is the plan in here?".

"Just repainting and refinishing the floor, nothing fancy".

"I bet you will be happy when this is all done in a week or two".

"Oh yeah, it has been a long project, probably over 2 years, I started not too long after Carol left" and he voice trails off for a bit "it gave me something to do".

"And now you get to enjoy it" and I give him a smile.

He smiles back and pulls me in for a hug and a soft kiss. He looks at me and says quietly "I hope you will come enjoy it with me when you have a free minute".

"I will, John and hopefully this crazy season will end soon, so I can go back to normal and actually having a life".

"That sounds nice" and he kisses me again and just smiles "care for some tea?".

"Sure, what are you smiling about?".

He shrugs "I don't know...I guess I'm just happy....happy you stopped by and you are here with me".

"Me too" and we meet in another kiss that lingers a little longer, before we pull apart and go back downstairs and help each other make tea.

We sits down in his living room and just talk, he is holding my hand and it feels so nice. He takes a deep breath "I thought a lot about what you said the other day, Lucy".

"I think I said a lot of things.....".

He smiles and rubs my hand "you did, but it was all good......you know, I went home feeling happy and hopeful for the future....you make me feel okay......yes, I'm still a little nervous, but I actually feel it will be okay with you........you know.....the sex thing".

"I'm sure it will be fine, John" and I bite my lower lip "so are you saying you would like to have sex with me?" and I move a little closer.

He blushes a deep shade of pink, looking at our hands "yeah, if you are still interested?" and he quickly adds, looking a little panicked "I mean...not today......maybe after my room is done and after you get some sleep......you look tired".

I climb into his lap, straddling him and lock eyes with him, running my fingers down his jaw "I'm very much interested, John" and I lean in and kiss him, pressing my entire body against him and my hands goes to the back of his head, tangling in his hair as he deepens the kiss. He groans as his hands go up my back and he runs his fingers through my hair, hugging me tight. I open my mouth a little bit and lick his lower lip and I feel the wetness of his tongue as it meets mine. The kissing intensifies and we are soon devouring each other and I moan when his can't help but buck his hips and I feel his hardness press against me.

He goes rigid and stammers "so....sorry" and I pull back a little and say softly "don't apologize....just let your body feel" and I kiss him again to reassure him. His lips feel so soft and he was tentatively at first with his tongue, but is getting a little bolder. He deepens the kiss and then sucks on my lower lip and then breaks into a grin.

"What, John?".

"Nothing.....just feels right and okay".

"Well, it is" and I rest my head in the crook of his neck. He softly strokes my back and I yawn big "sorry...".

He gently runs his hands through my hair and kisses my exposed neck "you should go home, Lucy...you are tired....don't think you have slept much the last few days".

"No, I haven't, but maybe I can catch up over the weekend, I think my dad and the other vet are covering".

"Good, you need to rest, don't want you to get sick or anything happen to you because you fell asleep driving".

"I know, but I am bummed I am so tired....I wanted to be naughty with you".

A small smirk forms in the corner of his mouth when I look at him and he steals a kiss "remember you said we had plenty of time?".

"Uhu...".

"So no rush, go home and catch up on some sleep" and he looks at me with a mixture of hope and concern "maybe we can be naughty over the weekend or next week sometime".

"That's a deal" and I kiss him again. He looks at me and smiles and then gets serious for a second and I touch his face "what, John....having second thoughts?".

He hesitates and then blushes, running a hand through his curls "uhm...do I need to buy some condoms.....the ones I had expired like forever ago, so I threw them in the trash".

"You checked?" and I smile "so you actually thought about sleeping with me?".

His cheeks turn redder "yeah.....after we talked the other night and things......". 

"That is very sweet.....and you can if you want to, but I am on the pill and have not slept with anyone for almost a year".

He lifts an eyebrow "what about Hugh?".

"We stopped having sex that long ago....took me a while longer to actually leave and break things off".

"Wow...".

"I know, he didn't like it, but I just couldn't.....didn't feel anything much for him anymore, he actually totally turned me off".

John mumbles "yikes" and then looks at me "and I have only been with Carol and that was always with a rubber and it has been a few years" and he adds sadly "she didn't want kids....she had Lisa and even though she told me we would eventually have kids, I think I knew deep down that was another lie". He looks at me "do you want kids? I mean not right now......but someday?".

"Yes, I love kids and I would like my own as soon as I find the right man" and I wiggle an eyebrow at him "and maybe I have found the right man, but just need to get to know him a bit better".

He grins "I hope you have".

"Me too" and we kiss again before I reluctantly get up and help carry cups to the kitchen. He walks me out to my car, it is cold tonight and he pulls me into his warm arms "thank you for dinner, Lucy and for coming over, it was a nice surprise" and he coughs several times, turning away from me.

"Are you alright, John? Doesn't sound too good".

"Yeah, I'm fine, it is just a stupid cold".

"Well, get back in the house before it gets worse" and we kiss again before I drive off.

 

Friday:

It is finally almost the weekend and I have a date tonight with John. We just texted yesterday since it ended up being another crazy day for me and it went into the night. I am still home, laying in my bed, trying to will myself to get up and go to work. My dad told me to take the morning off to catch up on some sleep and call him when I got up. The bed feels warm and cozy and I really don't feel like it.

RING    RING     RING

I reach for my phone and see *John S.* blinking on the screen, so I answer it "John, how are you?".

He barely croaks on the other end "Lucy?".

I sit up in bed "Yes, John....it's me, what's the matter? You sound horrid?".

"I feel horrid and I am terrible sorry, but I am going to have to cancel our date.....I feel like crap".

"Well you sound like crap.....I'm coming over".

"No, no...I'm fine, Lucy.....I'm okay......I...".

"John hush! No ifs or buts about it, I'll be over in a few minutes".

He sounds deflated "alright......just come on in, I'm on the couch".

"Don't move" and I jump out of bed, looking for something to wear.

"I won't.....don't think I can".

I'll be right there" and we disconnect the phone.

I pull on my jeans, my bra and t-shirt and a cozy cardigan and grab my phone and keys. I am about to leave, but then stop, having a feeling I should bring a change of clothes, so I hurry back to my room, finding a weekend bag and tossing some clothes in there and I grab my toothbrush and a few toiletries. I jump in the car and try not to speed towards Sparkhouse Farm. 

Getting there quickly, I park the car and walk to the back entrance, knocking and then opening the door "John? It's me.....I'm coming in" and I enter, kicking off my boots and saying hi to Sam and Abby. They are pacing and look a little concerned and I follow them in the living room, finding him laying down on the couch, looking miserable. He opens his eyes when I kneel next to him, saying quietly "hey....sorry".

I feel his hands and they are all clammy and I put my hand on his forehead and he is burning up "my hell, John.....how long have you felt like this?".

His eyes are closed "since yesterday afternoon and then it just have gotten worse, I barely made the feeding rounds this morning".

"Why didn't you call me?".

"I didn't want to bother you and I knew you were busy".

"I'm never too busy for you" and I feel his neck and that is warm too "I think you have a fever and are you still coughing?".

"Yeah and it is hard for me to breathe".

"Hold on" and I run back to the car, getting my stethoscope from my bag, walking back in. I sit on the edge of the couch "I'm going to listen to your chest, ok?".

He nods and I yank up the shirt he is wearing, swallowing hard when his solid chest comes into view. He is muscular and strong, his chest covered with hair and I am tempted to run my fingers through it. I place the stethoscope on his chest, listening to his heart and move it over to the other side, trying to listen to his lungs. I gently touch his chest "do you think you can sit up for me?".

I move out of the way and give him a hand and he manages to sit up and I push his shirt up and he finally just pulls it over his head, sitting on the couch topless. He is gorgeous. I sit down next to him and listen to his back and I am not liking what I am hearing. I look at him in worry "it sounds bad.....not liking the wheezing......I'm going to go call Tom and have him swing by, you could have pneumonia".

He is starting to protest, but I place a finger over his lips and gently rub his back with my other hand. He sighs and I feel goosebumps under my fingers. I reach for my phone and hit speed dial, waiting.

"Tom? Can you please come over to John's asap? I think he has pneumonia, he sounds wheezy.....he is sicker than a dog and has a fever too I think.....no I can't take his temperature.....I only have a rectal one........yes, please bring your mouth one......thanks".

I hang up and John looks at me in horror and I have to try to hide my laugh and I hug him "don't worry, I wont ask you to drop your pants.....Tom is on his way, he has a mouth one".

"Good, because I had hoped the first time you asked me to strip would be under more romantic circumstances". I smile, at least he still has a sense of humor. I lean in and we share a tender kiss and he mumbles "thanks" and he starts to cough again, his entire chest heaving and he coughs until tears stream from his eyes "fucking shit.....this is bloody awful".

"Yes" and I dunk him lightly on the back until he settles down "and you know what, you need to get in bed".

"But the bathroom people are coming to finish grouting the bathroom upstairs in a minute.....they got the part my the sink and toilet done yesterday, but need to finish".

"So....just shut your door".

"No, I'll stay here until they are done and then go to bed".

"Fine, you stubborn mule" and I smile, letting him know I am teasing him.

KNOCK              KNOCK 

He motions to get up "that's probably them".

I push on his bare shoulder "stay, I'll get it" and he sits back, looking tired and miserable.

Walking out to open the door, I tell Abby and Sam to behave, giving them the look and they go back to the living room, laying down by John.

I swing the door open and smile "Peter Hamilton, what a nice surprise".

The big, burly looking guy cracks a smile "Lucy Andrews! What on earth are you doing in John's house?" and he nods towards the other guy "this is Aidan, my helper".

Nodding, I gesture for them to come in "I'm seeing John....and he is not feeling well, so I'm here to try and nurse him back to health".

"John finally found himself a descent girlfriend, huh? Well, about bloody time and what a lucky dog he is".

I blush "thanks" and I point "you guys know the way".

"Yeah, it should only take a few hours" and Aidan makes it up the stairs and Peter sticks his head in the living room "get feeling better, John and just know, you a bloody lucky lad for having Lucy as your girlfriend.......she is a great catch" and he trots up the stairs too.

Walking back in the living room, he hasn't moved, but has a goofy grin on his face "you told Pete you were my girlfriend?".

"Well, I am, aren't I?".

"Yes, I was really hoping......just strange to hear someone else say it" and then he looks at me "how do you know Pete anyway?".

"Went to school together" and I can't help but just stare as he naked chest some more. I imagine what it would be like to run my hands over him and licking a trails down the middle, teasing his belly button and following the sparse trail of hair underneath, disappearing into his jeans. He is too sick to even notice and I reach out to feel his forehead and neck again "oh John, I'm sorry you feel so ill.....".

"I'll live, at least I hope I will.......I'm going to lay back down, my head hurts like hell too".

"I bet.....I'm going upstairs to find your pj's or something for you to wear that is more comfortable.....jeans are great, but not when you feel like shit".

"PJ's are in the top right drawer, I usually don't wear them to bed".

I nod and make it up to his room and enter. The bed is a mess, he clearly didn't sleep well. I hurry and make it, straightening the sheets and the blanket, fluffing his pillow. I go to dresser and open the drawer, finding a pair of pj bottoms that will work and then open the other drawers, looking for a comfortable t-shirt as well. I smile, he is a typical guy, his socks are just stuffed in there and his briefs are a heaping mess of gray, blue, white and green. I find a shirt too and walk back down. He is laying on a the couch with a hand on his head and opens his eyes as I hand him the stuff "thanks, Lucy" and he slowly gets up, going in the bathroom to change.

I make a quick call to my dad, telling him that I need to stay with John for a while and he tells me not to worry about it, they got it covered today.

He comes back out and I wrap my arms around him and look up "feel better?".

"A little" and he kisses my forehead before sitting back down.

KNOCK           KNOCK

The dogs jump up and bark. I shush them "must be Tom" and I go out to open the door. 

He gives me a hug and a smile "hey sis....where is your dying man?".

"In the living room" and I motion for him to follow me.

We enter and John looks at us "I heard that......I'm not dying", but then he gets a coughing fit and I rush over to rub his back. He finally stops and looks at Tom "okay...maybe I am, but thanks for coming by".

"Sure" and Tom listens to his lungs and taps on his back, listening some more and wrinkles his forehead, something he has always done, even as a child. He reaches for a thermometer and sticks in under John's tongue until it beeps, taking his pulse in the mean time. He looks at us both, sitting down in the chair across from the couch. I'm holding John's hand, sitting next to him on the couch. "Okay, so Lucy was right....you have walking pneumonia, not good and a fever, so I am going to call in a prescription for some antibiotics and some heavy duty cough syrup so you can get some rest. Take some painkillers to knock down the fever and go to bed. You should start feeling better in 24 hours or so".

John looks frustrated "but I have to go feed".

I cut him off "I can feed, just tell me what to do".

"But the cows need milking and the chickens, the eggs.....".

"John, relax......I can milk the cows, even by hand if need be and collect the eggs".

He is about to argue some more, but Tom looks at him "John, one piece of advice and then I wont bud in your relationship ever again.....don't argue with Lucy Lou.....you will never win! Just let her help and remember we grew up around here too and know our way around a farm. I can come back and help Lucy feed tonight and tomorrow morning if needed, you really need to get better, man or you will end up in the hospital".

John cracks a tiny smile "okay...fine and thank you both so much......I'll call Gary at the feedstore and have him come feed tomorrow, he helps me sometimes to earn a few extra pounds".

Tom gets up "sound good, take care and please rest" and he looks at me "I'll get the prescriptions in, you can go get them in an hour".

I nod "will do" and I get up to hug him "thanks big bro....I'll see you tonight".

John and him shake hands and he leaves.

I turn to John " Are you hungry?".

He shakes his head "no, don't feel like eating anything right now".

"Okay, but at least drink something" and I go fetch him a glass of water from the kitchen and hand it to him. He takes it and drinks a little bit and gives it back to me "thank you".

"Your welcome. I'm going to run to into town to get your meds and buy some stuff for supper.....just rest and I'll be back to feed you dinner and take care of the animals".

"You sure? Don't you have to go to work?".

"Yes, I'm sure John......and no, I called my dad and told him I need to be here right now and they are ok. Lay down and get some sleep".

He eases down on the couch and I sit on the edge of the couch, kissing him lightly "get feeling better". He nods and grabs my hand, giving me a serious look "thank you, Lucy...I don't remember the last time anyone took care of me like this.....maybe a long time ago, when my grandma was still alive.......".

"That is what you do for people you love" and I see the look in his eyes "yes, I love you John Standring".

Emotions play over his face and he blinks, gripping my hand tighter, whispering "I love you too, Lucy". I put my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat mixed with his labored breathing. He caresses my hair and we just embrace like this for a bit, both contemplating what this really means. His breathing evens out soon and I carefully lifts my head and realize he is asleep. I smile, he needs rest. I ease out of his embrace and then quietly sneak out, closing the door to the living room, going upstairs to let Pete know to just leave when they are done and then heading out the door, taking the dogs with me. They jump in the back and we make it into town, quickly getting the medicine and then stopping at the supermarket to get some items for dinner.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut in the end so consider yourself warned and kindly move along if that is not your thing!

I come back to Sparkhouse Farm and unload all the groceries, happy to find John still asleep on the couch. Pete is gone and I take a quick peak at the bathroom, it looks really nice, so John will be able to shower in there in a day or so. I hurry and start the base for a soup, throwing in a whole chicken and some vegetables in a stock pot, bringing it to a boil and then letting it simmer for a bit. 

Putting on my boots, I walk out to the barn, being greeted by several friendly heads on my way to the chicken coop. I glance at the one cow and John was right, she looks huge, I'll have to check her tomorrow. I reach for the basket hanging on the door to the coop and go in, carefully checking each nest, collecting the eggs, gently lifting a hen or two along the way, I enjoy the clucking and their general interest in me and feed them once I am done. I go over to the grain barrels and feed the cows and the horses as well and the pygmy goats in the one stall make sure I don't forget them either. 

Being done, I carry the eggs back, putting them in the containers, stored on the table in the entry way and stick them in the fridge. The chicken is done, so I strain the broth, putting it back in the pot and then pluck the meat off the bird, adding some carrots, celery and some noodles. I text Tom to let him know we only need to go feed the sheep out in the field later and that I got the medicine for John.

I stand in the kitchen for a minute and then remember I forgot to milk the cows, so I go back out to the barn, finding the milking machine and getting that done fairly quickly. I walk to my car and grab a few things and then go back to check the cow. This is not something they are usually excited about, but she stands still and let me feel inside her and I am fairly certain there are more than one calf, which would explain why she is so big. I also listen to her stomach, trying to pick the different heart beats apart. I get done and carry the milk back in the house and put it in the fridge.

Opening the door to the living room, I peak in on John and he is still sleeping, his breathing still sounding a bit ragged and labored. I can't help but notice his erection, tenting his PJ pants and I have to swallow, feeling myself getting aroused, he looks big and I am tempted to touch him, but know he needs to rest.

Closing the door, I go check on the soup and have a taste, making a happy face when the liquid hits my tongue, it is yummy. I look in his kitchen, finding a container to put some of it in and go put it in the entryway.

Tom pulls up shortly after and we jump on the tractor after loading the trailer with some hay. The grass is still not really growing yet, so the sheep depend on the hay for food. Opening the gate to the field, Tom motions for me to drive through and he jumps back on the trailer and we make out way out there, throwing the hay in certain spots for the sheep to come eat. It doesn't take too long and we are soon back at the house. 

Tom follows me in the entry way "how is John?".

"Still sleeping. I got his meds and I will give them to him after he eats something".

"Good, he needs to rest so his body can fight this off quickly. It is good of you to take care of him".

"Well, I told him that is what you do for the people you love".

"Exactly" and he smiles "so you told him you loved him?".

"Yeah...".

"And?".

"He told me he loved me too".

"He would be a fool if he didn't and I know he is not one, so good for him" and he wiggles an eyebrow "so have you taken him to bed yet?".

"Tom!" and I look offended, but start to laugh "that is none of your business....." and our eyes meet "no, not yet".

"Well, get on with it.....he needs to get laid...." and he does give me a thoughtful look "but maybe wait until he is not coughing up a lung, I don't want him in the hospital because he had a heart attack while trying to hump you".

"Okay, time for you to go, big brother.......I think we can figure this out on our own, but thanks for helping and for all your brotherly advise".

He laughs "alright and know I am just teasing you".

"I know....it's fine.....wouldn't want it any other way" and I hand him the container on the table "I love you and that is why I made you and Sue dinner".

"What is it?" and he looks at it "Mum's chicken soup?".

"Yep, enjoy".

He hugs me "you are the best, sis and if that is what you are giving John, he might never let you leave again".

"And that would be just fine with me".

"You are deeply in love with him, aren't you?".

"Yes, I guess so......I'm have come to know him, seen how he treats other and how he treats me, he is very special".

"He is a good guy and you'll take care of him, Lucy....and love him like he deserves.....I hear his ex was not very kind".

I sigh "I think Carol just didn't know to be any other way, but she should never have married him and giving him false hope.....I'm glad he didn't have to suffer through that for the rest of his life".

"Me too" and he hugs me again "thanks again for this, we will savor it....I better get going, let me know how he is doing tomorrow".

"I will and thanks for coming over to check him over and for helping me feed tonight".

"That's what you do for family and friends, I think Mum and Dad taught us that from very early on".

"They did....take care, Tom" and he leaves.

I go back to the living room, opening the door and walking in, sitting down on the edge of the couch. I lean down, kissing his lips softly "John...". I touch his face, he doesn't feel as warm as he did.

He stirs and then opens his eyes, looking a bit sleepy "hey".

"How are you feeling?".

"Still crummy, but I don't think my head hurts anymore" and he motions to sit up. I move out of the way and he swings his legs out, sitting up and rubbing his face. He looks adorable, his hair a gorgeous mess and he looks at me "I probably look like a complete slop".

I sit down next to him and hug him, our lips meeting in a soft kiss "you look like a very cute slop, John" and I lean against him. He shifts, his cheeks flushing when he realizes he is still sporting a pretty impressive hard on and tries to cover up with his hand. I gently touch his hand, whispering in his ear "relax.....nothing to be embarrassed about........I think it just meant you slept really well and your body was able to relax".

He still blushes, but takes hold of my hand, our eyes meeting "I did, it felt nice".

"I made dinner if you feel like eating and then you can start your medicine......all the animals are fed, I collected eggs and milked the cows".

John looks at me in awe and reaches up with his other hand, caressing my face "ohhh Lucy.......you are amazing".

"No, just did what needed to be done, not a big deal" and our lips meet in a tender kiss "are you hungry?".

"Maybe a little, but I should go shower...didn't feel like it earlier and then I would love some food. Did they finish the bathroom upstairs?".

"They did, it looks awesome, but the grout needs to dry for days in the shower before you use it. Pete did say you could use the toilet and the sink, the floor should be ok there by tonight".

"That is what I figured.....I'll shower down here for a few more days".

"I might need to borrow that shower later.........I didn't bother this morning, I just jumped out of bed and came over here".

"Help yourself".

"And can I borrow a bed too or the couch?".

He is starting to protest "you don't need to stay, I'm fine, you can go home and sleep, you really don't need..." and he gets a massive coughing fit, bending over and hacking wildly, tears streaming down his face and he fights to catch his breath again.

I support his arm and rub his back, putting a hand under his shirt and running is up and down his naked skin until he calms down and can breathe again "and that is exactly why I am not leaving you here alone, John......you are still pretty sick".

His chest is still heaving and he looks at me in defeat "okay fine.....but the guest bed is awful and this couch is not the best either, my back is screaming".

"I will sleep next to you then.....unless that will bother you?".

He studies my face, making sure he heard me right and then a little smile appears at the corner of his mouth "no, that wouldn't bother me, but I might snore".

"I think I'll live...".

He gets up, giving me a hand and we embrace, he hugs me tight and then bends down to kiss me "thank you...I'll go shower".

Nodding, I go back in the kitchen, stirring the soup and then setting the table. I hear the bathroom door open and turn around just as he walks past the kitchen, just wearing a towel. He sees me and stops in his tracks, a blush creeping up on his cheeks and he stammers "I...I....forgot to bring some fresh clothes".

I am nailed to the floor, just staring at him and how gorgeous he is. His shoulders are broad and strong, a few drops of water still glistening on his skin and in his chest hair. His upper arms are big, biceps well defined and his arms have just the right amount of hair to be sexy and I love his hands, big and well worked. His stomach is flat and I can't help but follow the trail of hair under his belly button, disappearing in to the towel, wrapped tightly around his waist. I can only guess what it is hiding, but I do see a faint outline of a bulge and I feel myself getting wet just thinking about it. The towel is hiding most of his upper legs, but his thighs look substantial even hidden and his lower legs appear strong and masculine.

Our eyes meet and then he looks down, subconsciously covering himself by crossing his arms over his chest, which just makes his arms bulge even bigger and looking even better. I walk over to him, gently touching his arm with one hand and his face with my other, saying softly "don't hide.........you are gorgeous, John" and I lean up and kiss him. Our lips meet and he opens his arms, encircling me and I wrap mine around him and we just relish quietly in what we share. 

I look up at him and our eyes meet, he kisses me again and whispers "thank you" and he reluctantly lets go and make it upstairs to get dressed. I watch him walk away and just sigh, wishing he wasn't so sick or I would have dragged him to bed. I want him, but also know the time needs to be right for both of us.

He comes back down and I serve him a steaming bowl of soup with some fresh bread and I join him at the table. He smiles "it smells good".

"I hope it tastes as good, it is my mum's recipe" and we both dig in.

He looks at me "it is delicious.....you did good".

"Thank you" and we eat together, just talking a little here and there. I remember "oh, I did check the cow and I can feel and hear more than one calf in there".

His forehead wrinkles "great......".

"I know....just call me if she goes into labor and I'll come help her......it is hard to tell, sometimes they deliver just fine and other times the babies get all tangled up and it turns into quite the mess".

"Exactly........thanks for checking her and for doing all the feeding tonight......there is no way I could have made it".

"Your welcome.....anytime, John" and we share a smile and he takes my hand on the table, holding it in his for a while. We finish eating and I get his medicine, making him take the antibiotics and we quickly clean up. "You should go to bed".

"Are you going to come to bed too?".

"I will as soon as I shower and I need to go get my bag in the car".

"Okay......I'll go out there with you and we can let the dogs out one last time".

We go out, letting Sam and Abby run around for a few minutes and I retrieve my bag, putting it in the bathroom when we come back in. I walk upstairs with John and pulls the sheets aside for him and he lays down after taking the cough syrup. I sit on the edge of the bed and lean in to kiss him "goodnight, John....please get some rest"

He pulls me in for a hug and grabs my face softly "I will......I love you, Lucy........thanks for taking care of me".

"I love you too, John" and I leave, really hoping he will get a good nights sleep. Abby and Sam are curled up in beds in the corner of his room, already fast asleep.

Walking back downstairs, I strip down in the bathroom, turning on the water and enjoy a warm shower, letting the water loosen up my muscles and I realize how intense and draining this day has been along with the fact i am lacking sleep to begin with. I get done and step out, quickly drying off with the towel John left out for me on the washer. I hang it up to dry next to his and then dig for my blow dryer so I don't have to go to bed with wet hair. I brush my teeth and do my nightly skin care routine and then find my silky nightie, slipping it on along with a new pair of matching panties. I pack my dirty clothes in my bag and leave the bathroom, making sure doors are locked and lights off.

I walk upstairs and back into his room and he is sound asleep, which makes me so happy. I smile when I see his pants laying on the floor, he must have slipped them off after I left, shy boy. I carefully pull the sheet and blanket aside and climb in next to him, laying my head down on the pillow. I turn on my side so I can look at him, he is sleeping on his back and I put my hand on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat and he mumbles something, grabbing onto my hand with his, holding it tight. I sigh and feel myself relaxing and I close my eyes, soon drifting off to sleep too.

 The next morning:

I get woken up by a wet nose poking my hand and I open one eye, seeing Sam standing there, wagging his tail. I sit up and glance over at John, he is still fast asleep. I seem to vaguely remember hearing him get up to use the bathroom sometime in the middle of the night, but I was too tired to react to it. Easing carefully out of bed, I get up and thread as quiet as I can down the stairs to let the dogs out. I leave them out, the weather is nice and they can run around for a bit, they know to stay around the farm.

Walking in the kitchen, I put on some coffee, assuming that is what he prefers in the morning and then tea the rest of the day. I fry some bacon and make a few eggs, sunny side up and some toast, finding  jam in the fridge. I search the kitchen for a tray, but none is to be found, so I finally just dish everything on a couple of plates, carrying it carefully upstairs and setting it on top of the dresser. John stirs, but doesn't open his eyes. I go back down for the two cups of coffee and put one of his bedside table and one on the dresser. 

I sit down on the bed next to him, touching his arm softly and lean in to kiss his cheek "John, sweetie.....wake up, I made breakfast".

He stirs, grabbing my hand and opening his eyes. He looks sleepy and it takes a bit for his eyes to focus, but he does smile when they do "Lucy...".

"Morning.....are you hungry?".

Stretching, he eases himself into sitting position, still holding my hand and rubbing his face with the other "yes, food sounds good......I slept like a rock".

I kiss his warm cheek "good, you needed to rest. How are you feeling?".

"A bit better actually, my head feels clearer....I think the fever is gone".

Feeling his neck, I concur "I do too, which is good.....now hopefully the antibiotics will kill your pneumonia fast".

"Let's hope so" and he leans in to plant a soft kiss on my lips "thanks for making breakfast and spending the night, did you sleep ok?".

I nod "I did, your bed is very comfortable and you kept me warm....I was tired too" and I hand him the coffee and his medication "here.....I'll bring you the plate" and I get up, no noticing that his eyes follow me and he swallows when he sees me from behind, my nightie just goes to about mid thigh. I grab his plate and turn around, handing it to him "here.....eat what you can, you need some fuel".

"Thank you" and he puts the plate in his lap "are you going to eat too?".

"I am" and I join him on the bed, sliding in next to him and putting my legs under the blanket for warmth. We eat together and he doesn't say much, but sure is hungry, clearing the plate of every bite of food and eyeing mine when he is done. I smile and push half my egg on his plate with some bacon and a piece of toast.

He doesn't say anything, but gives me a smile and gobbles it up too. He puts the plate on the nightstand and takes mine when I am done, placing it on top of the other. He turn to me, reaching for my face and gives me a kiss, letting his lips linger a little. When we pull apart his blue eyes meet mine "thank you, that was delicious".

"Your welcome....thanks for keeping me warm and sharing the bed with me".

"Anytime, Lucy" and he goes in for another kiss, deepening it a bit and I moan when I feel his tongue and I open my mouth to give him access. The kissing intensifies when our tongues meet and soon spiral out of control. I don't know who is winning the battle, but it is creating all sorts of wonderful sensations and I feel the burning desire ignite in the pit of my stomach and I desperately need him closer. Instinct takes over for John for a moment and he groans when I suck on his lower lip and I feel his strong arms grabbing me around my waist, pulling me into his lap. Our mouths are very much connected and I shift my legs so I end up straddling him.

We both moan when I make the first contact with his bulging erection, settling my very core right over him, the thin fabric of our underwear being the only thing separating us. It feels wonderful and wetness pools between my thighs when he twitches against me and he inhales sharply. My hands dive under his shirt and I just move it up, yanking it over his head, leaving his broad chest exposed. His hands are frozen on my thighs. I lick my lips and start kissing down his throat and over his shoulder and runs my hands over his chest, feeling his coarse hair under my fingertips. I kiss his chest and lean down, licking each of his nipples to hard peaks.

His breathing picks up as I kiss down his body and when my tongue touches his nipple, he throws his head back and groans, his hands moving by sheer instinct to my behind, holding me in place as he bucks his hips. I whimper against his shoulder when I feel how hard he is and I can't help but rub myself against him, making him cry out in a strangled moan "ohh god Lucy...shit...".

We kiss again and I can feel my need for him building, I want him and I want to give him as much pleasure as I can. When we need to come up for air, we are both panting and I lock eyes with him "John, you gotta tell me if you are too sick for this and want me to stop.....I want you to have the best experience and we can wait....".

He looks at me with slightly hazy eyes, his pupils blown wide and his big hands resting on my upper thighs, his chest is rising and falling rather rapidly. His voice sounds a little strangled "I don't want to wait..." and he blushes as I feel him throb against my core "I don't think I can wait" and he hesitates "but I'm bloody nervous, I don't want it to be over before we even get started.......".

My hands are all over, one is tangled in his curly hair on his neck, the other spread out on his pectoral muscle, my fingers lightly stroking his nipple. I kiss him again, licking his lower lip and returning his gaze "it will be fine, John.....just relax, feel and just follow what your body tells you to do".

He stammers nervously "but what if it is wrong?".

"I doubt your body is wrong, it knows what to do, you just have to listen" and I rub myself against his hardness, my panties soaking his briefs and he grunts. I lick his ear "what do you feel you should do now?".

His voice trembles a bit "this..." and his hands slide under my nightie, his fingers dancing up my sides and then very softly moving in to touch my breasts. I arch my back, pressing against him and moan "ohhh John...more please". He kisses me again, his voice hoarse "you feel so nice" and he gets a little bolder, taking a breast in each hand, kneading it softly and leans down to kiss my exposed neck.

I rock my hips against him and he thrusts upward, against me, driving our desire even higher and his fingers are slightly trembling at the hem on my nightie and he says softly "can I?".

"Yes, John....please touch me" and he pulls it over my head in one fluid motion. I hear his breath getting caught in his throat as my breasts are revealed to him and he wraps his arms around me, crashing our chests together as he kisses me deeply, his tongue exploring and our moans drowning, as we meet chest to chest for the first time.

His chest hair feels wonderful against my nipples and his hands find themselves on my behind as we continue to exchange passionate kisses. He takes hold of my rear and can't help but rut against me, making us both breathless with want and need. He looks at me, his eyes a darker shade of blue and I can see the lust written all over his face, but there is still a trace of nervousness.

I kiss him and caress his strong shoulders, whispering in his ear "you are doing fine, John.....you are driving me crazy.....I want you".

He is breathless "I want you too, Lucy....." and he moves his hands up, stroking my nipples with his calloused fingers, sending jolts of pleasure straight to my core and I arch my back and he groans when he feels my nipples harden under his touch. He gives me a look and then gets a little braver, placing kisses down my neck and then hesitates for a moment before dipping down, kissing my breasts and then sticking his tongue out, flicking it over my nipple. It feels wonderful and sensual and I press my core closer to him. My hand is tangled in his hair "ohhh John, more please" and I gently encourage him with a nudge to the back of his head. He gets the hint and place his mouth over my breast and when he starts to suck, I about loose my mind.

I feel him twitch against me and he thrusts upward, the sensations he is feeling are almost to much and he pulls his mouth away, gritting his teeth, looking at me in awe and frustration "shit Lucy....I don't know if I can last, I'm so close and we haven't even gotten there yet....".

Caressing his face, I kiss him "it okay John....let me help you...." and I get off his lap "lay down for me".

He is slightly confused, but does as I say. I throw the sheets totally to the side and he blushes as he is laid out bare, except for his underwear. I bite my lower lip when I see his erection, tenting his briefs, which are sporting wet spots, both from me and him. I lean in and kiss him, sliding a hand up his thigh, feeling his muscles tensing in anticipation and he moans when I tug his underwear down and wrap a warm hand gently around his hard shaft "ohhh shit....".


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut, kindly move along with that is not your thing!

John lays down on his back as I shove the sheets to the foot of the bed, getting them out of the way. I lean over him and kiss him deeply, feeling my way up his thigh as he muscles tighten in anticipation. I cup him for a second through his briefs, but then hook my fingers on the waistband and slide them down his legs and all the way off.

His cheeks are flushed as he is sprawled out, totally naked and I feel myself throb when my eyes fall on his beautiful erection, laying hard against his stomach, the head peaking out from the foreskin, looking swollen, red and very aroused. I kiss him again and then wrap my warm hand around his shaft, gently rubbing him, bringing my thumb up under his head and carefully pull his foreskin all the way back, exposing the tip and when I run my fingers over it, he arches his back and groans deeply "ohh shit...." . Pre cum leaks all over my fingers and I moan, pressing myself against him, getting even more aroused when I feel how turned on he is. 

One of his hands is grabbing at the sheets, the other is wrapped around me with a firm grasp on my behind. I am laying next to him, my front turned towards him with one of my legs over his knees. We share another passionate kiss and I start to stroke him, my fingers sliding easily over his shaft as I spread the slick drops leaking from his tip. He grunts and I feel his entire body starting to tense up and I go a little faster. 

I sense he is kind of fighting the urge and trying to hold back, so I lean close to his ear, encouraging him "it's ok, John......just let your body enjoy this....." and I look at him, cheeks flushed, his body tight as a bow string, gorgeous, naked and strong. I watched as his cock slides in and out of my fist, making me even more wet with the thought of having him inside of me soon. I twist my hand a little as I stimulate him, which draws some deep moans from him "ohhhh....Lucy.... fuck.....", followed by him muttering "sorry" and he opens his eyes briefly, giving me an embarrassed look.

"Don't be....it turns me on so much to hear you, John......I love you being loud and letting me know if it is good or not" and I tighten my grip a little and speed up, making sure to slide my thumb over his head every time.

He is a mess, his back arched in pure pleasure and his eyes closed, his breathing coming in ragged breaths. "Ohhh god....close....urghhh" and I feel him tense up and he comes with a muffled shout "Lucy!", his head buried in my shoulder as he pulses in my hand, spilling over my fingers and his stomach in warm spurts. I keep stroking him through his orgasm, slowing my movements, but making sure to bring him as much pleasure as possible.

His head is still buried in my neck and his entire body finally relaxes and he slumps onto his back, letting out a deep breath "bloody hell" and he pulls me down for a deep kiss. I smile into his mouth "good?".

I feel his hand sneaking under my panties on my behind, touching my naked skin and he speaks into my mouth "hmmm.....yeah.... but I think I made a mess" and his cheeks turn slightly pink as we both glance down to his crotch, my hand still wrapped around him.

"It's okay.....don't move, I'll clean you up with some tissue from the bathroom" and I kiss him again, loving how he deepens the kiss even more, chasing my tongue with his. He motions with his head at the nightstand "there are some paper towels in there" and he blushes.

I sit up and reach for the drawer, opening it and finding the tissue right next to a bottle of lube. I look at him and he avoids my eyes. I lean down over him, rubbing my breasts against his chest and kiss him "don't be shy about jacking off.....it is just another turn on for me and I would love to watch you touch yourself one day". He gives me a doubtful look, but returns my kiss and brings his hand not currently on my rear, up to cup my breast, caressing it. I push myself into his touch and moan "hmmmm....that feels nice, John......but let me get your cleaned up so we can have more fun".

I carefully wipe my hand and then him, being very gentle, knowing he is sensitive right now. He is still semi hard. I clean his stomach and then dispose of the towels in the waste bin by the bed. As soon as he is clean, he yanks me down on top of him, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me with passion, our tongues dueling for dominance. I put a leg on either side of him and then slide my panties against him, feeling him harden to a full erection in no time. He feels it too and looks at me in wonder and arousal, holding me close as he thrusts against me.

He all of a sudden rolls us over and looks down at me with lust and love painted all over his face. "You are so beautiful, Lucy" and he kisses my neck "I want you to feel as good as you made me feel, but I am not sure I know how...." and he hesitates as he caresses my breast "she never let me touch her in that way......".

"I know, John, but you'll do just fine....just follow your instincts and I am sure you have watched things in movies and online, right?".

He nods, turning a bit red "yeah, but isn't that a little unrealistic?".

"Some of it, but the general idea is probably right..." and I look at him, touching his face "just do what you feel comfortable doing, you have nothing to prove.....just allowing me to be here with you is enough for me".

He looks at me "I love you, Lucy.....so much......I'm so happy you are here with me and you want to share this with me" and he takes a deep breath and starts to trail kisses down my neck, over my collar bone and touching my breasts with his hands. I push myself against him and when he places his mouth over my nipple and flicks his tongue, I buck my hips as it sends jolts of pleasure straight to my core. He groans as I thrust against him and he looks at me, blushing a little "what...how...uhmm.....what is the best way for you to...uhm..." and he swallows "..come? My mouth...fingers...I want you to......" and he stammers "sorry.....I'm not good at this......I...".

I cut him off by yanking his face up for a deep kiss and I do my best to rub myself against him again, making us both moan in pleasure and I look at him "whatever you are comfortable doing...." and I see the hesitation in his eyes "and don't worry.....you'll be fine, but want me to show you?".

He nods and it is like he gains a little confidence, moving to the side of me, running his hand over my body, first over my breasts, caressing each orb and kissing me deeply and then sliding his palm over my stomach, his slight callouses feeling rough against my skin and I shiver. He gets to my panties and push a couple of fingers under the lace and I lift my hips up to meet him and I moan deeply when the tip of his index finger makes contact with my swollen clit for the first time "ohhhh, John....more.....much more, please".

Pressing himself against me, I feel his hard cock against my thigh and he croaks in my ear as he pulls on my underwear "may I?".

"Yes, please....." and he slides them down as I lift myself so he can remove them, tossing them somewhere on the floor. He is leaning on one elbow and can't help but just look at me, his eyes in awe of actually seeing a fully naked woman for the first time, right in front of him. It makes me feel wanted and desired the way he looks at me and his cock twitches against my skin. He leans down to kiss me again and looks at me with so much love, whispering "you are so pretty, love....I want you to feel how much I love you".

His hand is slightly trembling as he slides it back over my body, over my stomach and finally making contact with my curls. He very carefully moves his fingers down and I can't help but just spread my legs for him and buck towards him, so the tip of his fingers dip into my folds. The first touches feel divine and I moan my approval "ohhh yeah, more..." and I put my hand over his, guiding him deeper between my lips and he groans when he feels how soaking wet I am. 

He looks at me in surprise "you are so slick and wet......".

"That is how much I want you, John" and he crashed his mouth against mine in hot desire and my hand goes behind his neck, holding him close to me.

He is exploring me with his fingers, gently rubbing and caressing my sensitive flesh while studying my face, paying attention to how I react to his different touches. He really doesn't need any guidance and it feels so good, that my hand is soon grabbing the sheet as he continues to touch me. He touches my clit with his thumb, feeling me throb against him, the slight roughness of the pad, bringing me just the right stimulation. I am a withering mess as he strokes me and when he lightly fingers my slick opening I about come undone "ohhh fuck yes, right there, John.....don't stop....ohhh" and he hesitates for a second before he moves a finger inside of me, slowly starting to move it in and out.

My entire body tightens up and my grip on his neck intensifies and when he crooks his finger, stroking my inner wall and still drawing circles with his thumb on my clit, the damn breaks and I am sent into a mind blowing orgasm, a deep moan "ohhhhhh" escaping my lips as I spasm around his finger. He feels me come and he bites back a grunt as it sends a jolt of pure lust straight to his groin. He keeps touching me, slowly down and drawing it out for me as long as possible.

I am out of breath and lay panting on the bed, he is looking at me and a grin spreads over his face as he leans down to kiss me "that was hot....was it good, I mean...you did have an....".

Pulling him down to my mouth, we exchange a long kiss and I give him a satisfied smile "yes, I did, John and it was amazing....see, you knew what to do......I have not have anyone finger me like that before and it was so good" and we kiss again. I move my hands up to wrap around his shoulders and pull on his arm, encouraging him to move on top of me. He shifts and finally lays down on top of me and I enjoy being covered by his weight and warmth.

We are still kissing passionately and I lift my hips a little, so his hard length settles between my wet folds and we groan into each others mouths. I rock my hips and he twitches against me, driving me wild and I lock eyes with him "please, John.......I want you inside of me.....". He returns my gaze, looking a little nervous as he sits up on his legs. I touch his knee "it'll be fine.....don't be nervous, it's just me...".

He looks down at me, lust and love painted across his face as his eyes roam over my body and he reaches down and touches my breast, mumbling "I just want it to be special".

"It will be, John" and I all of a sudden remember "do you have a towel by chance?".

He looks completely confused "a towel? Well yeah.......in the closet".

I can't help by smile at his cuteness "just so we don't have a messy wet spot after on the sheets".

It takes him a second to get it, but then he does and he leans down, chuckling, kissing me "you are so practical, Lucy......I guess that is one advantage of condoms.....I'll fetch one" and he stands up, walking to the closet. He turns around with one in hand and makes it back to the bed. I just stare at him in all his naked glory, he really is beautiful. Solid and strong and I feel wetness pool between my thighs at the sight of his beautiful cock, he is hard as a rock, his head swollen and glistening with pre cum. 

He blushes under my gaze, but then crawls back in bed and puts the towel under me, positioning himself between my legs again. I motion with my finger "come here" and he lowers himself over me as I reach my other hand between us, taking hold of him and guiding him to my entrance. I spread my legs wider and I watch his face as his tip catches on my opening and he pushes in a little. He is panting "you okay?".

"I'm great, but I need all of you....please, don't hold back".

He thrusts slowly, spreading and stretching me as he enters me and we both groan when our hips meet. His eyes almost roll back in his head and he squeezes them shut for a moment "ohhh shit.....you feel so warm and tight".

I relish in finally being one with him and slide my hands down his strong back, feeling his muscles flex and I take hold of his rear and rock my hip against him. He gets the hint and slowly pulls back before pushing back in again, gliding along my sensitive walls, bringing immense pleasure to both of us. I wrap my legs around him and shifts my hips a little, changing the angle, drawing him in deeper and I moan out "ohhh John, you feel incredible" and urges him on "harder please...I need you". 

Our eyes meet, he needs to make sure it is what I want and he does thrust harder and deeper, his breath ragged and coming in grunts and moans. I tighten my internal muscles around him and his hand goes to my behind and he lifts me a little, making his pubic bone rub against my clit every time he moves. I throw my head back, gripping his thigh and rear "ohhh fuck, right there, John....harder" and he pounds into me with force, making me loose my breath. Sweat is forming on his forehead and he pants out "ohhh Lucy.....close, I don't know if I can last much longer".

I meet his every thrust and a few more strokes and I see stars as I climax, pulsing and contracting around him with a moan "John....ohhh god....ohhhh". His movements become more erratic and he pounds into me a couple of time before I feel him go even harder and he comes with a final, satisfied growl of pure pleasure "ohhh fuck yes", gushing hot deep inside of me.

He collapses against me as his spasms slowly subsides and we both ride out the post orgasmic bliss, clinging to each other. His head is buried in the crook of my neck, his hot, ragged breath on my skin and I hold him tight.

Our breathing is slowly returning to normal and he finally finds the strength to lift his head. Our eyes me and he cups my face, kissing me with such gentleness and he doesn't need to say a word, all his emotions are in that kiss. I just nod and he whispers as our noses touch "I love you so much, Lucy".

"I love you too, John" and I run my hands softly over his back. We stay like this for a little while, but he doesn't want to crush me with his weight, so he carefully pulls out and lays down next to me, tucking me close.

Shifting a little, I lay my head on his shoulder and he drapes a strong arm around me and I rest my hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating in his chest. He kisses the top of my head and we just lay there for a while, both enjoying the intimacy and this special time we just shared. 

I hear his breathing even out and I glance up at him, realizing he has fallen back asleep. I caress his face and lean up to kiss him. I ease out of his embrace and sit up, cleaning up the mess with the towel and making a quick trip to the bathroom. I walk back in the room and my heart just melts, seeing how peaceful he looks. I pull the sheet and blanket up, covering him and then getting in next to him. He moves, rolling to his side and putting an arm around me, spooning me from behind and I grab onto his hand, kissing his knuckles and holding it, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep with him.

 

A few hours later:

I slowly come to when someone kisses my neck and caress my naked breast. I stir and feel his hot breath on my ear "hmmm...Lucy, I think we fell asleep". 

Turning my head, I kiss his lips "I think we did too, but it was a nice nap" and I stretch out, yawning. He wraps his strong arms around my torso as I stretch and kiss my exposed neck, making me giggle because it tickles "stop it, John...it tickles" and I squirm in his firm grip.

He stops and turns me around, so we can look at each other and he touches my face "it was very nice" and he looks serious "all of it, the nap and especially what happened before ....." and he says nervously "was it okay?".

I hold his head in my hands "it was everything I wanted it to be, John and more.....you made me feel wanted and desired" and I smirk at him "it has been a long time since someone made me come twice.......I hope you had a good time too".

A smug smile forms on his face and he looks a little more confident "it was amazing, Lucy......it was bloody hot and felt incredible" and he looks thoughtful "I guess I didn't know it could be like this.....it wasn't so much about getting off and finishing, but more about what we shared and felt".

I kiss him "she never gave you a chance, John.....she just wanted you to get done, which makes me sad and angry.......sex should be so much more than that".

"Well it was today, thanks to you" and he captures my lips again in a soft kiss.

We lay there in each others arms for a bit longer and I touch his chest "how are you feeling?".

"Pretty good.....I think the medicine is kicking in and the roll in the hay probably helped too" and he gives me a cheeky smile.

"You dork" and I giggle and kiss him before glancing at the clock on the nightstand "gosh it is early afternoon.....I guess we should get our lazy arses in gear".

He cuddles me close "in a few minutes.....should I call Gary and tell him we can manage feeding tonight?".

"Yes, I think we can, if you feel up to it?".

"I'll be alright..." and he glances at me "you are staying, aren't you?".

I rest my chin on his chest, looking at him "I have no intentions of leaving unless you kick my butt out".

"I would never do that, Lucy.....ever...." and he hesitates for a minute and then adds "I want you to stay, preferable forever......".

"I will see what I can do" and I wiggle out of his embrace and stand up, holding my hand out "alright, big boy...how about a shower?".

His eyes roam over my naked body and he swallows hard "together?".

"Yeah, why not? It might save water or something......".

"Whatever you say" and he throws the sheets to the side, taking my hand and follows me downstairs in the bathroom. 

We share a long, lazy shower together. Taking turns to wash and caress each other's bodies and he seems to love it when he shampoo's my hair and makes sure all the soap is out. We finally step out and he wraps me in his arms, giving me a deep kiss and handing me a towel. We get dried off and dressed for the day, stopping every few seconds to exchange another kiss, caress or touch. He can't keep his hands off me and gives me knowing little smiles and grins. I have never seen him this happy and content, it is so nice to see.

We have a quick bite for lunch, just a sandwich and we make it outside, breathing in the fresh air and it is a gorgeous day, the sky is blue and the sun out, a bit of warmth finally in the air. We collect the eggs from the chickens and then walk out in the fields to check on the sheep. He holds my hand as we hike the hills, the dogs running around us and we see all the new lambs and are pleased to see they are all doing well.

He looks at me when we are almost back to the house and I return his gaze "what, John?".

"Nothing......just so bloody happy ere with you, that's all" and he pulls me into his arms, kissing me and making me giggle when he licks my throat.

Car tires crunches over the dirt and we both look up and walk over to the car as my mom jumps out "ahhh, glad you see you are still standing, John" and she hugs me "Tom called me yesterday and told me John was in bad shape" and she holds up a dish "I made you supper, home made meat pie".

John kisses her cheek and I hug her "thanks, Mum....that is really sweet".

"Not a big deal, that is what you do for family" and she looks at us closer, seeing how John is still holding my hand and she cracks a smile "good for you......I hope it was earth shattering".

"Mum! Really......?".

"Yes, really, sweetie.....it is nothing to be ashamed of......it is natural".

John blushes, but grips my hand tighter "ohhh it was......." and my Mum beams at him "I'm glad........now repeat often, it only gets better". I don't know if I should laugh or cry and she just chuckles, waves and gets back in her car "enjoy, kids" and she drives off.

I have the pie dish tucked under one arm and John turns to me, a twinkle in his eyes and envelopes me in his arms, placing soft kisses on my lips "ohh, I am sure we will repeat often...." and I giggle, pinching his butt through his thick coveralls "watch it, your honey bastard".

He laughs and trails kisses down my throat and I moan when he sucks on my pulse point. He murmurs in my neck "that is what you do to me, love....you drive me crazy.......but how about we go make some tea and put the pie away?".

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the house, he has some paperwork to do for the farm and he actually takes the time to try and explain some of it to me and I help him file some stuff away while we have our tea. We talk and I can just tell how much he loves being a farmer as he speaks to me about it. I check in with my dad and tell him I can go back to work tomorrow, which is received with joy and expressions of hope that lambing season will wrap up soon, so we can all get some sleep and get our lives back.

I turn on the oven to bake the meat pie and we go back out to do the evening feedings. John milks the cows and I look at the pregnant one "I think she can go any day".

"Probably.....I just hope you will be here when she does".

"If not, call me and I will rush over........we don't want her to have problems".

"No, I am really fond of her" and the cow turns her head and rubs against John's leg as she knows he is talking about her.

"You are fond of all your animals, John".

He grins "that's true".

We get done in the barn and jump on the tractor to haul some hay out to the sheep before we can call it a night. We make it back in the house and wash up. I go in the kitchen to check on the pie and he comes up behind me and nuzzles my neck "thanks for helping me feed, it is a lot funner when you are two".

I snuggle into him, enjoying his warm body against mine and I turn my head to kiss him "anytime, John......I'm so happy to be here with you".

We enjoy my mom's tasty meat pie for supper and watch the news with some tea after and then take the dogs for a quick last walk before bed. It is a bit nippy outside and I shiver a bit, huddling close to him and we rush back in the house, getting ready for bed.

He takes my hand and we walk up the stairs together and in his bedroom. I shed most of my clothes and he follows suit, just leaving his underwear on and get under the covers. He holds the sheets open for me "come here, love" and I climb in, scooting close and he faces me, softly touching my face "I love you, Lucy.......thank you for loving me".

'I love you too, John....so much" and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me against his chest for a deep kiss. We settle in together, him on his back and me on my side, our hands intertwined on his chest and we soon drift off to sleep, both feeling warm and content.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning:

John wakes up as the light shines through his bedroom window. It takes him a minute to come to and to realize he is not alone in bed. A faint smile washes over his face as he feels the heat of my body as he is pressed against my naked back, his arm wrapped around my torso and his face almost buried in my neck. He breathes in my scent and relishes in my skin against his chest. He places a kiss on my exposed shoulder and I stir a little, moving my body against him, mumbling.

The tingling feeling of arousal stirs in the pit of his stomach as my behind nudges his half hard cock and he bites his lower lip as he hardens rapidly against me and the memories of yesterday come flooding back in his mind. It had almost been sensory overload for him, the primal instinct of lust and desire coupled with the deep feelings of being united with another human being and the love he had felt. 

He looks at me now, his heart swelling and he carefully brushes a couple of hairs out of my face. I move and he leans down to kiss my cheek, whispering "you can sleep a little longer, love...." and I don't open my eyes, but turn my head, my lips finding his "mmmmm.....k..." and I go back to sleep.

John smiles and then quietly eases out of bed, trying to ignore his painful erection, feeling tempted for a second to go take care of it quickly in the bathroom, but then pushes that aside.....maybe later today I might want to.........he hears a distinct voice in his head telling him no, reminding him that the few times he it had sex with Carol, it would be another month before she would let him near again. He argues internally with that voice, telling himself that I am not Carol and never will be. Yesterday had been so different, he had felt alive and passionate as we made love and those noises I had made, shit it had turned him on, he certainly had never heard Carol make those, she has breathed a little harder, but now he wonders if it was just to get him to hurry up and be done. Shaking his head, he tries to focus on the tasks this morning. He gets dressed and trots downstairs, letting the dogs out and starting the coffee maker, before going over to the barn and feeding everyone and milking the cows.

It looks like it will be a nice day and he stops on his ways back to the house, collecting a few daffodils and tulips from the flowerbed, bringing them in and putting them in a canning jar. He scrambles some eggs and heat some slices of ham on a pan and makes a couple of English muffins, splitting them and putting some jam on them. He puts everything on a couple of plates and carry them upstairs, setting them on the dresser. I am still sleeping, breathing evenly and the sheet has fallen down to my waist, exposing my breasts and he swallows hard, feeling the arousal starting to stir again. He goes back downstairs and carry two cups of coffee back up with him, setting them carefully on the night stand.

He kneels by the side I am sleeping on, softly touching my naked shoulder with his hand and leaning down to kiss me "Lucy....wake up, love....I made you some breakfast".

I stir and reach blindly out to touch him, my one hand finding the back of his neck, his curls tickling the top of my hand as I wrap it around and bring him down. I turn my head a little so my lips find his and I kiss him, murmuring into his mouth "that is so nice, John....." and I open my eyes, meeting his bright blue ones and smile "morning".

He grins "morning, love....are you hungry?".

I hold onto him as he helps me up into a sitting potion, stuffing the pillow behind my back "yeah, that sounds good...it smells yummy" and I adjust a little as he goes to get my plate. He hands it to me and he sits down on the bed too, starting to eat hungrily, reminding himself to slow down and enjoy it.

We shoot each other little smiles and he grins "what?".

"Nothing, just happy to be here with you, in your bed......feeling better?".

"Yes, loads....thanks for taking care of me".

"Always, John, always...." and I reach out to touch his cheek and he turns so he can kiss my hand.

We finish eating and he takes my plate, putting it back on the dresser with his. I take another sip of coffee before leaning over and putting it on the nightstand as he sits down on the bed. The sheet gets pulls away from my upper torso, my chest being exposed and I catch him just staring at my breasts as I turn back to face him. I smirk "see something you like, John?".

He groans, blushes and shifting his legs, trying to ease the straining in his jeans. I lean over, gently cupping his chin and giving him a wet kiss "you can look...nothing wrong with that..." and I brush my lips against his ear "and I would like if you touch too". He looks at me before crashing his lips against mine and his hands go to my breasts and he moans into my mouth and I whimper as his slightly calloused hands go over my naked skin and his fingers touch my nipples, making them instantly hard.

I push myself into his touch and shift on the bed, trying to get closer to him, moving the sheet to the side and he takes one look, realizing I am just wearing my panties and instinct takes over and he pulls me down on the bed with him. We are tangled mess of groping hands and needy bodies and limps. We move around and he ends up on top of me and I willingly open my legs to him, wrapping them around him. He is still fully dressed and there is something very arousing about me being almost naked with the roughness of his clothes against my skin. He is breathing hard and places kisses down my neck and on my shoulder, collarbone and chest.

The hard bulge is pressing into my very core through his jeans and he moves against me as my hands run under his shirt and I shimmer them into his jeans, cupping his bare behind, urging him closer. We are still kissing with passion and he cups my face with one hand, tangling his fingers in my hair and he looks at me when we break for air, his voice strained "I want you so bad, Lucy".

"I want you too, John....please...." and I whisper in his ear, feeling him twitch against me as the words register in his brain "I want you to fuck me, John....hard".

He looks at me with a mixture of doubt and pure lust, but he must finally believe me, because he scrambles off me, standing up and starting to free himself of his clothes. He fumbles with the buttons on his shirt, but manages to get it undone, tossing it on the floor and pulling his t-shirt off too. His solid chest is revealed and I kneel on the bed, running my hands over his chest and he bends down to kiss me again with passion. 

I hook my fingers in his belt loops, yanking him all the way close to the bed and make quick work of his jeans, undoing them and pulling them down over his hips, he kicks them off and I place a few wet kisses on his stomach, licking his belly button, making him squirm. I look up at him and our eyes meet for a second, his nostrils are slightly flaring from breathing harder. I slide my fingers under the waistband of his briefs and pull them down, making sure to carefully free his erection. He sighs as his hard shaft slaps against his belly and he throws his head back and groans when I stick my tongue out, licking a wide strip from the base, along the vein on the underside to the very tip. I swirl my tongue around his swollen head and open my mouth, swallowing him down.

One of his hands go to my shoulder for some leverage and the other tangles in my hair as he almost sobs from pleasure "ohh god, Lucy.....ohhh fuck". I move my mouth on him and using my tongue as he slides in and out and he groans when I lick the slit, catching all the pre cum on my tongue. The visual is too much for him and he feels himself edging closer to orgasm when I start sucking him harder and when I hollow my cheeks, he lets out a strangled cry and pulls away "ohhhh...sorry, you gotta stop or this will be over....oh god that felt good".

I pull him down in a heated kiss, mumbling into his mouth "then come here, John......" and we both sigh when he lays down on top of me, his weight and warmth surrounding me. I open my hips, wrapping my legs around him and pushing against him, feeling his erection through my thin panties. He reaches down and tries to pull them off me, but is is not quite working with him on top. We both laugh at the difficulty he seems to be having and then he rolls off me, laying down on his side and finally freeing my hips of the offending undergarment. He tosses them on the floor and then kisses me again, pushing himself against me as our tongues wrap around each other.

Pulling on his arm, he gets the hint and he moves back over me and I reach down, wrapping my fingers around his hard shaft and stroke him a few times, I see pleasure wash over his face and he bites back a groan as my thumb runs over his swollen head, my fingers growing slick with the silky drops leaking from the very tip. He pleads "ughhh...Lucy, please...." and I guide him to my entrance and he enters me in one fluid motion, sinking in deep and I sigh, it feels so good to have him inside of me "ohhh John....".

We kiss again and he looks at me, he is trying to remain in control "will this be okay for you? I mean.....I want you to come....I don't know if this is good like this for you?".

I squeeze my muscles around him "it feels so good, John, but it will feel better if you would start to move" and I wiggle my pelvis, drawing a muffled moan from us both. He starts to thrust, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back inside, touching all the sensitive spots on my inner walls, drawing deep pleasure from me. He is watching my face and he reaches down to grab my behind with one hand, lifting me up a little and changing the angle. He hits just the right spot and he hears me whimper "ohhh yeah, right there....ohhh" and he slows down a bit, concentrating on rubbing himself against my clit with his pubic bone.

We move together and it doesn't take long before I feel the tingling of orgasm fast approaching and he reads my face perfect, picks up the speed of his movements and thrusts deep as I climax with a scream "ohhh fuck yes....ohhhhh" and I throw my head back in pure pleasure, my toes curling. He feels me contract around him and he pounds into me a few more times and then follows me over the edge with a deep groan "fuck I'm coming", spurting hot deep inside of me.

We cling to each other and our mouths connect again as he kisses me deeply and looks at me in wonder "that was.....I mean, was it good for you?".

I hug him and smile "yes, it was great....reading my body and lifting my pelvis like that, it was amazing".

He gives me a proud smile "I'm glad....I mean, I want it to be good for you, Lucy....always" and looks at me with tenderness "I love you so much".

"I love you too, John" and we hug again before he rolls of me, quickly grabbing his shirt to wipe up the mess. He lays down next to me and pulls me into his arms and we both sigh in contentment. He is lazily tracing circles over my naked skin and I snuggle close "I really don't want to go to work right now...staying here with you all day sounds like a good plan, but duty calls...".

Propping himself up on one elbow, he looks at me "yes, it does, but maybe we can meet for lunch at the pub or something? I need to take some eggs to Mrs. Miller today".

"Sure, we can meet, that would be lovely" and we kiss again, before we both reluctantly get dressed, him for the second time today. He keeps touching me and kissing me, following me like a puppy dog to my truck and kissing me yet again. 

He breaks away and gives me a happy smile "see you at lunch, love....have a good morning" and he closes the door after I get in. He leans on the window frame after I roll it down and steals another kiss "see you, Lucy" and I drive off with a happy wave, shaking my head and trying to get into work mode.

The morning passes quickly with several farm calls and I soon make my way over to my town home, seeing John's truck there already. He jumps out as soon as I pull up next to him, rushing over to yank me out of my vehicle and into his arms. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me with deep passion, eventually pushing me against my truck. We kiss for a while and finally have to break apart for air and I smile at him "miss me much?".

He grins back "just a little" and he kisses me again. I lean against him and we just stand there for a few minutes, until he takes my hand "ready? Want to go say hi to Mrs. Miller with me?". I nod and he grabs the eggs from his front seat along with a jug of milk and we walk hand in hand to the door where John knocks and then opens it "Mrs. Miller....it's John with Lucy, we are coming in" and we enter. 

She gets up and smiles, walking towards us "hello dears" and she gives John a hug when he bends down "good to see you and you brought your lovely girl with you" and she hugs me "good to see you again, Lucy dear......be good to him, he deserves it".

John blushes "you are too kind Mrs, Miller" and he squeezes my hand and looks at me.

"Nothing kind about it, dear....you deserve a good woman".

"Thank you" and he hands her the eggs and milk.

"You are welcome, John and thank you for always taking care of me....you are a good lad".

Mittens, her cat comes in to see what the ruckus is all about and he purrs as he weaves around our legs. I pick him up and he rubs his head against my chin and I scratch his ear, which makes him purr even louder.

She smiles fondly "awww, he is clearly fond of you.....I haven't seen you around much, dear....are you still living next door".

I hesitate for a second "well, sort of.....my stuff is still there, but I am actually staying more at John's, on the farm".

Mrs. Miller claps her hands "that is wonderful" and she winks at us both "I'm so delighted......I remember what it was like to be young and in love.....".

John blushes and coughs, a bit embarrassed and I just laugh when he croaks "uhmm....we better get going......Lucy has to go back to work and so do I". She hugs us goodbye and we leave, he takes a deep breath as we get outside "bloody hell.....didn't know that old woman would even hint at us having sex....yikes".

I laugh "it's funny, John....lighten up, she is just happy for you and wants the best for you, obviously".

"I know she does, but it still makes me blush...".

"It shouldn't......sex is natural and something to be enjoyed and I very much enjoy it with you" and I lean up to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses me back, capturing my lips in a wet kiss "and I have enjoyed it with you, a lot...." and he hesitates before adding with a blush "especially your mouth on me.....it was really hot".

I smirk at him "well, one day I'm going to make you see stars with my mouth on you, I promise" and I turn to start walking, looking over my shoulder "are you coming to lunch?".

He chuckles and takes a few long steps to catch up, grabbing my hand and pulling me in for a hug and a quick kiss "you are such a tease, Miss Andrews".

"Yes, but you like it".

He laughs, giving me a happy look "yes, I do, very much...." and we walk hand in hand to the pub.

Entering, we nod to Martin behind the bar and go find a booth to sit in. The pub is buzzing with the lunch crowd and Amanda soon comes up to take our order. We both order the fish and chips and just water, we have to return to work, so beer is kind of out, which is ok. I get up "let me run to the ladies room, be right back". He nods and I lean in to give him a quick kiss. 

I am coming back out of the bathroom and hear the men's door opening too, but don't bother glancing back there. I feel a tinge of regret when I hear Peter Higgins' voice "Lucy! Fancy to see you here for lunch, care to join me?".

Shooting him a quick look, I shake my head "no thanks.....I already told you I'm not interested and never will be".

He rushes up in front of me, turning around and kind of blocking my exit through the hallway "oh come on, Lucy! I already told you I was sorry for being an arse here a while back and I'm sorry for talking smack about John Standring, I didn't realize he was your friend".

I look at him "please get out of my way, the answer is no" and I try to get around him. 

He pushes me against the wall with his entire body and I smell alcohol on him already "come one, babe.....let me show you a good time".

I yell out "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" and I see John coming around the corner, grabbing Pete's arm "hey, leave her alone".

Pete sneers in his face "fuck off, John....this is none of your business".

John's face is turning red and he puffs up a little, towering over Pete and sneers back with more anger than I thought he was capable of "it is very much my business, you are bugging my girlfriend" and he sees the surprise in Pete's face and responds "yes, Lucy is my girlfriend so PISS OFF!".

Pete is about to say something else, but a couple of his friends come down and haul him off. John rushes over to me, looking concerned "are you alright? Did he hurt you?" and he looks me over, wrinkles of worry still on his forehead and his cheeks are a bit flushed from anger.

"I'm fine, John.....he is just such an arse, really".

His eyes flare again and he clenches his fist "I know, I wanted to kill him.....he better stay away from you".

I take his hand, slowly feeling him relax "calm down, I think he will" and I lean up to kiss him "thank you for coming to defend me".

"I'll always defend you, love...." and he looks at me "I honestly don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you, Lucy".

"I love you, John Standring".

He grins "I love you too" and we walk back to our booth and Amanda brings our food. We enjoy a tasty lunch and Martin, the bar man comes over, slapping John on the back "well aren't you a lucky bloke? Getting her as your girlfriend! I bet half the town lads are jealous" and he looks at me "you are very lucky too, Miss Lucy.....he is one of the good guys around here".

I smile "oh I know" and John blushes, giving me a love sick look and then glance at Martin "yeah, thanks, she is wonderful".

Martin laughs "well, remember to invite me to the wedding" and he leaves.

John looks at me and I'm not sure if he is concerned or what it is, so I reach over, gently putting my hand on top of his, feeling his rough skin under my palm, his knuckles are calloused from working "what's on your mind?".

He fiddles with a couple of left over chips and then finally returns my gaze "I don't know....just thinking.....he said wedding....I don't want to be too hopeful or anything" and he adds quietly "it just sounds nice, you know....." and follows up quickly with "down the road...".

I break into a smile and squeeze his hand "you are not being too hopeful, it does sound nice down the road....it really does...".

His face lights up "so would you consider....down the road......to maybe marry me?".

Without hesitation, I lean over and kiss him "yes, I would......but I do expect a proper proposal of marriage when that day comes, just so you know".

He grins "okay, I can do that, I think...." and we both start to laugh from being in love and feeling giddy for talking about the future. We wrap up lunch and walk back to our trucks hand in hand. John pulls me into his arms and hugs me tight and gives me a deep kiss "see ya tonight, love.....have a good day and be safe".

"You too, John....see you at home".

I spent the rest of the day doing various farm calls and feel pretty tired by the time the day wraps up. I stop by my folks to restock my truck and chat with my Mum for a little bit and my Dad drives up in the meantime and we stand around for a bit, talking and filling each other in for the day.

My Mom's phone goes off and she steps away to answer it, coming back with a big grin on her face "that was Tom.......Sue went into labor, they are going to the hospital...I'm meeting them over there" and she looks at us "we are about to be grandparents and you will be an aunt".

"That's awesome, Mum....I better get home to John and make some dinner, keep us posted will ya?" and I wave goodbye and head towards Sparkhouse Farm.

Driving up the lane, Sam and Abby come running from around the garden and I get out. It is getting dark and a little chill in the air is setting in. I follow the dogs and find John on his knees in the garden beds, picking out rocks and preparing them for plants. He looks up, sweat beading on his face and he has a streak of dirt on his cheek. He is wearing his beanie, pulled down over his ears and his blue coveralls. He gets up and breaks into a smile when he sees me "hi love, I'm glad you are home" and he comes over to give me a kiss, careful not to touch me.

I wrap my arms around him, not caring and kiss him back "me too" and he tries to pull away, but I hold him tight "I don't care...I'm probably as stinky as you are right now" and he finally relaxes and hugs me back. I look at his handy work "it looks great, you must have quite the garden every year".

"I do and love all the fresh veggies" and he takes my hand "you hungry? I threw in some stuff in a pot after lunch, for some stew".

"You did? That sounds good and yes, I'm starving and oh....Sue is in labor, so hopefully they will have a baby by tomorrow".

He looks excited "really? That is wonderful....are you going to go see the baby?".

"Of course, if you will go with me?".

He hesitates "I guess....I'm not fond of hospitals, my Grandpa died there, but I'll go if I'm invited".

"Of course you are invited, we pretty much live together, John...don't we?".

He grins "yes we do...it is just still kind of odd that we do" and he adds "in a very good way".

We walk to the house together and get inside, taking our boots off and starting to hang our work clothes up out in the entryway. He takes off his beanie, putting it on the counter and running his hand through his hair, he looks adorable. I remove my shirt and undo my jeans, he stares at me in shock "what...what are you doing?".

"Getting undressed for a shower......is there something wrong with that?" and I shed my jeans, leaving me in my black lace underwear. 

He groans "no, but...." and he swallows hard "you probably shouldn't parade around in that much longer....it is turning me on".

I step closer to him and start to unbutton his work shirt "oh really? And is that a bad thing? Getting you all turned on?" and I stand up on my toes to kiss him.

He hesitates for a minute and then crashes his lips with mine, pulling me closer and letting his hands roam over my naked skin. I slide my hand under his shirt, over his hairy chest and lightly tease his nipples, a grunt tearing from his mouth and he holds my behind as he instinctively thrusts his hips against mine. His erection is pressing into my stomach through his work pants and I reach down to rub him, feeling the hard outline of his shaft under my fingers.

The feeling of pure arousal hits me with force and I press myself into his hand as he cups my breast and wetness poll between my legs. I unbutton his pants and snake a hand in his underwear, moaning against his mouth when I feel how hard he is and he tears his lips from mine, a growl escaping "ughhh god, Lucy....more please, love.....".

I whimper when he twitches under my fingers and I spread the drops of pre cum leaking from his swollen head and breathes in his ear "ohhh John, please....".

We lock eyes and the same need and want reflects back. He looks around and then drags me in the bathroom, shutting the door after us and I feel myself being lifted by his strong arms and he plants me on the sink counter, going to work on kissing all the way down my neck and over my naked shoulder. 

I undo the rest of the shirt and then pull it off his shoulders, he throws it on the floor and his hands cup my breasts for a minute and then move to my back, fumbling with my bra and I finally reach behind to unhook it. He takes a deep intake of breath as my breasts spills out and I toss the garment on the floor. He leans down to kiss my breast and kneads the other, I arch into him and moan "more, John....please" and I tangle my fingers in his hair as he finally latches onto a nipple with his mouth, flicking and sucking on it, sending jolts of pleasure straight to my core.

Yanking on his pants, I get them off his hips and pulls them down along with his briefs. I wrap my hand around his hard cock, slowly starting to pump, making him stop what he is doing and giving me an aroused look, our mouths meeting again in a heated kiss. He pulls away from me "you gotta stop....I'm about to explode" and I wrap my legs around him, pulling him closer as we kiss with passion. He slides against my panties and I moan out, wanting more. His hand goes up my thigh and I lift my behind so he can remove the offending undergarments. 

He hesitates for a minute and I feel his trembling hand between my legs and he looks at me "can I?".

I latch onto his mouth again and scoot closer, so his fingers touch my very core and I let out a strangled cry when he finally runs them along my wet lips and very gently pets my clit. I need more and I do my best to grind against him. He gets the hint and pushes a couple of fingers inside of me, biting back a groan when he feels how wet I am. He remembers from yesterday and gets a steady rhythm going with his fingers and then thumbs my clit, drawing circles, teasing and rubbing me. I am a withering mess and I cling to his shoulder with my arms, arching my back and cry out in pure pleasure "ohhhh, ohhhh....yes, right there, John.....ohhh god...." and I come with a sob, gripping his fingers with my inner walls, contracting around him and he draws it out for me, his mouth next to my ear, his breath ragged "that's it, love.....shit you are hot when you come like that".

He finally removes his fingers and looks at me "good?".

"It was amazing" and I take hold of him, guiding him to my entrance and he enters with a moan of pleasure and he doesn't waste any time this time around. I wrap my legs around him, the counter height is just perfect and he grabs onto my behind as he starts to thrust his hips in earnest, deep pleasure ripping through both of us as he moves in and out of me. One of my hands is wraps around his neck, my fingers tangled in his hair and the other one is firmly gripping his shoulder. We kiss again and I pant in his ear "harder, John....I wont break.....please fuck me" and he is driven by pure instinct and pounds into me hard. He holds me firmly to him and it feels incredible and to my surprise I feel myself growing tense and I come again when he hits a certain spot deep inside of me, when he tilts my pelvis just a little bit. It catches me by surprise and I cry out, biting his shoulder as I orgasm.

He feels me spasm around his cock and it spurs on his release and he gushes hot deep inside of me with a final grunt of immense pleasure "ohhhh fuck yeah...ohhhhh". His head is buried in my neck and I am clinging to him for dear life. We are both breathing hard and slowly come down from the high of incredible sex. I lift my head and we meet in a soft kiss and he lets out a breath and nuzzles my neck.

I cup his face and give him a smile "that was amazing....".

He chuckles "you can say that again...shit" and we hold each other a little longer before he looks at me "should we shower?".

Nodding, I lazily kiss him again and caress his naked back with my hands "yeah, that sounds good".

"Hold on to me tight, love.....I'm going to try and not make a mess, okay" and he lifts me up and takes the few steps into the shower before he carefully sets me down, him slipping from me and he reaches for the shower head, turning it on and gently rinsing me off. He puts it back in the holder and we proceed to enjoy a shower together, caressing and kissing each other every few seconds. It feels intimate and special.

We get dried off and then go upstairs to put on some clean clothes and eat dinner together, holding hands and sitting at the dinner table in his kitchen.

A few hours later we are cuddled up in his bed, my head resting on his chest. He sighs and I can almost hear his thoughts running in his head. I look up at him "what?".

"I don't know....I just...I mean....I don't want you to feel we have to have sex all the time".

I prop myself up on one elbow to really look at him "what do you mean? Does it bother you?".

He looks mortified "oh god no....it is hot and amazing...I just don't want you to think we had to do it....you know".

I smile "did it seem like I didn't like it? I mean, did I look like I hated it when you made me come for the second time?".

He blushes and then smirks, looking a little taller "no, you didn't......I think it was good for you".

"It was so good, John....stop having doubts and I don't know what she did or didn't do, but just remember I am not her".

He says dryly "well, she never sounded or felt like you did and she pretty much would shun me for weeks after we did it once....".

"I'm sorry....that was not fair or very nice".

"I'm just afraid you will resent me" and he looks down, redness creeping up on his cheeks and I reach out to touch him and he continues "I just can't help it, I feel like a bunny rabbit and I see you and just want to hump you all over again".

"You know what, John?".

"No, what?" and he looks concerned.

"That just makes you very normal......it would be weirder if you didn't want me and we didn't want to do it all the time.....this is how it is suppose to be".

"Really?" and he grins.

"Yes, really" and I lean in to kiss him "but we better get some sleep so we can be ready to go meet the new member of the family tomorrow".

"Nothing yet, huh?".

I glance at my phone "no, not yet, but since it is her first baby, it could take a long time......humans don't give birth as easily as most animals".

"Yeah...I guess" and he turns to face me, touching my cheek "I love you so much, Lucy".

"I love you too, John.....get some sleep" and we settle in for the night, holding hands and soon drift off to sleep.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning:

I hear faint buzzing, but feel so warm and comfortable that it is really hard to open my eyes, let alone caring about the noise. The warm body, pressed against my back, stirs a little, tightening the arm firmly wrapped over my shoulder and holding my hand. John's warm breath is on my naked shoulder and a pair of warm lips are put on my skin and his sleepy voice is in my ear "good morning, love".

"Hmmm......five more minutes".

Another kiss on my shoulder and then one on my neck "I think that is your phone, Lucy.....maybe the baby was born and you are an aunt".

I sit up in a hurry, I totally forgot about the baby and reach for my phone. John wraps his arm around my hips, his head close to me. I swipe over my screen and up pops a message "she is here" and there is a picture of Tom holding a baby in his arms, looking so happy and his eyes red from crying. She looks adorable and tiny. I show it to John "yes, look.....they had a baby girl an hour ago, all is well".

He covers my hand with his and pulls my phone down so he can see it "she looks so tiny....wow...".

"Well, she was 6 and half pounds, that is pretty normal for a baby....ohhh, she is so cute, I can't wait to hold her".

"When are you planning on going?".

"Maybe this afternoon....can you go then?".

"Yeah...sure" and he gets a funny look on his face and I realize my chest is almost hanging into his face with the way I am pulled down so he could see the picture. He swallows hard and I grin, leaning down to kiss him, putting my phone back on the nightstand. He pulls me on top of him and into his arms, meeting in a deep kiss, not caring about morning breath and I moan into his mouth as I feel his warm hands running down my back, finally grabbing my behind, holding me to him as he grinds his hips.

We finally break for air and I grin "saw something you liked?".

He croaks "yeah, but I know we don't have time.....I have a stable full of hungry animals and you have clients waiting".

I kiss him again and then lay my head on his chest as he runs his hand over my back and through my hair. I sigh "I know, John, but how about we meet back here for lunch and we can shower and then go see the baby?".

Kissing my forehead, he hugs me tight "that's a deal....if we can shower together".

I playfully slap his arm "horny bastard" and he reaches down and tickles my sides until I am a giggling, squirming mess. "John....stop...hah, ha, ha....stop.....I was kidding.....ha, haahh, ha" and I try to get away from him. He ends up pinning me and looks at me with so much love and we meet in a soft kiss and I caress his chin "I'll love to shower with you.........I love you, John".

"I love you too, Lucy" and he reluctantly gets up, giving me a hand and we get dressed and go downstairs for a quick breakfast.

He walks me to the truck and kisses me once more, before I drive off to start the days work. My dad sent over the schedule on my iPad to save me from driving to their place today. He is going to see his grand baby this morning and then he will take the afternoon, so I can go see her.

The morning goes by fast and I am reminded why I love my job, nothing terrible hard today and several routine visits with vaccinations and health checks. I am heading back home when my phone goes off and I stop on a hilltop to take it, seeing it is John "hey John...just heading home". 

"Lucy..." and he sounds concerned and I am put on alert right away. "John, what's the matter? What's going on?".

"It's Rosie, the cow.....I came in from being out in the field checking on the sheep and I had a feeling I should go check in the barn........she is down and looks like she is in labor, but no legs sticking out...." and he takes a deep breath "I tried to check her, but my arm is too bloody big......poor thing looks like she is in pain...".

His concerned and empathy translate over the phone and I try to reassure him "I'll be home in 20 minutes, John......is she in the stall?".

"Yeah, yeah...the big one and with lots of straw".

"I'll hurry, alright?".

"Alright, but drive carefully, love" and he hangs up.

I step on the gas and rumble over the dirt road and grateful when I can turn onto a paved road and go a little faster. Twins in cows or any animal can be tricky and you don't have a ton of time before the life of one or both the calves are in danger. I speed toward Sparkhouse Farm and feel relieved when I turn on the dirt road leading home. I rumble into the court yard and the dogs come out from the barn to greet me, followed by a very distressed John.  

Jumping out, I grab my bag, which he takes from me and gives me a quick kiss "so glad you are home...it doesn't look good".

"Let's go have a look.....no need to panic yet" and I follow him in the barn. Rosie is laying down in the stall and not looking too happy, her eyes wide and she is drooling a bit. I take off my jacket and shirt, leaving me in a t-shirt. Reaching in my bag, I find the long plastic gloves that go all the way to your shoulder, quickly putting one on, finding some lube and then get behind her, kneeling and trying to feel inside to see what is going on.

Rosie moos in protect and John kneels by her head, petting her "it's alright old girl, Lucy is only trying to help ya sort of the babies.....it is kind of a mess...".

I feel one head and that calf tries to suck my my fingers, which is a good sign "well, one is still alive for sure...." and I see John's eyes light up a little, at least maybe one will make it. I trace the leg and able to pull it out and then go in for the other. It is hard work and I am sweating like a pig, moisture running down my forehead. I wipe it with the back of my hand and John is soon beside me, using his sleeve to get it out of my face. 

Finally, we have two legs sticking out and John crouches down besides me, knowing what we need to do next. I am watching Rosie and so is he and when we see a contraction, we both pull on the legs. Rosie voices her discomfort and he tries to talk to her "I know, I know....it'll be over soon....hang in there". We can see a nose and I free it, so the calf can breathe and we keep pulling with each contraction, easing it out. It finally pops all the way out, landing between us and John is on his feet to check it out, the calf shakes it's head and snorts and I look between the legs "it's a big boy".

John grabs the calf and moves him up by his mother's head and Rosie sniffs her baby and soon starts licking it with great interest. We smile at each other, at least one made it. I take a deep breath and John holds Rosie's tail as I go back in. The other calf is way back there and I make faces as I try to reach it. I manage to reach a leg and get my hand around the hoof and pulls it forward, getting it out. John holds it and I find the other one and feel the calf's head, it doesn't move and I give him a sad look "I don't think this one is still alive".

He looks sad "I am not surprised, it has been a while, poor thing".

"I know, but we gotta get it out to save Rosie's life" and I finally manages to get the other front leg out. We kneel shoulder to shoulder and pull the baby out and it appears quite still when it slips out. I am sweating profusely and John looks at me concerned "ye alright?".

I wipe my forehead again with the back of my arm and look at him "yeah, I'm fine" and I look at the lifeless calf, checking it "it is a girl too....damn it.....let's at least try and revive her".

He nods and he grabs her hind legs and hoists her up and I try and suction gunk out of her nose. He dunks her chest and swings her in a downward motion and more crap flies out of her nose and mouth. He puts her down and we both rub her hard with some straw for a minute and then pauses, me leaning close to listen to her. Nothing. I shake my head "no go..." and i look at him "this might sound insane, but I'm going to try and give her mouth to mouth". I shed the plastic glove and prepare to go to work.

"Okay....whatever you think is best......tell me what I can do to help.....".

"Go get a bucket of cold water, in case we get a sign of life, we can throw that on her, trying to shock her".

He scrambles out of the stall and I wipe the calf's mouth and blow into her several times and then try to compress her chest, not too hard, but hard enough to maybe get something going. Back to puffing into her lungs and then back to pumping her chest. I stop to listen and I think I can hear a faint heart beat and yell out "yes! Come on, girl.....keep breathing".

John comes running down the aisle "what? Is she breathing?" and he steps back in.

I breathe for her a few more times and when I go back to touching her chest, she moves a tiny bit "yeah, look! Let's get her out and throw water on her". He grabs her, his arms bulging and lifts her outside and I get the bucket of water and throws it over her. The water hits her and she shakes, trying to get away from it and then sneezes several times and flaps her ears. 

We grin at each other and he carries her back in the stall and we rub her down with lots of straw, trying to get her blood circulation going and get her warm. Rosie decides to get on her feet and comes over to inspect her calf, the other one is already trying to get on his feet. 

John and I finally step out and let them be, both leaning over the stall to watch the beautiful moments of Rosie bonding with her babies. She licks them both and the little heifer slowly comes more and more to life. I wipe my brow again and John hands me a towel "here, I grabbed it when I went to get water". 

I wipe my face and go over to the faucet and turn it on, rinsing off the worst gunk on my hands and arms. John follows suit and then we walk back to the stall, standing next to each other and waiting for the calves to get on their feet. John grabs my hand, squeezing it and I lean into him as he kisses the top of my head "what an afternoon.....I'm glad you were here to save them...thank you, love".

Turning, I kiss him, his lips tasting salty from the sweat and I move a few curls out of his face "your welcome, I'm glad I am was here too, we make a good team.....and yes, what a crazy and exhausting afternoon".

He looks at me "I feel bad that we didn't go and see your little niece like we were planning".

"It's fine....we can go after dinner and feeding rounds...life happened and we were able to bring those two safely into the world" and I nod at the two calves that are finally standing on their wobbling feet and trying to find the place to nurse. Rosie proves to be a great mom and she nudges them until they finally find her utter and soon are happily drinking, getting the nourishment they need.

John and I smile at each other and he pulls on my hand "come one......I think our job here is done....we could both use a shower".

I yank back on his hand "are you saying I stink?".

He gets a nervous look on his face, thinking I am offended, but when I grin, he chuckles and playfully grabs me, wrapping me in his arms and kissing my neck "don't do that, Lucy.....it makes me nervous, I don't want to ever offend you".

I squirm in his embrace as we make it across the court yard, but stop when we get to the door, standing on the step, I turn so we are eye level and I cup his face "you wont, John......" and we meet in a tender kiss. He presses his lips against mine and slowly pry my mouth open, slipping his warm, wet tongue inside. We kiss with passion until his stomach makes a big, loud growling noise.

We break, both laughing and he blushes "sorry about that".

"I think we better go find something to eat, we didn't get to have lunch since we had an emergency".

He kisses me again "good idea" and we both walk in the house, the dogs following us. We wash up a little better in the sink in the entry and then make our way to the kitchen. He puts water over for some tea and I hurry and make a couple of sandwiches we can have. We both plop down at the table and dig into, hungrily devouring the sandwiches and having our tea. I let out a breath and lean back on my chair "what a crazy day". 

Scooting his chair closer to mine, he puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close and I lean my head on his solid chest and he kisses the top of my head "I know, but I'm so grateful we were able to save them.....thank you, Lucy".

I turn my head up to kiss him on the lips "your welcome, John......nothing I would rather do" and I glance at the clock "wow, it is late already....we should get ready". i undo my ponytail, shaking my hair out by bending over.

He stares and then croaks "we should" and he motions to get up "why don't you go shower and I'll go feed really quick?".

I stand up next to him, taking our plates "you don't want to shower with me?" and I walk to the sink.

"No" and when I turn to look at him, he is fiddling with his cup, looking at the floor and a blush creeping up.

I wipe my hands on the dish towel and walk back over to him, putting my arms on his shoulder "why? What's the matter, John?".

"Nothing..." and he looks uncomfortable and tense, finally saying, looking at me "I just think it is best if you shower alone".

"Why?" and I lean up to kiss him "remember, you don't have to hide from me.....".

His entire body relaxes and he breathes out and goes a little redder in the cheeks "I...I...just want to leave you alone and seeing you naked and wet wont help me with that" and he swallows "actually just the thought of that...." and he gives me a pleading look.

"Ohhh John.....stop worrying and just be yourself, relax and feel what you feel.....I wont be offended or make you feel bad" and I kiss his warm lips again "in fact, I might find it sexy and a turn on".

"Really?" and he wraps his arms around me, deepening the kiss and we make out for a few minutes, him running his fingers through my hair. He puts his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes "I'm sorry, Lucy.....I just forget you are not like her.....she just always would make me feel self conscious or guilty about the way I felt or the things I said".

"Don't you ever apologize for that, John.....she did a lot of damage and I get it will take you a long time to get over it. I understand that certain feelings and actions, will bring that back......I'm very sorry for that, you certainly didn't deserve it".

"I love you, Lucy".

"And I love you, John....don't ever doubt that" and we kiss again "so now will you come shower with me?".

He smiles "No, I really better go feed, but maybe later" and he lifts an eyebrow "we can get naked together....if you want?".

I purr in his ear "I will very much want that" and we kiss passionately again before he reluctantly lets me go.

He heads back out to make the feeding rounds and I go upstairs to find some fresh clothes and then head down to shower in the bathroom on the main level. I think we can use the bathroom upstairs tomorrow, which will be so nice. I shower, enjoying the warm water and then get dried off. I blow dry my hair and put on some fresh, clean clothes. I am just wearing a loose, flowing skirt and a blouse, sort of springy. I step out of the bathroom as John comes back in and he stops in the entryway and stares. I smile "what? Is it bad?".

Snapping out of it, he shakes his head "no, no.....it's just.......you look beautiful" and he comes over, bending awkward to kiss me, making sure to keep his dirty clothes away from me "do I need to dress fancy too?".

"This is not fancy, John....it is just comfortable and classy".

"Well, it is in my book" and he starts to undress, hanging his coat up and unbuttoning his shirt. 

It is my turn trying not to stare as he slips his t-shirt off and undoes his pants. He steps out of them, leaving him in just his briefs and socks. He is gorgeous and even though he is not aroused at the moment, that bulge in front of his underwear makes me wet anyway.........fuck, I want him, but I know we need to get going. He sees me staring, but try to pretend he doesn't and I bite my lower lip when I notice he is getting hard, his cock starting to tent the fabric of his underwear. A blush creeps up his cheeks and he tries to make a run for the bathroom, but I reach out, pulling on his arm and step closer, kissing his naked chest and then his mouth, brushing my lips against his ear, whispering "it's alright, don't be embarrassed......I want you as much" and I emphasize that by cupping his erection and he moans, pushing against me.

Our lips crash together in a passionate kiss and our hands roam over each others bodies. I waste not time and put my hand down his briefs, taking hold of him and he leans against the door frame to the bathroom, letting out a guttural groan of need and lust. We exchange another wet kiss and then I get a wicked idea, giving him a smirk and then starting to trail kisses down his torso. His hands are tangled in my hair and he glances nervously as I kiss over his stomach and I feel his abs tighten when I hook my fingers under the elastic waist band of his underwear. He croaks out "what...what are you doing, Lucy?" and I just look up at him, grinning and then lick his swollen head like an ice creme cone. 

His breath gets caught in his throat and it turns into a low moan when I lick a wide strip from base to tip and back down again. I kiss his hip and then goes back in, licking his balls and then gently rolling them in my hand. He twitches and can't help but beg "ohhh god...Lucy please" and I reach to the side of me, pulling the chair over, so I can sit down.

His eyes dart from me to his crotch and back at me, he is fighting an internal war with himself and I sense it. I place my hand on his hip and then caress his length with the other, slowly pumping him and keeping a firm fist around him. I look up at him "it's alright, John....just relax and enjoy.........it's not bad, I promise......she never did this to you, did she? Want me to stop". He shakes his head vigorously and he presses against the wall and moans when I spread the slick drops of precum, making his head and shaft slippery and my fingers slide easily over his entire length. 

I lick my lips and open my mouth, taking as much of him as I can, licking and swirling my tongue up and down on him. He goes even harder if that is possible and he grips the door frame with one hand and has a fistful of my hair in the other. He is trying to keep his eyes open and watch me, it is such a visual for him, to see his cock slide in and out of my warm, wet mouth. He feels himself fast approaching the point of no return and when I pick up speed and relaxes my throat more, it almost becomes too much. He throws his head back "ohhhhh god....urgh.....close" and he is panting under my tongue.

Hollowing my cheeks, I hum around him and that does it, the familiar tingling and rush in his spine and he has a split second of panic, not knowing that to do, but I squeeze his rear, letting him know it is ok and he lets out a warning "Lucy...I'm gonna...." and I feel his balls tighten and he twitches before he comes hard with a sob of deep pleasure "ohhhh fuck......ohhhh" and he pulses hot. I swallow him down, slowing my movements, but drawing out the pleasure as much as I can for him.

He finally slumps against the door frame, letting out a deep breath, muttering "fucking hell, Lucy" and caressing my head. I finally let him slip from my mouth and he yanks me back up, crashing his lips against mine and tasting himself on my tongue. He smiles into my mouth and I look at him "good?".

When we finally break, he grins and holds me tight "it was everything I imagined it would be and more" and he leans his forehead against mine "thank you".

"Your welcome" and I enjoy being in his arms "you should go shower now".

He nods and then looks concerned "what about you? I mean...." and he gestures, turning red "uhm....you didn't....you know, have one...." and he looks at the floor, embarrassed.

I cup his face "it's alright, you can pay me back another time......and don't be embarrassed, John......it's okay".

He kisses me again "I'll like to do that, you know...." and he blushes "put my mouth on you.....but not sure I would know how".

"I'm sure we can figure it out" and I slap his butt "now, go shower so we can go see the baby".

Giving me one last, long, deep and lingering kiss, he finally trots in the bathroom to get cleaned up, giving me one last satisfied grin.

I shake my head and smile back, he is just so adorable and cute. Walking out to the truck, I bring in the baby gift I was able to stop and grab earlier today-a darling pink outfit for Easter. I put the bag on the kitchen table and sit down to write a little note from John and I. He comes in, wearing jeans and a polo shirt, running his hands through his damp hair "is this okay....I mean I have a suit somewhere......".

I get up and smile "it fine" and I give him another kiss and he pulls me into his arms, whispering in my ear "thank you for earlier" and his cheeks turn red "that was hot and amazing".

Smirking, I move a curl out of his face "I told you it would be good".

"You did" and he looks on the table "what do you have there?".

I pull out the outfit, showing it to him "just a little present to the niece from us. We'll have to stop and a grab some flowers on the way".

He looks at the dress "that is very girly and cute and so tiny".

"Well, babies are tiny".

"I guess I wouldn't really know, never seen one just born....I've seen babies at the store and what not, but they probably weren't just born".

"Let's go see one then, shall we?" and I reach for his hand. We get in his truck and drive one town over, it is a bit bigger and it is the nearest hospital. We make a quick stop to buy a cheery spring bouquet at a florist.

Swinging into the parking lot, John finds a spot and turns off the engine. He wipes his hands on his jeans and I realize he is nervous. Covering his hand with mine, I squeeze it "you okay?".

"No....." and he looks down and then back at me "I just feel anxious....it's stupid, I know.....but my Grandfather passed away here......it just makes me feel that all over again, but it's okay....I know I need to face it sometime".

I move both my hands to his face and look him straight in the eyes "John, nothing you feel or say is ever stupid, okay?". He nods and I continue "you have a right to feel that way, I understand......just let me know when you are ready to go in and remember, we are here to celebrate a new life".

"We can go in" and he kisses me "I love you so much, Lucy....you are wonderful and always support me".

"That's what you are suppose to do when you love someone and I love you too, John".

We walk hand in hand into the the hospital, he is carrying the bag with the gift and I have the flowers. We take the elevator up to the maternity floor and find their room. I knock and Tom comes to open the door, grinning and hugging me and then John "hey, come on it and see the 7th wonder of the world.....Miss Avery Rose" and we follow him in.

Sue is sitting in bed, feeding the baby and she smiles when she sees us "hey...so nice of you to come by..." and I hug her and John gives her a peck on the cheek. Interestingly enough, John doesn't seem faced by the fact she is breastfeeding the baby and we all admirer the little one, she looks tiny while she sucks happily. 

John hands Tom the bag and he shows Sue when he pulls out the dress "awwww, look.....for the princess.......thank you" and I give him the flowers, which he finds a vase for right away. We pull out a couple of chairs and sit down to visit with them and when Avery is done eating, Tom takes her and burps her gently and then looks at me "want to hold her?".

"Of course I do" and I hold her in my arms, showing her to John and we admirer her little fingers and toes. I look at Sue "she is adorable....how are you feeling?".

She beams "pretty good.....glad it is over, giving birth is not a fun activity by any means, but I think you know that.......your dad told us about your dramatic delivery today, glad it all worked out".

"Yeah, we are too, it was a bit scary, but with John's help we got them here and they are doing well".

"I'm so glad........your brother about passed out a couple of times".

Tom huffs "I did not!" but then adds after Sue gives him a look "okay.....maybe a little.......to see her in so much pain was horrible and to actually see Avery being born....it was a bit too much".

We all laugh. John is touching Avery's hand and she grips onto his finger and wont let go. I motion "you should hold her too".

He looks nervous "I don't know.....she looks fragile".

Sue looks at him "nonsense, John.....you'll be fine" and after her encouragement, I hand him the baby. He holds her very tenderly, just staring at her and Sue winks at me, knowing exactly what I am thinking. He looks like a natural holding a baby in his arms.

I smile at him and Tom takes our picture with Avery. I touch his arm "see, you are doing just fine".

He beams "she is just adorable".

She starts to squirm a bit and cries a little. Sue reaches for her "maybe she is still a bit hungry, she is still trying to get the nursing down". 

John stands up and hands her back to Sue as she prepares to nurse her some more. He sits back down and reaches for my hand, giving me a happy grin.

I lace my fingers with his and looks at him "can I ask you why that is not making you uncomfortable" and I notion to Sue feeding Avery, her breast exposed.

He shrugs "I guess because I see the animals do it all the time, feed their young" and he gets a smirk, but does blush a tiny bit, looking at Tom "as much as men would like to think those are meant for them, they really are meant for that".

I exclaim "John", but lean in to kiss his cheek.

Tom laughs "very true" and we all chuckle. 

We stay a while longer, visiting with them and laughing. Celebrating this new addition to our family. I smile at John several times and just feel happy he is so comfortable around Sue and Tom.

 


	11. Chapter 11

A week later:

I'm making my way back to Sparkhouse Farm after another long day at work. Lambing season is winding down and nobody is more excited about it than me. It has been exhausting, but also rewarding to help distressed animals and get lots of lambs safely into this world. 

Things are still just great with John, we have spent the last week christening almost every room in the house, having lots of hot sex and he is slowly growing more confident, which just makes me happy. He always makes sure I have a good time and it has been so nice to see how he has gotten bolder and more eager to try new things. 

I swing down the dirt road and pull into the court yard. It is pouring rain right now and a bit windy, Spring is still trying to take hold, but not today. I shield my face as I dash to the back door and into the entry, pulling off my work boots and coat, hanging it up next to John's. Abby and Sam come running out to greet me and I call out "John, I'm home".

He calls back "I'm in the living room, love" and I follow the sound. Walking into the living room, I find John on the floor, in front of the roaring fire, holding two tiny lambs, a black and a white one. He looks up and smiles "hi, love".

I walk over to him and sit down, pulling him in for a soft kiss, our lips lingering a bit and he swipes his tongue over my lower lip.....a little reminder of our passionate morning, me on top of him until we were both moaning as we found our release. I look into his eyes "hey yourself" and then at the tiny babies "where did you find those?".

"I did the evening feeding and they were abandoned out there in the rain and the cold, just barely been born and I guess their mum wanted nothing to do with them. If I hadn't found them......".

I stroke their tiny heads and nod "yeah, they would not have made it.....but they are warming up".

John touches them with his big hands, rubbing them and looking at them, all concerned "it was close, the weather was not kind to them today" and sadness washes over his face "I found a couple that didn't make it...they were too weak and it's too bloody cold for them".

Touching his arm, I feel goosebumps under my fingers and I lean in to kiss him "I'm sorry.....".

"Me too" and he pauses for a minute "I know it is part of farm life, but it still makes me sad every time".

"I know, John" and I reach out and take the little black lamb in my arms and we sit and rub them for a while, trying to get them all the way warmed out. The dogs join us on the floor and it just feels like a natural thing for us. The lambs become more lively as they wake up and are soon squirming in our arms and starting to bleat louder and louder. We look at each other and grin, that is what we want to see. We put them on the floor, on the rug and watch as the try to struggle to their feet. It takes several tries, but they are soon standing and starting to look for food.

He gets up from the floor, giving me a hand "I guess we need to find them food".

"Do you have bottles?" and I stand up with his help.

"I do, but I grabbed one of the mother's that lost her lamb and stuck her in the barn......it might be long shot, but maybe she will take them in, that would be better and a lot easier on us".

"Yes, it would" and we each pick up a lamb and carry them to the mud room. He hands me a coat "put that over him, to protect from the rain and then I'll say we make a run for the barn....it is brutal out there" as he glances outside. We step in our boots and he covers his lamb and turn to me "ready?".

I nod and he opens the door and quickly closes it behind us and then we sprint over the court yard to the barn. Opening the door, we step in, it is warm and cozy in there. We make it to the last stall where a sad looking sheep is laying down, she seems hopeless and depressed, just staring into space. 

John opens the gate to the stall and walks in "alright......look, we brought you something ye might want" and he put the tiny lamb in front of her. It bleats softly and as soon as she hears that, her head perks up and she leans forward, sniffing the baby with interest and gets on her feet. She nuzzles it with her head and then starts to lick it eagerly and John gives me a happy grin. I put the other lamb down and it takes some wobbly steps towards the others and the ewe licks that one too. 

We both hold our breath as the lambs start to look for food and within a minute, they have found what they were looking for and the ewe stands patiently as the two babies suck happily, their little tails going back and forth at high speed. 

I look at John and we embrace and he holds me out a little, grinning and kissing me "this is great, isn't it?".

"It is, John......just what we had hoped for and a lot easier on us".

He runs his big hand through his curls "yeah or we would have been up every few hours bottle feeding them" and takes my hand and puts his arm protective around me "now, lets get you back in the house and warmed up, don't want you to catch a cold".

We run back, him trying to hold his jacket over me, but it doesn't work too well. We are both pretty much soaked when we get back in the house. He reaches in the bathroom and hands me a towel and we dry our hair and faces. I shiver and he wraps me in his arms, rubbing my back "sorry, Lucy".

"It's okay, I'll just change and it will be okay, we can go sit in front of the fire for a bit".

"I have a better idea" and he gives me a little smile, taking my hand.

"What?".

"Come.....I want to show you something" and he leads me upstairs to the bathroom and points: the claw foot tub is installed, sitting very nicely in the corner of the bathroom.

"Ohh, that turned out so nice, John.....".

"I know, Peter came over this morning to help me put it in and it is good to go. So once I get the floor laid in our bedroom, I am done with the house" and he looks pleased.

I hug him "that's so great and I like when you say it is our bedroom".

John blushes and takes takes my hand "well, it is, isn't it.....you pretty much live here with me" and he hesitates for a moment and then looks at me with sincerity "it has been so wonderful to have you here......I wake up every morning and pinches myself, you know...." and he goes quiet, adding "I never knew it could be like this......that I could be this happy" and then he gives a tiny smile "or that sex could be this good".

Wrapping my arms around him, I stand on my toes to kiss him and he leans against the bathroom wall, spreading his legs so I don't have to stretch and we meet in a kiss that slowly turns deeper. I suck gently on his lower lip and pull away from his mouth, smiling "yeah, it has been pretty great, hasn't it?. I play with his curls at his neckline and go in for another kiss "I have honestly never had a boyfriend that cared as much about my orgasms as you do".

He beams with pride and nips on my ear, sounding husky "well, it wouldn't be fair if I had all the fun, would it?" and he runs his tongue up the length of my ear, making me shiver "besides......nothing is hotter to me than to feel and hear you come". I lean heavily against him and we kiss passionately for a few minutes and I shiver in his arms. He pulls away and gives me a concerned look "you are freezing, love.....that is not good......how about I fill that tub and you give it a try?".

"That sounds heavenly, John, but what about supper? And have you fed everyone outside?".

"I'll run and feed and I took take of supper....nothing fancy, just some potatoes and vegetables with pork chops" and he reluctantly lets me go from his embrace to he can turn on the water to the tub, sticking his hand under it to make sure the temperature is just right. 

I smile and follow him in there and throw my arms around him "I think I'll keep you, thank you".

He grins and kisses me a again "well I bloody hope so...." and he gives me a serious look "I honestly don't know what I would do without you, Lucy" and he cups my face "you have brought so much love and happiness into my life.....I love you".

"I love you too" and we kiss again before he leaves to go feed. 

Stripping off my wet clothes, I put it on the floor in the bathroom, loving that the tiles are slightly heated. I undo my braid and shake out my hair, opening a drawer in the counter cabinet and find a hair clip, securing my hair on top of my head. I smile slightly as I remember John making sure I had enough storage in the bathroom as we started to use it the other day. He had been adorable when he demanded I tell him exactly what space I needed and he had asked repeatedly if it was enough. He just wanted me to feel just as much at home as he did. He is such a kind and considered soul and I shake my head when I think about what Carol gave up. I have never met her, but I do wonder what I would say to her if I ever did. 

I have seen John grow more confident over the time I have been with him and even more so since we started sleeping together. The intimacy we share have given him such a boost, but I still see the occasional shadow wash over his face because he is jolted back to the past and the experiences he shared with her. She did a lot of damage, but I am convinced John can overcome them all and finally be the man he was always meant to be. I feel lucky to be with him and I love him more every day.

Like a few days ago as we had moved toiletries into the bathroom, including a few of my feminine hygiene products. He had looked at me very uncomfortable, which lead to a talk about that fun aspects of a woman's life and he asked a few questions, shyly holding my hand and telling me how Carol had always used that as an excuse to be even meaner and lashing out at him. My heart just broke for him all over again, he didn't deserve that.

I reach for a fluffy towel on the rack and put it down by the tub and then easing my way into the warm water. It is perfect, just a tinge too hot, but once I get under, it feels divine. I guess I was cold and my entire body relaxes and I lean my head against the side, closing my eyes. This is heaven and I just relish being in the warm water. All the stress drains out of me as I sit here, my aching muscles loosening up and my breathing even and calm. 

"Lucy.....are you alright, sweetheart?" and I hear his footsteps up the stairs and he sticks his head in "you alright?".

I smile and sit up a little "yeah, it is just lovely, John.....I might never leave the bathroom ever again".

He gives me a warm smirk and comes in, kneeling by the tub and moves a strand of hair out of my face and leans in for a kiss "I'm glad you love it.....at least it will get used".

"Oh yes it will, no worries there" and I deepen the kiss a little, pushing my tongue into his mouth and he groans, putting his hands on my shoulder and one behind my neck. It quickly grows very heated and I kneel in the tub to get closet to him and moan when he runs a hand down my arm, dancing over my skin with his fingertips, the roughness of his callouses feeling delicious. He reaches in and cups one of my breasts, running his thumb over my nipple, making it hard right away and sending jolts of pleasure to my very core and the slight throbbing of arousal beginning in the pit of my stomach. I devour his mouth with mine and whimper in his ear "ohh John, please....." and I motion to get out.

He hands me a towel and hold out his hand so I can step out. I dry off quickly, our eyes meeting as his roam hungrily over my naked body. My nipples are peaked and I feel myself clench in anticipation when my eyes fall upon the front of his jeans, a massive bulge evidence of his desire. We meet again in the middle of the bathroom and wrap our arms around each other and there is something really sexy about him being fully dressed and me being naked. His hands move over my naked back and we kiss each other with deep passion, want and need.

I yank his shirt out of his pants and touch his naked back and then slide my hands down to his rear, pulling him closer and he thrusts his hips, his bulge pressing into my stomach. He grunts and then moves away from me, breathless and flushed, taking my hand and leading me to one of the guest bedrooms, our temporary sleeping quarters until he gets the floor done in our room. We just put the mattress on the floor.

He sits down on the mattress and guide me to his lap, where I happily settle, straddling him and we kiss again as I proceed to unbutton his shirt as his hands roam all over my body. He removes the clip from my hair. I rock my hips, the rough fabric of his jeans feeling sensual against my delicate flesh and he can't help but grab my behind, moving his hips. I am getting wetter by the second and purr in his ear.

We lock eyes and his are a deep blue, pupils blown wide and he gently lays me down, hovering over me for a second before he starts trailing kisses down my body. I squirm and try not to giggle as he kisses my stomach and croaks, his voice sounding slightly nervous and he blushes "ca.. can....I put my mouth on you?".

I touch his cheek and run my hand through his curls "yes, if you want to, but don't feel it is something you have to do".

"I want to, Lucy....very much, but I'm just warning you.....I have no idea what I'm doing......" and he comes back up for a wet kiss.

We look at each other and I feel myself getting aroused by the thought and I cup his chin "you'll do just fine, John......remember you claimed you didn't know what to do with your fingers either and I think we both know, you do know what to do with those" and I pull his shirt off his shoulders and he sheds it, revealing his hard, broad chest.

He smirks and beams a little with pride before moving back down my body and then gently coaxing my legs apart. I tense up and he kisses my inner thighs and then moves in, placing a soft kiss to my clit and I buck my hips, wanting more friction. He sticks his tongue out and flicks it over my sensitive knob, making me moan "ohhh yeah, more John....please". He moves one hand up to my chest, kneading my breast softly in his hand and when he rubs my nipple, I arch my back and he lets out a surprised, aroused grunt when he feels my clit throb against his mouth. He licks me from opening to clit and back down, pushing his tongue inside me a little, tasting my arousal. 

I grab his hair, trying to hold him in place and he shifts on the bed, trying to ease the straining in his jeans. I sense his discomfort and I push on his shoulder "you can take them off.....no need to be uncomfortable, love".

He sits up, his chin a little wet from my juices and he wipes his mouth "okay, but don't you dare move" and he quickly opens his jeans and shoves them down his legs, letting out a sigh when his erection is let out of the tight confinements. He is rock hard and his swollen head is already glistening with drops of precum. I feel myself throb with arousal and I can't help but run a hand over my breast, squeezing it and my other hand move to my very core and I moan as I run a finger over my clit. He is rooted in place and just stares, swallowing hard, muttering "shit, Lucy, please stop....." and he crawls back in bed, kissing up my leg.

I tense up as he works his way up my thighs, nipping and licking and then he pushes my legs apart, laying back down, on his stomach, so he can have easy access to me. He looks up at me "please let me know if it is bad" and he licks my opening and then makes his way to my clit, flicking his tongue over it and gently sucking on it. I buck my hips and grab his hair, a load moan escaping my lips "ohhh, John....yes, right there.....ohhhh". He puts his entire mouth on me and alternates the speed of his tongue as he moves over me and I feel my entire body  tightening like a bow string, the tension building. 

My legs go up and I hold his head in place with my hand, the other fisting the sheets and I throw my head back, whimpering "ohhhh don't stop, John...please, don't you fucking stop........ohhhh, ohhh" and I climax with a sob "John......ohhh fuck.......ohhh!" and he keeps gently stimulating me until I am completely spent and laying boneless on the bed, breathless and deeply satisfied.

He scoots up next to me and I pull him in for a searing kiss, tasting myself on his tongue. We devour each other for a few minutes and when we break, he looks at me, his eyes sparkling and he has a smirk on his face "good?"

I snort and cups his face, his slight stubble under my fingers "that would be the understatement of the year........it was amazing and this", rubbing his scruff "felt so good, added a little extra stimulation".

We kiss again and I pull on his arm "but now it is your turn, what would you like to do? Same or something new?", we have slowly been trying different positions. 

He lays down on top of my and I adjust my hips, my wetness rubbing off on him and he groans as he settles between my folds "ughhh....you are wet, sweetheart" and we exchange another kiss and he looks at me "I don't know.....it is all good, Lucy". He looks down, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

I cup his face, making him look at me "spit it out, John.....remember, nothing to be shy about.....".

An embarrassed little smile washes over his face and he can barely look at me "can..can...we try you on all fours?" and he quickly adds "we don't have to, if it makes you uncomfortable at all...". I yank his face to mine and kiss him with an open mouth, making it as loud and dirty as possible and I feel him twitch against me "hush....it is great, actually one of my favorites".

He looks surprised "really? Why?" and he moves away from me, but looking excited.

I sit up and face him "because there is just something very primal about it and you can go so deep, which to me feels amazing" and we share another kiss before I get on my hands and knees and he gets behind me. He runs his big hands over my back, caressing my skin and he leans in, kissing my shoulder and whispering in my ear "you are so beautiful, love" and I push back against him, when I feel his hardness.

He holds my hip, his hand trembling slightly, I can tell he is nervous and I turn my head "it's alright, John....just relax" and I spread my legs a little more. He holds himself and tries to line up, pushing against me, but misses, croaking "so...sorry...".

"It's fine.....kind of slippery right now because you gave me that mind blowing orgasm" and he tries again, his thick head slipping inside of me and I push back, making him slide all the way in. It takes my breath away, it feels so good and I can't help but arch my back, moaning in pleasure "ohhh yeah, John....so good".

He leans over me, biting back a hiss "shit.....ohhh god.......ohhh" and a grunt escapes his lips when he pulls back and plunges back in, hitting all the right spots along the way. It feels incredible and I moan out "harder, John....please....don't hold back".

It is good the mattress is on the floor or the bed might have come undone. He takes my encouragement and start to fuck me hard, his balls slapping against me and he groans every time he plunges back in. He is holding on to me and then moves a hand down between my legs, finding my clit and he rubs the rough pad of his thumb in rhythm against me as he thrusts into me. I am out of breath and moaning with pleasure and it doesn't take long before the damn breaks, the orgasm hitting me like a ton of bricks and I scream his name "JOHN....OH GOD!".

My walls contract round him, gripping him tight and that is all it takes, he pounds into me a few more times and then holds me firmly to him, as he comes hard with a shout "ohhhhhh fuck yes....ohhh" and he gushes hot deep inside of me. We are covered in sweat and he pulls me with him, laying down on his side.

We lay there panting for a few minutes, he arms wrapped around me and we slowly come down for the high. He kisses my shoulder and move my hair from my neck, kissing my ear and croaking "bloody hell......that was good......I can see why you like that...." and I can feel his smile against me.

I carefully wiggle free, feeling him slip from me and not caring about the mess right now. I turn around to face him and we share a tender kiss "hmmm....I'm glad you liked it.....sorry if I was loud".

He pulls me up on his chest as he rolls to his back and I rest my head, hearing his heart beating and the soft hair tickling my chin. He runs a hand down my naked back, caressing me and kisses the top of my head "it was hot, Lucy.....very hot" and I feel him twitch from the memory and I look up at him, seeing a slight smirk on his face and we kiss, our lips connecting and expressing so much love. He looks at me with concern "was I too rough? I might have gotten carried away when you said harder".

"Did it sound like I was screaming in pain?" and I lift an eyebrow at him.

He grins "well no.....".

"Okay, then don't worry about it" and we just lay there for a while, in each others arms, feeling safe, loved and lucky to have each other.

I finally stretch "I guess we need another shower?".

"Perhaps.....maybe we can take a quick one together".

"Deal" and I reluctantly get up, giving him a hand and we share a shower in the bathroom upstairs and then go down to eat dinner after.

We walk over to the barn before bed, hand in hand, just to check on the lambs. We enter and find them curl up next to their new mom, all sleeping peacefully. We walk down the aisle, checking on everyone, we both love the barn in the evening. We get to the biggest stall that is currently housing the big draft horse, Fay and John squeezes my hand, talking quietly  "ohh look, we are about to have a baby......I thought she wasn't due until later".

"That is a horse for you, John, you never know with them......" and we stand in awe, seeing the head and the legs already out. We are both on alert, ready to jump in at any time, but she knows what she is doing and the foal comes all the way in within a few minutes. Fay lays for a few, recovering and then gets to her feet and start cleaning her offspring. John opens the stall and we approach carefully, but she knows us well enough and trusts us. He pets her "good girl, that is a beautiful baby......".

I quickly look the foal over "it's a girl" and smile, I know that is what John wanted and then we step back outside, just watching them bond.

John comes and stands behind me, wrapping me in his arms and nuzzles my neck "hmmm.....I love you so much, Lucy......".

"I love you more, John" and we walk quietly back to the house, once the foal is on her feet.

We help each other change the sheets on the bed and then settle in each others arms, soon drifting off to sleep.

 


	12. Chapter 12

About 3 months later:

I'm finishing up a spay at the clinic of a large dog, putting in the last stitches and my mom as been the assistant today since everyone else got called out for jobs. I like these days at the clinic because I am just here and get to be with my mom and John usually drives over to join us for lunch.

"There, all done....." and I turn off the anesthesia and we move the dog to the floor in the recovery area, laying her on a blanket.

My mom pulls off her mask and gloves "I'll go fix some lunch, is John coming over?".

I smile when I hear his name, I never thought I could love someone as I have grown to love him "yeah, he said so this morning.....he had to sow something on a couple of fields after taking care of the sheep, but then he said he would swing over".

She looks at me "you know, it is so nice to see how much you two love each other. He really has blossomed in the time you have been together, he is a lot more comfortable and outspoken. It must be all the great sex you are having".

I blush "Mum, really?".

"Yes, really.....nothing wrong with that, it is natural, remember".

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to discuss it at any given moment, Mum.....but yeah, things are pretty good in that department and with everything else. John is just a good guy".

"Yes, he is, honey and I better go make a good lunch, so he can keep his stamina" and she leaves for the house with a wink and a laugh when she sees me roll my eyes.

I shake my head, but she is right though, John and I have had a lot of great sex and he is getting more adventurous, which I love. He is getting bolder in letting me know what he likes, even if he still blushes and he is just the sweetest, most considered man. He always makes sure I have a good time.

I sit on the floor with the dog, waiting for her to wake up from surgery. She whines a little and drools, moving her legs, which is a good sign. I pet her head and just wait. I hear the door open in the room next door and John's voice "Lucy....are you in here?".

"I'm in recovery, John.....come on in". 

The door opens and his face lights up when he sees me. He is wearing his work pants and t-shirt, the fabric fitting tightly over his solid chest and his tan arms with his muscles bulging. He smiles big and I get up, walking straight into his arms as he hugs me and then pulls away to give me a soft, tender kiss "hi love".

"Hi, John.....how was your morning?" and I run my hand through his curly hair and kissing him again, letting my lips linger a little longer.

He smiles as I suck on his lower lip "it was good, the trailer is all ready to go to take the sheep to the county fair this afternoon. Will you still just meet me there?".

"Yeah, if that is okay?".

"Of course it is, I can load them myself, I might just need help getting in the right bins when we get there and then are you still up for the pub for a drink and some food before we go home?".

I run my hand over his scruff "I'm always up for food, you know that".

He grins "I do" and he looks around "speaking of which, we better go in for lunch before your mom comes looking for us" and he blushes, remembering when she clearly heard us in the supply closet a couple of weeks ago, as John had me against the wall, almost screaming his name, his pants around his thighs as he fucked me hard and to a mind blowing climax for both of us. We had emerged and she had pretended nothing was wrong, but finally burst out laughing over lunch, telling us to maybe keep it down next time.

"Good idea, but we need to wait for the dog to wake up" and as on cue she does, lifting her head and trying to get up. I rush over and so does he, he has been around enough to know what to do. We both support her and pet her, assuring her it is okay and she is soon sort of hobbling around. After another 20 minutes, we walk her to a small enclosure and put her in there before walking through a couple of door, into the main house.

My mom looks up from the kitchen "there you are, is she up?" and she turns her head as John kisses her cheek "hey John".

I nod "yep, up and walking, John and I stayed with her for a bit".

"Good" and she looks at him "I guess if you ever get tired of farming you can come work as a vet tech".

He grins "I guess, but I don't think I'll ever get tired of it".

She smiles "you are probably right and that is a good thing because you are damn good at what you do".

"Thank you" and he blushes, compliments are still hard for him, it is something he is still getting use to.

"You are welcome, but it is the truth........I'm sure you will win the sheep competition tomorrow at the show".

He sounds doubtful "I don't know........".

"Oh come on, John, stop being modest....you have the nicest looking herd around here, you love and care for them and it shows".

I nod and put my arm around him as we sit down for lunch "yes, it does, love....".

He mumbles something that might sound like agreement and then dig in for lunch, he wants to get back to the farm to get some more crops in the ground before the end of the day. He makes a happy sound "this is really good.....thank you" and he looks at my mom, chewing his sandwich.

"Your welcome" and we eat and chit chat some more. 

We are wrapping up and he leans back on his chair, taking my hand in his and kissing it, giving me a goofy grin.

My mom looks at us and smiles "you guys are so in love, it is not even funny" and then quickly adds "it is so nice to see though, you both deserve this so much".

"Thanks, Mum" and I look at John "it is pretty great" and he can't help but lean in and kiss me, making me giggle.

We hear the front door and my dad comes it, smiling and gives my mom a kiss "hi darling...saved some for me?" and he looks at us "and how are the love birds".

"Fine, Dad......how is the work load out there today?".

"Fine, fine" and he takes a seat and my mom brings him a plate with his sandwich and some chips. He gives her a grateful look and then continues "it is actually a bit slow for the rest of the day, so if you want, go home with John.....I know you have to get the sheep loaded and ready for the show tomorrow".

"You sure, Dad?".

"Yeah, go ahead, we can manage and we'll see you tomorrow at the show".

John smiles and we both motion to get up, not wanting to waste the time. I go over and kiss his cheek "thanks.....you are the best".

"Yeah......now get out of here before someone calls" and we leave, but not before my mom brings us a couple of food containers "here......fresh strawberries from the green house and some whipped creme....enjoy".

It is my favorite summer thing ever, so it makes me happy and we thank her before getting in John's truck to go back to Sparkhouse Farm. John looks at me "your Mum is always so thoughtful".

"I know.....we are lucky we live so close to them".

"Yes, we are" and he drives us home. 

It is a gorgeous summer day and so warm. We get out and go in the house for a minute, so I can put the fruit away in the fridge. I stand back up and John encircles me in his arms and dips down to give me a kiss, that grows a bit more demanding rather quickly. I love his mouth and he is a great kisser. Our tongues wrap around each other and he presses me against him and we stand in the middle of the kitchen for a few minutes. When we finally break apart, we look at each other and I smile "what was that for?".

"Just because" and he looks serious "I hope you know how much I bloody love you, Lucy and how grateful I am to have you in my life".

Caressing his cheek, feeling his day old scruff under my fingers, I smile back at him "I know, John and I love you too.......so, so much".

"Good" and he kisses me again "so what are you going to do? We don't need to load the sheep until this evening, really".

"If you don't need help with the fields, I'll go weed in the vegetables garden and then maybe catch a few rays of sun on the lawn later. You should come join me for a little bit".

"Maybe, but I am not much for laying out in the sun.....but I'll watch you, though" and he smirks.

"Horny bastard" and he laughs. We share one final kiss before he heads for the tractor and the fields.

I make my way out to the garden and start to clean up the rows between the vegetables. He wasn't joking when he said he had a big garden, but we both love having all the fresh produce and to share it with our family and friends. I work for about an hour and is finally happy with how it looks. I wipe my brow and then get back in the house, enjoying a big glass of water. John is not back yet, but I go upstairs and into our room, which we both love after he redid the floor and we painted. It is a soft grey and we did buy a new headboard and curtains, it looks more homely now. I shed my clothes and find my bikini, a white ensemble and grab a blanket and a towel before trotting back down and out the sliding door by the kitchen.

There is a nice piece of grass out there, kind of secluded because it is surrounded by a thick hedge. The farm does sit off the main road anyway, but this gives it even more privacy. John had left this pretty much alone, but this year we worked on getting it cleaned up, he trimmed the hedges and we spend hours digging up weeds between the stones on the patio. We don't sit out here often, but if the weather is nice, we enjoy having dinner out here. It faces to the west, so the sun is baking here in the afternoon, which is not always ideal, but today it is perfect.

I find the best spot and put the blanket out and spray myself down with sunscreen before laying down. It is one of those rare days where the sun just feels like it is penetrating you to the bones and it is so relaxing. I think I doze off for a bit until I hear someone clear their throat and John's croaking voice as he lays down besides me "bloody hell, Lucy......".

Shielding my eyes with my hand, I squint an eye open at him "what?" and I roll on my side. He is laying on his stomach and his eyes roam over my body.

He kisses me and gestures "I just didn't expect you to be wearing this....." and his eyes go to my cleavage and he mutters "fuck" and he pulls me in, rolling over as we kiss, so he ends up underneath me. I straddle him, his jeans feeling rough against my skin and I relish in feeling of his hands on my naked back. We kiss again and when we break he point to the tray he brought with him:a pitcher of water, two glasses and the strawberries and the whipped creme. "I brought some refreshments".

"Uhu" and I nip at his bottom lip before he captures my mouth again. His hands go to my bikini top and he kneads each breast, making my nipples strain against the thin fabric and I moan when he rolls each peak between his fingers and I grind my hips against him, feeling him grow hard rapidly in his trousers. The friction feels so good. 

I snake a hand under his t-shirt, touching his hard abs and then yank on the shirt, finally helping him get it off his body. I run my hands appreciatively over his gorgeous upper body, through his chest hair and I lean down and lick his nipples, making him groan, arching his back "Lucy.....we are outside....I don't know if......" and I drown him out with another wet kiss to his lips, forcing his mouth open.

Rolling my hips against him and he grabs my behind, rutting and when we finally break, I smirk "you were saying something?".

His blue eyes are wide with arousal and he mutters "shit" before I feel his hands on my back, pulling on the strings of my top and soon they are loose, my breasts spilling out and his hands are on them right away. I moan and pull the top off my neck and lean over him so he can latch onto my nipple, suckling on it, sending jolts of pleasure to my very core. "John....ohhh.." and we kiss again.

I kiss his chest and then slowly go south, making sue to lick and suck every inch of his upper body. He grabs a fist of my hair and tighten his stomach muscles as I lick his abs and he squirms when I nip at his sides, letting out a breath of air when I place fast kisses down his pleasure trail. I cup his impressive bulge with my hand and he press into my palm and almost begs "Lucy, please......". Popping his jeans open, I grab the top of them along with his underwear and pull them down as he lifts his hips, shoving them all the way off along with his work boots. 

His hard cock springs free and he hisses as it slaps against his stomach and I get an idea. I lean over him, kissing his mouth and whispering "close your eyes".

"Wha....what........why?".

"Just do it, John.....trust me" and he does, his cock twitching in anticipation. I get the tubs with the strawberries and the whipped creme, open them and set them within reach. I dip a berry in the creme and brings it to his mouth, touching his lips "open" and I feed it to him. He smiles when the sweet berry bursts in his mouth and a little juice runs down his jaw. I lick it off and then go back to the tubs. I take another berry and load it up with the white fluff and then gently touch his cock with my other hand, running my hand up his shaft and use my thumb to pull his foreskin all the way back, exposing his swollen head. He sighs and then inhales sharply as I smear the whipped creme all over the head.

He arches his back "ohhhh....what are you doing?" and it turns into a deep growl when I dip my head down and swallow his entire tip, swirling my tongue around, the creme mixing with his salty pre cum and he almost sobs from pleasure "ohhhh yeah.....ohhh, Lucy.......god". I repeat, covering his erection with the creme, but this time coating his entire length and he bites his lower lip when I smear the cool, whipped fluff all over him and I swear he goes even harder. I eat the berry and then go to work on him. First licking a wide stripe from base to tip and then moving my tongue around, lapping up all the sweetness. 

I finally swallow him down all the way, sucking harder and when I hollow my cheeks, his eyes fly open and he grabs my shoulder "Lucy......ughhh, you gotta stop or I'll burst......I want to come inside of you". Pooping off him, I smile and dip another berry in the creme and feed it to him. He eats it and then struggle to sit up and we meet in a searing kiss. 

We break apart and he reaches for the bowl and gets a berry, dipping it in creme and then gently putting it in my mouth "that was wicked, but very hot, love.......but now it is my turn". He dips his finger in the creme and smears it on my nipple before leaning over, swirling his tongue and licking it off. Wetness pools between my thighs and he senses it. He moves a hand over my thigh, touching it before snaking a hand down the front of my panties and he moans into my mouth when he is met with incredible wetness and my clit throbs against his fingers.

I shift to allow him better access, but he quickly decides he needs something more, so he nudges me onto my back and slides my bikini bottoms off. I spread my legs and shiver as the breeze hits my most intimate area and he swallows when he sees my glistening wet core, his cock twitching in want and need, precum leaking from the slit. I reach out and spread it around his head and he pushes into my palm, desperate for more friction. I close my hand around his shaft and pump a few times, but he pulls away from me and kisses me again before dipping a strawberry in the creme and feeding it to me. 

He puts his finger back in the bowl and smears some whipped creme on my belly, my muscles tensing when the coolness of it hits my skin. It is followed by his warm tongue and then he puts some on my clit and I arch off the blanket when he flicks his tongue over the little knob and then dives in, licking it in earnest. I grab his hair and beg him "ohhhh John.....please, I need you in me.....ohhhhh".

Lifting my knees even more, I emphasize my need and he takes pity on me, moving back up, plunging his tongue inside my mouth, letting me taste myself. I reach down for his hardness and guide him to my entrance, where he pushes inside with a growl and in one fluid stroke. I love feeling filled by him and I wrap my legs tightly around him "ohh yeah, love having your big cock in me". I know he likes when I talk dirty to him, it turns him on.

His head is buried in my neck, his gorgeous chest pressed against me and he is trying to hold some of his weight on his arms. We kiss again and he throws his head back when he starts to move "ughhh....fuck yes.......ohhh you feel good".

I run my hands down his back and grab his butt, pressing him closer "more John.....fuck me harder" and I scream when he pounds into me "JOHN! OHHHH" and he lifts my behind, rubbing his pubic bone against my clit and when he plunges as deep as he can, the damn breaks, sending me into orgasm and I leave nail marks on his shoulder as I contract around him, trying to muffle my pleasure against his neck "ohhhh god.....ohhhhh". 

He feels me come, my walls clamping down around him tighter, milking him and a few more strokes and he holds me firmly to him as he empties everything he has deep inside me, spurting over and over with a satisfied grunt "ohhhh Lucy" and he collapses on top of me. I cling to him tight as the last spasms of climax slowly subside, leaving us both totally spend and feeling boneless.

Our labored breathing is the only thing heard until he nuzzles my neck, mumbling "bloody hell" and I chuckle, running my hand through his sweaty hair and kiss his cheek "I agree".

John finally lifts his head, sweat glistening on his face and he gives me a salty kiss and a big grin "that was very sexy and crazy.....never thought I would have sex outside".

We kiss again and I caress his chin "well, there is a first for everything, isn't there?".

"I guess so" and he reaches for the towel, gently pulling out and doing his best to clean us both up. Tossing the towel aside, he lays back down, pulling me against him and we just lay for a while, enjoying the warm rays from the sun. 

I finally sit up and pour a glass of water and bring the strawberries over so we can finish eating them. I stretch "wonder what time it is?".

He reaches for his pants, finding his phone and sitting up a little faster "shit, it is almost 5...we better get the sheep ready". I sigh and attempt to get up, but he pulls me in for tight hug and another searing kiss. He looks me in the eye "I love you.....that was amazing".

"I love you too" and he helps me up and he gets dressed, while I walk in the house to put on some real clothes.

We meet back out in the barn and wash the two sheep going to the show tomorrow, a ram and an ewe. They don't particular enjoy the washing part, but they do seem to like us drying them off and brushing them. John trims their feet, so they look nice and then carefully do touch up shaving of their coats. We put special shirts on them to protect their coats and then he goes to pull the trailer up to the barn. We put in fresh straw and some water buckets and hay, before we load them both in. We are about to depart when my phone starts to ring and I sigh when I see it is from dad.

"Hi Dad......what can I do for you?".

I listen as I close the stall in the barn "okay........yeah, I can come help you......okay, I'll let John know.......thanks, dad.....see you in a little while". I hang up and meet John's concerned gaze and answer "dad needs my help, a prized race horse is in labor, the foal is worth a pretty penny and he needs to do a c-section. He knows you need help, so Tom will meet you at the festival grounds and help you with the animals, I'll come over or catch you here when I get done, sorry".

"No, no.......don't worry about it and that is so nice of ye dad to get Tom to come help me. Go, Lucy and call me when you get done" and he pulls me in his arms and gives me a parting kiss, sucking on my lower lip "bye, love".

"Bye, John.....I'll see you in a little while" and I jump in my truck, heading down the gravel road towards the farm my dad is on.

As I come to the main road, I about get hit by a grey sedan as it swings into my path on the road leading to the farm. I only get a glimpse of the driver, but is a bit shaken as I have to swerve to the side to avoid a collision. I swear under my breath and wish I had the time to turn around and go confront the driver, but I know my dad is anxiously awaiting me and time is a concern. I finally shake it up and step on the gas, trying to get there as fast as I can.

 

At the same time:

John goes back in the house to get his wallet and a jacket. The dogs follow him out and he is about to open the truck door to let them in, when he turns as both Abby and Sam start to bark like mad and he sees the dust cloud as a car comes driving into the court yard. It stops and the dogs go crazy as the driver steps out, Abby growling and Sam showing his teeth.

The driver looks around and then walks over towards him. John is rooted in place and feels like he has been hit in the gut, a million emotions running through him and he finally is able to form words from his mouth "wha.....what are you doing here?".

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write and I apologize for it being long, but I felt it had to be the entire story of this day and what happens.
> 
> To rafan4life: Thank You for first floating this idea to me and for talking to me about it. Hope it doesn't disappoint!
> 
> To my secret Twitter friend: Thank you for listening to my endless questions about this and for letting me use you as my sounding board, I can never repay you!

John stands rooted to the ground for a minute, not quite believing she is here and a lot of not so pleasant memories come flooding back in his mind. He finally gathers himself together as she approaches and manages to stammer "wha....what are you doing here?".

She gives him a confident smile "I just wanted to come talk to you......see how you are doing......" and she looks around, noticing that the house appears a lot tidier, the new windows and the potted flowers by the doors.

He fiddles with his sleeve, giving her a nervous look "why? You walked out on me.....you never even bothered to check on me, just took your stuff and left...". She walks closer, reaching out a hand to touch his arm, but he pulls away, sounding hurt and irritated "Carol....don't!".

"I'm sorry for that, John, I really am.....I just didn't know how to deal with it, I knew we weren't happy and I didn't know how to fix it. I'm sorry".

He sighs and gestures with his hand "it was probably for the better anyway, but why are you back now?".

"Well, I actually came to see if we could try again......I'm better now, I'll try harder, I can give you things now.....I need you, John".

"Why? Where is Lisa?".

She looks down and sounds a little anxious "that's the thing, you see.......she moved out, went to live with a friend instead of me......I'm lonely, John and I know I did you wrong".

He says sadly "yes you did....more than you will ever realize".

Reaching for him again, she sounds a little desperate "ohh I know.....that's why I came back, I want to do it over, make it better.....better for you, better for us" and she gives him a pleading look "please, John".

"It is a little late for that, don't you think, Carol?".

Sounding sweet "oh no, it is never too late, ever......." and she sounds hopeful "right?".

He opens his car door and looks at her, disgust, hurt and anger on his face "wrong" and his voice gets a little stronger and he looks directly at her "it is too bloody late for it and for us......you left me, just walked out, leaving me to pick up the pieces and try to put my life back together. I thought you loved me or at least tried to love me, but I know now you didn't, not at all. It was all a fucking lie, Carol! You tried to tell me you wanted kids and you pretended you wanted to have sex with me, while you just laid there, waiting for me to hurry up and finish".

She shakes head "no, it wasn't like that",

"Yes it was, so stop telling yourself it wasn't. Stop lying to yourself! I have worked hard to get where I am today and I'll be damned if I'll have you come back and try to screw me over one more time. I might be a bit awkward, but I am not stupid, Carol and besides, I finally know what it really means to have someone that really loves me. She loves me completely and only wants the best for me. So please leave and don't ever bother me again!",

"But john....." and she steps closer.

He moves out of the way and looks at her "DON'T! I gotta go!" and he gets in his truck with the dogs, leaving her standing there.

She is stunned for a moment, but then the anger boils up inside of her and she feels her blood pressure rising and her fists clenching in pure rage. How fucking dare he!

 

A while later:

I am finally done helping my dad, we were able to save the horse and her foal by doing a c-section. It is always rewarding when things turn out well and I get back in my truck after saying goodbye to my dad. No message from John, which I find a bit odd. I call him, but it goes straight to voicemail, like his phone is off, which is even more odd. He always has his phone on.

Glancing at my car clock, he should be done with getting the sheep to the fair by now and back home. I am about to hit dial again, when my phone rings and "Tom" flashes on the screen, pushing the answer button "hey Tom....we just finished.....are you guys done?".

"Hey Lucy Lou" and I smile when he calls me that, my nickname from him since we were little. He continues "yeah, all done, sheep look great, I bet he will win".

"Oh I hope he does, he deserves it. So did he go back home? I tried to call his cell and he is not answering, which is strange and not like John".

He sounds concerned "well, that is why I'm calling you......I don't know what was up with him tonight, he didn't want to say and he seemed very upset and distracted. He didn't say much, but I could see it in his face and he left in a hurry after, after saying a quick thank you".

"What? That doesn't sound like him. Did he say where he was going?".

"No, he didn't.....but I'm worried about him, Lucy.....I was going to drive over to Sparkhouse, but if you are on your way home....".

"It's ok, go home to Sue and the baby, I'll go find John and let you know".

"You sure?".

"Yes, I'm sure.....but thanks for calling, love you".

"Love you too sis" and he hangs up.

I start the truck and step on the gas, a million thoughts running through my head, what on earth could make John act so strange and I worry he is not okay.  I speed home and pull into the driveway and his truck is there, he must have left the trailer at the fair. I get out and call his name "John!", no answer. The barn looks deserted, so I trot in the house "John, love......I'm home...", still nothing and the dogs are not coming either.

Running upstairs, I check all the rooms, but he is not in bed or the bathroom or any of the other rooms. I'm starting to panic a little. 

It is summer, so it is not all the way dark yet and something catches my eyes looking out the window of our bedroom, up on the hill in the field. He is standing there, the dogs running around him. Looks like he is wearing his blue coveralls, his arms folded and in deep thought.  It is odd, he likes to walk the land, but usually during the day.

I go back down and put on my running shoes instead of my work boots and start heading up there. He sees me coming when the dogs happily come running to greet me, Abby still jumping up on me and I have to tell her "down, girl". Approaching him, he looks at me and then looks down, shifting his feet and I reach for his arm "John?".

He reacts instinctively and pulls away, almost sneering "don't" and I am just stunned, he has never been like this or talked to me like that. I feel the tears well up in my eyes, I'm already tired and not in the mood for this tonight. I turn on my heels and start to run back to the house, the dogs following me.

Soon, I hear him coming up behind me "Lucy, stop! Oh god, please stop.......I'm sorry...I..." and he grabs my arm, swinging me around and into his embrace. He clings to me like he is drowning and I wrap my arms around his waist, his head is buried in the neck, his lips close to my ear "I'm sorry.......I'm so sorry, Lucy....please don't leave.....don't leave me". 

I move my hands up his strong back and finally bring my arm around to lift his head, cupping his chin and I can see tears in his eyes, glimmering in the fading light and I wipe them away with my thumb and speak softly to him "John.....what the hell happened? Why do you think I would leave?".

He wipes his face with the back of his arm, his other arm still around my waist and he sniffles "I just yelled at you and treated you like an asshole".

Standing on my toes to kiss his face, I grab his face in my hands "listen to me you big goof, I'm not gonna leave, not ever, but I would like to hear what happened tonight that made you so upset and sad".

John nods and I hug him again, holding him tight for a few moments more before we walk hand in hand back to the house, his fingers almost crushing mine. We make it in the house and the dogs follow, he drags me on the couch and I sit down next to him, still holding his hand and my other hand resting on his shoulder to reassure him. He takes a deep breath, looks at our intertwined hands and then at me "she came back.....".

I am confused "who came back.....what?".

He stammers "Ca..Carol".

"WHAT!".

"Yeah, she showed up here at the farm right before I was leaving to go meet Tom".

My blood pressure is rising as I try to reel in all the hatred I have for this woman and what she has done to John. I move my hand to his neck, gently touching him "and what did she want or say to you?".

He hesitates for a moment "sh..she wanted us to get back together" and he quickly adds, when he sees the look on my face "I told her it was too late for that, told her how she just walked out and left me to try and pick the pieces" and he he sits a little taller "I told her I know everything she told me were lies and that I now know, what it is like to really be loved by someone".

I smile at him "you did?".

"Yeah....." and he takes a deep breath and looks at me "I love you so much, Lucy.....I can't imagine not having you in my life and you have brought so much happiness....I never knew it could be like this".

I scoot closer to him, inhaling the scent that is so John and look back at him "I love you as much, John.......you have blessed my life with so much joy. I imagine you being the father of my children one day......when you are ready".

He looks at me, shock and awe playing over his face "yo..you do?".

"Yes, very much so.....you'll make a great dad".

"I always hoped I would get to be one and Carol told me she wanted more kids, but then kept coming up with excuses and she always insisted on condoms, so I sort of gave up after she left.......I gave up on ever finding someone to share my life with........until you walked into my life" and he leans over, our head close together and our lips meeting in a soft kiss. Our foreheads rests against each other and he says quietly "I would love to have kids with you, Lucy.....and I don't feel we have to wait".

We kiss again and I rest my head on his shoulder "well, it could take a while to get pregnant.....the pill can do that, but I'll stop taking them if that is what we both want......I know we haven't known each other for a that long, but........".

He finishes the sentence for me "but you have pretty much lived here since we started sleeping together and I wouldn't change a thing".

"Me neither, John" and we embrace, both laughing a little and being a bit giddy with the prospect of our future together. We settle back down and I look at him "what else did she say?".

"She seemed desperate, to be honest with you and kind of surprised maybe, that I would reject her and tried to plead her case when I told her it was too late".

"Wow.....wished I had seen it, I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself and telling her it was all lies, because it was".

"I know it was......but she still is under some illusion it wasn't like that".

I snort "well, the ugly truth of how she really was to you, is probably too much for her to handle". I think for a minute and then look at him "think she will come back?".

"I don't know to be honest.....I didn't stick around to see what her reaction was after I left, but she did smash the potted plants by the doors".

I didn't even notice when we walked in the house, but it fills me with concern "is she dangerous?".

"She could be, I really think something is not right with her brain.......maybe we can go file a police report on it in a couple of days, once the fair is over, just in case".

"That might be a good idea, John and we'll have to replant the flowers".

"Yeah, maybe we can find some pots at the fair".

"Did you eat dinner?" and I stroke his chin as he leans into my hand.

He shakes his head "no, not yet.....do we even have anything?".

"I don't know, but let's go see" and I stand up, giving him a hand and we embrace and kiss before we walk in the kitchen.

We end up making breakfast for dinner, eating at the table and then we are frankly both exhausted, calling it an early night. We snuggle in bed and soon drifts off to sleep.

 

The next day:

We wake up early and John makes the rounds on the farm while I collect eggs and feed the animals that are in the barn. They are free to go outside right now, but are still fed some supportive food inside. 

The twin calves are growing so fast and so is the foal. I scratch some friendly heads before heading in to shower. I step out and walk in the bedroom, roaming through the dresser for some underwear, finding a white lace pair of panties and a matching bra. I just barely got them on when John comes trotting upstairs, only wearing his briefs, heading for the shower. He stops in the doorway and looks at me and then breaks into a grin "nice...is that for me?".

I stick my tongue out at him and turn my back "maybe later, but you don't have time to play with lingerie right now, you have a show to attend". I look in the closet for something to wear. I am off work and just there to cheer John on and enjoy myself. It is warm, so I decide on a yellow dress, light weight with thin straps and it hits right above my knee. It is rarely warm enough here to wear that alone, but today is perfect. I feel John's warm presence behind me and soon his big arms are wrapped around me, his hairy chest pressed into my back. i sigh and lean against him, enjoying his body against mine.

He nuzzles my neck and kisses my shoulder "I can be quick".

I turn my head so our lips can meet and smile into his mouth "you are never quick, love and no, I'm not complaining about that at all, it is always so nice" and he kisses me again."But I'll take a rain check". He slaps my behind, making a run for the shower before I can do anything about it. I chuckle, shake my head and get dressed. 

Making my way back in the bathroom, I quickly fix my hair, letting it hang loose today and I hand John a towel as he steps out. I can't help but let my eyes roam over his solid body, he is hard in the all the right places and it is pretty evident he works these lands every day. He is masculine and my eyes follow the pleasure trail of hair under his belly button down to his manhood. He is not aroused, but still just beautiful and I recall the many times he has sent me into utter bliss with that impressive organ, buried deep inside of me. 

It is almost like he can tell what I am thinking about, because he clears his throat and turns a bit pink, drying off and trying to hide behind the towel. He is adorable. I walk to him, inhaling his freshly showered scent and lean up to kiss him "don't be shy, you are hunky and hot".

He mumbles something incoherent and finishes drying off before hanging up the towel. He kisses me again and I hold up my hand "did you mean what you said yesterday?".

I'm showing him my pack of birth control pills and he looks at me and comes over, forgetting being shy about his naked body. He gives me a very serious look "yes, I'm sure as long as you are too.....this is a joint decision".

I kiss him and then just toss the rest of the pills in the trash "I'm sure, but as I said, don't be disappointed if it doesn't happen right away",

We kiss a few more times, before he reluctantly lets me go so he can get dressed. He wears a pair of jeans that hugs him in all the right places, a short sleeved, navy, polo shirt and his work boots. The color of the shirt brings out his eyes and he looks so handsome with his hair, it is a bit shorter, he got it cut the other day. We get in his work truck and head over the to the fair grounds, slowly making out way back to the animal area, the entire place is already buzzing with people.

Getting out, he greets several of the other sheep farmers, they really are a friendly bunch and we prep the ram and the ewe for showing. We remove their shirts and then brush out their wool, John protests when I follow him into the enclosure "you don't have to, you are all dressed up".

"It's fine, John....it is just a summer dress and I'm in flats. Those sheep are probably cleaner than my car seat right now".

He nods, knowing it is pointless to argue with me and we get both all primed and looking their best. We step back and admirer our handy work, he breaks into a smile and puts his arm around me, leaning down to kiss me "thank you, love......they look brilliant".

"Your welcome, John....now go knock it out of the park" and I kiss him again.

We are totally unaware that someone is watching us from the shadows, quietly seething over our obvious happiness.

My parents, Tom, Sue and the baby come and I join them in the seats surrounding the arena and watch as the sheep judging beings. We cheer loudly when John presents his sheep and he is adorable as he shoots us an embarrassed look and blushes a bit. The judges make their rounds, looking over their subjects with critical eyes, feelings here and there with their hands and scribbling on their note pads. They all convene in the middle and talk quietly among themselves until the head judge hands a piece of paper to the announcer.

John wins! Both his ram and ewe take the coveted blue ribbon and he can't help but beam with pride as they are presented to him. The ribbons get pinned to the tack on the sheep and he gives me a thumbs up before leading the reluctant participants in a victory lap.

I meet him down at the entrance to the arena, throwing my arms around him and kissing him "that was bloody brilliant, John, congratulations!".

He kisses me back, hugging me, while still holding on the reigns "thank you, love.....you helped too".

Several people come over to congratulate him and I just watch with a sense of pride as this shy, humble man receives praise from his peers. 

Mr. Jenkins from the feed store comes over and he extends a hand to John "well done, my good lad, well done!".

"Thank you, Mr. Jenkins, very kind of ye".

"Well deserved" and he leans in closer, elbowing John and looks a me with a wink "but I think you already got your biggest price in her.......you are one lucky lad".

John grins "I know, I'm very lucky indeed".

We chat for a little bit longer and then I help him lead the sheep back to their enclosure. They will remain there until tomorrow, so visitors can enjoy them. My family come down to congratulate John too and we stand around until my dad gets called out, the baby gets fussy, so Tom and Sue leave with her and my mom meets up with her good friend, so they can shop the market together, an old favorite.

John and I look at each other, he is leaning against the trailer and he reaches for me "come here, love" and I walk into his embrace and we just hold each other close, grateful we are together and can share this. He kisses the top of my head "I love you, Lucy".

I look up at him "I love you too, John, so much......" and our lips meet. We kiss and his stomach makes a loud growling sound and we break apart, both chuckling. I look at him "hungry for lunch?".

"Yeah, a bit".

"Then lets go find some good food to eat" and we walk hand in hand out to the fair, finding the food area and sharing some freshly made, warm chips while eating a tasty bacon sandwich. The weather is gorgeous and we have a wonderful afternoon together. We watch some of the other animal competitions, share a huge chocolate ice creme cone on a grass hill and then walk the market area, filled with locals, selling their arts and crafts. We come upon a potter that makes these gorgeous flower pots and end up buying two, that will match the farm house. 

Someone has been following us from a distance all day long, spying on us and getting more and more angry.

We carry the pots back to the trailer and John sticks them in with the hay bales. He turns to me and pulls me into his arms, locking eyes with me "thank you for everything......I don't recall I have felt this happy ever in my life".

"Me either, John" and we kiss.

After the fair closes for the day, a lot of us make our way to the pub for some dinner and dancing, for those that are into that.

We order some beer and our favorite fish and, chips, quietly talking and holding hands over the table. After, he shyly leads me on the dance floor and we slow dance a bit, his strong hands on my waist and I have my arms wrapped around him as we sway to the music. We gaze into each others eyes, his blue eyes saying so much without words, he looks at me with so much love and tenderness. The music ends and he leans down to kiss me, our lips meeting in a soft kiss. Our lips linger until we have to break for air and we both break into a happy laugh.

I excuse myself to go use the ladies room and he hangs on to my hand with his until the last minute, not wanting to let me go. I walk out of the main pub area to the hall where people can hang there coats in the wintertime and where the restrooms are located. I use the ladies room and come back out, my hands still a little damp from trying to dry them quickly. I am about to walk back in the big room, when I hear female voice behind me, full of hate and venom "you think you are all that, don't you?".

Swiftly spinning around, I see a woman approaching me and I look confused for a second "excuse me, what?" and then I recognize her.

She sees the light bulb going off in my head, nods with a smirk "yeah, that's right.....it me, John's first and only love".

I snort and roll my eyes "in your dreams, Carol......he never loved you, he thought he did, until he realized it was all based on lies".

She steps closer, her anger apparent on her face "whatever, you tramp" and she gets in my face " that's right. that's what I called you. He is only being so sweet and loving with you because you keep fucking him. He only cares about getting laid, not about you".

I get back in her face and say with disgust "I know that is what you think, because that is exactly how you used him.....you lied and tricked him into thinking he loved you, so you could take his money and use him. You promised to love him, have sex with him and eventually have a family with him, but you never intended to honor that. You are pathetic and he will never come back to you, ever. Goodbye, Carol!" and I step around her, walking off.

She lets out some high pitch scream of rage and comes after me, yelling "YOU BITCH! How dare you!" and she grabs my arm, digging her nails into my flesh and I curl my right fist and turn around, hitting her square on the jaw. It hurts like hell, but she goes down and a couple of women witnessing the ruckus lets out yells and several more people come rushing in the hall, including John.

He takes one look at Carol, who is being helped up by a few bystanders and he looks at me, putting an arm around me and leading me outside "oh my god, are you okay, Lucy?" and he embraces me out in the parking lot, holding me tight and I break down sobbing. He caresses my hair, kisses the top of my head and just whispers to me "shhh, love........it's okay.....I'm here.......what happened....did she hurt you?".

I hug him tight ad he motions for a few people coming out to check on me, that I'm okay. I sniffle and he looks at me, wiping a few tears from my cheeks with his thumb, and I let out a laugh "sorry.....".

"Don't be, but what happened and why are you crying".

My blood pressure goes up "ughhh, she just totally insulted you, said you were only using me for sex and that you are only nice to me because we sleep together".

He protests and looks highly offended "Lucy, you know that's.."

I cut him off "I know, John...I know it is not true, it just made me so angry and then she grabbed my arm and I hit her" and I look at my hand, it is swelling a bit.

"Good for you" and he hugs me tight "I'm glad she didn't hurt you".

"Well, well........look at that, John with his whore!" and we both turn, seeing Carol walking towards us. 

I feel John tense up and he lets go of our embrace, but takes my left hand in his, sort of shielding me with his body "Carol, just shut the fuck up and leave!".

She gets close, her jaw is lightly swollen, but she still looks totally capable of a lot of anger and rage. He points her finer at John "NEVER! You need to take me back, get rid of her" and she motions to me" and I'll prove to you we can be happy.......you don't need that bitch" and she gets a smirk on her face "does she suck your dick, is that is why you keep her around?".

John's grip on my hand tightens and he gestures with his other hand and bellows "SHUT UP, CAROL! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? I REALLY DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE THIS TRASHY, BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG. NEVER, EVER" and he steps closer to her, keeping me behind him "TALK ABOUT LUCY LIKE THAT IN MY PRESENCE........SHE IS THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME, SO SHUT UP!". His nostrils are flaring and he takes a couple of deep breaths and says more quietly "she is the best thing that has ever happened in my life, she loves me for me and encourages me and values me".

Carol is watching John, a tiny bit of fear creeping into her eyes when she sees him starting to unravel "I valued you.....we had sex, we had a life together".

He snorts "stop lying to yourself........we didn't have a life together, you just put up with me because you needed my money" and he actually lets out a bark of a laugh "and you call that sex, what we had? It was more like you laying there, moaning a bit, so I would hurry up and finish".

She sneers "well, you seemed to like it well enough at the time.....you always wanted it".

"I did, because I was hoping it would bring us closer and it would get better.......but I guess I was fooling myself" and he glances at me "I know now what it really can be like and it is amazing".

"But John.." and she sounds desperate and gets cut off by him.

He looks at her "I want you to know, that I will never forgive what you did to me, how you treated me! I know you did me wrong and nothing, I mean nothing you say can ever change that. I want you out of my life forever, stay away from me, Lucy and the farm. I will be filing a report to the police and you better never come near any of us again".

"But John...." and she steps closer, reaching for him, but he steps away, still shielding me "DON'T" and he is about to say something else, when the sound of sirens pierce the air and a couple of police cars come screaming into the parking lot. Carol sees them and tries to bolt, but a couple of officers come from the other side and grab her, quickly handcuffing her. She struggles, attempting to kick one of them and then scream at them "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, LET ME GO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!".

The main officer talks to her "that is not what we hear......you are under arrest for stealing stuff from the fair today and for trying to hurt other people's property....someone saw you trying to sneak in to Mr. Standring's sheep to hurt them" and he looks at us "don't worry, she didn't get far, Mr. Jenkins saw her and recognized her. He sort of followed her around for a bit after and she stole some jewelry and other items from some of the merchants there. We got a couple of calls about the ruckus here and someone in the pub gave us her name too, so we knew who we were looking for".

John nods and shake the officer's hand and we all watch as they load her in the back of the police car. She sends us one last hateful look, but John doesn't look down or away, he just put his arm around me and looks back at her. I feel a tinge of sadness that her life has gotten so low, but on the other hand, I also feel great relief that she likely will leave us alone from now on.

The police car leaves with her in it and we talk to a couple of the other officers for a while, giving our accounts of what happened here tonight and they finally thank us and wish you goodnight.

We stand together in the empty parking lot after they leave and then look at each other and he pulls me into his arms, hugging me tight "thank you".

I look up at him, touching his chin "for what, love?".

"For loving me and for giving me the strength to tell her how she made me feel........for allowing me to finally let this go".

Our lips meet in a soft kiss and nothing else needs to be said.

He takes my hand and we walk back in the pub where John fetches a rag and a bucket of ice for my hand, while we enjoy a delicious fruit trifle, the pub's specialty, while I ice my hand for a bit. We visit with some friends and have a good time, putting the drama from earlier behind us. I watch John as he goes up to the bar to settle our bill, a couple of people talk to him and slaps his back in a friendly gesture. He smiles and laughs, it seems like something shifted in him tonight, like a weight is gone.

We walk back out to the truck, getting ready to head home for the night. He leans against his vehicle and pulls me flush against him, kissing me with desire and passion. I return it eagerly and he groans when I press myself even closer as we continue to kiss. We finally have to break for air and he looks at me, his eyes dark with lust "god...let's hurry home love....or we will be arrested for indecent behavior out here". I nod and get in on the passenger side and he gets behind the wheel, looking uncomfortable as he tries to adjust and ease the tightness in his pants. I look at him and lean over, licking his ear, sucking on the lobe and a moan tears from his mouth and he grips the wheel "ughhh....don't please".

I whisper "I have a better idea.....".

He gives me a nervous glance "what?".

"Drive up to the place where you and the cow tried to have sex in her car".

His eyes go big "why?".

"Just trust me, John.....please" and I rub my hand over his thigh and his bulge in the front, feeling him press himself against my palm.

His voice sounds strained "okay" and he starts the engine and we make our way there. I'm leaning over, my arm around his neck and i am nibbling on his ear, he grits his teeth and croaks "shit...Lucy.......I'm trying to drive here".

I breathe in his ear "I know, love, you are doing just fine".

The truck shakes and jumps over the road, until we kind of come to the top of a hill, some big power masts sitting close to the dirt road. A single light pole is close to one mast. He pulls in and turns off the engine, turning to me "wh..why are we here, Lucy?" and he looks a little disturbed, it is almost like the memories of this place come flooding back to him.

I kiss him, holding his chin and looking into his beautiful eyes "we are here, so we can share something special in the car.......so you can forever let go of that awful memory of this place...." and I kiss him again, a little harder and I lick my lip over his lower lip and gently suck on it.

He grabs the back of my head with one hand and kisses me deeply, with everything he has got, his tongue prying my lips open, gaining entrance to my mouth and our tongues wrap around each other. His other hand comes up and gently covers my breast, kneading it through the fabric and I moan, pressing myself closer to him and moving my hand up his thigh to rub his shaft, feeling him fill rapidly and a grunt escapes his lips.

We make out passionately for a few minutes, groping and touching each other all over and we finally break for air, his chest heaving and he looks at me, his eyes dark with want and need "how are we going to do this.....there is hardly any room here in the front".

"Get in the back seat" and he nods. We both get out and I scoot my front seat all the way up and flip the back towards the windshield. We get in the back and immediately start kissing passionately again and our hands are all over each other. I make my way in his lap and settle happily over his crotch, his jeans feeling a bit rough against my naked thighs.

His hands go up my legs and under the skirt of my dress, settling on my behind and I roll my hips as he pressed me against him, both of us letting out an aroused sound as my center rubs over his bulging erection. My hands tangle in his hair as our tongues continue to fight for the upper hand. He thrusts eagerly and I move my hand down to his shirt, yanking it out of his pants, letting my palm slide under it and over his naked stomach and up on his chest, feeling his chest hair and then lightly pinching his nipple. He groans "ohhh fuck, Lucy.....I...I want and need you".

I nod and get off him for a minute, panting "scoot over" and he does, sitting kind of where I moved my seat, so there is a lot more room. I go for his jeans, opening them and getting the zipper undone and he lifts his hips and shimmer them down along with his underwear. I move them all the way down below his knees and lick my lips when his hard cock springs free, slapping against his belly, smearing pre cum on his skin. I kneel between his legs and our eyes meet for a second and I see how aroused he is and it makes me throb between my legs. 

Caressing his thighs with my hands, I slide them up, one gently cupping his sack while the other wrap around his hard shaft. His skin feels silky smooth under my fingers and I pump him a few times and then I lean over and slide my tongue from base to tip, working his foreskin all the way back with the tip of my tongue. He almost sobs with pleasure and throws his head back when I swirl my tongue around his sensitive head "ohhh god......fuck, baby......ohhhhh".

Opening my mouth, I swallow him down all the way and suck a little harder while working over his entire length. I am still touching his balls and I feel them tighten a bit and he moans again and then pushes on my shoulder "I want to come inside of you.....please". 

I pull off him with one final lick to the very tip, making him twitch and he gives me a hand off the floor and then runs his fingers up my leg, his callouses feeling wonderful against my skin and he hooks a finger under my panties and drags them down my legs. I kick them off along with my flats and bend down to kiss him with passion, whimpering in his mouth when his fingers find my wet center and dive into my folds. I spread my legs more to give him access and he fingers me a bit more before I yank on his shirt and pulls it off his head.

We stare at each other for a moment, the faint light from the pole casting a soft glow inside the car and he tugs on my dress, croaking "please that it off.....I want to see and feel all of you against me". I pull it off quickly and hears his sharp intake of breath when he sees me, only dressed in my lacey bra. I smile and climb into his lap, straddling him and finally settling over his cock. His arms are around me right away, expertly undoing my bra with one hand and placing his mouth over a peaked nipple as soon as my breasts spill out. I moan and press against him, my wet core rubbing over his cock, sending jolts of pleasure through us both and I throw my head back "ohhh...John......more....".

Kissing again, I start to slide over his shaft, my wetness coating him and I moan when his head rubs against my clit, it feels so good and I pulse against him. He grunts in my ear "ohh yeah, do it again.....it feels so good.....I want to feel you cum". I thrusts my hips faster and I start to moan as I move against him, he is kissing my neck and caressing my breasts as I get closer and closer to orgasm.

"Ohhh.....ohhh....fuck John....so close" and I bring myself almost there, but then stop, reaching between us and guiding him to my entrance. His wide head nudges inside and his breath gets caught in his throat as I sink all the way down on him and I moan as our hips meet "ohhh, you feel so good".

He breathes out "fuck yes, love...so good" and he puts his strong hands on my hips and holds me steady when I start to slide up and down his hard cock. He kisses my neck and shoulder, bending his head to lick my breast and then brings one hand between us, finding my swollen clit and rubbing me with the pad of his thumb. He huffs in my ear "come for me, babe....let me feel you....please".

I pick up the pace a little and then the damn breaks with a loud sob "ohhhhhhh....John" and he thrusts up as I come, making it even better for me and I bite his shoulder to muffle my scream of pure bliss and I convulse around him, squeezing his cock. He goes even harder and then shoots his hot release with a satisfied groan "ohh fuck yes....ohhh god" and we cling to each other, letting the spasms of orgasm slowly subside.

My head is buried in the crook of his sweaty neck and his arms are wrapped tightly around my torso, our chests heaving against one another. We stay like this for a bit, both reflecting on what this really meant and the day's events. I finally find the strength to lift my head and I plant a soft kiss on his cheek and he moves his head, our lips meeting and I feel wetness against my skin. I look in horror and lift his head all the way, whispering to him "you alright?".

He sniffles and nods, pulling me in for another tight embrace, just holding onto me for dear life for a while.....he finally eases up and looks at me, croaking "yeah.....I'm okay now......thank you, Lucy.....for everything".

We kiss again and I cup his chin "your welcome, but I didn't do anything".

"Yes you did.......you brought me up here and helped me let go of the bad memories and her.......".

We are still very much connected, but he is softening, so I reach for a rag he has on the floor, gently easing away from him and cleaning us both up. I grab a blanket from the back and sit next to him on the seat, covering us both and putting my head on his shoulder. He reaches for my hand, lacing our fingers together, bringing them to his lips and kissing my knuckles. I sigh and then look at him "are you okay with everything that happened today?".

He lets out a breath and thinks for a minute, then looks at me "I am now...." and he gestures with the hand not currently holding mine "it was very upsetting to see her, to hear her accuse you of things and frankly quite sad that she doesn't see what she did was wrong......but you know what......it's over.....I can finally let her go for good....and I know I couldn't honestly say that if it wasn't for you......you have shown me what it really means to love someone and to share a life together". He reaches for my face and caress my cheek "I love you, Lucy.....so much".

"I love you too, John" and we kiss again.

He pulls me into his arms and we just hold each other for a bit longer, enjoying the intimacy we share. It is getting late and I shiver against him and he smiles "should we go home and snuggle in a warm bed?".

Kissing him again, I snuggle into him "that sounds heavenly" and we very slowly get dressed and then make the drive home to Sparkhouse Farm. We step out in the court yard and he looks at me in the moonlight and something is different about him. He smiles and reaches for my hand and we walk inside, getting ready for bed and he leads me to our bedroom and we both crawl under the sheets. We settled against each other and after a few more kisses and soft touches, drifts off to sleep, thankful to be with each other.

 


	14. Chapter 14

A couple of months later:

I hang up the phone sitting in the office at the farmhouse and lean back in the chair, glancing at the big calendar on the wall and mentally count days. I do it again, to make sure I haven't made a mistake, think for a minute and then feel the slight excitement running through my body. I get up and walk out of the office and upstairs, checking that our suitcase is packed. We are headed to London as soon as John is done feeding the animals this morning, I have a speaking engagement tomorrow night for my old vet school's gala at a fancy hotel. 

I had agreed to speak and then they had called and asked if I knew a farmer, that would come earlier in the day, during their more informal seminars and talk to the current vet students about farming and the relationship between them and the veterinarian. I had approached John and he first looked at me in horror, the thought of talking to a crowd terrified him, but after some explaining about what exactly he would be doing, he had reluctantly agreed to come talk to them.

John has never been to the big city before and he is not sure if he will even like it. Gary from the feed store will come feed and care for the farm for the two nights we will be gone. I carry the suitcase downstairs and go put it in my car. John comes out from the barn, walking over with a smile and pulls me into his arms, kissing me "all done, love......are you ready?"

I kiss him back and we just hold each other for a moment. I inhale his scent and enjoy being wrapped in his arms, nothing feels more secure or safe than that. Our eyes meet and I smile "yeah, I think so".

Our noses are touching and he smiles at me "let me go wash up and we can leave, you said we are going to try and beat traffic, right?".

"That's the plan" and I glance at my watch "I think we can make it".

He hurries in the house and quickly changes his shirt and soon we are on the road. I drive since I know where we are going and we listen to music and chat along the way. I talk about London and how much I loved living in the city for a while, but also reassure him, that I am more in love with him and the life we have out here, away from all the hustle bustle. It is a quiet and slower life, a better place to raise a family.

I glance at him when I mention that and see a brief shadow wash over his face and I reach for his hand "what's the matter, John?".

"Nothing" and he looks down, sadness evident on his beautiful features.

"No, really, John......you can talk to me......." and I squeeze his hand "are you discourage I am not pregnant yet?". He nods and looks at me and I give him a reassuring smile "nothing wrong with that, you have a right to your feelings".

He says quietly "thank you and I know you told me it could be a while, I guess I was just being hopeful, you know........".

"I know, John and it is okay, it will happen" and I smirk "it is not for the lack of trying is it?".

He blushes and grins "no, I guess not, but it has been very, very nice, Lucy........I never knew it could be like this and I would enjoy having sex this much".

"Well, I think we are both enjoying it very much" and I hesitate for the moment before I continue "and I don't want you to get too excited yet, but it might actually have worked".

"What? Are you......?" and he looks at me closer.

I am trying to keep my eyes on the road as we are getting to the suburbs of London "I don't know.....but I am a few days late".

"Well can we find out, do we need to go to the doctor? Don't they sell a test thing at the store? I think I saw them next to the condoms once".

"They do and I have one, I can take it when we get to the hotel".

"Really?" and he sounds excited.

"Yes, really, but first we need to fight our way into the hotel through this city, that is one thing I don't miss at all, London traffic".

John goes silent as we enter London and he looks around in awe of all the buildings, the traffic and all the people, I don't think he has ever seen so many people or cars at once in real life. I concentrate as we navigate the streets and I am very thankful I know where we are going, but it is still stressful. John mutters "bloody hell, is it always like this?".

"Yeah, pretty much....that is why I lived close to where my work was, I tried not to drive too much in the city, but the underground works brilliantly and will usually get you where you need to go".

"I could never live here, it would be too stressful".

"I don't think the sheep would like it either, John, so I don't think we need to worry about that".

He chuckles "no, they wouldn't". He keeps watching all the activity and images passing by "this is crazy".

"It is London, love".

"Yeah, but I guess I just didn't imagine it would be like this".

We keep making our way through traffic and then finally arrive at our hotel, the Coventry Garden. I pull up in the front and as soon as we get out, a suit clad young guy comes and takes my keys and someone is already reaching for the suitcase when the trunk pops open. John looks lost for a second, I just reach for his hand and lead him towards the door after tipping the valet.

He gestures "what about the car? And why did he take our suitcase?".

"They will park the car and the bell hop will bring the suitcase to our room".

"We can roll our own da....uhm....suitcase".

"I know, but that is how they do it here and I know it is too much and all that, but just roll with it".

He nods and squeezes my hand, whispering "I will, but I feel really uncomfortable right now".

We walk to the front desk and get checked in by a very polite clerk. He hands us two keys "Mr. Standring and Miss Andrews, please enjoy your stay with us and don't hesitate to let us know if we can do anything to make it more pleasant".

The bell hop gestures with his hand and we follow him to the elevator and he takes us up a few floors and walks us to our room. Opening the door, I hand him a tip and thank him and we enter the room. It is very beautiful and luxurious and John looks around in awe "your kidding, right? People live like this?".

"Some........it's nice, huh?".

He walks around, peaks in the bathroom and comes back out, looking at me as I sit down on the bed "I guess, but too fluffy and stuck up for me..." and he locks eyes with me "do you like it?".

"For a get away and vacation yes, but never as everyday life.....that is one of the reasons I left Hugh, he wanted more of this kind of life, not one that involves dirt, wind, cow shit and sheep manure on a daily basis".

John comes over and sits down on the bed with me, looking at me and reaching out to touch my face "and I'm thankful you chose that or I would never have met you, Lucy".

"Me too, John" and we close the distance and our lips meet in a soft kiss that lingers for a while.

Our noses are touching and he clears his throat, saying nervously "can you take the test now?".

"Yes...I guess....I'm a bit nervous" and when I see his concern, I quickly add "not because I don't want it to be, but just because I want to be a good parent and don't feel ready....".

"Lucy, you will be an amazing mother, but I understand, I feel the same way......I'm bloody nervous and I want to be a good dad".

"You will be....I have no doubt about that, I see how kind you are to your animals and how much you care about others" and I get up, walking over to our suitcase and open it. I find our toiletries and carry them to the bathroom and John follows me in there. I look at the giant tub "that looks so tempting right now".

"I know, maybe we can try it later" and he grins.

I kiss him "that's a deal" and I find the package in my bag and take it out, opening it and removing the stick.

John sounds nervous "so..so...what do you need to do?".

"Just pee on the stick and if the two windows have a blue bar, that means your tadpoles can swim and won".

He blushes "okay....". I go in the toilet compartment and soon return with the stick and he looks at me anxiously "well?".

"It will be a few minutes" and I carefully place it on the counter. We both just stare at it, our hands finding each other, lacing together as we wait. It doesn't take very long before both windows display clear blue lines. I grip his hand tighter "holy cow".

There is complete silence from John, until I finally look at him and he has silent tears streaming down his face and he looks at me, his eyes conveying all his emotions and he pulls me into his arms, buries his face in my neck, whispering "thank you....thank you......I get to be a dad".

We stand there for a while, just holding each other and we look at one another when we pull apart, breaking into silly grins.

"That's amazing, John.....I didn't think it would happen so fast".

"So how far along are you, when will the baby be here?".

"It is just barely.....baby was conceived like 3 weeks ago, so it is really new and things are always touch and go the first 3 months".

He looks surprised "it is?".

"Yeah, just because everything is forming and growing, a lot of things can go wrong", but I reassure him "I'm sure everything will be ok".

"I hope so" and he kisses me, planting a hand on my lower stomach "I can't believe it".

"Me neither, but it is wonderful".

"It really is" and his eyes are sparkling when he looks at me with a happy grin.

We kiss again and I take his hand "now should we go celebrate with afternoon tea in the garden room, it is divine".

"That sounds good.....you told me how nice it is" and he yanks on my hand "do we tell anyone...I mean, that you are expecting?" and he smiles when he says it.

I think for a moment "I don't know.......most people wait until the 3 month mark, but there are no rules.......what do you think?".

"I want to shout it from the rooftop of the church tower in town, but I think maybe we should wait?".

"That sounds like a good plan".

We are about to head out the door and he turns to me "aren't you suppose to be really sick and throw up all the time?" and he gestures with his hand "I don't know much about pregnancy in humans, but that is what you see in the movies".

I tease him "yeah, I guess if I was a sheep, you would know all about it?".

"Yeah basically"

"Comforting to know......and well, just like sheep or any other kind of mammal, women are different and not everyone gets sick. Sue was sicker than a dog when she was pregnant with my niece, but I don't think my mom ever was really sick".

"Well I hope you take after your mum then....".

"Me too, John....shall we go?" and he nods.

We walk to the elevator and get in, John is fiddling with his clothes and glances at me "hope it is fancy enough".

I step closer and snuggle into him "you look just fine, this hotel is nice and fancy, but they are also kind of down to earth, a nice mixture of the two".

"Do you use to come here often?".

"Every year with the vet school and then Hugh liked to bring clients here and such, so fairly often, it's nice".

"It is" and he takes my hand as we step out, walking through the lobby towards the glass atrium in the back. We are seated by a friendly hostess and John looks around this gorgeous over sized green house. There is a pond in the middle with some fancy gold fish, lots of plants and flowers all around with tables sprinkled throughout the place. It feels very serene and pretty. People are visiting at the different tables, everyone enjoying this special place. John appreciates everything that grows and he clearly loves this. We are seated by the pond and watch the fish swim around. He grins at me "wow, you were right, this is special".

"I know" and we order their afternoon tea service when the waiter comes over. He soon returns with an elaborate tiered tray with mini cucumber sandwiches, fancy cookies and homemade macaroons along with the tea. 

We enjoy the beautiful surroundings and the delicious treats. John downs 3 sandwiches in a few bites and looks sad when they are gone, but is soon happily eating a couple of cookies "this is so good".

I laugh "yeah, I can tell you are a big fan by the speed you cleaned up those sandwiches" and he gives me a bashful look, before eating a couple of macaroons.

We talked some more and finish our tea before rising, after signing the bill, to go back to our room before dinner. We are walking out, hand in hand when I hear a very familiar voice "hey Lucy".

I turn around and sure enough, there is Hugh, sitting at a table in the corner with a few of his clients, I assume. I smile as he gets up and comes over "Hugh, what are you doing here?". I am still holding John's hand.

"I should ask you the same, you don't come to town anymore from what I hear" and he kisses my cheek and gives me a half hug. 

"I'm here for the vet school tomorrow" and when we pull apart, I see his eyes dart to John, who is standing beside me, looking very uncomfortable and shy. I gesture "Hugh, this is John, my boyfriend.......John, please meet Hugh Winters, my ex fiance".

They shake hands and Hugh gives him a curious look, but appears friendly enough "nice to meet you, John.....I hope you know you are the luckiest bloke on the planet".

John takes his hand, totally enclosing his big paw over Hugh's and says shyly "nice to meet you......and I know, Lucy is very special" and he looks at me, beaming.

Hugh nods, swallowing a little hard, when John gives him a firm handshake "I agree and I wish I was what she really wanted".

I interrupt "please, Hugh, now is not the time to talk about that".

He lets go of John's hand and lifts both hands in defense "hey...relax..." and he looks at me with sincerity "I really mean that..... I do....I really want you to be happy and it sure looks like John makes you happy" and he motions with his head "I watched you two having tea and you make a beautiful couple" and he pauses for a second "I wish you the best... I loved you so much, but knew in the end I wasn't the right one".

I touch his arm and smile "that's very kind of you to say, Hugh".

"Nothing kind about it, it is the truth" and he looks at us both "take care and it was nice to meet you, John".

John gives him a smile as he squeezes my hand "thank you" and I give him a quick peck on the cheek and we walk away as he returns to his clients.

When we get in the elevator, John looks at me "well, that was awkward.....but he seemed nice enough".

"He is, he really is a descent guy, but we just liked and wanted different things in life".

"And I'm glad for that" and he pulls me into his arms, hugging me tight until we get to our floor.

We enjoy a nice dinner in the hotel's restaurant later and after, I have a quick meeting with the gala planner. John doesn't want to go, so he stays up in our room and we agree on having tea when I get back.

I get off the elevator on our floor and enter our room again, it is empty. I look around and then chuckle when I hear splashing in the bathroom. I put my stuff down and walk in there, finding John in the the giant tub with lots of bubbles from the bubble bath. He looks like a giant happy kid and he grins "this is the greatest, I wish our tub was this big a home".

Laughing, I kick off my shoes "glad you found one thing in the room you really like".

"No, I like it, but just can't imagine living like this all the time, just like you" and he lifts an eyebrow "you should join me, there is a enough room and the water feels really nice".

"Okay" and I shed my shirt and my pants, looking back at him, seeing him just stare, almost drooling "what's the matter, John?".

He swallows and croaks "that bloody underwear is the matter.....did you just buy it?".

I forgot I was wearing a new skimpy, black, lace set, with just a tiny g-string and a push up bra "ohh yeah, bought it a few weeks back when I went shopping with Sue at the mall. Do you like it?".

"That would be an understatement" and he stands up in the tub, showing me exactly how much he likes it, his hard erection standing proud. He reaches out with his hand and I walk over to the tub and he pulls me into his arms, getting me wet from the water and the bubbles, He gives me a searing kiss, our wet tongues wrapping around each other and I let out a low moan. His hand tangles in my hair and we kiss with passion for a few minutes.

We finally break for air and he looks at me and mutters "bloody hell, now the underwear is almost see thru" and I see his cock twitch as he devours me with his eyes.

I give him a naughty grin and step a little away, slowly removing the last two pieces of my clothing, flinging them on the floor and our eyes meet "better?".

"Much....come in there, love" and he gives me a hand to help me in the tub. We embrace fully, skin to skin and kiss again before he sits back down, pulling me with him. He leans against the back and I settle between his legs, his hot, hard desire pressing against my back. He wraps me in his arms and kisses my neck and shoulder "I love you, Lucy".

I turn my head to kiss him "I love you too, John" and I runs my hands over his legs and up his meaty thighs. His hands don't remain still for long either, he caresses my legs and hips and then gently place them on my stomach, just holding them there for a bit. I place my hands over his and our fingers lace together.

He whispers in my ear "I can't believe you are carrying our child, that is amazing". 

Snuggling into his broad chest, I lean up to kiss him again "it is hard to believe, isn't it?".

John deepens the kiss a bit and opens my mouth with his tongue and sliding his hands up, over my rib cage and then gently taking a breast in each hand, rubbing my nipples with his thumbs.

I grab onto his legs to steady myself and the stimulation goes straight to my core, making me clench my internal muscles in arousal and I let out a moan "ohhh...more, John...please". I turn around in the tub and straddle his thighs, wrapping my arm around his strong shoulders and grabbing his neck with my other hand, bringing him in for a deep kiss.

He groans when I rub against his erection and his hands slip from my breasts, sliding down my back and settling on my behind, pushing me against him. My slick folds move over his hard cock and I throw my head back when his wide head hits my clit, it feels so good "ohhh fuck, John....ohhh that's good".

I take better hold of his shoulders and set a steady rhythm with my hips, sliding my sensitive clit over his swollen head again and again. I'm throbbing against him and he guides me with a firm grip on my hips. We are both experiencing incredible pleasure and I glance at him, his head tilted back a bit, his eyes almost shut and his mouth making the most arousing sounds "ohh....ohhhh.....ohhh yeah.....Lucy...ohhh" and I move my hips a bit faster.

He senses I am getting close and brings one hand up to cup my breast, bending down to suck on my nipple and when he flicks his tongue over the peak and slides me hard against his cock, I bury my head in the crook of his neck, moaning out my deep pleasure as I orgasm "Johhnnn.......ohh god...ohhh" and he feels me contract against his length over and over again.

I slowly come to and we kiss again and he grins "fuck that was hot, it felt so good".

"This might feel even better" and I prop myself up on my knees for a second, reaching between us, taking hold of his hard erection, he stops me for a second, saying with a bit of concern "it is okay, I mean the baby......?". I lick his lower lip "it is just fine, i was pregnant a few days ago when you fucked me from behind out in the barn". He twitches in my hand when reminded of that very hot quickie before work the other morning. He grunts and I guide him to my entrance and he pushes up as I slide down, both of us moaning and panting as he penetrates me to the hilt. We look at each other and he leers down, enjoying the view of my breasts pressed against his hairy chest. He has one arm wrapped tightly around me and the other on my behind.

It feels so good to have his entire rock hard length deep inside of me and I start to move slowly, his strong hand holding me steady. I love riding him and he is fast approaching the point of no return, as I move my hips faster and faster. He is a withering mess, panting right next to my ear "shit, Lucy....ohhh god, babe.....fuck it is good" and I feel his entire body tighten and then release, thrusting his hips up as he comes hard, gushing hot deep inside of me in spurt after spurt. He groans out his pleasure "ohhhhhhh yeahh......ohhhhh" and holds me firmly to him until the spasms finally subside. 

We cling to each other, his hot breath on my neck and he softly caresses my back with his hands as I touch his neck gently, our chests hammering against each other. I sigh as I rest my head on his shoulder and he moves a strand our hair out of my face and we exchange a soft kiss.

He whispers "bloody hell".

I laugh "I second that.....that was amazing".

We stay in the tub for a bit longer before finally getting out, drying off and having our evening tea. 

It feels like a long day, so we get ready for bed and crawl under the sheets together. The mattress feels heavenly and the sheets are so soft, I settle next to him, m our hands intertwined on his chest and we share a tender kiss before drifting off to sleep.

 

The next day:

We enjoy a lazy room service brunch, which John has never experienced before and he loves they just bring you the food to your door. It is really good and he grins at me happily, as we eat and drink some tea.

After showering, we attend the opening of the vet seminars and have lunch with the staff from the school. I sense John is nervous when we sit down to eat with them, but he soon relaxes when they engage him in talks about sheep and the challenges the farmers face daily in keeping their herd healthy and productive.

We walk with Dr. Nigel Bending, who teaches farm animal science and illnesses, to the conference room, which is filled with 20 eager vet students. He says a few words and then have asked me to introduce John. We are sitting in the front and I can tell John is a bundle of nerves, he keeps picking at his fingers and putting his hands on his thighs. I give him a reassuring smile, which he totally fails to return.

I get up and look out "good afternoon....I'm Dr. Lucy Andrews and you guys are among the luckiest people since you get to attend this great school and be here at this weekend, You will learn so much and let me tell you, you never stop learning in this profession, you think you know it all when you graduate, but that is a blatant lie!". People laugh. "So when Dr. Bending called me and asked me if I knew a farmer that could come speak to you, I knew who to ask......he is one of the best sheep farmers in the area, if not the best and he knows what it takes to run and keep a farm going. He is one of the best and also one of the kindest, please welcome John Standring".

They applaud and John looks ill when he gets up, giving me a painful look when he walks to the front. I am saying a silent prayer for him as I watch his broad back, he clears his throat and starts nervously "good afternoon......uhmm....I honestly thought Luc....I mean Dr. Andrews had lost her marbles when she asked me, but she is pretty convincing, so I guess here I am" and he gives me a nervous smile. He goes on to tell the students a bit about the farm, how many animals he has and the general routine he has keeps at Sparkhouse Farm. Every word seems to come easier to him and he is soon sounding more confident. He talks about the importance of creating a good relationship with a veterinarian and how that partnership in many ways, is the key to a healthy and good herd of animals, no matter the breed. 

The students are hanging on every word and there are lots of questions when he opens it up for that. I beam with love and pride for this man, how far he has come as he answers them all, with confidence and a great love for his job, he was born to be a farmer and I can never see him to anything else.

Time flies by quickly and after two hours, Dr. Bending reluctantly ends it and several students come up to shake John hand and thank him. I know it makes him feel good and he takes my hand as we walk out and grins "that was okay, I guess......".

"It was brilliant, John.....I'm really proud of you".

"Thanks" and he leans in to kiss me. We are walking back to our room, but he pulls on my arm and gives me puppy dog eyes "can we please go have tea in the green house again?".

"Sure, but I think you just want more of those sandwiches".

"Perhaps" and he steers me over there with a grin and we enjoy some quiet time together.

We have a lovely evening at the gala, me dressed in a pretty navy dress and John in a suit he had found in the closet. He had me look at it and I dragged him to the tailor to have it properly fitted and as he put it on tonight, he smiled and looked at me "thanks for getting it to fit right, no wonder I never liked it, it was so uncomfortable".

"Your welcome, you look very handsome" and he drags me in for a kiss, murmuring in my ear "and you look very beautiful, love".

The food is divine and John gives me a thumbs up eating the steak and he tries lobster for the first time, eyeing the crustacean with suspicion. I motion with my fork "it's good....dip it in the butter...".

"Then why are you not eating yours?".

"I am allergic to them, the iodine makes me sick, but they taste good".

He takes a small nibble after dunking it in the butter with his fork and then looks happy "that is pretty good" and he eats the entire tail and end up finishing mine too. He whispers "I'm stuffed, but it was bloody good".

"I'm glad.....and it was really good".

The head of the vet school is saying a few remarks and then introduces me as the keynote for the night. I gather my speech and take a deep breath, John saying out of the corner of his mouth "good luck" as I get up.

I speak about finding your calling within the veterinary field and how that might come about. I mention how I first worked in a small animal clinic for a a few years and while I enjoyed it, it never really felt right. I tell the story of how my dad called to get me to come home and work for a country practice and how that finally felt like, that is what was I was suppose to do with my life. I talk about the joy I find in my job everyday and also mention that for me, life out in the country is happiness and fulfillment. I lock eyes with John and see him beaming with pride and love.

Sitting back down after, he leans in to kiss me "that was wonderful, Lucy.......you are amazing".

"Thank you, you are part of what makes my life this happy" and we exchange another kiss.

The evening wraps up and we collapse into bed after another great and fulfilling day.

 

2 months later:

I wake up in the middle of the night, feeling restless. I sit up in bed and look around. John is sound asleep next to me, breathing evenly and looking peaceful. The moonlight is shining through the window and I can see the crisp fall night outside. 

Rubbing my face, I swing my legs out and sit on the edge of the bed for a minute. John stirs, but soon settle back down. I feel uneasy and I don't know why. We have had another couple of months with lots of joy and happiness. We are still so excited I am expecting and I really haven't been too sick, just strong smells will bother me and I feel tired all the time. John has been amazing, very over protective and not letting me do too much. We even had a couple of fights because I felt he was babying me too much.

I'm not showing yet and we are only a week away from hitting the 3 months mark, so we can tell everyone. I get up to use the bathroom, an annoying side effect from being pregnant, but I have gotten use to it. I feel funny, but make it to the bathroom and sit down on the toilet and then is overcome by a breathtaking sharp pain in my lower stomach. It knocks the wind out of me and I grab the bathroom counter for some support. 

I'm sweating and breathing hard, trying to catch my breath and then I feel a warm gush of something. I attempt to stand up and when I look down, blood is just gushing out of me like I have never seen before. It takes my brain a second to register what is going on, but I quickly sit back down on the toilet and yell out, my voice thick with fear "JOHN! WAKE UP! JOHN!".

The door flies open two seconds later and a very sleepy looking John is standing in the door, just wearing his briefs, but his eyes wide open and sounding very concerned "what, Lucy? What going on?".

I gesture and then break into tears, gulping through the intense pain that is wrecking my body "something is very wrong, I'm bleeding really bad.....I think you need to call 112" and I try to get up, but he is by my side immediately and kneels "no, don't move" and he can hear the blood hitting the water in the toilet bowl "oh my god, Lucy.....what's happening... ohhh god.....don't move" and he lets go of me to run for the phone in the hall to call.

He comes back within 2 minutes and I am not feeling well, and starting to get light headed. He sounds panicked "I need to go unlock the door, are you ok?".

All I can do is nod my head and he runs downstairs and comes back up in record speed, pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt and then kneels again by my side. He cups my face "Lucy....you gotta stay with me...hear me......" and that is the last thing I hear.

I slump against him and his eyes go wide and he screams in pure fear "LUCY! NO!".

 


	15. Chapter 15

I come to and open my eyes, seeing John kneeling in front of me, his eyes wide as saucers and he looks totally panicked. "Lucy! Can you hear me? Hang on, love.....the ambulance is on it's way".

Nodding, I say softly "yeah, I can hear you, John.......don't feel so good, lots of pain and lightheaded".

"I know....I think you are bleeding pretty bad".

I look at him with so much pain in my eyes and the tears well up "the baby.......I'm so sorry.....".

He holds me tight, his big hand softly caressing my chin "shhh......don't.....you don't need to be sorry.....we don't know what is happening".

I cling to him "no, but I am pretty sure it is not good......" and I cry in deep sadness and pain. He just holds me, fighting his own tears, but trying to keep it together for me.

KNOCK    KNOCK      KNOCK

We hear the door open downstairs and a voice "helloooo? Mr. Standring?".

John turns his head and yells down stairs "up ere.....in the bathroom" and soon two paramedics appear. John stands up, still holding my hand, but giving them space "she is bleeding pretty bad and she is almost 3 months pregnant".

One of the EMT's kneel down to look at me "Miss? How are you feeling? Can you stand up for me?".

I try to focus and grip John's hand tighter and stand up, the EMT hears the blood and looks at his colleague "she is hemorrhaging, we gotta get her to the hospital fast". He looks at John "do you have some towels? We gotta go, now". He nods and rushes in the bedroom and grabs a stack in the closet. The EMT wraps a few around my lower body and sticks one between my legs. He is trying to assess how to get me to the ambulance.

John taps his shoulder "I can carry her down" and before anyone can say anything else, he takes hold of me and hoist me up, his strong arms under me and he carefully makes it down the stairs and the EMT's hold the door and get me in the ambulance. John runs back in to grab his keys, wallet and phone, glancing at the dogs as they give him worried looks "she'll be alright" and he mumbles to himself "she has to be" and we are off with the sirens blaring. 

It is cramped in the back of the ambulance as we speed towards the hospital, John is holding my hand and trying to put on a brave face "hang on, love.....it'll be ok".

I get an IV in my arm and do feel a bit better once the fluid starts flowing into my vein. The EMT looks at me "you'll need blood once we get there....you lost a lot, but it looks like maybe the bleeding has slowed down, which is a good sign". All I can do is nod and I close my eyes as I feel John's big hand stroking my face.

We get there fast and they rush me in the ER and a doctor comes in straight away. John stays by my head as the EMT's fill in the doctor and he puts out a hand to John "I'm Dr. Wright.....so she just got up and then started to bleed?".

John nods "I think so, I was asleep until she screamed from the bathroom".

The doctor comes closet to me, his concerned eyes meeting mine as he puts a hand on my arm "I'm Dr. Wright.....is that what happened? And how far along are you?".

"It is, I felt a sharp pain and then it just started to gush....I'll be 3 months in a few days".

"Okay....I'm going to try and check you really quick, okay? I'm really sorry..." and he carefully removes the towels that are soaked in blood and looks closer. I tense my muscles and look at John, seeing him go a bit pale as the doctor try and check me inside. I feel a sharp pain and warmth flooding me. Dr. Wrights eyes go big and he yells out "she is bleeding again, prep the OR.....we need to go now, GO...GO" and he looks at both of us "we need to get in there and get the bleeding stopped, I hope I can do it by a D&C, if not, I'll have to do a hysterectomy to save your life".

I grip John's hand tighter, but nod at the doctor. He looks at John "I'll come get you as soon as we know what is going on, okay? But I need to take her now".

John stands up, crouching over me and kisses me softly, running his calloused hand over my cheek "I love you so much, always remember that".

A tear rolls down my cheek and I kiss him back "I love you too, John...please call my folks".

He promises he will and he reluctantly lets go of my hand as they rush me down the hall, leaving him standing there, feeling utterly lost and alone.

A kind nurse comes up and touches his arm "Mr. Standring....you can go sit out in the waiting area if you would like, the doctor will come find you.......".

He nods and turns to walk out there, reaching for his phone and calling my parents, he is trying to hold it together as he explains the situation. Hanging up the phone, he looks around and walks, he knows this hospital, his grandfather passed away here. He makes it down the hall, past the waiting area and around the corner. He walks up to the stain glass doors and enter the room with the sign "chapel". 

It is empty and he feels an instant peace. John was raised by his grandmother to have faith and she took him to church on Sundays often. He has no doubt there is a higher power and feels a deep connection to his animals and the land, and he knows those things were created by someone. He sits down on the front pew, looking at the beautiful stain glass window in the front, casting a warm glow into the room. It is starting to get light outside. 

He sits quietly and folds his arms and bows his head in a silent prayer. He pleads with God to please spare my life, to let me live and be with him. He pours out his heart and how he honestly doesn't know if he can go on, he feels the tears and gives up fighting them anymore......he buries his head in his hands and just sobs, his shoulders shaken uncontrollable as he cries.

The door opens and another person slips in and sits down next to John, putting his arm around him, saying quietly "there you are......glad I found you, we got here and nobody knew where you were. I'm glad you called my folks".

John sniffles, a little embarrassed and wipes the back of his shirt over his eyes and looks at my brother "I...I'm sorry.....I feel a bit silly....sorry".

Tom grasped John's shoulder firmly and looks him square in the eyes "don't you feel you need to apologize....you have every right to cry, Lucy was in grave danger, she could have died...that is some scary shit, man".

John nods "I know" and he searches my brother's face for answers "is she.......?".

"She is back in recovery, but still asleep, Mum and Dad are with her now, but you should be there when she wakes up".

"Wh..what happened, do you know? The baby?".

Tom shakes his head and John nods, pressing his lips together and trying not to cry again. Tom places a hand on his shoulder "it's alright...nothing wrong with crying.....I know how much you both wanted that baby".

A few tears run down John cheeks and he doesn't hide them, listening as my brother continues "well, the baby clearly stopped growing at some point, likely a few weeks ago and then died, so eventually the body will try and expel all the dead tissue. The placenta is attached to the uterine wall and filled with blood vessels.........usually it will tear away and there will be a little bleeding, like a period, but on rare occasions it separates and just wont stop bleeding. The doctor went in and did a D&C.....basically you have to dilate the cervix, since that is usually tightly closed and then they scrape all the extra tissue off on the inside of the uterus, hoping it will stop bleeding. It finally did.......she'll be okay".

John lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, saying a silent prayer of thanks and giving Tom a small smile "she will?",

"Yes, she lost a lot of blood, but they gave her two bags and she should be just fine.....just a little bit sore and tired for a few days. Lucy is a tough cookie, she will recover quickly".

The thoughts are whirling around in John's head and he finally looks back at Tom, sounding uncertain and scared "ca...can she still have kids?".

"Yes....that is not an issues at all and it actually happens a lot, having a miscarriage like that......at lot more than people even know, either because it is so early you don't even know you were pregnant or people just don't talk about it".

John runs a hand through his hair "why?".

"Nobody knows why, but if you think about it.....everything has to be right in order for a healthy baby to be created and actually grow...it really is a miracle every time it happens. To study this and realize all the stuff that has to happen in order for a pregnancy to even take place: the egg just perfect and for the sperm to actually find it, after swimming for a long time in a hostile environment......it is amazing we manage to populate the planet" and he gives John a smile.

"I guess so" and then he pauses for a minute, looking really uncomfortable, but finally swallowing hard and asking my brother "could she have miscarried because we had sex?".

Tom shakes his head strongly "no" and he looks John in the eyes "don't you worry about that or feel guilty.....sex doesn't hurt the baby, something else went wrong.......but I totally get why you would think that".

John nods "thanks....for everything...it has really helped.....can we go see her?".

"Yes and you really should be there when she wakes up". They get up and Tom puts a hand on John's shoulder "it'll be ok......".

They walk out of the chapel and Tom leads the way up to the next floor and down the hall, finally entering a room, opening the door quietly. My parents are sitting by me, but both get up when they come in. John takes one look at me and about have a break down, my mom rushes over to him and just embraces him, hugging him tight "it's alright, John.....she is ok, she will live and you will get to have babies with her".

He throws his arms around her and just sobs, my mom rubbing his back and my dad coming over and touches his shoulder "she'll be alright......". He finally pulls himself together, wiping his face with his big hand and looks at my parents "so...sorry......I just can't bear the thought of loosing her......she means so much to me......I love her like I never thought I could love anyone..." and he gestures helplessly with his hand.

My dad pats his shoulder "we know that, John....and she loves you as much and we love you....you love our daughter like she deserves to be loved". My mom kisses John's cheek and gives him a smile.

I stir and John flies over by my side, pulling a chair up and takes my hand, which I grasp firmly. He strokes my face and my hair, talking softly "Lucy....I'm here....".

Fluttering my eyes open, I look at him in a daze until I can focus and give him a faint smile "hey love....".

He brings my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckles and then lean in and places the softest kiss on my lips "how are you feeling?".

I move a little to assess the situation "okay, I guess.......a little sore and crampy...".

My mom touches my legs "that's normal, sweetie...it'll pass in a few days....we are just glad you are here".

Looking at all of them including Tom, I squeeze John's hand "me too......I lost a lot of blood, didn't I?".

Tom walks closer to stand next to my dad  "you did, but you'll be fine......".

They stay for a few minutes more, but leave when the doctor comes in to check on me. John is still holding my hand tightly and stroking my hair. Dr. Wright looks at us "how are you feeling?".

"Sore and a little tired".

"That is to be expected and we can give you pain meds if you think it gets too bad" and he pulls up a chair "you will do just fine and I want to say I am so sorry about the loss of the baby....that is heartbreaking, my wife has been through it too, so take your time and allow yourself to grieve, talk to each other and try again when you feel ready......give it a few months".

We nod and we both say quietly "thank you".

"I want you to rest here until tonight and if you don't have any excessive bleeding, you can go home......but maybe get some sleep" and he motions for big armchair and looks at John "that folds into a makeshift bed......I don't think you are going to leave her side, are you?".

"No, I am staying right here and thank you".

Dr. Wright gets up and shakes our hands before leaving.When the door shut, I reach out to John, softly cupping his chin and touch his hair, moving a strand out of his face and I look at him, my voice a bit shaky "I'm sorry about the baby......".

He gives me a sad look, but leans in and tenderly kisses me "shhh.....me too, love.....but just get some rest, so you can go home today".

"What about feeding the animals this morning?".

"Tom said he would run and do it before he went home and I will call and get Gary to do it tonight" and he gets up for a minute, reluctantly letting go of my hand, so he can unfold the chair and set it up next to me. 

He helps me up so I can go to the bathroom and I feel relived the bleeding is normal and I really am not in too much pain. I lean on him to get back into bed and he helps me adjust my pillow and pulls the blankets over me. He settles in the chair after kissing me, his arm reaching over so his hand can hold mine. We both feel tired, emotionally exhausted and relieved and soon drift off to sleep for a few hours.

I wake up when the nurse comes in to check on me and she offers to order some lunch. John is still out cold and I can't help but smile when I look t him, this big strong farmer, sound asleep in the makeshift bed. He looks peaceful. I order a salad and ham sandwich for me and a meat pie for John. I go to the bathroom and come back in, walking a little around and then realize I don't have anything to wear home, they pretty much threw me in the ambulance with my t-shirt on, nothing else.

Walking over to John, I lean down and kiss his cheek "John, love...I ordered lunch.....can you wake up?".

He stirs, mumbles something and then sits up with a jolt, giving me a panicked look "what Lucy? What's the matter?".

I give him a small smile and touch his arm "nothing....relax, I was just waking you for lunch".

He rubs his eyes and adjust the chair, so he can sit up better and he gives me a concerned look "are you suppose to be up?".

"I'm fine.....it feels good to move around a bit and I want to go home tonight".

He reaches for my hand and pull me into his lap, gently supporting my body "is this ok?".

I feel his warm body and his arms closing around him and I sigh in contentment and lean my head on his shoulder, tenderly caressing his cheek "it's wonderful, love" and we kiss and he strokes my hair and studies me with his piercing blue eyes, mumbling as he kisses me again "I love you so much".

"I love you too, John". We sit there for a while, just holding each other and feeling thankful we have one another. I lift my head "we need to call my mom, I don't have anything to wear home, she can bring it when she comes to get us".

I make a quick phone call from John's cell and then lunch is brought in. We both eat hungrily, the night's ordeal made us feel famished.

Dr. Wright comes in a few hours later to check on me and gives me the okay to go home. My mom arrives with some comfortable clothes and she drives us home. The dogs are excited to see us and John gets the fireplace going and tells me to go sit down in the rocking chair that has joined his in front of the fire.

The is almost winter and I enjoy the warmth from the dancing flames and he brings me a steaming cup of hot chocolate and joins me. My mom left us a casserole dish in the oven for supper before she left. The dogs settle in, laying down around us and John reaches for my hand while we drink our hot treat. I look at him and smile, exhaling "thank you for taking care of me".

"Always, love..." and he gives me a smile "I'm just bloody grateful you are still here".

"Me too" and I look down, feeling the weight of the sadness and a few tears roll down my cheeks. 

John put his cup down and gets out of his chair, getting down on his knees in front of me and lifts my chin, wiping the tears with his thumb "ohh Lucy...what's the matter? Please don't cry....".

I look at him "the baby..." and I throw my arms around him and just sob. He holds me, letting his own tears flow freely and he rubs my back as I cradle his head. We stay like this for a while, just being there for each other. 

He pulls me onto the floor and into his lap, he wraps his strong arms around me and just sits there, our hands intertwined in my lap and I turn to kiss him, whispering "thank you".

"For what?".

"For loving and being there for me, it is sad.....but I know I am not alone".

"No you aren't" and he kisses my neck "and you never will be...ever".

We finally find the strength to get up and we walk hand in hand upstairs, getting ready for bed and he watches me as I settle in, making sure I am not uncomfortable in any way. He crawls into bed next to me and pulls me flush with his warm body as he spoons me and I fall asleep being safely wrapped in his arms.

He watches me for a while, inhaling my scent and listening to my even breathing. He kisses me again before he finally allows himself to relax and drift off too.

 

3 weeks later:

I am putting my stuff back in the truck and wave goodbye to the farmer as I set out for home. Last call of the day and it has started to snow, kind of heavily. My phone starts to ring and I can hear it is John. I hit the speaker "hi love, just finished, I am home bound. Is it snowing there?".

"Lucy......yes it is and quite bad....please be careful driving home, I can come get ye....".

"I'm fine.....should be home in 30 minutes...you can make a fire".

I can hear him smile "I'll do one better, a fire and supper".

It is my turn to smile "I knew I kept you around for a reason".

He chuckles "very funny......drive carefully. I love you".

"I love you too, John" and we hang up, so I can keep my eyes on the road. It is coming down heavy, the first real snow of the season. Christmas is not too far off either.

I recovered from the miscarriage quickly and was back to work in a few days, but John has been even more doting and overprotective than before. He checks on me more during the day and I catch him staring at me sometimes, looking worried. We grieved for the child that could have been and talked to my brother about it at length, asking questions and finding that a lot of it was just unknown and it sadly happens to a lot of people. I feel hopeful this was a fluke thing and we will experience the joy of parenthood, something I know John has always wanted.

The wind picks up a bit as I drive, but I know the way and I soon turn into the lane, leading to the farm, but going a bit slower. I make it to the courtyard and park the truck close to the back door and as soon as I get out, I see the door open and I run into the mud room, stomping off the snow as John closes the door behind me. I take off my boots and hang up my coat, scratching Abby and Sam's heads, the dogs dancing around us. Our eyes meet and he open his arms and I walk into his embrace, our lips meeting and my cold nose touching his chin.

We break and he smiles "hey...how was work? Are the roads bad?".

"It was fine......and they are getting bad, we'll have to see tomorrow, could be interesting doing farm calls" and I kiss him again, snuggling into his chest and enjoying the feel of his warm body against mine.

I shiver and he rubs my back "you're freezing, love....come on in for supper.....I made some spaghetti and meatballs".

Looking surprised, I follow him in the kitchen and smile when I see the take out boxes from *Gloria's* sitting on the counter "you made that, huh?".

He grins "well, I went and got it" and he pulls out my chair and we enjoy a tasty meal together, talking about our day. Our hands finding their way to each other on the table and it is just nice to be together.

We help each other clean up and then make the evening rounds together, checking on the animals, walking hand in hand, after shoveling some snow to make a path across the court yard to the barn. It stopped snowing and the moon is out, casting a beautiful silver glow over the landscape.

Getting back in, I go take a shower while John does a bit of paperwork in the office. It feels nice to step under the hot water and I really appreciate the heated floor when I get out. I towel off and clip my hair up. I throw on some comfy clothes, just some sweats and a t-shirt, happy to be out of my bra and work clothes. Walking back down stairs, I make it to the living room where the fire is going and John has set out tea, so we can watch the news and the weather. 

He washed up and changed into PJ pants and a worn tshirt and is already sitting on the couch. I sit down next to him and snuggle close, his strong arm draping around me. He kisses the top of my head and hands me a cup of tea, I take a few sips and put it back on the table. I put mu hand on his broad chest, feeling his steady heart beat and I lean in and plant a soft kiss on his lips, letting my mouth linger a bit. He leans over and places his cup on the table too and then returns his attention to me, pulling me into his arms and closer, slowly deepening the kiss.

I moan and press against him, opening my mouth to him and running my hands up to his face and through his hair. I shift and straddle his lap, earning a groan when I settle over his crotch. We kiss some more, his big hands tangling in my hair after he takes the clip out, tossing it on the table and I mumble into his mouth "ohhh John, I want you".

He is panting and pulls his mouth away from me, looking at me with frustration and need "I want you too, but I don't want to hurt you.....I'm scared...." and he looks down, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

I reach for his face, running my hand over his scruffy chin and our eyes meet "why are you scared, love? I'm fine.....I stopped bleeding a couple of weeks ago, I feel perfect...the doctor said it was fine for us to have sex when we felt like it" and I brush my lips over his "I miss you and us having sex....I feel even closer to you when we sleep together".

Looking at me with so much love, a small smile forms in the corner of his mouth and his eyes twinkle a little more "I miss having sex with you too, but I didn't want to pressure you or feel you had too".

"I don't feel that at all, John.....I just want you, I want to feel you slide into me and for us to share that, to be as close as we can be" and I get really close to his ear, almost letting my lips touch his lobe "and I miss hearing the noises you make when we make love".

He groans "you sure?" and his hands slide under my t-shirt and up my back.

Rolling my hips over his crotch and yanking on his shirt, I nod "I'm sure...please make love to me, John".

Studying me for a second to make sure I mean it, he leans in and kisses me deeply and caresses me under my shirt and grunts when he realizes I am not wearing a bra "shit...." and he quickly moves his hands to my front, taking a breast in each hand, kneading it and I feel him twitch and grow hard beneath me. I grind my hips against him and manages to get his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. He hairy, strong chest is revealed and I run my hands over his shoulders and down over his pectoral muscles, his coarse hair tickling my fingers. I strokes his nipples and he bucks against me, plunging his tongue into my mouth.

We devour each other and both sigh when he removes my t-shirt and we are finally skin to skin. He leers down at my breasts, pressed against his hairy chest, mumbling "you are so beautiful, love" and I throw my head back when he lowers his head and suck on a nipple, making it achingly hard and sending jolts of pleasure straight to my very core. Our tongues duel and wet kissing noises fill the room, drowning out the TV and the dogs get up and Sam barks and jumps up on the couch, sticking his nose in our faces.

I laugh and John pushes him away "hey.....I'm trying to be intimate with my lady, do you mind?". Abby dances on the floor and barks too.

"Alright......I think we need to let them out and then maybe we can take this to the bedroom?" and I lean in to kiss him again.

He nods and I get off his lap. giving him a hand. We embrace and then he goes to let them out "I'll come get them in a bit" and he takes my hand, leading me upstairs to our bedroom. We get in there and he sits down on the bed, pulling me into his lap and he whispers "where were we?".

"I think right here" and our lips meet again in a heated kiss and our hands roam over each others bodies. I push him down on the bed and start to kiss down his neck, over his strong shoulders and I lick his hairy chest. He tries to lay still, but his breathing is picking up as I go lower and he squirms and I kiss his stomach and then down the trail of hair under his belly button. I move down his thighs and hook my fingers under his PJ bottoms and pull them down along with his underwear. He lifts his hips and kick them all the way off.

His erection is standing proud, he looks so hard and a pearly drop of arousal is already at the slit. I lick my lips as I eye my prize and then lower my head, licking him from base to tip, gently pushing his foreskin back with my tongue and then swirling it over his sensitive tip, tasting him. He throws a hand over his face and bucks a little, a low grunt escaping his lips "shit, Lucy......" and he moans when I take more of him in, starting to suck on him in earnest.

I reach up and tickle his sack and then gently cradle each ball in my hand and then closing my hand around his shaft, pumping in rhythm with my mouth. He is soon a withering mess, almost sobbing in pleasure, but I feel him tugging at my hair "please, love....you gotta stop.....I want to come inside you.....". I pop off him and crawl up his body and kiss him deeply. 

John pulls me in and then flips us over, kissing me again and looking at me with a mixture of love and lust "you are a bit over dressed" and it is his turn to place kisses down my body, licking each nipple and between my breasts. He makes me giggle when he nips at my rib cage and I willingly lift my hips so he can pull down my sweat pants and panties. He runs his hand lovingly over my body and lays down next to me, he hot erection pressing into my side, sticky precum leaving a trail on my skin. We kiss as I reach down to touch him, spreading the slick drops and he pulses in my hand and moves his hand over my leg, up my thigh and then touching my curls. 

He looks at me, a little nervousness in his voice "sure it is okay?;

"Yes, John.....please just touch me" and I push on his hand, lifting into his hand and I moan when he finally makes contact with my sensitive flesh. He is gentle and soft, exploring slowly, parting my lips and then finally finding my slick entrance. He traces it and moans into mouth "ohhh you are wet, baby" when he feels how aroused I am and I beg when he finds my clit and rubs it with his thumb, drawing tight circles "mmm.....more, John.....feels so good.....need your fingers, please.....".

His mouth is glued to mine and he lightly pets my entrance with his index finger and then slowly enters me, gently caressing me and I whimper when he finally pushes all the way in and then starts to move "fuck yes......more.....faster....harder". He watches me carefully and then pushes another finger inside and then finds a rhythm, while thumbing my bundle of nerves. I quickly unravel, feeling my entire body tensing up like a bowstring and he leans down, talking to me "come for me, Lucy.......you are so beautiful when you let go....." and he crooks his fingers and I arch my back as everything just explodes. I grab his arm and throw my head back as I orgasm, convulsing around his fingers and moaning "ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh.......John!". He strokes me through it and I sag boneless into the mattress as we kiss again.

Wiggling an eyebrow he looks at me "good?".

"Mmmmm.......it was wonderful.....thank you" and I tug on his arm "and now it is your turn".

He gets up on his knees and moves over me and he looks at me nervously "do we need protection...the doctor said to maybe wait to get pregnant for a few months.....".

"It's okay.....I really want and need to to feel you, all of you.....please".

Nodding, he moves himself into place and I reach for him, finding him leaking and throbbing, he closes his eyes as I touch him and grits his teeth "ughhh.......sorry......this might not last that long....it almost feels like the first time we did this".

I reassure him "it's fine...and that very special....just relax" and I guide him to my entrance.

We lock eyes and he croaks "please tell me if it hurts..." and he starts to push in, his thick head entering and stretching me in a delicious way. I lift my hips to meet him and we both moan as he penetrates me to the hilt. Our lips meets again and he holds still for a second, trying to regain some control "you ok?".

"Never been better, John". He feels amazing and I have missed this so much. I wiggle my hips and run my hands over his strong back and he supports most of his weight on his arms as he pulls back and then pushes back in slowly, looking at me and making sure I am not in any discomfort. It is quite the contrary, it feels so good and I grab his rear, urging him one "more, John.....harder...". He follows orders and soon he is a grunting and groaning mess, pounding into me with force and then comes hard, as he plunges as deep as he can with a moan "ohhhhh god........ohhhh fuck yes...", his head buried in my neck.

I cling to him and feel him pulsing and throbbing over and over again until he collapses on top of me with a satisfied sigh. We just hold each other for a while and I rub his back and he finally lifts his head, placing tender kisses on my nose and lips.

Holding his chin, I look at him "I love you".

"I love you too, love.......that was.....wow" and he grins.

Returning his smile, I kiss him again and he reaches for the drawer, finding a towel before he carefully pulls out and gently cleans us both up. He tosses it towards the bathroom and lays back down, pulling me close and we just lay there for a while, not saying much but just enjoying being together.

Faint barking can be heard and we look at each other and I can't help but smile "I think someone wants back in".

"I know, I'll go let them in and then maybe we should get some sleep?".

"Sounds good" and I take his hand as he stands back up. I trot to the bathroom after he runs down in his robe to let the dogs back in.

We get ready for bed and then settle in for the night, falling asleep naked in each others arms.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea if anyone is still reading, but so sorry for the delay in updating, other stories got in the way......  
> Enjoy!

About 4 weeks later:

I look out the kitchen window as the snow keeps falling, covering the landscape in beautiful white fluff. I have a love/hate relationship with winter, I hate the cold and to drive around when it snows, but I love how beautiful everything looks after a fresh snowfall, the crisp air and then of course Christmas. Christmas is my favorite time of year, I love everything about it and I have been busy putting up little decorations and things around John's house. Well, I guess it is pretty much my place now too and we are so happy here. 

The door opens and he comes in from the mud room, his beanie pulled down over his ears, his nose red from the cold, but his eyes twinkling and he walks over, wrapping me in his arms and kissing me. The tip of his nose touches my chin and I yelp "John, that's cold" and I try to pull away, but it turns into giggles, when he nuzzles my neck with it until he is warmed up "there, better?" and he grins.

I hand him a mug of coffee and he sits down on a kitchen chair and I join him "cold out there today, huh?".

"Yeah, a wee bit, but the air feels so crisp, it is beautiful".

"It is pretty as long as I don't have to drive in it" and I take a sip of coffee.

He places his big hand over mine "well, ye dad gave you a few days off for Christmas break, so you don't have to worry do you?".

"I do.....I still have to go get your last present and you said you had to run to town too".

John nods "yeah....need to pick up something.....but you really don't need to buy me anything" and he looks at me with so much love "I honestly have all I need.... I got you..." and he leans over to kiss me, giving me a small smile when we break.

"That's all nice, John, but I do......it is not Christmas without presents". He looks down, sadness washing over his face, but he is trying to push it aside. I turn my hand over, so our fingers can lace together "what, love?".

He finally looks at me, speaking quietly "well, this has not been a very happy time for me for a very long time......until this year....." and he gestures with his hand "I use to love Christmas and my Grandparents made it such a happy holiday, even if we didn't have much, ye know......but then they passed and I just never really bothered with it anymore, not decorations, tree or presents.......I would just take a few pies and such around to people".

I cup his face, his light scruff under my fingers "I'm sorry".

"It's ok......you have made it wonderful" and he points around "the decorations, the baking and all that......it just so nice" and he kisses me again.

"I'm glad....Christmas should be great, it is about being with family and the ones you love......can't wait to put the tree up later today". I look outside "I think it stopped snowing.....should be head to town now?".

"We should" and he hesitates "ca...can we take two cars?".

I'm a bit surprised by his request, but just go with it "sure and we can meet back here for afternoon tea and do the tree?". He nods as I get up "you can go ahead, I need to hit the shower first....I can't go shopping looking like this".

He yanks on my hand, pulling me back, into his lap and he kisses me silly "I think you look just fine, Lucy......." and his tongue chases mine as he envelopes me in his arms. We kiss for a few minutes, not really ready to let go, but we finally break and he runs a hand through his curls, after removing his beanie "maybe I should shower too?".

I wiggle an eyebrow "you are more than welcome to join me" and he gives me a cheeky smile as I get up and pull him with me upstairs.

We walk in the bedroom and I shed my clothes, throwing it in the hamper and go looking in the drawer and closet for stuff to wear. He takes off his long sleeved shirt and t-shirt and I look over, catching him just staring, standing in just his jeans, his strong upper body on full display, his chest hair looking very inviting. I look over my shoulder "what?".

He walks over, standing behind me and wraps his arms around as he kisses my naked shoulder, his jeans feeling rough against my behind and his warm skin making contact with my back, it feels wonderful. He croaks "you are just so beautiful......".

I lean against him, relishing in his warm skin, the feel of his strong, muscular arms around me. My hands go up to run along his arms, our hands meeting and intertwining. I sigh in contentment "this feels so nice".

He nibbles on my neck and shoulder, making me giggle "well, you are really nice, love.....".

"Mmmmmmmm, stop John...or we will never get to town" and he reluctantly lets me go.

I walk in the bathroom, turning on the water and stepping under the warm spray, it feels wonderful and I sigh. He steps in behind me, draws me back into his arms, gently turning me around and kissing me silly. The warm water cascades between us and our skin to skin contact feels wonderful, I love being in his arms and his chest hair is lightly tickling my sensitive nipples. 

We continue to kiss and the mood soon changes as our tongues wrap around each other. His big hands roam over my back, down to my behind and he softly squeezes each cheek, bringing me closer. I moan into his mouth when I feel his hot, pulsing erection against my belly, I can practically feel him throb against my skin. I reach between us, wrapping my fingers around his silky soft skin, feeling the hardness underneath and it is his turn to moan when I lightly touch him and thumbing over his head, being rewarded with slick drops of pre cum leaking from the slit. 

He kisses me with intensity and a sob tears from his mouth when I gently push his foreskin all the way back, rubbing over his sensitive head. He presses into my hand and pleads "ohhh, Lucy...more....please". His hands are not idle either, my breathing picking up and wetness pools between my thighs when he cups each of my breasts in his hands, kneading each orb with his rough palms and then flicking his thumbs over my nipples. He knows what I like and I whimper when he bends down and latches on with his mouth, sucking. It goes straight to my core and I grip the back of his head tightly with my hand, tangling my fingers in his curls.

The lust and the passion is quickly building. He moves a hand down my body, caressing my hip and then dives between my legs with his fingers, letting out a low groan when he feels how slick and wet I am. I spread my legs ever so slightly, giving him easier access and when we break from kissing, to catch our breaths, I lock eyes with him "John......mmmm.....please".

He nods and then gently nudges me backwards until my lower legs feel the edge of the shower seat. He pushes me down and then drops to his knees, giving me a wicked grin. I put my hand on his shoulder, protesting "your knees...", but I forget what else I was going to say when he spreads my legs, moving me to the very edge and dipping his head between my thighs. I remember how nervous he was the first time he had done this, but he is a pro now, he knows exactly what to do to bring me the most pleasure.

I lean against the tile and he puts one of my legs over his strong shoulder as I try to grip onto something when he goes to work with his tongue. My one hand goes to his shoulder and the other is soon grasping at his hair. He licks me from opening to clit several times, making a wide path and I moan with pleasure. He dips his tongue inside, knowing lick fast around my opening and then moves rapidly back up, flicking it over my sensitive flesh.

Arching my back, I plead with him "ohhhhh....oohhhhh, John.....fuck, ohhhhh.....close" and my entire body starts to curl. He can feel it and picks up his administrations, alternating the speed of his tongue and the pressure he applies. He licks fast over my clit several times and the damn breaks, my climax hitting me like a ton of bricks and sends jolts of pure pleasure throughout my entire body. "Ohhhhh yeah, ohhhhhhhhhh, John!" and I throw my head back in total bliss as I throb against his tongue. 

He slows down, but continues to lick me softly until I push his head away because it becomes to sensitive. He lifts his head and grins, leaning up to give me a deep kiss. 

I wrap my arms around him and he gently helps my up, holding me close as I am still a little unsteady on my feet. I know what he wants and he lifts me up further, his arms flexing and his thighs bulging, holding my entire weight and pressing me against the shower wall. Our eyes meet and I wrap my legs around him, reaching between us and position him at my entrance. He watches me as he lowers me down, trying to keep his eyes open as his wide head nudges me and he slowly eases inside. I moan as he penetrates me and he finally gives up, his eyes fluttering shut in pure pleasure and he groans "ohhhh it's good, love....ohhhh".

We hold still for a moment after our hips meet and he makes sure he has a firm grip on my behind and I tighten my legs around him, drawing him in deeper. He braces himself with one hand against the wall and starts to drive into me with force, both of us moaning and grunting in deep pleasure. This wont take long, it never does, but we both find it deeply satisfying when he fucks me against the wall. 

His hot breath is on my neck and I grip the back of his neck and his shoulder "ohh god, John......harder, baby....ohhhhh". He can't really talk much, but I can feel he is close and I tighten my internal muscles around him and that does it, he pounds into me harder and I feel him go more rigid and he shoots his load with a deep growl of satisfaction "ohhhh fuuck.....ohhhhh yeahhhhh". He pulses warm deep inside of me and we hold each other tight, his head buried on the crook of my neck.

Our breathing is slowly returning to normal and he finally lifts his head and kisses me softly. We grin at each other and I loosen my legs as he very gently withdraws and sets me back down. We embrace and exchange a few deep kisses, whispering and murmuring words of love to each other before we proceed to actually get cleaned up.

Stepping out, we get dressed for going to town and are soon ready. I notice John is dressed a bit nicer, wearing a blue jumper and a dress shirt under it with jeans. It is snowy still, so boots are preferred and he sticks his trusted beanie on as I get my winter coat with a hoodie.

"You look fancy, love" and I look at him.

His eyes dart funny, he is trying to look everywhere but at me "well......I....I might need to go somewhere nice.....".

I stand up on my toes to kiss him "relax, you don't need to tell me.......it is Christmas remember, we have to keep a few secrets and I just think you look very handsome".

Kissing me back, I can tell he relaxes "thanks....and yes, I guess we do".

We lock up the house and get in our cars, waving to each other as we drive out towards town.

I am driving ahead and soon there are several cars between us and I don't see John actually turning off, driving towards my parents village instead. 

He is trying to remain calm, a million thoughts running through his head and his hands feel clammy around the steering wheel. Deep breaths and he sighs, actually shaking his head, trying to clear his head and getting rid of the butterflies in his stomach and the tinge of fear.

Arriving at the clinic, he lets out a breath he had been holding, relieved to see both my parents vehicles at the house, they are still eating lunch, just as he had hoped. He gets out of his car, breathing deeply and trying to calm the nerves as he walks to the front door. He trots up the steps to the porch and rings the doorbell, hearing Emily, the pug, barking on the other side and footsteps.

The door opens and my mom looks surprised "John! Everything alright?".

He shuffles his feet and then looks at her, giving her a shy smile "yeah....but I would like a word with ye and ye husband, if you got a minute".

"Of course, please come in" and she opens her arms and gives him a hug, which he returns. He takes off his boots and Emily throws herself at his feet and he pets her for a moment until my mom picks her up "alright, stop bugging him now" and she gestures with her hand "please come in......want some tea?".

John removes his beanie and gets a glimpse of his hair in the mirror in the entry way, looks in horror and tries desperately to smooth down his curls. He walks after my mom, beanie in hand "no thank you...I'm okay...".

They walk in the living room and she calls out "dad.....John is here to see us".

My dad is reading the paper, but looks up, giving John a warm smile and gets to his feet "hey John......come on it, lad.....what brings you over here, is everything okay with Lucy?".

John stands for a minute, looking lost, until my mom points to a chair "please sit, John, you don't need to stand" and she takes a seat next to my dad, watching John with curiosity, having a pretty good idea why he is here.

"Th....thank you......and yeah, everything is fine with Lucy" and he gets a big grin on his face, his eyes sparkling as he looks at my folks "really good actually......she is very special".

My dad nods his head and reaches for my mom's hand "yes, she is, John and you are lucky to have her".

John rubs a hand over his thigh "ohh I know that, I pinch myself everyday.....".

My mom smiles at him "I'm sure she does too, John.....you have been very good to her and she knows you love her more than anything else in this world".

He blushes "I hope so".

My dad pipes up "oh she does......I have never seen her this happy, ever" and he locks eyes with John "so what can we do for you?".

John takes a deep breath, fiddling with his beanie, looking at his hands for second, taking another deep breath and then looks back at my parents "I...I..have come to ask your permission to marry Lucy? I would love nothing more than for Lucy to be my wife, if she will have me and if you give us your blessing".

My mom jumps off the couch, letting out a squeal, startling John and she runs over to hug him, throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek. He is surprised and blushes as she goes back to the couch as my dad grins "it is about bloody time you asked, son", but then realizes John might feel bad about that, quickly adding, looking at him "there is nothing that would make us happier, John as my wife just demonstrated" and he pats my mom's knee "we love you as a son and we are so happy that you have found love with Lucy and of course she will have you".

John finally smiles, very relieved "well, I bloody hope so".

"She will......so when are you planning to propose?" and my mom looks at him, curious.

"Christmas morning....I had a ring made for her and I need to go to town to pick it up today, I used some diamonds from my grandmother's ring...".

"What a lovely gestures, she will love it".

"I hope so......I had it made so it wont snag on anything when Lucy works".

"You really thought about this, didn't you?" and my dad leans forward on the couch.

"I did, I didn't want her to be bugged by it and Lucy is not into frilly things anyhow".

My mom nods her head "no she sure isn't and that is so thoughtful of you, John......" and she hesitates for a minute before continuing "Hugh gave her this big diamond ring that wasn't practical for her to wear, so she never did".

"I know, but I'm not Hugh".

My dad snorts "and we are bloody grateful for that, John, we really are.........you are down to earth and take pleasure in the simple things, just like her.......and us".

"I guess so" and he runs his hand through his hair "thank you".

"You are welcome, John and we are really happy for ye".

DING DONG

"Oh my goodness dad, I think the after lunch patient has arrived" and my mom gets up first, followed by my dad and John. They say a hasty goodbye and soon John is back in his car. He sits in the car for a minute, playing what just took place, over in his head and finally breaking into a big grin. He puts the car in gear and heads into town.

 

A while later:

I just finished wrapping a few more presents when I hear the crunch of tires in the court yard, John must finally be home. I go in the kitchen and put water over for tea and he comes in and kisses me "hey, sorry I'm late".

"You are fine, we didn't have a set time for anything today" and I look over his shoulder, seeing if he is carrying anything, bags "got what you needed?".

He grins "oh yeah...I think so.......".

We sit down and enjoy a cup of tea and some Christmas cookies, just relishing in being together in this house. After helping each other clean up, John lights a fire in the fireplace and we clear a spot over by the window, the farthest away from the heat, for the tree. We bought a tree stand since John couldn't locate his and we position it and John goes out to get the tree. The dogs find all this very interesting and Abby barks at the tree when John carries it in the house. 

After several tries, we are finally think the tree actually looks straight and John pulls out a hand embroidered tree skirt his grandmother made, years and years ago. We open the boxes of ornaments, some of his and some my mom has collected for me over the years and we decorate the tree, after stringing it with colorful lights, that twinkle. 

I notice John grows quieter for every ornament he unwraps and puts on the tree. When we are finally done and he turns the switch, the tree sparkling and beautiful, I notice his eyes are shiny. I gently takes his hand and leads him to the couch, pulling him down and I wrap my arms around him, hugging him tight "what is it, John? I'm sorry if this makes you sad......".

He sniffles into my neck and shakes his head, croaking "I'm not sad, Lucy......I'm just so bloody happy......for the first time in a long time......Christmas will be wonderful and not lonely.....I'm just s grateful for all I have, but most of all for you" and he lifts his head, gently cupping my face "I love you so much, Lucy....more than you will ever know, love".

His words brings tears to my eyes "I love you too, John......so, so much and I'm thankful we are here together".

We exchange a soft kiss and he lets out a small laugh "I didn't mean to make you cry".

"They are happy tears, just like yours, John....." and we just hug each other tight.

Later as we snuggle up in bed, he looks at me in awe "you know.....I never ever thought I could feel like this, it seems like a dream sometimes" and he hesitates for a moment "my only Christmas with Carol was a bloody disaster"

"Why?".

"Because I think she was unhappy, so she thought everyone else should be unhappy too. She didn't want to attend services, she was angry that we couldn't spend a lot of money and then the final straw was that I didn't get her some fancy jewelry. I told her we should spend what we had on Lisa, on getting her stuff she needed and that didn't sit well with her".

"I bet it didn't" and I touch his cheek, his scruff tickling my fingers "I'm sorry".

"Oh don't be.......it is what it is and you know, it has really helped me that you just let me talk about it and tell you the stuff that happened, it is like it gets out of my system".

"I'm glad, John and I'm here for you anytime and it has been nice to see how you have just slowly let go of all that anger, sadness and shit she did to you".

"I have only been able to let go because of you.......you are the best thing that ever happened to me, Lucy".

I am resting my head on his shoulder, his arm lazily caressing mine and my hand running over his hairy chest. This is my favorite place to be, safe in his arms. I lean up to kiss him "I feel the same way, John....you have brought so much happiness and joy in my life......this Christmas sure has been magical".

He kisses my head and breathes a content sigh "well, it will only get better, tomorrow is Christmas eve and we get to spend time with your lovely family and just be together".

We kiss a few more times and then settle in for the night, drifting off to sleep, holding each other close.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

I'm slowly waking up when a wet noses sniffs my face and I roll over, groaning "Abby......go away, I'm tired". The person next to me stirs too, muttering and then finally moves to sit up in bed, croaking "alright, I'll let ye out...leave er alone, let Lucy sleep.....".

John gets up, not even bothering putting on any clothes and he trots downstairs in his briefs, nothing else. I sigh and then hurry to the bathroom and then straight back to the warm covers of the bed. I hear the toilet flush downstairs too and then footsteps coming back upstairs. John crawls back in bed and I whine when he lets in the cold air and then let out a yelp when his body presses against mine, he is cold and I can feel the goosebumps all over his skin.

"John!" and I giggle.

He embraces me, pulling me flush with him and soon we are all warmed up again. He nuzzles my neck "morning".

Turning my head, our lips meet in a soft kiss "morning...thanks for letting the dogs out".

"You welcome.....it is beautiful outside, it snowed some more....".

I stretch and sit up, peaking out through our bedroom window, seeing the snow covered hills as the sun is starting to rise. I turn to face him, he is looking up at me, his blue eyes twinkling "it does look nice".

"So do you, Lucy.....come ere" and he pulls me down on top of him, his strong arms wrapping around me and I sigh as our bodies meet skin to skin. He is warm and strong and I feel safe and loved in his arms. 

We kiss for a few minutes and his hands travels up my back and back down, the roughness of his palms creating a nice sensation along my skin, leaving slight goosebumps. His hands finally makes it to my lower back and he slides his fingers under my panties and all the way down to cup my behind, gently squeezing and kneading each cheek.

Our kissing grows more passionate and I moan when I feel him go hard in his briefs, his cock twitching against me when I let out my sound of arousal, spurring on his. I roll my hips, earning a groan from him "ughhhh" and he grips me tighter, holding me firmly to him, rubbing himself against me.

I kiss him deeply, wrapping my tongue around his and I whimper as I slide my breasts over his chest, his hair tickling me. Wetness pool between my legs and he reaches up to roll my nipple between his fingers and then moves me up a little, so he can suck on my breast, making me squirm in his arms.

Moving south, I place kisses over his neck and collarbone, moving further down, kissing each nipple to peaks and he groans. I nib at his sides and trail wet kisses over his stomach. I playfully brush my lips against the bulge in the front of his underwear and then proceed to pull his briefs off. He sighs as his erection is freed, standing hard and proud. He is impressive and I lick my lips as I look at his arousal. His eyes are half lidded and when he sees me looking at him with lust and need, he pleads "ohhhh, Lucy.....please....." and it turns into a moan "ohhhhhhhh fuck yes...........ohhhh" as I lick him from base to tip, back down and then gently roll his balls.

He arches up, wanting more and I lick back up his shaft and then pull his foreskin all the way back with my hand, before kissing his sensitive head and flatten my tongue against the underside of his cock. He groans and he is fighting the urge to thrust his hips when I swallow him down and swirl my tongue. His balls tighten and he pushes on my shoulder "ughhh.....please let me come inside of you.....ohhh".

I pop off him and smirk "good?".

Groaning, he looks at me with hazy eyes "you bloody well know it is...your mouth on me always gets me going".

"Good, that is the general idea" and I kiss my way back up his body, dragging my breast over his torso and we share a passionate kiss. I wiggle my hips, sliding my wet core over his hard shaft and he moans. I prop myself up and guide him to my entrance, pressing my hips down and impaling myself on his erection. His eyes rolls back in his head and I arch my back "ohhh ....so good, John....ohhh fuck".

He grunts and we lock eyes, he is panting and I pull on his arms "sit up for me, please...I want to try this". He does as he is told and I am straddling his hips and start to roll mine against his. I moan and he grasps my behind with one hand and caresses my breast with the other. I can shift around and change the angle a little, getting just the right stimulation to my clit as I slide up and down. He feels incredible and I pick up the speed. He thrust the best his can with me sitting on his thighs, but it helps and I am soon a withering mess "ohhh fuck, John...oh, ohh......oohhhhhhh...yeah......ohh god" and I come around his thick shaft, contracting and squeezing him. 

My hands are leaving marks on his shoulder as I ride it out and we kiss deeply again, him moaning into my mouth "fuck that was hot..." and I squeeze my internal muscles around him "ohhhhh yeah, babe.......ohhh". I shift a little and move my legs so I can wrap them around him, which frees his thighs and he sinks even deeper inside of me "ughhh..." and he runs his hands up my back.

We kiss again and he grips my behind, starting to thrust into me with force. I bite his shoulder, muffling my screams of pleasure. He is breathing hard and watches me, appreciating that my breasts are right in front of him, bouncing and he can just lower his mouth to suck on my nipple. I can tell he is fast approaching orgasm and I grab his shoulder and huffs in his ear "I need to feel you come, babe.....you feel so good fucking me......ohhhh....more....".

He thrust harder, going deep and then I feel his release, he goes more rigid, holding me firmly to him as he comes, shooting his warm cum deep inside of me. He buries his face in the crook of my neck, groaning "ohhh fuck, Lucy, fuck........ohhhh".

We cling to each other, feeling each other breathe hard and just hold one another tight for a while. He nuzzles my neck and kisses my face and we look at each other. He smirks "shit that was good......I like this position.....wow".

"Me too, John......that was special".

"I love you, Lucy" and he cups my face with his hand.

"I love you as much, John" and we kiss again before slowly untangling ourselves from each other. He reaches for a towel in the drawer to clean up the mess and then helps me up.

He pulls me into his arms and kisses me again "hmmmm.....that was a perfect start to the day........want to go outside and enjoy the snow with me? The sheep hill is great for sledding....".

I crook an eyebrow at him "you sled in the winter?".

He blushes "sometimes, I use to do it a lot when I was a kid.....I only had the fun I made myself you know".

"That sounds brilliant, I would love to.....my dad use to take us to the biggest hill in the village in the winter, I would race Tom".

We have a quick breakfast, just a few eggs, slices of ham and coffee. We get dressed for being outside and the dogs are so excited. It is cold and crisp when we step out and he holds out his gloved hand for me to take. We walk to the barn and he crawls into the hay loft while I feed and returns with a big, black rubber tube from a tractor tire "this should work".

We enter the field and can see most of the sheep under the big open shed, they can find refuge from the wind and get fresh water and hay. They watch us, but stay put, except for a few, that are walking around in the snow.

Trotting up the hill is hard work, but we are holding hands and John is dragging the tube behind us. Abby and Sam are running around like crazy, jumping in the snow and rolling in it. We finally make it to the top of the hill. The tube is situated and John takes a seat and he has me sit down in front of him. We wiggle forward until we are on the edge of the hill and he speaks in my ear "ready?". I nod and we push off with our feet as he wraps his arms around me "here we go".

It starts out a bit slow, but we soon gain some speed, flying down the hill. It is so fun and I scream and giggle as he holds on to me. We get to the bottom and John leans over a bit too much and we flip off the tube and land in the snow, both laughing.

I just lay there and he rolls towards me, his eyes twinkling "you ok?".

"I'm great, that was so fun.......can we go again?" and I kiss him, his mouth feeling warm and inviting even though the skin on his face is a bit cold.

"Yeah, it was fun".

The dogs surrounds us and barks in excitement and we help each other up and trot up the hill again. 

We spend the next hour just sledding down the hill and walking back up, enjoying the clean air, the sun and just being together. We make one last run and then fall into the snow at the bottom, feeling happy and a bit worn out from just being outside.

We don't move for a few minutes, but I am getting hungry for lunch. I wiggle his shoulder "come on, John....we should go back to the house, I'm starving....".

He grunts, his eyes closed "ugh...one more minute, I'm tired".

I get up on my knees and gather some snow, making a soft ball in my hands and then gently lops it at him, hitting him in the chest, breaking up and spraying his face with snow "maybe this will get you up".

"LUCY!" and he gets up lightning fast and I get up too, holding my hands up "sorry....didn't mean to do that" and I laugh.

"Oh yes you did and I'll get back at you". I start to run, squealing "John, no......sorry.....I'll be good", but he is already chasing after me, throwing snowballs at me, hitting me in the back and on the head.

I giggle and quickly grab a handful of snow, forming it and turning around, throwing it at him, hitting him right on his chin. He roars playfully and yells "I'm going to get you" and sets off after me. I take off running as fast as I can, but he is bigger and faster than me. I almost get to the hedge leading to the grassy area by the yard when he tackles me, wrapping his strong arms around me and rolling me down, making sure he hits the ground first, not me.

"John! I'm sorry....I wont do it again, I promise" and I launch into a giggle fit when he sticks his cold nose in the crook of my neck and kissing me silly.

We wrestle for a few minutes until I end up underneath him, he looks down at me with so much love, his eyes shining brightly "got you" and he lower his lips again, giving me a passionate kiss. When we break for air, he stands up and gives me a hand, helping me up and we turn to talk back in the house.

Abby barks loudly over in the field and we both turn just in time to see the big ram, Henry, charging at the tube. John lets go of my hand and sprints towards the angry animal "Henry! No, leave it alone", but the ram doesn't care, lowering his horns and runs into the tube at full speed. 

POP

The sound makes Henry jump, John stops and I catch up to him and we are both bend over, laughing really hard. We go and gather the sad remnants of the tube, Henry eyeing us with suspicion and then finally making it back to the house.

We help each other fix a sandwich for lunch, we are going to my folks for a giant Christmas Eve dinner tonight, so we keep it light. I look at John as he eats, his hair is a glorious mess after wearing a beanie all morning and his cheeks are red from being outside. He looks so content and happy. I reach for his hand and he takes it, looking at me "what?".

Leaning over, I kiss his cheek "nothing, love.....you just look very happy".

"Well, I am" and he gets serious "more than I have probably ever been in my life......you have made me so happy and this Christmas has been the best ever....it means so much to me I have you by my side and we can attend Christmas services together......it always depressed me I had to go alone and then sit with Mr. Jenkins, his wife and Mrs. Miller.....".

"Not this year and I'm glad I am here with you too, John" and I cup his face "thank you for loving me and trusting me, for letting me in your life".

"I love you, Lucy".

"I love you too" and our lips meet in a soft kiss.

We get up, putting stuff away from lunch and then share a hot shower, getting cleaned up and ready to attend Church services in the village, something most people around here do for   
Christmas. I blow dry my hair and he comes in, buttoning up his dress shirt and running a comb through his hair, trying to tame it a bit. I go find a red dress to wear and pull on my boots. 

He walks up behind me "you look very pretty".

I turn to kiss him "and you look very handsome".

Looking down at his grey suit, he sounds doubtful "is it ok?".

"It is great, John and nice choice with the tie" and I straightened the red tie just a tad.

"I thought I should match you" and his runs his hands down his suit coat.

"You look great, relax..".

"Okay.....".

We finish getting ready and walk out to my car, he opens the door for me and helps me in, getting to the other side and get in to drive. It is still crystal clear and we make the short drive to the church. He helps me out and goes to the trunk, getting out the wreath, bound with branches of pine and red holly with a red bow. I put my arm under his and we walk quietly into the cemetery surrounding the church and find his grandparents graves. He kneels down, brushing the snow from the headstone and then places the wreath. He straightens back up and we stand in silence for a few minutes until the bells in the tower let us know services are about to start.

We walk arm in arm into the chapel, smiling and nodding to several people from the village. We find a pew and join Mrs. Miller. She hugs us both, kissing John's cheek" thank you for the lovely tin of cookies and the Christmas ham".

"Ye welcome, that is all Lucy's doing really".

"I hope you know how lucky you are?".

"Oh I know, Mrs. Miller......thank you". 

We sit down and spend the next hour being uplifted by music and words, being reminded of the true meaning of Christmas. 

Services end and we all file out, exchanging Christmas wishes with our neighbors and friends. John looks confident and comfortable, saying hi to his fellow farmers and villagers.

Father Dixon is greeting everyone at the door. He grasps John's hand "Mr. Standring.....wishing you and lovely Miss Andrews a very Happy Christmas".

"Thank you". 

I shake the priest's hand too "thank you, same to you".

He looks at us, almost beaming "I hope you know what a lovely couple you make and it is so good to see John finally beaming".

John blushes "thank you, I have been very blessed".

"Yes you have and I want you to know, that one of my wishes for the new year is, to get to join you and your lovely lady in the sacred union of marriage" and he moves on to the next person, winking at us both.

John coughs and we walk out of the church, making our way back to the car after wishing a few more people Merry Christmas. He helps me in the car and gets in, being awfully quiet. I reach for his hand "what?".

He stammers "no..nothing......just what Father Dixon said.......".

"Yes?".

"Well, that was a bit blunt".

"Well, you know what John..." and I look him in the eyes "I think people saw what you went through and they just want you to finally be truly happy".

"I am".

"so am I, John and I think for Father Dixon, that involves marriage for you".

He looks down at our hands, holding each other "yeah, I think he was rather disgusted when we just did the city hall thing.....".

"Probably....why did you, anyway?".

"Well, it was really a rush job and she was just doing it to get my money and it honestly didn't feel like much of a celebration to be honest".

"I get that" and I smile "well, you will just have to make sure that next time, you will celebrate and have Father Dixon marry you".

He mutters "I hope so......I really do......" and he says nervously "how about you......did you get far in planning your wedding to Hugh?".

"Yes, everything was planned out, the cathedral booked, my dress, flowers, photographer, dinner venue, everything......".

"Wow, that sounds very fancy...".

"It was and you know, that is when I realized it wasn't right....it was not the kind of wedding I wanted......I like simple and even my dress was so frilly.....my final fitting did it, I looked in the mirror and saw myself in this big, puffy, ornate dress and just lost it".

He cups my face, saying softly "I'm sorry".

"Don't be.....it was the best thing that could have happened, I called my Mum crying and decided it was over.....and if that hadn't happened, I would not have met you".

"I'm bloody thankful you did, love" and he kisses me.

"Me too" and I touch his leg "can we drive to dinner now?".

"Yes, we should" and he grins, turning on the car and heading to my folks' house.

We enjoy a wonderful Christmas dinner with my parent, Tom, Sue and little Avery Rose, the light of our lives. We take turns holding her and just have a wonderful time with my family.

Driving home, the moon in shiny over the snow, casting a whitish glow and it looks magical, the trees and the landscape. We pull into the court yard and let the dogs out, they run around for a few minutes and then we all get in and ready for bed, we had a great day.

We snuggle in our bed and he pulls me close and we soon drifts off to sleep.

 

The next day:

I slowly wake up, stretching and opening my eyes. It is still dark outside and I roll to my side, reaching for John. He is still sleeping, snoring slightly on his back, an arm flung over his head. I sit up and just watch him sleep for a while, admiring the man I love more than anything else in this world. Suddenly I remember what day it is and I smile, leaning down to kiss his cheek "Happy Christmas, John".

his eyes fly open and he looks at me and grins, pulling me down for a kiss "Happy Christmas, Lucy....should we get up?".

"Yes, we should.........want to go feed first?" and I get out of bed, finding my robe, slipping it on.

"Hell no" and he looks as excited as a little kid "lets open presents first, the animals can wait a few minutes" and he practically jumps out of bed, throwing on his PJ pants and a t-shirt. We walk downstairs, letting the dogs out and he lights the fireplace while I turn on the coffee maker. We sit down on the couch by the tree, after turning the lights on and we open each other's presents. 

He has bought me some new boots and a warm cardigan, made of the softest Angora hair, in the prettiest lilac color. He looks at me nervously "like it?".

"I love it, John, thank you".

"Good, I actually had Mrs. Smith dye the yarn and knit it for you.....you know she breeds those fancy rabbits".

"I do and I have wanted one for a long time.......this is very nice".

He unwraps a bright blue jumper from me and also some new boots and a new leather wallet. He looks delighted "thank you, love" and we exchange a tender kiss.

We have present from my family, my mom made us a beautiful quilt for our bed and Sue, Tom and Avery give us a gift card to a fancy hotel in London for a weekend with a promise to care for the farm while we are gone.

We filled our stockings with Christmas sweets and we take them down and pull it out. John is watching me and I pull a big orange out "I think that's all".

He looks at me nervously "are you sure? Looks like there might be one more thing in there".

I reach all the way in and my fingers brush against a soft, velvet box. I am confused and pull it out, looking up and John is kneeling in front of me, reaching for my hand on the couch. I look at the deep navy blue box, I shake my head as tears come to my eyes.

John's hands are shaking and he finally manages to open the box, holding it up so I can see inside: a shiny gold ring, sprinkled with tiny diamonds all over the band.

He clears his throat, his voice cracking with emotion "Lu...Lucy....I love you more than anything else in this world, you are the love of my life and you have shown me what it means to truly love someone. I would be the happiest man in the world if you would agree to be my wife. Will you marry me?".

Tears are streaming down my face and I break into the biggest grin and I nod "yes, I will marry you, John Standring, in a heartbeat".

He lets out a breath he was holding and he fumbles with the ring, before managing to slip it on my fingers. It sparkles like crazy. He grin at him, cupping my face "I love you so much".

"I love you too, John" and we meet in a tender kiss. I pull him back on the couch and we embrace and kiss again. I admirer the ring "it is beautiful, love.....I love it so much".

"Mr. Perry, the goldsmith in town.....he made it, the diamonds and some of the gold were my grandmother's".

"That is very special and I love that the diamonds sit down in the band, it wont snag and I can always wear it".

He scratches his head "I think they are called gypsy set or something like that, I wanted him to make something that wouldn't bother you while you work".

"It's brilliant, John.....thank you".

We have a cup of coffee and a muffin before getting dressed to go feed the animals. They are given some apples, carrots and other treats today, everyone should feel it is Christmas. We take a quick shower after and then drive back over to my family for a big brunch.

He holds my hand as we walk up the steps and he lifts it up in triumph when my mom opens the door. My family is so excited for us and I catch John just grinning from ear to ear, finding so much happiness in knowing they are so thrilled for him and us. He has finally found a family he belongs to and the love he so wanted and needed.

We spend the rest of the day just being together with the people we love, feeling grateful and blessed for the next chapter in our lives

 


	18. Chapter 18

3 months later:

John is standing in the bathroom. He just got out of the shower and dried off. He looks in the mirror and then proceeds to carefully shave. He got a haircut last week, so his hair is a bit shorter, but he must admit he sort of likes it, feels lighter.

He goes in the bedroom, finding underwear in the drawer and then glances at the suit, hanging pressed on the closet door. He swallows hard, the big day has finally arrived. He feels nervous, but also excited. Today he will get a wife, a real wife, that loves him as much as he loves her!

Pulling on his white shirt, he carefully closes every button, he steps into the black suit pants, zipping them up, after tucking his shirt in. Next the grey vest and the white tie, made of rich silk, it almost shines. He ties it, making sure it looks straight and then pulls on the suit coat. He looks in the full length mirror on the door and must admit, he looks really smart and put together. He sits down on the bed to put on his black socks and the shiny black shoes, those he is not a fan of, but he knows it goes with the outfit for today.

He gets up, hurries and straightens the bed, smiling and knowing he will bring his bride here tonight.

John walks downstairs and it met by Sam, who looks freshly brushed and washed, he will serve as the ring bearer today. 

Walking in the kitchen, he pours some coffee and starts to feel jittery and nervous, his stomach is fluttering lightly. He checks on the counter for the box with the rings in it, a plain yellow gold band for him and an eternity band with diamonds for his bride. He spared no expense for these, knowing they would last a lifetime.

There is a knock on the door and he goes to open it, finding Tom outside. He is dressed in a black suit too and hugs John "you look very handsome".

John hugs him back "thank you, you too....." and he gestures "come in....coffee?".

"Sure" and Tom walks in with a small clear box, containing their boutonnieres, made with lily of the valleys and greenery "here are these, but my mom said not to put them on, until we get ready to leave" and he sets a bigger box down too "and here is the wreath for Sam to wear with the ribbons for the rings".

John peaks "oh good, I hope we can figure out how to put it on him......Lucy explained it to me, but I don't know......".

Tom pats his back "we will figured it out, don't worry" and he looks at John "how are you feeling? Ready for this?".

"I...I'm ok.......I think......I mean.....I just can't wait to see her......did you see her this morning?".

"I did, Sue is over there with Avery...she use to do hair, so she is doing Lucy's today......I didn't see her in the dress yet, but her hair is beautiful, you are a very lucky man, John".

John looks out the window, saying quietly "I know I am......it almost seems unreal".

"Well believe it, because my dad was out getting the carriage ready with your draft horses, putting the greenery and flowers on the carriage, Lucy did the horses manes before she showered to get ready".

They sit down at the kitchen table, talking quietly, Tom trying to calm John's jitters.

 

I'm sitting on a chair in the my parent's bedroom as Sue puts the last curls in my hair. I did my makeup, very light and now my hair is hanging in loose curls. Sue gathers a few strands, after crossing them, pins them "there.....how is that?".

Turning my head "looks wonderful, you are awesome".

"Ready for the dress?".

"Probably as ready as I will be".

My mom comes in and her and Sue lifts the dress down from the closet door. It is made of delicate lace and I loved it from the minute I put it on. It is elegant and youthful, not like the pouffy and very big dress I had picked for my last wedding that never happened. They hold it out so I can step in it, pulling it up over my shoulders and I get my arms in the 3/4 length sleeves. The lace is stunningly beautiful and I love the delicate neckline, that really shows of the lace. My mom and Sue go to work on closing the tiny buttons in the back. I straighten out the front, taking a deep breath, it is becoming very real now.

I step in my heels when they are done and they bring over the long veil, edged with lace and help each other attach it to the back, where my hair is gathered. Sue pins an orchid, some greenery and a white rose over it, finishing the look. I turn around and my mom is tearing up "ohhh Lucy, honey.......you look stunning".

Hugging, I sniffle "don't start, Mum, please......".

Sue looks at me "you look beautiful, John will die when he sees you".

My Mum brings over a box and a card "this is from him, to complete it all".

I open the box, finding the prettiest white dangle pearl earrings in there, they are set in a white gold antique setting with tiny diamonds. I tear up and open the card, written in John's most careful handwriting:

"Dear Lucy, You Mum helped me find these to match your dress and I want you to know, I love you with all my heart and soul! I'm so grateful for you and I want you to have these, to always remember this day when you made me the happiest man in the world! Love Always, John".

A tear rolls down my cheek and I reach for a tissue to dab it away, trying not to ruin my makeup "ohhh, he is so sweet" and I put them up. They are beautiful and add just the perfect touch. I'm not wearing a necklace since I want the dress to be the star of the show.

Sue snaps a few pictures of my mom and I. There is knock on the door and my father's voice comes through "are you ladies almost done?".

My mom opens the door "come look at your beautiful daughter, dad".

He steps in and our eyes meet. He smiles and then gets misty eyed "ohhh darling........" and he hugs me, still looking at me in awe "you are the prettiest bride ever, Lucy........" and he reaches for his handkerchief in his pocket, wiping his eyes "wow.....this is just...." and he can't finish his sentence, overcome by emotion.

"Awww, Dad, don't cry......you'll ruin our makeup" and I look around, seeing my Mom and Sue wiping tears too.

"I just can't help it.....", he looks me in the eyes "I was trying to be happy for you when you were set to marry Hugh, you are an adult and can make your own decisions and he was nice enough, but I watched you slowly fade, recoil and become more quiet.....he was smothering you......and now I see you with John, how happy and bubbly you are and he is almost like a different person......he has a spring in his step and the way he looks at you, when you are not looking.....that is how every man should look at his wife.......I'm just so happy for you both" and he hugs me again "and now that I have rambled your ear off, should we got get you married?".

I nod and Sue helps me with the dress out the door. My mom carefully picks up her granddaughter, still sleeping in the crib and carries her to the car. I step out, seeing the carriage with John's horses waiting, Gary from the feed store is standing by it. He breaks into a smile "wow.......Lucy........just wow".

Grinning back, I kiss his cheek "thank you and thank you for helping us out today".

"Nothing I would rather do".

Abby is dancing at our feet and I bend down to pet her, she has a wreath of roses and greenery around her neck "yes, you look so pretty" and Gary holds up the basket with flowers "she is all ready to be the flower girl".

I step in the carriage with my dad's help and get seated, Sue hands me the veil and my mom brings me the bouquet, made of just lily of the valleys, stephanotis flowers and greenery. It is small and dainty, not to overwhelm me or the dress. The handle is bound with a very pretty white doily, crochet by John's Grandmother, that is my something old. The veil is actually borrowed from Sue, the dress is new and I'm wearing baby blue lace panties.

My mom, Sue and Abby get in the car and drive off, waving. We set out to the church as soon as my dad gets in the carriage. It is a gorgeous, beautiful spring day.

 

John and Tom are driving towards the church too, Tom at the wheel. John looks out the window, wiping his hands on his pants, taking some deep breaths. My brother looks at him "you alright?".

"Yeah......well, no.....I don't know....". 

Sam is panting on the backseat.

Tom puts his hand on John's shoulder "it'll be alright......."

"I bloody hope so...hope I don't make a fool out of myself or forget to say yes".

"You'll do fine".

They pull up to the old church and get out, John lets Sam out and takes him over to go potty, before they walk in the church. Tom is John's best man. A few people are there already. Mrs. Miller is all dressed up and she hugs John "oh, John, you look smashing".

"Thank you and thank you for coming, Mrs. Miller, that is very kind of ye".

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" and she pats his cheek "you have waited a long time for this.....enjoy every moment, you deserve her and this wonderful day". 

John shakes hands with a few other guests, including Mr. Jenkins from the feed store, this is such a small community so many members feel like family. He walks up to the altar with Sam and Tom in tow, being embraced by Father Dixon. He grips John's hand firmly "I can't tell you how thrilled I am to perform this sacred ritual today, you did good, John".

"Oh, I know......I'm the luckiest bloke around".

Reality is really setting in and John looks around nervously, seeing more familiar faces filing in and taking their seats. The organist is playing soft music and the end of the pews are decorated with beautiful arrangements of wildflowers, reminding him of the farm and our yard. He is starting to sweat and tries to take some deep breaths. his heart leaps when he sees my Mom walks in with Avery on her arm, she smiles at him. She comes up to embrace him, kissing hims cheek, saying quietly "just wait until you see your bride". He nods, too emotional to say anything. She pats his shoulder, kisses Tom and then takes a seat on the front pew. Sam wags his tails and is antsy too, so John reaches down and pets him, his fingers finding the ribbon on Sam's collar, feeling the two rings tied on there. It makes him a little less anxious.

That is until the deacon closes the church doors, everyone is awaiting the arrival of the bride. John inhales sharply and frets nervously on his feet, Tom reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder, whispering "relax, man".

John mutters back "easy for you to say" and he tries to concentrate on the tones flowing from the organ.

 

We arrive outside, our photographer, Amy, is there and snaps a few pictures. Sue comes over with Abby, who my dad looks after for a minute. Sue helps me out of the carriage and Gary ties the horses up, before hurrying inside the church.

When we get inside the windbreak, Sue makes sure my dress drapes beautifully and the fingertip veil lays just right. She hands me back my bouquet and steps behind me, serving as the bridesmaid. My dad hands Abby the basket with flowers to hold in her mouth and looks at me, saying quietly "hope the training pays off".

I feel nervous and excited, so all I can do is nod and he kisses my cheek, taking my arm "now lets go get you married".

The music starts to play as the deacon opens the church doors wide open. There is a rush as everyone gets to their feet and Tom holds up a treat, making Abby trot up the aisle. We step inside, slowly making our way up towards the altar, Sue walking behind us. I grip my dad's arm tighter and nod to a few people, but then I look straight ahead and my eyes meet John's, my heart skipping a beat when I see how emotional he is. He smiles wide, but then I can see him biting his lower lip as we get closer and finally reaching for his white handkerchief in his breast pocket, wiping a few heavy tears as they fall from his eyes. 

Abby trots up the aisle holding her basket in front of us and walks over to Tom and Sam, sitting down and getting a treat. 

I tear up too, but then we all kind of laugh as Sam spots me, coming into his view and he stands up and barks, wagging his tail like crazy. John holds him, but pets his head and he sits back down. We make it up to the altar and my dad kisses my cheek "I love you so much, Lucy". He hugs John tight "please take good take of her" and places my hand on top of John's, before going down to sit by my mom. He wipes his eye a few times too.

John's eyes are sparkling and a bit misty, he kisses my cheek, whispering in my ear "you look beyond beautiful, Lucy". I wipe a tear from his cheek, my voice thick with emotion too "you look very handsome yourself, John". 

Handing my bouquet to Sue, I take a firmer hold on John's arm as he leads me the few steps up to the altar. Tom smiles at me and mouths "stunning".

We sit down on the small chairs placed there, John taking my hand in his, our fingers intertwining. He brings them to his lips and kisses my knuckles, looking at me with so much love. We sing a hymn or rather the rest of the our guests sing, we just sit there, trying to take it all in and get our emotions under control. I can feel his hand slightly trembling.

We face Father Dixon as he talks about love, everlasting love and that we are entering a sacred union today, reminding us to always remember this day, how we feel and cherish it. 

He invites us to to stand and to face each other, holding hands and our eyes meet as Father Dixon marries us "I ask you, Ralph John Standring, do you take this woman, Lucy Andrews to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promised to love, honor and cherish her, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?".

John's hands are shaking and he is trying to keep it together. I rub my thumb over his hand and he smiles through his tears of joy, saying in a strong voice "I do".

"And now I ask you, Lucy Andrews, do you take this man, Ralph John Standring to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish him, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?".

I smile at John "I do" and he grins, squeezing my hands.

"The rings please" and John lets go of my hands, to call Sam over, who eagerly comes over and sits, lifting his paw as John removes the rings from the ribbon and hands them to Father Dixon. He blesses them and then hands my ring to John.

I hold my left hand out, a bit unsteady and John takes it softly, looking at me "with this ring I thee wed and pledge my life to you. It is a symbol of my love and commitment to you" and he slides it on my ring finger.

Taking the plain gold band from Father Dixon, I hold John's hand and looks him in the eyes "with this ring I thee wed and pledge my life to you. It is a symbol of my love and commitment to you" and I slide it on his left ring finger,

Our hands meet as Father Dixon declares "then by the power invested in me, I now declare you husband and wife! John, you may kiss your bride".

John gently leans in, taking my face in his hands and places a delicate kiss on my lips, but then dives in for a more hungry one and everyone breaks into applause. I bring my arms up to hug him, enjoying his warm lips and a ever so slightly swipe of his tongue, before we break, both laughing and he pulls me in for a tight hug and then kisses me again. His face displays just pure joy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. John Standring".

Sue hands me my bouquet and the wedding march streams from the organ as we walk down the aisle, our arms interlocked together and John raises his fist in triumph as we make it outside. He pulls me into his arms, giving me a passionate kiss. We break and he lifts me up, swinging me around before setting me back down. We share another kiss before we are overwhelmed by congratulations from our guests. My parents are first in line and then everyone else. There are lots of hugs, laughter and tears of joy.

John takes my hand and we walk down to the carriage together. We walk over to the horses and John pets them, talking quietly to them “yes, you guys look so handsome today……can you believe I have a wife? She just married me” and he runs his hands down their flanks. Gary comes over and hands me an apple and I feed it to the horses, trying not to get apple juice on my dress.

John helps me in the carriage before stepping in himself, sitting down next to me. He reaches for my hand, looking at the sparkling band sitting next to my engagement band on my finger. Draping his strong arm around me, he leans in to kiss the top of my head and then we exchange a tender kiss. Our eyes meet and his blue ones sparkle with joy, he whispers “ I’m so bloody happy right now”.

“Me too. John” and I kiss him again and look at his big, calloused hand, strong from working on the farm and now sporting a shiny gold band on his ring finger.

He realizes what I am looking at and grins, before hugging me again.

Gary gets in the front, turning to us “ready?”.

We nod and he clicks his tongue at the horses, so they start to slowly move out of the church court yard, heading towards town. We don’t say much, I just lean my head on John’s shoulder and relish in the feeling of being totally and utterly happy in this moment with him.

The carriage stops on front of *Gloria’s*, the Italian restaurant where we had our first date. Gary opens the carriage door and John gets out, so he can help me out. We walk up the step and into the building, almost being taken back by Gloria “ohhhhhhhhhhhh my goodness” and she attacks us both, hugging John tight and then me “that was the most beautiful wedding I have ever been too, made me cry! Congratulations”.  Tony, her husband comes over too, extending his love and congrats as well.

We are shown into a separate room, round tables set up, decorated with beautiful center pieces of wild flowers, reminding us of the farm. There is a long table against the wall, overflowing with all the best from the restaurant.

Our guests trickle in and my dad stands up, clearing his throat “family and friends…….welcome to our celebration of Lucy and John’s marriage, we are delighted you are here with us today…..please enjoy” and he lifts his glass to a toast to us.

We have a wonderful luncheon, with great food and company. It is buffet style, so everyone gets up to mingle and eat whatever they want. John and I make an effort to go around and visit with everyone in attendance. He keeps coming back to me, holding my hand or otherwise just making me feel loved and cherished.

The local baker made a beautiful chocolate wedding cake, decorated with sugar wild flowers and a miniature of John and I perched on top. We cut it and John grins when I feed him a piece, he has a weakness for sweets and this is right up his ally. He eats a big piece of cake and everyone enjoys this tasty treat.

After dessert, it is time for a little dancing, something that John about had a heart attack about when we talked about our wedding day. We ended up taking a few lessons and he found out he actually enjoys it and is not as bad as it as he thinks.

My dad leads me to the dance floor and John dances with his new mother in law. My dad looks at me, smiling “you looks just beautiful, honey…….did you have a good day?”.

“It is everything I ever dreamed it would be and more, Dad….thank you for everything, you and Mum have done so much for us and just loved John from the beginning”.

“We love him as he was our own son and he is so good to you”.

“Yes, he is…..I feel very lucky and blessed”.

“I’m so happy for you both, sweetheart” and he hugs me tight. I catch John looking at me and he smiles, his entire face a picture of just pure joy and happiness.

Tony dims the lights and hits the iPod, Garth Brooks’ “the Dance” streams for the speakers and John takes me in his arms and we dance slowly to the music, surrounded by our family and friends. It is a perfect ending to our prefect day.

Lots of clapping when the song ends and it is the traditional garter removal and tossing of my bouquet. I sit on a chair and John turns bright pink as he roams under my dress until fumbling hands finds the lacey material and he pulls it off and then flings it in the direction of the single men in attendance. Gary, the feed guy, catches it and we all clap and laugh.

I throw a bouquet out and it is caught by Mr. Jenkins granddaughter, who is just delighted.

Everyone files onto the dance floor and have a good time.

John and I look at each other and he nods. We quietly slip out of the place, hand in hand, walking to his truck, someone brought it over to the restaurant. Tom and a few others sure have had their fun, decorating it with shaving creme, writing *just married* in the back window and tied a couple of tin cans on the bottom of the trailer hitch.

He helps me in, making sure my dress doesn’t get caught in the door. He leans in, kissing me deeply, saying huskily “lets go home”.

I nod, touching his face and bringing my lips to his again “yeah…..that sounds good”.

He closes my door and goes on the other side, jumping in and I lean my head on his shoulder as he drives away from the restaurant.

We have one more thing to do before we go home. We get to the cemetery and he helps me out. We walk quietly, hands intertwined. John stops briefly and grabs one of the little plastic holders by the faucet, filling it with water and we make our way to the graves of his grandparents. We both hunch down, John placing the holder in the ground by the headstone and I carefully put my bouquet in it, after removing the lace doyle. We straighten back up, standing silently for a few minutes, reflecting on love, life and family, before walking back to the truck.

We drives towards home and the farm in silence, nothing needs to be said really, the meaning and emotions on the day settling in our hearts.

My parents offered to take Sam and Abby for the night and then Tom will bring them back to the farm tomorrow. He will stay here with Sue while we go on our honeymoon.

Driving down the lane to the farm, John reaches for my hand, saying softly “welcome home, love……..it has been our home from the day you first stayed here, but now it truly is, we have it on paper, you are Mrs. John Standring”.

“I like that title a lot, John…..it sounds really nice!”.

“It does” and he pulls up by the farm house.

Someone has been here and tied a floral wreath around the door with a banner *congratulations*, which is so nice. I suspect John’s friends from the pub, but not sure.

He parks and comes around, giving me a hand out of the truck and we walk up to the door. He opens it and looks at me “may I have the honors, Mrs. Standring, to carry you over the threshold of our home?”.

I lean up to kiss him, our lips meeting in a warm kiss and I nod. He takes hold of me as I grab him around the neck and he carefully carries me in the house, setting me down in the mud room, after giving me another kiss.

Grinning, he looks at me “what now?”.

“I don’t know, Mr. Standring…….anything in mind?” and I lean close, rubbing my hand up his thigh, finding his crotch and tracing his shaft. He lunges at me, kissing me with passion, a small groan escaping from him as I feel him harden under my hand.

“I think we should get out of this clothes, we are going to have to go feed in a bit and that would ruin your dress”.

“I agree and then what?” and I wiggle my eyebrow at him.

Leaning close, he kisses my neck, while touching my chin and running his other hand up my back “then I would very much like to take you to bed and consummate this marriage properly”.

“You would, would you?” and I wrap my hand around him, feeling him twitch through his suit pants.

He croaks “ughhh, yeah….”.

Kissing him again, I reach for his hand “come on…..you can help me out of the dress then”.

Grinning, he smirks “I think I can do that…”.

“I don’t know, you might regret that in a minute, it is a pain the rear with all the bloody buttons”.

We walk upstairs and into our room. The bed is made neatly and I smile at him.

I reach back and manage to unpin the flowers in my hair and get my veil off. I put it in the other room, draping it over a chair. I kick off my heels and John sighs with relief when he takes off his shoes.

“That bad, huh?”.

“Yes, they pinched my feet, glad I don’t have to wear those awful things very often”.

He unties his tie and then takes his jackets and vest off, unbuttoning his shirt, revealing that very strong and hairy chest. I walk over and kiss him, enjoying being in his arms and he groans when I kiss over his chest and tangles his hands in my hair.

“Mmmm, love…..tell me how I can help you?”.

I turn around “ok, you need to unhook the tiny loops on all those buttons”.

“Okay……..” and he fumbles with my back, starting to mutter “bloody, tiny things…..who on earth invented those?” and he swears as I can tell he is struggling. “Dammit, I can’t even get one…..” and he sounds slightly worried “what are we doing to do? You can’t wear that to bed?”.

I try to hide my amusement “are you worried that you wont get me naked or what is the deal, John?” and I turn to kiss him, letting him know I am teasing.

The corner of his mouth goes up “maybe a little” and he kisses my shoulder.

Leaning into him and enjoying his warm lips on my skin, I turn my head, letting out a low moan. He gathers me back in his arms and we exchange a few passionate kisses and I let my hands roam over his naked chest. I feel his big hand on my back and then arch into his touch, when he cups my breast through the dress.

We break for air and I wiggle out of his arms "let's try to figure this out" and I walk in one of the spare rooms, roaming around in a cabinet, finding a crochet hook. I come back in the bedroom, holding it up "ok......see if you can hook the end around the loop and unhook it from the button" and I turn around again.

John leans against the dresser and sticks his tongue out, concentrating deeply and I feel the dress give away at the top and he sounds relieved "that's much easier, my fingers were too fat to grasp those tiny loops" and he has my dress undone in no time. I hold it so it doesn't just fall to the floor and he puts the hook down, pulling me into his arms and kissing my bare shoulder "mmmm.....you are so beautiful, love.....". I turn my head so our lips can meet and then step away from him to get out of my dress. I hang it up on the closet door and turn to him. His eyes are roaming over my body, he licks his lips and opens his arms "come here, Lucy.....".

I walk into his arms as he envelopes me and we share a heated kiss. I let my hands roam over his broad back, feeling his muscles flex under my fingers and I run them down, cupping his rear, bringing him closer. He grunts as he ruts against me and his hands are on my behind, sliding under my panties, holding me in place. We kiss passionately and I remove his shirt off his shoulders, kissing his chest and finding a peaked nipple among the hair. I flick my tongue over it, earning a deep groan from him. 

He bends his head and kiss my shoulder again and then traces his tongue over my collarbone. I moan and press myself closer, feeling his hands dancing up my back and unhooking my bra, sliding it off my arms. His eyes are dark with lust as he looks at me, before cupping a soft breast in his hand and then lowering his head to take a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. It goes straight to my core and I feel myself throb with arousal and wetness pooling between my legs, soaking my panties.

My thoughts flashes briefly back to the first time we had sex and how nervous he had been and then to now, he is confident and sure of what he is doing, knowing exactly what he needs to do, to bring me the most pleasure.

I tangle my hands in his hair, my head thrown back and moaning in pleasure as he stimulates my breasts with his hand and mouth. I plead "ohhh, John....please".

He looks at me, his voice hoarse "what do you need, love?".

"You" and I bring his face up to exchange a wet kiss, our tongues melting together. Walking me backwards, he gently pushes me down on the bed and I scoot in the middle, laying down on my back. I look at him as he quickly opens his pants, letting them drop along with his underwear and peeling off his socks. He stands naked for a second, beautiful and strong. His impressive cock is almost against his stomach, the head peaking out from the foreskin.

I am getting even wetter looking at him and I take off my panties, throwing them at him and then spreading my legs. He chuckles and then crawls into bed, up between my legs and I open my arms to him, welcoming his weight and heat as he lays down on top of me. Our lips meet again, drowning out the moans of pleasure as we enjoy skin to skin contact, his rock hard cock sliding between my slick folds. I lift my hips and wrap my legs around him, rubbing myself against his long shaft. 

John bucks his hips and aims, sliding his very tip against my swollen clit. It feels sensual and he grunts in my ear as his foreskin moves back and forth, stimulating him even further "ohhh, Lucy........ohhhh".

"I know, John.....mmmmm.....need you.....".

We kiss again before he moves down, leaving sensual kisses on my body, mumbling as he caresses me with his hands "you are so beautiful, love....". He suck on my nipples and kneads my breasts and I bite back a giggle when he nibs at my flanks and then blows in my belly button. My hips fall open as he positions himself between my legs. He looks up at me for a second before he dips down, licking me from opening to clit several times, alternating the speed and then rasping his tongue flat over my sensitive pearl. I grab his hair, throw my head back and whimper "ohhhh fuck, John......ohhhh yeah, please don't stop.....ohhhhh".

He moves his tongue a bit faster and then inserts a long finger into my wet channel, I clamp down on him and when he bends it, touching my upper wall combined with his tongue, the damn breaks and I am send into a mind blowing orgasm. I contract around him and he continues to use his tongue, lapping up all my juices as I moan in pure orgasmic bliss "ohhhhhhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhhhhhgod...........".

I am spend, letting out a deep satisfied sigh as he lifts his head, smirking "good?".

Pulling on his arm, I get him to move back over me, our lips really close as I move him in for another kiss "no, that was horrible...worst orgasm ever" and I grin right before our lips meet "you know it was damn good, John, you have amazing oral skills".

He smirks back and we exchange a soft kiss and I reach for him. He is achingly hard and pretty much just dripping with pre cum. I tease him, spreading the moisture around, playing with his foreskin, but when I ever so lightly rub my finger over his slit, he grunts "Lucy, please.....". Taking pity on him, I guide him to my entrance and he nudges his head inside. That feels so good and my eyes roll back in my head when he pushes in, penetrating me to the hilt. Panting in the crook of my neck, he holds still for a moment, just relishing in the feeling of being buried deep inside me. He looks at me, his eyes saying so much and giving me a tender kiss. I wraps my legs around him and slide my hands up his broad back, urging him to move and he finally does, knocking the wind out of me from the pure pleasure.

"Ohhh yeah, John......more, harder....ohhhh" and he keeps thrusting, each time going a bit deeper and harder. He reaches down to grab my behind, tilting my hip a little and he adjusts himself, making him sink in at a different angle, rubbing himself against my clit better. Sweat forms on his forehead, he is determined to bring me with him. I tighten my internal muscles around his thick shaft and concentrate on him brushing against my sensitive knob. The tension is building and I spiral closer and closer.

I arch my back up to meet him and when he pounds faster, lifting me even closer, my entire body releases and I climax again with a cry "John!" and I milk him, squeezing his cock, creating incredible pleasure for him, sending him over the edge too. He comes hard, going as deep as he can and holding me firmly to him while he pulses and throbs. He moans deeply as he orgasms "ohhh fuck yeah.....ohhhh" and he collapses against me as we cling to each other.

The last spasms of climax are still subsiding for us both and we just hold each other, enjoying what we just shared. His back is damp with sweat and I run my hands over every muscles as our chests are pounding. His head is buried in the crook of my neck, his hot breath puffing against my skin.

He finally finds the strength to lift his head and our eyes meet, both of us smiling and then sharing a soft kiss. He rests his forehead against mine and he reaches up to touch my cheek "bloody hell".

I giggle, which makes him squirm "you can say that again".

Kissing me, he locks eyes with me "It was very special, just like the entire day........I love you, Lucy".

"I love you too, John......so much".

We stay like this for a few more minutes until he carefully pulls out, reaching for a towel to clean us both up. He lays back down and we snuggle together for a while, not really saying much, but just holding each other and sharing more kisses.

I lay my head on his chest, feeling his hair against my chin. He caresses my naked shoulder and kisses the top of my head, mumbling "god I love you, darling......". 

Shifting a little so I can look at him, I touch his chin "I love you more, John.......this was a very special day".

"It was, I'm so grateful....." and his face is full of emotion.

We share a few more cuddles, before reluctantly getting up and while still caressing and touching each other, we get dressed in regular clothes and go help each other feed everyone on the farm. It feels like a perfect ending to a perfect day, just us together on the farm, the place that we love and call home.

A little later we share some tasty leftovers from our luncheon, sitting at our kitchen table. He is holding my hand and keeps sending me happy grins. 

I decide it is time to tell him the news. I let go of his hand, touching his shoulder "I'll be right back".

"Where are you going?".

"I just need to get something" and I walk in the other room, bringing back a small package, handing it to him "this is for you......open it".

He looks surprised and a bit confused "what? I don't think this is part of the rituals for a wedding is it? Did I miss something?".

I sit down "no.......just open it, John.....please".

Reaching for the ribbon, he rips it off and removes the paper, finding a black box. He looks at me and then lifts the lid. He stares at the content and then looks back at me, his facial expression changing, his lower lip starts to quiver and tears come to his eyes. his voice is thick with emotion "oh Lucy...." and he takes the pregnancy test out and then just breaks down and sobs.

I scoot closer to him and reach for his hands, but he pulls me into his lap and just hugs me tight. I embrace him and when he finally lets go and holds me out, tears are still streaming down his face. He croaks "for real?".

Nodding, I wipe them with my fingers "yes for real".

He hugs me again "how far along are you?".

"3 months......I didn't tell a soul and I'm sorry I kept it from you, but I didn't want to worry you".

John grins "it's okay, all I care about is that you and the baby are ok?".

"Everything looks great, we can go hear the heartbeat after we get home from our honeymoon. There is a picture in the box too". He reaches in and holds it up, it is just a black and white one, all that is visible is a white glob inside a black space. I point "that's the baby....not much to see yet.....still tiny".

He gets emotional again "it is beautiful, love........." and he kisses me, whispering "thank you....".

"Well, thank you......you helped make it" and I laugh "I think the baby might have been conceived Christmas Eve".

"Really?".

"Yeah, it sort of fits if I count backwards".

He holds me and then places a warm hand on my lower stomach. We look at each other and then smile.

We sit there for a while until I make a motion to get up "well, we need to go pack for tomorrow".

He looks concerned "well, can you fly? Is it safe?".

"Yes, it is perfectly safe, John.....doctor said it is fine, only thing is to make sure the meat I eat is cooked".

"Okay.........just don't want anything to happen".

"It is will be fine, love" and I reach for his hand and we go upstairs to finish packing for our island vacation. 

A little later we are laying in bed, snuggling close and he looks at me, cupping my chin "this was a perfect day, Lucy......I will never forget it, it was everything I hoped it would be and more".

"I love you, john Standring and it really was one of those rare perfect days".

"I love you too, Lucy....." and we exchange a tender kiss before settling in for the night. He actually lays on his side and places a hand on my stomach and that is how we fall asleep after a beautiful day. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

The next day:

My brother dropped us off in the airport this morning and we are now waiting at the gate to board our plane to the Grand Canaria Island off Africa's West coast, one of the only places that is warm this time of year and not too far away from us. John arranged it all, or rather had the local travel agent take care of it. He has never been outside of Britain, so this is a big step for him and he wants it to be perfect for us.

John is sitting, fiddling with his phone, looking around and grasping my hand every 2 minutes. There are a mixture of people here at the gate, many families and some older folks, clearly wanting to escape the sometimes dreaded Spring weather here in our country. I smile at him "you ok?".

"Yeah....I guess...." and he rubs his palm over his thigh, leans closer, whispering in my ear "no, I'm not......I'm nervous, Lucy and I feel silly about it.....".

I kiss his cheek and hold tighter onto his hand, whispering back "it's not silly, John......and it will be fine...I'm right there".

He gives me a small smile "and I'm bloody grateful you are, love....", he looks at his left hand with the shiny band on his ring finger "I still can't believe we are married".

"I know, it was a special day" and I lean my head on his shoulder.

They call for us to start boarding and we make our way onto the airplane. I made sure John booked an exit row, so he will have more leg room, hard for a big, burly farmer to fit in a regular row. We get the window seat and the middle seat, so I let him sit by the window, thinking he might enjoy that later. We get seated and get our seat belts on, John grabs the instruction folder in the front pocket and starts to read it. He looks adorable, because he is sucking on his tongue in concentration and wrinkles his forehead.

The flight attendant comes around to make sure people are willing to assist in the exit row and then they go through their little pre flight instructions. John pays close attention and makes sure his seatbelt is fastened. He reaches for my hand again and takes a couple of deep breaths as the plane taxies over the run way and then we get ready for take off. The plane gains speed down the lane, John is holding my hand tighter and breathes deeply as we lift off and he closes he eyes for a moment.

Once we level out a bit, he lets out a breath and I look at him "doing ok?".

"Yeah....that felt weird...." and then he glances out the window and says quietly "wow......" and he stares for a while, like a little kid discovering something amazing for the first time. I give him a loving look and lean my head on his shoulder, our hands still laced together. The humming of the plane coupled with the warmth from John, lulls me off to sleep quickly.

I have no idea how long I am out, until I feel John's calloused hand on my chin, his voice near my ear "Lucy.....love, they are coming around with lunch, are you hungry?".

"Hmmmm?" and I open my eyes, seeing his sparkling blue ones "what?".

He gives me an endearing smile "lunch?" and he cups my face.

I stretch and yawn "ohh, dozed off......yes, lunch would be great" and I lean over to kiss him softly "but it felt so nice".

He grins and kisses me back, but pulls away, looking a little embarrassed when the flight attendant brings our trays. We put the little tables down and poor John is still pretty crowded with the extra leg room, but he is just built so solid. We eat, it is descent airline food and then I cuddle close to him again and fall back asleep.

I don't wake up until John nudges my side, saying softly "we are getting ready to land, love" and I slowly come to. We are soon on the ground and collect our luggage and step out, feeling the warmer air and get on the shuttle to the hotel along with a bunch of other people. We are staying at the Grand Palace Hotel, which sits down to the beach and we hear the ocean as we get off in the front.

They check us in quickly and John is rolling our suitcases as I lead the way, through the airy and modern lobby, out to the grand pool area with the lazy river and down a path, towards one of the bungalow style houses on the one side of the hotel. We got one with an ocean view from the covered front deck. I unlock the door and we enter a nice room, with a sitting area, a king size bed and a bathroom off the to the side. The side not facing the ocean, has a private small pool, and sun area, surrounded by walls dividing the bungalows and a thick green hedge on the far end.

I look around and then turn to smile at John "this is heavenly, John".

"Is it alright? I hope it is.....Pete booked it for me, he took his wife and kids here last year for a holiday".

Walking over to him, I wrap my arms around him "it is wonderful....it really is, stop worrying and just relax and enjoy it".

"I will, Lucy..." and he pauses for a minute "I just want it to be perfect, that's all".

"It is perfect, John and you know why?".

He looks nervous "no....".

"Because I'm here with you, on our honeymoon" and we meet in a kiss that soon grows a little passionate. 

*LOUD GIGGLES* 

We both look up and over at the door, two smaller girls are standing in the still open doorway, but they run off laughing when they are spotted. John turns red and rushes over to close the door, turning back to me "oops".

"It's alright......come here" and I motion for him to come closer. 

"One minute, love......don't want to give anyone else an eyeful" and he closes the curtains in the front, darkening the room a few shades, but plenty of light is still streaming in from the sliding glass door leading out to our private pool and deck. I kick off my shoes and just casually undress, stepping out of my panties and unhooking my bra. I look over my shoulder and John is frozen in place, stammering " wh...what are you doing?".

"Taking off my clothes, what does it look like I'm doing?".

He steps closer, gesturing "that....but why?" and he scratches his head.

I walk over to him, totally naked and I see how his eyes roam over my body, getting fixated on my breasts and he licks his lips. I reach up and put my arms around him, locking eyes with him "because I thought you wanted to have sex.....did I read that wrong?".

John groans as his warm hands make contact with my body, running down my back and grabbing my behind "ughh...well, no.......but I.....I don't know, just a bit blunt I guess....." and he kisses me and then a small smirk forms on his face "not that I'm complaining....you are just lovely" and he dives in for a deeper and more passionate kiss. He kicks off his shoes.

I push him over towards the bed and then make him take off his jacket, sending it to the floor. I kiss him again and unbutton his shirt and shed that too and yank his t-shirt over his head. It is my turn to lick my lips as his broad and hairy chest comes into view, he is solid and all muscle from working on the farm every day. I touch his chest, feeling the hair under my fingers and lean up to flick my tongue over a nipple, making him groan.

He runs his hands over my body and then up to cup each soft breast, kneading them gently and then lowering his head to suckle on my nipple, which feels even more sensitive since the pregnancy, I grasp his hair and moan, it goes straight to my core "ohhh yes, John...please....ughhhh" and I feel myself clench in arousal. He sits down on the bed and pulls me with him, I end up in his lap and straddle him. He kisses me again and pulls me closer, my breasts meeting his chest, the soft hair feeling sensual against my naked skin.

I push him down and move off him, motioning for him to scoot up further. I stack a couple of pillows against the head board and make him lean against it. He is watching me, his nostrils flaring a little as he breathes faster, his eyes a shade darker as lust runs through his body. He is sitting there in just his jeans, a big bulge in the front and I can almost feel the heat from his erection when I cup him through the fabric and he pushes against my hand.

Popping the button at the top of his pants, I carefully unzip them while kneeling next to him. His hand is on my back, caressing my spine and he reaches down to squeeze my behind. I pull on his jeans and he lifts his hips, helping me get them off him and I toss them on the floor along with his socks. 

He is looking sexy as hell as he sits there, leaned against the head board only wearing his blue briefs, his shaft outlined and bulging. I look at him and feel myself get even wetter. I kiss him again with passion and then put my hand on his stomach, feeling the muscles tighten. I trace the hairy trail under his belly button with my fingers, shimmering them under the waist of his underwear and finally make contact with his hard and pulsing cock. He arches up and moans when I wrap my fingers around the shaft and I can feel him throbbing.

Moving his underpants down on his thighs, his erection finally springs free and I scoot closer, kneeling and then bend down, licking his entire length a few times and cupping his balls with my hand. He throws his head back "ohhh yeah.....fuck, Lucy....please" and he practically sobs when I push the foreskin back with my tongue and lick over the sensitive head, being rewarded with drops of salty precum.

I feel his sack tighten already and I open my mouth more, swallowing him down and hollowing my cheeks for a tight fit. 

"Ughhh.......oohhhhhhh...............mmmmmmm......ohhh yeah.....god that feels good......"

His hand finds my behind again and caresses my thigh and I about jump when it goes between my legs, spreading them a bit more and then his fingers are in my wet and slick folds, petting and touching me. I hum around his hard length and feel him twitch in desire and need. 

I have to pop off him  and moan when he pushes his fingers deeper, finding my wet opening and lightly petting it "ohhh, John.......ohhhh" and I whimper as his thumb finds my clit, stroking it. I move, crawling over him, straddling him as he sits, leaned against the headboard. My breasts provide him a nice visual and he can't help but reach up and touch them with his hands and I lower my hips, my wet lips making contact with his hard cock. 

John bites back a groan when he feels my wetness sliding over him and I squeeze my eyes shut when his swollen head rubs over my sensitive pearl, it feels so good. We meet in a searing kiss and he reaches down to guide himself into place and I bear down, his tip nudging me open. He grips my hips, watching me as I lower myself, letting him fill me up and we kiss again when our hips meet and I clench around him.

Pure pleasure washes over his face and he pulls me in for another heated kiss. I sit back up a little as he steady my hips and I start to slide up and down on his cock, both of us moaning as I ride him. My breasts are bouncing right in front of him and I can tell he really likes that. The pleasure is building, but I need a little more, so I lean forward and slow down a bit, trying to find just the right stimulation to send me over the edge.

He is watching me, panting heavily and he knows what I need. He keeps one hand on my hip, but snakes the other one between us, finding my clit with his thumb, drawing tight circles. His voice is low and husky "ohhh yeah, love......god you feel good......come for me, darling......I need to feel you come.....".

I'm nearly there and go faster as the damn breaks. I come with a sob, my head thrown back "John.....ohhh fuck.....ohhhhh" and he takes holds of my hips, thrusting up as I clench and contract around him, prolonging my orgasm and setting off his. He goes as deep as he can and shoots his load in long spurts with a deep grunt against my shoulder "ohhhhhh fuck I'm coming.......ohhhhhh".

Pulling me into his arms, I lay on his chest as our breathing slowly returns to normal. He holds me tight, caressing my back and whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

Looking up at him, I grin "happy honeymoon".

He smirks back "I'll take it".

We cuddle for a little longer until we decide to take a quick shower before heading to dinner. We wash each other off under the water, kissing and caressing each other often. He hands me a towel when we step out and we get dried off. I pull my hair up and twists it before securing it with a hairclip. We get dressed in very casual clothes. John puts his jeans back on and a polo shirt. I have a light dress with a little sweater. He looks very handsome and I kiss him before he takes my hand and we walk down to the main building.

Dinner is served in a big dining room with gorgeous views of the Atlantic Ocean, one wall is made almost entirely of glass and they can open that side when it is warm enough. It is still early in the year, so they have it closed tonight. We get seated and order our drinks, just water for me and John gets a beer. It is an all inclusive hotel, so it is buffet style and we get up to find something to eat.

I don't think John has ever sen so much food in his life and he looks a bit overwhelmed as we look over the selection. Grabbing plates we slowly make our way around, looking at all the different dishes offered. Lots of vegetables, salads and meats. John is eyeing some of it with doubts, but we return to our table with our plates full.

Sitting down, we dig in and John soon looks mighty happy, he has found several really good things. We quietly talk and enjoy our meal. 

After dinner, we follow the path down to the beach, a few lanterns are lit down there and the moon is reflecting in the water as the soft waves come rolling in. We walk down to the water and walk along, listening to the waves soothing sounds. Our hands are laced together and it is just a lovely ending to the day.

 

The next day:

We are trotting to the beach again, towels and a bag in hand. John is wearing a t-shirt and his swim trunks. I have on a bright pink cover dress. We find a couple of free lounge chairs and put our towels down. I take my cover off and sit down on the chair, digging for the sunscreen lotion in the bag. I look up and John is just starring, his mouth half open "what?".

Stammering, he points "wh...when did you buy that?".

I look down, I got dressed while he was in the bathroom "the bikini?". He nods, swallowing hard. "A couple of weeks ago, is it ugly?".

He kneels in front of me and pulls me in for a wet kiss "no, it just does things to me that might require me to lay on my stomach for a bit" and he kisses me again.

My lips are close to his "that might be alright.......take off your shirt, you need sunscreen, so you don't burn, sun is a lot hotter here than at home".

Looking mortified, he looks around "take my shirt off here, in public?".

"Yes, John.......it's fine......you don't see any other men with their shirts on" and I lean closer "even though some should have kept theirs on.....but you have nothing to be ashamed of, you are gorgeous".

He gives me a doubtful look and then hurry, whipping the shirt off and laying down on his stomach. I kneel next to him, feeling him squirm as the cold lotion hits his broad back, but I spread it out, making sure to cover his wide shoulder and buff arms. I rub it into his skin and get the back of his legs too. His lower back is last and I trace the dimples right above his rear, he flexes and a low moan escapes his lips.

"You alright?" and I move up to his head, massaging his neck.

He opens one eye and looks at me in frustration "no.......it worse, Lucy.......I have a full hard on and I am stuck".

I kiss him and ruffle his hair "just relax......".

He sighs and mumbles "easy for you to say, you don't have blue balls right now".

"I doubt it is that bad, love.........we have had lots of sex lately, more than in a while... since we both have been busy and tired".

Pretending to pout, he huffs "it is never enough".

"Poor baby, such a hard life you have......" and I smirk and he sticks his tongue out, making me laugh.

We lay there for a while, John snoring a few times and I just soak up the heat, it feels so nice. It gets lunch time, so we get up and walk up to the little bar and patio area on the beach where the hotel serves sandwiches etc. We sit down at a table next to a couple and John goes up to order for us. I notice another table with like 4 women, younger and clearly on some girlfriend get away and they all nudge each other and stare as John walks by. I feel a tinge of jealousy, but then remember he belongs to me and I don't blame them, he is a hunk.

John returns with food along with the guy from the next table over, he introduces me "Lucy......this is Neil Watson, he is a sheep farmer too.......Neil, my wife, Lucy" and he looks proud as he says it.

We shake hands and Neil points "pleasure to meet you.......this is my wife, Anna" and he points to the kids playing in the sand "our kids, Martin and Marie".

Exchanging pleasantries, we end up talking to this lovely couple over lunch, enjoying their company and the great food. We meet their adorable kids and I can tell john looks at them with longing. He realizes I caught him and he smiles as I put my hands on my stomach.

John and Neil talk farming and all the things that come with it. Anna and I talk about our lives, living in a small village and it turns out, she use to live in London too. We laugh about life with a farmer, the never ending work load and no time off. 

After lunch the kids beg for their dad to come help them make a sand castle. Neil and john agree to come help them and soon they are all busy building in the sand. John is having a blast and he is so good with the kids, they instantly just like him. I watch and smile.

Anna looks at me "he is a natural".

"I know......and that's a good thing, we will have one in 6 months".

"Congratulations.......you two make a lovely couple and he sure loves you more than anything else on this planet". I look surprised as she continues "I watched as you came down to the beach today and the way he looks at you, it is like he worships the ground you walk on".

"Lets just say that John has not had an easy life......I feel very lucky to have met and married him, he is special".

She takes a sip of her water "I'm glad Neil and him seem to hit it off.......Neil doesn't have many friends.....I think farm life just keeps you busy and you live in your own little world".

"Aint that the truth".

We visit for a while longer, until the kids get tired. Neil and Anna take them back to their room, to try and get them to take a nap before dinner.

Walking back to our lounge chairs, I tug on John's hand "lets go swimming".

He shuffles his feet and then pulls on my hand "no.......you go.....I'm just going to stay on the chair".

"Why?" and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Uhmm...." and he runs his hand through his hair, glancing down and then finally looking at me, taking a deep breath "...I...I'm not good with water like that.....the tub is fine, but deeper water scares me, I'm not a good swimmer, I almost drowned once in the local pool" and he is about to ramble on.

I kiss him and hug him "ohh John, why didn't you say so? We didn't have to go on a beach vacation then".

"Because I know you wanted to and I want you to be happy, love".

"I am happy, John, because I am with you" and I get an idea. I look at him "how about we go back and maybe I can talk you into the pool in our little courtyard....it is private.....?".

He lifts an eyebrow "I don't know, but I'll try...".

We gather our stuff and walk back to our room and out on the patio in the back. I dip my toe in it and it feels pleasant and then walk the few steps into it, it is fairly deep, I can barely reach the bottom. I turn and encourage John "it's nice......want to try it? You are tall, you can easily reach the bottom".

Looking uncertain, he takes a few steps and I swim over to encourage him more, reaching for his hand. He takes it and step onto the floor and I wrap my arms around him, his hands naturally going up to embrace me too, our noses touching.

John smiles "this is not too bad" and we kiss softly, our lips opening up to each other and I touch off and put my legs around his waist. He groans as our kissing intensifies and I feel him grow hard quickly. His hands roam over my back and down to cup my rear, the water creating a different sensation and he can't help but thrusts his hips against my core. 

I tangle my fingers in his hair and kiss him with passion, doing my best to rub myself against him. Only our thin layers of swim wear is between us and it is very stimulating and he realizes what I'm doing, so he sets a steady rhythm with his hips. He holds me firmly against him and my breath is in his ear as I struggle to keep quiet. He covers my mouth with his as I climax, he feels me pulse and throb, letting me ride it out.

He whispers in my ear "that's it, love......that was so fucking hot.....god I want you".

Motioning to the ledge around the one side of the pool, he gets the hint and walks us over there, setting me down and my hands are in his swim trunks right away, shoving them down and finding his hard cock. He bites back a moan as I caress him, his skin feels so soft, but he is achingly hard underneath. I trace the tip and push his foreskin all the way back, feeling the slick drops against my fingers and his rough fingers find their way between my legs, pushing my bikini to the side, petting my folds and entrance.

I bite his shoulder as he fingers my entrance and I reach for him, guiding him closer.

He hisses in my ear "we are outside".

"So?" and he forgets his argument as I rub his swollen head against my folds. He slides home in one fluid motion and starts to move right away, knocking the air out of me. He fucks me hard and with a lot of need, this will be fast and passionate. I'm trying to be quiet in his ear "ohhh yeah, John....fuck me with that beautiful cock of yours.....harder".

*Talking voices approaching*

People are walking right on the other side of the hedge and John slows down, getting wide eyed and making a motion to pull out. I shake my head violently and wrap my legs tighter around him. He slows down and I can see the idea sort of excites him, that people are that close. He thrusts more slowly, sweat forming on his forehead and he gives me a warning look when I clench my internal muscles around his shaft. He moves his hand down to touch my clit in fast strokes and I'm soon convulsing around him, biting my lower lip so I wont cry out in pure pleasure and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying not to climax just yet.

The voices finally fade and he grabs me tighter and thrusts into me with force, going even harder as he comes, pulsing and throbbing deep inside of me. His head thrown back, his mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy, one of the sexiest things I have ever seen.

We cling to each other as we come down from the high and he cups my face, giving me a deep, wet kiss and grinning like a fool "bloody hell". I kiss him back and he gets a determined look on his face, saying softly "hang on to me tight" and he walks out of the pool and manages to make it back in the room and into the bathroom, before he gently pulls out in the shower, setting me down and turning on the warm water.

Enjoying a lazy shower together, we get out and towel off. He takes my hand and leads me to the bed, pulling me down with him and we snuggle together, naked. He caresses my shoulder and kiss me again. Moving a strand of hair from my face, he looks at me with so much love "I love you so much, Lucy".

"I love you too, John" and I yawn "we shouldn't nap".

He kisses my nose "why not? We are on our honeymoon, I think we can do whatever we want" and we cuddle, soon drifting off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea if anyone is still reading, but so sorry for the delay......took vacation and other stories took over. Enjoy if you are still with me and thank you!

3 months later:

I am standing in the kitchen of the farm, frying bacon and eggs. I thought I would make a hearty breakfast before I have to rush off to work. John was already up and out when I got up, I vaguely remember his cuddling me and kissing my face, his sideburns and scruff tickling me, before he went out to make the morning rounds.

The mud room door opens and the dogs come running in, circling me, looking for a treat. I give each of them a biscuit from the jar and then point to the living room "ok....bed". They both look at me, but trot off.

John comes in, giving me a smile "smells good, love..." and he kisses me "morning".

"Morning" and I hand him a cup of coffee, which he takes, placing his other hand on my growing baby bump "how's the little one?".

"Fine....come eat, I gotta run off to the Dickson's, their bull has some sort of infection in his foot" and I hand him a plate and bring my own to the table. We sit down and I take a sip of my orange juice.

He eats some eggs and bacon, he is always hungry. Taking a drink of coffee, he looks at me worried "their bull? The big one?".

"Yeah, I think so.....my Mum took the call".

"Is that safe, Lucy? I don't want you to get hurt".

"I'm sure it will be fine.....just going to look at it and usually I can cut it, let it drain and pack it with antibiotics".

He reaches for my hand "okay, but please be careful.....".

"I will, don't worry.....but I really gotta run, I'm already a bit late, but you needed breakfast".

"Did you eat?" and he looks concerned.

"I had some fruit and some bacon, I can't eat too much in the morning or it makes me sick". He nods. I get up and bend down to kiss him "I'll hopefully see you for lunch".

John kisses me, holding my chin with his rough hand "I love you, Lucy".

"Love you too...." and I rush out the door.

Driving over there, I sigh and rub my growing stomach. I'm still able to do my job, but well aware that soon I will be spending all my time at the clinic and not out in the field. I like both, but working out on the farms with the animals, will always be my first love. 

I get to the Dickson's and Bill meets me in the courtyard "Dr. Andrews......good to see you......how are you feeling?".

"Good......so the bull has an infected foot?".

"Yeah, we think so......the farm hand noticed him limping, wont put much weight on it. We managed to get him in the barn over there" and he points.

"Lets go have a look, shall we?" and I grab my bag and we walk over there.

Dickson's son, Henry is in there already and says hello. 

The bull is enormous and doesn't look too happy about being in here, but Henry is giving it some sweet potato to try and keep him happy. I notice his right back leg looks slightly elevated and swollen at the bottom, towards the hoof. I step closer "well, it looks like some sort of infection, look at the swelling".

They both nod and Bill looks at me "so how do you want to proceed?".

"I want to have a look, maybe something is embedded in his foot......hoping I can remove it and we can take it from there".

"Alright.......Henry, you stay up there, try to keep him busy....". Bill puts a rope around the back hoof and I step up as he pulls, trying to get a look at what is causing the irritation. 

Spotting a red, swollen area, I reach in with my finger to touch it.

*BAM*     *CRASH* 

That is the last thing I remember, a bunch of noises and Bill yelling "Oy! NO!".

 

John is driving the tractor back from the field, he was out looking at the herd of sheep and trying to get a count, the height of the tractor giving him a better view. He drives into the courtyard and shuts it off. He feels his breast pocket in his coveralls vibrate like crazy, the rattling of the tractor and the noise made him unable to feel or hear it. He reaches into his pocked, mumbling "what the...?" and alarm bells goes off when he sees there is 10 missed calls, several from his inlaws and 4 from the Dickson's.

He gets out of the tractor and is about to dial when he hears a roaring motor and his mother in law comes flying into the yard. She stops the car and gets out, her eyes big and he hurries over there "I was out on the tractor, couldn't hear ye..." and he gestures "was is it?" What happened to Lucy?".

She puts her arm on his shoulder "I'm not exactly sure, they wouldn't tell me much, but they are taking her to the hospital right now.......can you go?".

John stands frozen for a second and then nods in slow motion "yeah....what did they say? I told her not to go.....I was worried, I had bad feelings about this" and he starts to panic. He puts the dogs in the barn and then jumps in the passenger seat as my mom turns on the engine.

Looking at John, she pats his knee "breathe.......all they said was that she got kicked by a bull".

"Oh god....no!" and John buries his head in his hands, saying a silent prayer. He looks at her "did they say where? The baby? I can't......." and tears well up in his eyes and he doesn't hide them.

"I know, John.......I know you can't...." and she reaches over to hug him "the good thing is, they said she was alert and talking when they took her and no, they didn't say where she was kicked, but if she was awake, that is a good sign......so don't panic yet".

He nods"okay...I'll try......." and they set out for the hospital.

They drive in silence, John wringing his hands in worry and alternating between total despair and being hopeful. Swinging into the hospital parking lot, they get out and hurry in to the emergency room entrance. My mom knows the lady behind the desk since she use to work here "ohhh Margaret.......did they bring in Lucy? They called us....this is her husband, John".

Margaret nods "they did.....a few minutes ago......have a seat, I'll let them know you are here".

My mom sits, but John is too upset and just paces the floor, his arms folded and with a worried look on his face. He chews on his lower lip, running a hand through his curls and then looks at his mother in law. She stands up and comes over to just hug him, he embraces her, squeezing her tight, fighting the tears again.

Rubbing his back, my mom speaks to him "it'll be alright.......breathe, John.......she is a tough cookie".

"I know that, Judy......but what if the bull got her.....what if......" and he starts to shake, unable to finish the sentence.

Taking him by the hand, she guides him to the corner and he finally sits down, she holds his hand "they haven't come running, so I think that is a good sign".

He nods, sniffles and wipes his eyes with the back of his arm, blushing and sounding embarrassed "sorry.......I'm sure you think I'm a fool".

She touches his face, locking eyes with him "no, I don't, John and you are not.........you are a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for and you just love her more than anything else in this world.......nothing wrong with that, that is the way it should be".

"Yeah....I do......she means everything to me" and he says quietly "I had pretty much given up hope of ever finding anyone.......thought I would be alone the rest of my life and then Lucy walked into my life and changed it forever.........I never knew it could be like this or I could love someone as much as I love her".

"I know, John and she loves you as much........you make her happy and to see how you have both blossomed is wonderful".

They sit in silence for a few minutes, my mom still holding onto his arm.

A man dressed in a white coat comes out, walking closer "Mr. Standring and Mrs. Andrews?". They both nod and stand up as he extends his hand "I'm Dr. Jones.....I've just seen Lucy.....".

My mom takes the lead "how is she, what happened........can we see her?".

John looks anxiously at him "the baby?".

The doctor nods, gesturing with his arm "yes you can come see her......she is fine and so is the baby it seems, but we want to do an ultrasound, but she insisted I go find you first" and he looks at John. "She hit her head when the bull kicked her, but nothing more than a bruise on the back of the skull, there was hay which cushioned her from the concrete floor".

They start to walk and my mom has more questions "where did she get kicked? Is she bleeding anywhere?".

"The bull kicked her upper leg, that caused her to loose her balance and she fell. No bleeding from anywhere, just a nasty bruise shaped like a hoof on her thigh........she should be fine".

He leads them through a set of doors and down the hall.

 

I'm sitting up in a bed, feeling a bit worn out, but otherwise fine. My head is a tiny bit tender in the back, but they gave me some pain medicine for that. They stripped me of my clothes, so I'm wearing a hospital gown and a blanket.

There is a knock, I look up "come in".

The door swings open and Dr. Jones enters "Lucy.....your husband and...." and he doesn't get anything else out, because John rushes past him, running up to my bed and throwing his arms around me, crouching over the bed.

I react quick enough to open my arms and I just hold on to him, feeling his racing heart beat and his shaking shoulders, as he just looses it and cries. I rub his back "it's ok.....I'm fine".

He sniffles and finally lets go a little, lifting his head to look at me, concern painted all over his face "you sure?".

Wiping a tear from his cheek with the pad of my thumb, I smile "yeah, I'm sure, love......sorry for the scare".

"I told you not to go.....".

"It was fine, John......bull just freaked when I touched the infected spot on his hoof".

"He could have really hurt you......or the baby" and he very tenderly places his hand on the swell of my stomach.

"I'm ok" and we meet in the soft kiss and I feel him finally relax, still holding my hand, but stepping to the side to I can greet my mom "hi Mum.....sorry to scare you all".

She hugs me "ughhh, I'm just glad you are ok, honey......dad freaked out too when he got the call, he came running in the house from the clinic and he wants me to tell you, that no more farm calls for you until after the baby is born".

I nod "if that's what he wants....it might be good, it is harder and harder to get in and out of the car and bend down......".

John squeezes my hand "I think it is best, love......for you and the little one".

Dr. Jones clears his throat "sorry to interrupt, but can we do the ultrasound now? Just to make sure everything looks fine?".

"Sure, want me to get out of bed?" and I motion to get up.

"No, don't worry, we can wheel it in here, I'll be right back".

My mom looks at me "want me to leave, honey?".

"No, of course not......unless you don't want to be in here......you weren't there when they did the other one at 4 months" and I turn to John "you don't mind, do you?".

He shakes his head hard "no, please stay......" and he glances at me, getting permission "we actually would also like to ask you, if you would please come with us to the hospital when the baby is born, we would like for you to be there with us?".

She looks surprised "you do? Well, of course I would love to........thank you" and she hugs us both. She looks at us "I know you didn't want to know what sex the baby was, do you still feel that way?".

We look at each other and I sound uncertain "I don't know.......can they still tell?".

"They should be able to, you are only 6 months along".

I lock eyes with John and he grins "maybe we should find out if they can tell, huh?".

Nodding, I feel excited "if you want to? Then we can buy cute clothes".

"I do, love" and he kisses me again.

Dr. Jones returns with a technician and the ultrasound machine. They squirt the gel on my stomach and start to move the wand around. John is clutching my hand. He cried like a baby when he saw his child on the screen a few months back and watched it move around.

A picture appears in black and white on the screen....we can see the head and an arm moving. My mom lets out a sound "ohhhhh....".

The tech takes several pictures as the image of the screen changes, it is hard for us to make out what it all is, but I think I see a foot and the spine. 

Dr. Jones studies the screen, points "it all looks really good, measurements are right where they need to be and the baby is active".

John nudges my arm and I look at the doctor "can you tell what it is?".

"You want to know?" and we both nod. The tech moves the wand again and we can't see what they are looking at, but Dr. Jones finally turns to us "congratulations, it is a girl and she looks healthy".

We hug each other and John sniffles happy tears and my mom embraces us "I get a grand daughter".

They wipe my stomach and Dr. Jones talks to us for a few minutes before he releases me from the hospital.

I get dressed and my mom drives us back to the farm.

Tom and Sue dropped off dinner and fed the animals, so we can sit down and eat after we say goodbye to my mom. After, we go in the living room, sitting on the couch and John looks at the ultrasound pictures from today. He has his arm around me, I'm resting my head on his chest and our other hands are intertwined on my stomach. 

He kisses my cheek "how are you feeling?".

"A bit tired and my head hurts".

"I'm sorry".

"It's okay......it is to be expected given the day I've had".

"So we are having a girl, huh?".

"I guess so" and I look at him "do you care.......I mean....." and I look down and then back at him, saying quietly "Lisa.....".

He shakes his head "oh no.....don't worry about that, love....I don't care, I'm just thrilled the baby is healthy and she is growing like she is suppose to. This is our child and has nothing to do with Lisa or her......Carol......".

"Okay, just didn't want you to feel weird about it".

"I don't......Lisa wasn't in my life that long anyway and the life I have with you is so different and happy....." and he looks at me "I love you, Lucy....so, so much".

"I love you too, John" and we meet in a tender kiss before he helps me up and we go to bed, exhausted after an emotional day.

 

2 weeks later:

I pull into the court yard at home, park the car and get out. The dogs come running to say hi and then wander off again. It is summer and they enjoy being outside. I just wrapped up for the day at the clinic and it is nice to be home. John has been over protective ever since the bull kicked me, doting on me and insisting on making dinner and doing most of the stuff around the house. It's nice, but I am fully recovered and capable of doing things.

He has been withdrawn in the bedroom though, rebuffed every attempt of us being intimate, which I find a bit odd. He was fine before the accident and we still enjoyed having sex as often as we had the energy. I miss him and that closeness.

I enter the house, walking in the mud room and dropping my keys and shoes. It is quiet, but I pick up some sound coming from upstairs. A moan. I take the stairs two at a time, calling out "John.....I'm home, love". It is dead silent and I push our bedroom door open, worried about what I might find. He is on the bed, the sheets thrown over him and he has a deer in headlights look on his face and he wont look at me.

The drawer in the nightstand is open and the bottle of lube is sitting on top. It takes me a second for my brain to register what is going on and I just sigh, sitting down on the bed next to him, reaching up to touch his face, turning it, so our eyes can meet. A blush creeps up on his cheeks and his eyes are darting. I lean up to kiss him softly, whispering "it's ok......don't be embarrassed".

He tentatively kisses me back, mumbling "so..sorry...I just...." and I snake a hand under the sheets, finding him naked from the waist down, his hand still wrapped around his aching cock. I join my hand with his and then move them, making him groan "ughh...." and he kisses me again hungrily.

We break and I continue to stroke him, he is so hard and pulses under my fingers. I nibble on his lower lip "why haven't you wanted me? Do I turn you off with this?" and I gesture to my rather big baby bump.

Shaking his head, he reaches up and cups my face, trying to concentrate on me, not the pleasure I'm currently giving his body "oh god no, love.....you are just as attractive.....I jus....I just didn't want to bother or burden you with it....the sex.....".

"John, it is not a burden.....I always enjoy being with you....you are hot, sexy and you make me feel so good" and I emphasize that by using the tip of my fingers to caress his foreskin, moving it back and forth. He arches up and groans. I lean close to his ear, my breathing picking up from his aroused sounds "that's it......I love when you make noises like that".

He looks at me, a mixture of lust, pleasure and pleading on his face and he sees my desire for him reflected back and he looses his self control. He lunges at me, capturing my lips in a hungry kiss, moaning into my mouth "I'm sorry.......I just never want you to feel obligated to have sex with me......so....I....ohhhhhh, more.....please.....Lucy.....I need.......ohhhh".

I close my fist around him, going faster, brushing my thumb over the very tip, feeling him leak. I love to see him all worked up like this, his cheeks flushed and pleasure all over his face. I abruptly stop and pull the sheet to the side, exposing him fully and I stand up, giving him a lustful look. I take my shirt off, seeing he is about to cover up and protest. I shake my head "don't hide........let me see you........I love to watch you touch yourself....".

John looks down and then back at me, as I take my bra off, squeezing my own breasts and licking my lips. He groans, his cock twitching and he brings his hand back up to wrap around his hard shaft, slowly pumping while he watches me finish undressing completely. I stand naked before him, feeling myself clench and grow wetter as he continues to stroke himself with my encouragement "that's it, John......you look so hot......does it feel good?".

"Yeah....but you feel better.....come here, love......" and he reaches out to me. I take his hand, crawling over him and our lips crash together in a heated kiss, our tongues wrapping around each other. His hands go to my hips to steady me and I aim my folds at his erection, sliding my wetness over him, our arousal mixing together and we both moan when the head of his cock slides over my clit. 

It feels incredible and just spurs on my arousal further, I'm so sensitive right now that is doesn't take much. I rub myself harder against him "ohhhh, John........ughhhhh, that feels good.....ohhhhh", my entire body tightening like a spring.

He is panting, sliding one hand up my body, over the swell of my stomach and up to cup my breast. His other hand he moves down to grab my rear, holding me in place as he thrusts his hips, drawing moans of pleasure from us both. He kisses me again "is it ok like this?" and he rubs my nipple with his thumb, which goes straight to my core.

I'm so close, nodding "yeah....ohhhh, close........".

"Let me feel you cum, love.....please....".

Rubbing against him faster, I bring myself right to the edge and then lift myself up, reaching for him and guiding him to my entrance. The pleasure that washes over his face as he enters me is something to behold and I drop my head, letting out a deep moan as I feel his thick cock penetrate me to the hilt. It feels so good.

"Ohhh fuck, Lucy........ohhhhh" and he holds my behind as I steady myself with my hands on either side of him. He thrusts up, about knocking the air out of me from the pure pleasure that rips through my entire body and I angle my hips just right. 

We move together in rhythm, exchanging another passionate kiss and I pant in his ear "harder, John........fuck me.......ohhhhh........just like that......close.........ohhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh god.........ohhh" and I climax with a sob, contracting around him in utter bliss, my head thrown back.

He feels and hears me and that sends him over the edge, he goes even harder and then comes with a deep groan "ohhh fuck, baby......fuck........ohhhhhhh" and he throbs and pulses deep inside of me.

I lean down and he tries to hug me tight, but my stomach is sort of in the way. I kiss him deeply, our breathing still out of control. I look at him and grin "good?".

John just smirks and holds onto me, rolling us to the side and he slips from me, but pulls me as close as he can. Caressing my face, he looks at me with so much love "that was incredible, love.......I'm sorry I stayed away from you.........".

"It's ok, but just talk to me.....it made me feel bad that you acted like you weren't interested anymore".

"I'm sorry" and we kiss again. 

We just lay there for a while, enjoying the closeness. He touches my stomach, placing a hand on the bump and then looks in awe "she kicked......".

I felt it too and smile "yeah, probably just happy".

He looks concerned "I hope it doesn't bother her........".

"I'm sure it doesn't, John.......I'm sure she can feel when I'm happy.......and this makes me happy........to have sex with you".

"I love you, Lucy".

"I love you too, John" and he captures my lips in the tender kiss again.

We drift off to sleep, the warm afternoon taking it's toll. 

I wake up an hour later, feeling groggy. I stretch and John stirs, his eyes fluttering open "ughh...I think we dozed off".

"We did......how about a shower to get us going for dinner and the evening?".

He nods, standing up and giving me a hand. He surveys the bed "I think we made a mess".

"We can change the sheets after the shower........come on" and I take his hand, leading him in the bathroom, turning on the water. 

Stepping under the spray, he pulls me into his arms the best he can, with my stomach and kisses me deeply. He makes me turn around so he can wash my back and I feel his arms go around me again, his hands moving over my wet body and he kisses my neck. I wiggle my behind, feeling him go hard and I moan, pressing against him.

My hands are soon against the tile for some leverage as he pounds into me from behind, our moans and groans mixing together over the sound of the water. He snakes a hand around, finding my clit with his fingers and caressing and touching me just the right way.

"Ohhhhh yeah, John......just like that......fuck me harder........ohhhhh yes, don't stop........ohhhhh" and I orgasm, gripping him tight with my inner muscles, pulsing and milking him dry. He holds me firmly to him as he empties everything he has with a moan "ohhh fuck I'm coming.......ohhhhhhhhhhh" and he collapses against my back.

We are out of breath and he kisses my shoulder, caressing my back "so beautiful, love" and I turn my head so we can kiss. We finish showering and spend a quiet evening at home, helping each other with supper and then making our bed again.

He helps me into bed and lays down next to me, pulling me close, my head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head, lovingly touching my body and we fall asleep, happy and satisfied.


	21. Chapter 21

3 months later:

I wake up in our bed and rub my eyes, I slept like a dead person. I run to the bathroom, the baby is big and pushing on my bladder all the time. I wash my hands and look in the mirror, running a brush through my hair.

Walking back in the bedroom, I look out on the fields, it is a gorgeous crisp fall morning. I put my hand on my stomach, wondering when she will decide to get here. I have had a problem free pregnancy and felt pretty good, but the sheer size of my stomach is starting to get to me and my back is not liking it much either anymore. I stopped working a couple of weeks ago and I have enjoyed that. It has been nice to just be home and getting totally ready.

John has loved having me home and we finished decorating the nursery and he put the crib together. He might be even more excited than me. He loves to sit on the couch with me a night, just touching my stomach and he has read to his baby every night for the past 6 months, which is adorable.

I stand over by the window, admiring the colors outside when I hear footsteps and John calls out "Lucy, you alright, love?" and he comes into view, wearing his blue coveralls and his beanie, his curly hair sticking out from under it. He smiles and walks up to me, wrapping his arms around me from behind, placing his big hands on my stomach. Nuzzling my neck, he kisses me "how are you feeling?".

"Like a beached whale...." and I turn my head so our lips can meet "I'm fine, just tired".

"How is your back today?".

"Okay, I guess.......but I wont lie, can't wait to not have to carry that much weight around" and I sigh.

"I know, love....it will be over soon".

I lean against him and we stand there for a few minutes "done with the morning rounds?".

"Yeah, all done.....was going to shower and then I need to get some paperwork done" and he sighs, he hates that, he would rather work outside with his hands.

I turn around in his arms, our eyes meeting "what exactly needs to be done?".

"I just need to record the sales of the sheep and the few heads of cattle, do the books with the bills from the feed store and our other farm related purchases".

I reach up to cup his chin "I can do that......go shower....did you eat breakfast?".

Leaning into my hand, he nibbles on my finger with his lips "just coffee and a muffin......the blueberry ones you made yesterday are tasty" and he smiles.

"Go shower, John.....I'll make breakfast and then do the books" and I let go of him and just casually sheds my t-shirt, which is actually his. 

He just stares as I stand in my panties and bra. He swallows and takes off the beanie, tossing it on the floor, running his hand through his curly hair.

I look at him, "what? See something you like?" and I walk back over to him.

Nodding, he captures my lips with his, his tongue gently opening my mouth and we kiss passionately. My stomach is very much in the way, but he is able to lean over it, holding my head with one hand and running the other up my body, leaving goosebumps, his callouses feeling rough, but wonderful on my skin.

We both moan when he gently cups my breast in his hand and I find the zipper to his coveralls, undoing them and reaching in, finding the front of his jeans, running my hand over his growing bulge. "Ohhh, Lucy.......mmmm, love.....more.....".

Breaking for air, our eyes meet, his are dark and filled with lust and I touch his face "I will give you more, but can we please lay down on the bed? It is too hard to stand like this....".

He takes my hand, leading me over and helps me sit down, leaning down to kiss me again "sure....I'm sorry......just got caught in the moment..." and he hesitates "you sure you want to? We don't have to......".

"I'm sure, John, but let me keep the bra on this time....squirting you with milk is not sexy in my book......".

An amused look passes over his face as he remembers what happened just the other night "it was fine....".

"Sure it was, I hit you in the eye".

He removes his clothes as he talks "yeah, but I was coming, so don't think I cared, love" and he is soon naked, standing just for a second in all his glory. He is just so handsome and sexy to me, big, strong and with just the right amount of body hair. I know he is doubtful from time to time, but he has gotten loads better. He has become much more bold and able to express himself, both in and out of the bedroom. He will still blush when he asks me for a certain position or for oral sex, but at least he is able to even talk about what he likes.

I lay down and scoot in the middle of the bed, padding the space next to me "come here, big guy" and he climbs in, laying down next to me and kissing me again, gently pushing me onto my back.

Looking at me when we break, he smiles "is this ok?".

"It's fine" and I move my hand to try and reach for him, but he cups my face, saying softly "just relax, you don't have to do anything, love" and he trails kisses down my throat, over my collarbone and nuzzles his nose between my breasts, cupping each orb in his hands, which feels wonderful. I arch up, grabbing his hair and my breathing picks up once I realize where he is going. He lovingly touches my stomach, kissing it and looking back up at me, mumbling "you are so beautiful......." and then makes me giggle as he nibs at my hip bone, his fingers fiddling with my panties and then he pulls them off.

I squirm as he touches my thighs, tenderly pushing them apart and I moan as he scoots down, kissing my legs and I feel myself throb in anticipation, but then he stops. I'm about to protest, when he pop up next to my head, getting a pillow, putting it under my head, his eyes seeking out mine "comfortable?".

"Mmm.....it's great, love" and I touch his hairy chest, rubbing his nipple, which makes him groan and I feel down his body, finally making contact with his hard erection. He feels warm and pulsing in my hand, capturing my lips with passion as I rub his shaft and move his foreskin back and forth with my fingers, being rewarded with slick drops of precum.

"Ughhh, love.......ohhhh" and he finally pulls away "you are suppose to just relax and enjoy" and he quickly kisses his way down my body and gets positioned between my legs. My stomach is blocking my view, but one of his hands feels it's way up, seeking out mine and that is our way of communicating. Our fingers lace together and I squeeze his hand as he kisses my inner thigh and then finally licks me from opening to clit.

"Ohhhhh.....John........ahhhh......more" and I arch towards him, wanting and needing more. He is really an expert when it comes to oral sex now, he knows exactly how to lick and suck me in  all the right places to get me all worked up. He alternates his speeds, paying close attention to how I grip his hand, knowing if he needs to touch a certain area more.

He feels me swell even more against his tongue and he hums in appreciation, this turns him on so much. I grip his hair with my other hand, lifting my legs up to place on his back and he flattens his tongue, rasping it fast in rhythm over my swollen clit. My entire body tightens like a bowstring and then the damn breaks as I come, throbbing and moaning in pure pleasure "ohh, ohhhh, ohhhhhhhhh fuck yes, John......ohhhhhh" and I ride it out with his tongue still softly applying just the right amount of pressure.

I relax, my body meting back into the mattress and he places the softest kiss to my clit before scooting back up next to me and I yank him in for a deep kiss, tasting myself on his tongue. 

Grinning, he looks at me "good?".

"It's always good, John......you are a pro at this" and we kiss again.

He blushes, but doesn't say anything, just plunges his tongue deeper into my mouth and his body closer to mine, his hard cock against my thigh, eager for release.

Running my hand down his flank, I look at him "now it is your turn, what would you like?".

"Whatever you would like and is most comfortable, love" and he kisses me again.

I rotate to my side, turning my back to him, but then grind my behind against his erection as he spoons me. He wraps his strong arm around me and I tilt my head so our mouths can lock together again. My movements are a bit impaired, but I lift my leg, sort of hooking it over his and I feel him move himself into place, his wet tip touching my entrance and I push back as he thrusts gently forward, penetrating me slowly.

It feels incredible to be filled by him, his hard cock spreading my walls and he bites back a groan as I clench around him "fuck, Lucy....ohhhh" and he starts to thrust slowly, setting a steady rhythm. His arm is trying to hold me in place for some leverage as he fucks me from behind and I tighten my muscles every time he slides in, making him grunt in pleasure and it builds the tension.

He has read every pregnancy book he could get his hand on and we have practiced kegel exercises together often, which then has lead to some mind blowing sex. It has made me much more aware of my pelvic muscles and how to control them and I can pretty much climax from him penetrating me alone, something I wasn't able to do before.

He picks up the thrusting and I can tell he is close, his movements becoming more erratic and his groans louder. He moves his hand down to find my clit, rubbing it and applying pressure, knowing it will send me over the edge. A few more strokes and I clench and convulse around him, my orgasm wrecking my body and it sets off his.

Gripping my hip, he goes harder and then comes, shooting his warm release with a satisfied moan against my shoulder "ohhh fuck yes.......ohhhhhhhhhh". He pulses deep inside of me and then collapses against my back, kissing my shoulder "ohhhh god".

I turn my head and we kiss as I mumble into his mouth "I know, love.......".

We just lay there, letting our breathing return to normal and loving each other. 

He finally carefully pulls out, reaching for a towel in the nightstand and tenderly cleans us both up. He lays back down next to me and looks at me with so much love "I love you, Lucy".

"I love you too, John........that was lovely" and I give him a satisfied grin.

"Yes, it was....".

We stay like this for a few more minutes, just looking at each other and he touches my stomach again "is she moving?".

"She was earlier, but I think she fell asleep and there is not much room for her in there anymore".

He snorts "no, I gather there isn't......" and he gives me a serious look "ready for her to come out?".

I wrinkle my forehead "I'm honestly not sure, John........I'm a bit scared......the entire birth thing just sounds so hard and a bit frightening........assisting animals giving birth, I think I might know too much about what exactly takes place, you know".

He kisses me, gently touching my cheek "I know, love, but I think you will do great.....and I will be there every step of the way, I wont leave you and I'm here to support and help you as much as I can".

I nod, pressing my lips to his "I'm going to need you.....your voice was very soothing when we practiced at the prenatal classes we took.....I just hope I can do it without too many drugs".

"I have faith in you, Lucy, but honestly......do what you feel you need, I don't think there is a right or a wrong way to give birth".

We embrace again and just enjoy being together. He talks me into sharing the shower with him, lovingly washing my body and we get ready for the day. 

I cook breakfast as he tackles some of the paperwork and we sit down to enjoy a quiet meal together, him holding my hand as we eat.

 

A couple of days later:

I'm jolted awake by a sharp pain and I lay there frozen for a minute, waiting for it to pass. I glance at the clock, it is 4 am in the morning. John is breathing evenly next to me and I quietly get up. He is so use to me getting up to use the bathroom that he just stirs and then rolls over, going back to sleep. I use the bathroom and as I am washing my hands, the pain returns, my stomach going tight for several seconds, making me stop and breathe it out.

Wondering if this could be it, I walk downstairs, followed by the dogs and into the kitchen, getting myself a glass of juice. Another pain. I make it in the sitting room, a few embers still burning in the fireplace. I put on another log and sit down in one of the rocking chairs, quietly sitting and listening to my body. Another pain. Deep breaths and I watch the clock on the wall, trying to time them. They are a bit sporadic, but as I sit there for the next two hours, they become more even and by the time John comes walking in, looking sleepy, they are about 8 minutes apart.

He yawns and comes over to kiss me "morning, love.......couldn't sleep?".

I look at him "no....I think I might be in labor".

"WHAT?" and he gets a panicked look on his face, kneeling by my chair "what do we do? Do we need to leave?" and he motions to get up before I even answer him.

Reaching for him, I touch his shoulder "no...don't panic, we got time, remember we don't need to go to the hospital until contractions are about 4-5 minutes apart, right now they are about 8 minutes apart......".

"Why didn't you wake me, love?" and he looks concerned and hurt.

"Because I wasn't sure if it was the real deal and you needed the sleep, I need you later......" and I make a face as another contraction ripples through.

He reaches for my hand "another one?". All I can do is nod, concentrating on breathing slowly through my nose and relaxing as much as I can. It passes and he strokes my hand "are they bad yet?".

"No, not too bad as long as I relax and breathe".

"Do I need to call your mum?".

"Go feed and I can call Mum and just let her know, so she can meet us at the hospital and if you don't mind, call Tom and tell him he might be on feeding duty for the next few days".

John looks worried "you sure, love? I don't want to leave you......".

"I'll be fine, you wont be gone long and maybe I can make some breakfast, we might need all the strength we can gather".

He doesn't look convinced "if you are sure....and I can make breakfast when I get back in".

"I'm sure....go, John....." and I motion to get up, but as soon as I do, my body tenses up again. I grab his hand and lean against him, closing my eyes while the pain consumes me. It passes and I more or less push him out the door while I go in the kitchen to ring my Mum and cook some eggs.

John returns 20 minutes later, rushing to my side "you ok?".

I flip the bacon and stand on my toes to kiss him "yeah, I'm fine......that was a fast feeding......".

"Yeah, I milked the cows while I fed everyone else.....didn't want to leave you alone for long. Did you call your mum?".

"Yes, she said to just let her know when we go to the hospital and she told me to please try and stay home as long as I can.......she said there is no reason to go in too early and just be there....".

"Okay......but I don't want to deliver the baby in the car" and he looks concerned again.

"I think it will be fine, John......remember, the first baby usually takes the longest and ......ohhhh" and I pause, leaning against the counter. He takes the spatular from me so the bacon doesn't burn and reaches out with his other hand, touching my shoulder in silent support. It passes and he helps me sit down, so we can eat. 

I don't have a huge appetite, but do eat a piece of bacon, some egg and a piece of toast along with some juice. I only stop once, gripping his hand and trying my hardest to relax. Letting out a breath, I look at him "ugh....that one was stronger........did you call Tom?".

"Yes, he said he will be over and not to worry and said good luck".

"Thanks, we might need it".

We finish and I get in the shower, finding the water to be soothing and John loads the car with the bag we have packed for the hospital. I get out of the shower, drying off and walk in our bedroom and then about get knocked to my knees. The next contraction is a lot worse, I'm almost blinded by the pain and it doesn't help that I don't relax, but just tense up instead. 

John walks in and rushes to my side "oh my god, Lucy! What's wrong, love?".

I can't talk, but just blindly reaches for his hand and grips it tight, holding it until it passes. I have tears in my eyes and I swear "fuck! That one was bad".

"What should we do?" and he looks worried.

"Nothing......we can't do anything other than roll with it, but help me get dressed".

I find some underwear and a nursing bra, putting it on and John bends down to help with my socks and I finish with some maternity leggings and a loose blouse. I start to braid my hair, but don't get far when another contraction comes rolling in. John senses it and reaches for my hands and he talks to me quietly "breathe, Lucy.......slowly........that's it......relax......." and I close my eyes, concentrating on his voice. It was not as bad and I am soon able to finish my hair and he helps me downstairs. 

He looks at me "what do you want to do? Sit down or?".

"I don't want to just sit, I feel restless......can we go for a walk?".

"You sure?".

"Yeah".

So that is what we do, we slowly walk across the pasture with the dogs, looking at the sheep and stopping every time a contraction hits me, John holding me and talking to me quietly until it passes. They get more intense and after a couple of hours we decide it is time to head to the hospital. 

The drive is horrible, I can't get comfortable and John is panicking as he sees me in so much pain, tears rolling down my cheeks as I white knuckle his thigh and try not to scream. He is speeding, casting nervous glances at me and trying to concentrate on the road "I'm so sorry, love......hang in there......we are almost there.....:.

All I can do is nod and try to catch my breath in between contractions. He swings into the hospital and we are both grateful they have reserved parking for people in labor, close to the door. He parks, gets out and grabs the bag from the trunk and then helps me out. I put my feet out and stand up, gripping his arm right away and he bends down, talking me through it and it is a lot better than in the car.

John called and told them we were coming so we are soon situated in a room and he helps me out of my clothes and into a hospital gown. Our midwife, Evie comes in to greet us and checks me.

She is an older woman with a lot of experience and I have felt at ease ever since we met her. She delivered Tom and Sue's daughter, Avery too. She smiles "it's finally time?".

I nod "I guess so.....".

"So how are you feeling?" and she listens as I manage to tell her all the details so far, only interrupted twice with contractions. 

John leans over me, holding my hand and does his best to guide me through it every time and Evie pats him on the back "that's excellent, John.......you are doing it just perfect......".

He blushes "thanks".

Evie listens to my heart and then checks me, feeling around and looking at me "you are doing so good, Lucy......you are 7 cm open and all the way effaced......good job laboring for so long at home......feel free to get up and move or whatever you feel like doing and we should have a baby in a little bit".

She leaves us and i move on my side, because it feels more comfortable. 

My mum soon joins us, providing quiet support, getting ice water when needed and then just letting us do our thing, which is John leaning close to me every time a contraction comes, talking soothingly and reminding me to relax and breathe. It gets more and more intense.

I cling to John's hand "I can't do this anymore.......ughhhhhh...........it hurts........." and I burst into tears.

"I know, love.......I'm so sorry.......but you can and you are........breathe....." and he gets down in my face, locking eyes with me, wiping tears from my cheeks with his thumb and he breathes with me, calming me down.

I let air out of my lungs slowly, following his lead and I feel I'm back in control for a little bit.

My mum holds the icewater for me to sip "you are doing great, honey.......just listen to John".

He helps me up and we walk around a bit, me hanging on him every two minutes with each contraction and it is getting more painful. 

I need to go lay back down, walking is too hard at this point.

Evie and a nurse come back in, and they all help me back in bed so Evie can check me again. She smiles "no wonder you feel it is so intense, you are all ready and I can feel her head right there......just relax for now.......often your body will sort of take a break for a few minutes now, before you really feel like pushing, that is normal........especially when you are not under any pain killers".

The nurse preps the room for delivery and I get a few more gulps of water. John applies a cold wash cloth to my forehead, which feels so nice. He whispers in my ear "I'm so proud of you, love......you are doing so good".

I just nod, not feeling like talking much, trying to stay calm. The urge to push hits me like a ton of bricks, it feels very overwhelming and I grip John's hand tighter as he and my mum help hold my legs. I curl and try to channel all my energy south and push hard with each contraction, being encouraged by Evie and I try to focus on her voice, blocking the intense burning and pain out.

"Push...push...push......good job, Lucy......just a little more......you are doing fantastic......I can see her head.......ok, deep breaths.....rest for a moment.......ok, here comes another contraction, hold your breath....and push.........yes, she is crowning.....now just pant, don't push....just ease her out.....beautiful.......".

I am in so much pain and the burning is unreal, but I listen to Evie and I look at John, who already has tears in his eyes as he leans close "I can see her head.....she has lots of hair......". I let out a deep groan when her head finally slips out and then a couple of more pushes and I feel the baby slip from me.

Evie catches her and the baby lets out a wail that lets us know she has arrived "WAHHHHHHH........WAHHHHHHHHH". 

My mum opens my gown and the baby is placed on my stomach and I just automatically embrace her, holding her little body and I burst into tears, seeing our precious daughter for the first time. John is bawling and kisses my forehead and our eyes meet, he is smiling through the tears and then tenderly reaches his big hand out to touch her head, his voice croaking "ohhh sweetheart, it's ok.......".

The baby whimpers a little, but then settles down and is remarkably calm. Her eyes are open and she just sort of lays there as we admirer her, not saying much. My mum capture these precious moments on camera and wipes tears of happiness too.

Evie checks on the baby and once the umbilical cord has stopped pulsing, she hands John scissors "ok, dad....you get to do the honors" and she shows him where to cut it. The nurse gently takes the baby to get her cleaned up a bit and John follows her over to the sink, where he helps giving her a warm bath and he announces back proudly "she is 49 cm long and weighs 3400 gr...".

I watch from the bed, feeling relieved and exhausted. My mom gives me a sip of water and wipe my forehead "you did so good, Lucy.....she is just precious".

Evie checks on me and gives me a smile "just a tiny, tiny tear...it will heal on it's own......you did fantastic......".

John walks back over, holding his baby, being very careful with her, but looking so proud "ohhh love......." and he doesn't have to say anything else, I know how happy he feels as he sits down with her so I can see her while we wait for my body to finish the delivery process.

The baby starts to fuss and squirm a bit, Evie looks at him "take off your shirt, John and unwrap her, she likes the skin to skin contact and she will imprint on your scent".

He hesitates for a minute, giving me an uncertain look, but I nod at him and my mum gets to hold her granddaughter for a few moments, while John takes off his shirt. My mum carefully unwraps the baby and she is placed on John's warm chest and he holds her close and she settles down right away and he looks in awe. My mum covers them with a blanket and my heart just melts at John sits there with her, falling totally in love with his daughter and bonding with her.

Evie helps me deliver the placenta and then gets me all cleaned up and situated comfortable in bed. The baby stirs on John's chest and wiggles around a little, making Evie exclaim happily "I think she is searching for food....so lets see if she wants to nurse".

John tenderly lifts her over to me and Evie helps getting her placed right and the baby is soon sucking away, looking content. Evie claps her hands "good girl, she knows what she wants, that's wonderful". 

My mum goes out to call my dad and everyone else in the family and Evie and the nurse leave us to just bond. John puts his shirt back on and scoots his chair all the way up to my bed and we just quietly watch our daughter, not quite believing she is finally here.

He looks at me with so much love, touching my face "I'm so proud of you, Lucy......you are amazing" and his voice is full of emotion "thank you for giving me this precious little girl".

Our lips meet and I smile at him "I could not have done it without you......I love you, John....so, so much".

"I love you too, Lucy".


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this love story.....please enjoy!

"Lucy......love.....can you wake up...." and I feel the soft touch of his lips to my forehead. 

My eyes flutter open and it takes me a minute to focus, looking into his blue eyes and he apologizes "I'm sorry, love, but I think she is hungry again...." and he looks down at the tiny baby in his arms.

"It's fine, John.....you are suppose to wake me.....have you been sitting with her this whole time?".

He blushes and looks at her sheepishly "yeah, I didn't have the heart to put her down" and he looks at her again, the deep love evident "she is just precious.......I can't believe she is here".

I push the button on my hospital bed, to get it to go up a little "I can't either......." and I make a motion to get out of bed "let me go to the bathroom and then I'll feed her".

John looks concerned "you sure you can get out of bed.....careful" and he puts a hand out to offer me support. 

Making a face, I get up "I'm ok, just feel like I got run over by a truck....".

"Well, you just pushed her out of your body like 8 hours ago....." and he helps me to the bathroom, cradling the baby with one strong arm.

"Thanks, John" and he closes the door behind him to give me privacy.

When I come back out, he looks up from the chair where he is holding his daughter "you ok?".

"Yeah.....I look like shit and I might bleed to death, but other than that, I'm fine".

"What? Do we need to call the nurse?" and he reaches for the alarm.

"No, I'm joking.......it is just a bit ghastly, but Evie said it would be like this for a few days and then slowly taper off......".

"Don't scare me like that" and he gives me a faint smile.

He gets up, so I can sit in the rocking chair and then he carefully hands me the baby and she latches on right away, sucking happily. John pulls up a regular chair and sits down next to us, just quietly watching and touching her head "she is beautiful".

"I know.....we are lucky aren't we?" and I smile at him.

He leans in to kiss me softly "yes we are......" and looks at me with so much love, caressing my cheek softly "I'm so proud of you....it was the most moving thing to see you give birth to her".

"I could not have done it without your support and help......your encouragement meant so much, John".

We kiss again and watch her eat.

After, John takes her to burp her and then changes her nappy, already acting like a pro at it. She snuggles into her father's embrace and soon falls asleep again. He very carefully puts her in the crib and then comes sits back down by me, reaching for my hand and leaning up to kiss me "you should get some more rest, love.....".

"What about you?".

He sits back in the chair, leaning his head against the top "I'll rest too....after I help you back in the bed".

After making sure I am comfortable, he sits down, reaching for my hand and we both drifts off, still holding hands.

 

A couple of days later:

We are driving towards home, John keeps glancing at me in the rear view mirror and trying to drive as carefully as he can at the same time. I smile at him "relax, John......everything is fine, she is just fine.......".

"You sure?".

"Yes, I'm sure......she is asleep and out cold, she had a good feeding before we left the hospital" and I look at our infant daughter in her car seat. She looks so small, but she is sleeping peacefully.

"You ok, love?", his concerned eyes meeting mine in the mirror.

"Yes....don't worry......I just had a baby, not major heart surgery".

He sounds sheepish "I know.....I just worry and I don't want to cause you any more discomfort".

We swing down the dirt road, John slowing the car to a crawl so he wont wake the baby going over the lumps and bumps in the road too fast. I smile, he is adorable and sure wants the best for his little one. Pulling into the court yard, he parks in the front of the door, Abby and Sam come running from around the barn, barking and wagging their tails.

I get out and they dance and jump around me. I bend down to pet them, Abby throwing herself on the ground and whining. I laugh "I think we were missed".

"I guess, but Tom was here......" and he pets them too, before walking to the other side, opening the car door and then looking at me "ready?".

"Yeah, let me unlock the house". The dogs follow me, but luckily it is a beautiful, crisp fall day, the sun is out and it hasn't rained for a few days. 

John carries the car seat in the mudroom, setting the baby down on the floor, while he removes his shoes. Abby and Sam look at the blanket covered car seat with curious eyes and Sam sniffs it carefully and then looks up at John. He pets him "it's alright.....it's our new family member......follow ye mum and we will show you".

We walk in the sitting room and John puts the seat on the coffee table as I sit down. He holds the collars of the dogs as I lift the blanket, unbuckling our precious daughter and lifting her out. I sit down on the couch, holding her in my arms and John slowly lets the dogs walk closer.

All eyes are on me and Abby sniffs the baby's foot and Sam wags his tail, looking at the little one and then at me. I reach out to pet him "it's alright....it's your new baby sister". Abby sneezes, startling the baby, so she lets out a small cry.

Both dogs jump and John and I try not to laugh. John pets Abby "relax......you just scared her". They inch closer and I hold the baby down so they can see her better. John has a firm grip on their collars, ready to yank if they show any sign of aggression. Sam looks at me and then sniffs the baby in her face and then licks her, his tail going back and worth. Abby soon joins in, but our daughter is not a fan, wakes up and starts to cry.

Sam and Abby run to hide behind John, peeking out from behind his legs and I laugh "it's alright, you just woke her up". They walk forward a little, then looks at John and then at me, looking worried we are not doing anything to soothe the crying child. 

John pets them both "it's alright........she is still so little........not your fault".

I lift her up, putting her on my shoulder, against me "shhhh........you're ok.......", but she continues to cry, getting louder by the second.

The dogs bolt, running out of the sitting room, which makes John bursts into laughter and he sits down next to me "that's funny.......guess they don't care for her crying, huh?". He reaches out to stroke her head "what's the matter, sweetheart.....shhhhh........so upset......".

"She might be hungry again...." and I hand her to him, so I can get situated for nursing her. 

He takes her in his strong arms, standing up, holding her against his chest "hold on, love......I'll get the pillow". He brings back a nursing pillow and hands it to me, waiting for me to put it in place and then sits down, handing me the baby again. She latches on right away, the crying stops and she is almost gulping, trying to suck as hard and as fast as she can.

John strokes her head and then looks at me, the deep love for us both evident in his eyes "she was starving....:.

"I guess" and I look at her tiny features, she has dark eyelashes and a few curls in her hair. She has John's nose and is just precious.

He leans over to nuzzle my neck and kisses me softly, whispering "I love you, Lucy.......thank you......I never thought I would have this.......a beautiful wife and a kid on my own".

I kiss him back and reach up to cup his face "I love you too, John.......and thank you........we are indeed very blessed".

"Yes we are" and he touches her tiny head, his hands looking enormous "so what should we name her?".

Studying his callouses and how softly he is touching her, I think for a minute, before I lift my head, being met by his blue eyes "I don't know......what do you think? I know we both liked Charlotte when we talked names before".

He nods "yes....should she have a middle name too?".

"Probably, don't you think?".

"Yeah.....".

"How about Rosie after your grandmother?". I see something shift inside of him, his eyes displaying all the emotions and the tears well up, he bites his lower lip and I caress his face, saying softly "it's alright.....I thought you would like that and it would be fitting".

He is still too emotional to talk, but nods, sniffling and wiping the tears and can see he is happy about it. He looks at me and then at our baby, leaning down to kiss her forehead, whispering "Charlotte Rosie Standring........". He seeks out my eyes, croaking "is...is that okay? Do you like that?".

"I think it is lovely, John......she looks like a little Charlotte" and almost on cue, she stops nursing, stretches and whimpers a little.

John reaches for her "here......let me take her to burp her" and he puts her over his shoulder and gently pats her back. I cover back up and he looks at me "how long will you have to nurse her? Seems very demanding on you" and he sounds concerned.

"Depends, but probably at least 6 months, but depending on how it all works out, we might need to try and get her to bottle feed too, so if I'm at work, you can feed her and I'll just pump".

His eyes go big "like a cow?" and he blushes once he says it, stammering "I mean....I'm not implying you are....".

I laugh, placing a hand on his arm "I know you aren't, but yes......kind of like a cow, but the pumps are smaller, thank goodness".

"Yeah, that's good" and he gets serious "I think we can make it work, like we talked about before she was born. You can take her to the clinic in the morning so your mum can watch her, I'll come for lunch and then bring her home and watch her until you get off work".

"Are you sure? I don't want her to tie to you down, John......you have the farm to care for".

He says firmly "I'm sure and she is just as much my responsibility than yours.....I'll just get up a bit earlier and then get Gary to come help with the fields if need be. I can take a nap in the afternoon, when she naps". Charlotte lets out a big belch and then starts to cry. John gets up "I think it is time for a new nappy, huh?". I get to my feet too, but he gestures "I got it.....just relax......".

I nod, but follow them upstairs, taking our little suitcase with me. I put it in our room and then walk in the nursery, watching as John tenderly changes her diaper, being so gentle and sweet with her, taking great care in cleaning her and carefully putting on the new diaper. My heart swells seeing how much he is in love with her and I reach for the dirty diaper "that doesn't bother you?".

"What? Changing her nappy?" and he shakes his head when he sees my confirming nod "nah.....after growing up on a farm with all the animals and all their bodily functions, this is nothing....". He finishes and zips her little outfit back up, lifting her up "there, darling....all ready for another nap".

"What me to take her, John?".

"No, I'm fine.....go have a nap yourself if you want, you need to keep your strength up to feed her".

"I'll go have a shower then and then we just prepare supper, huh?".

He sits down in the rocking chair with Charlotte, looking like a very happy father "okay....I think we just have to heat the oven, your brother said Sue left dinner in the fridge, which is so kind".

I lean down to kiss him "it is" and I run my hands through his curls, smiling "it suits you".

"What?".

"Fatherhood".

He blushes, but grins "I'm just so bloody happy she is here and you are recovering well......it was nerve wrecking watching you birth her......" and he thinks for a minute "it was a lot more emotional than I expected, but I'm so proud of ye, love".

"I could not have done it without you, John....your support meant everything".

We kiss again, before I go to take a shower.

Standing in the bedroom after, I sigh loudly, staring at my postpartum body in the mirror and all of a sudden feel very self conscious. John walks in, our eyes meeting in the mirror on the closet door, his eyes full of worry "something wrong?".

I sit down on the bed, gesturing "no, I just.....look at this" and I burst into tears.

He is by my side within a second, kneeling in front of me, grabbing for my hands and looking at me "whoa.....Lucy.......love.......what's the matter" and he pulls me into his arms. I just cry on his shoulder and he rubs my back, speaking to me softly "shhhh, darling.....I'm sorry......did I do something?".

I shake my head and sniffles "no...not at all......I just feel so unattractive and fat right now........and really emotional...." and I cry some more.

"It's alright, love.......it's just hormones, remember the midwife said it might be like that.....do you feel sad and depressed?".

"No, I don't think I have postpartum depression....I'm so happy Charlotte is here and I love her and want to take care of her.......I just feel unattractive and I don't want to repulse you.....I mean, I look like a very flappy hippo right now.....it is not cute, John".

He holds me out from himself, cupping my face and looks into my eyes "listen, Lucy......I think you are beautiful..."and he shakes his head when I start to protest "no, let me finish, please.....you are even more beautiful to me now, you are the mother of my baby girl....I saw you carry her for 9 months and be such a strong woman bringing her into this world, nothing is more attractive to me than that. You just had her a few days ago, your body needs time to heal......give yourself time....I'm not going anywhere" and then he gets a little smirk on his face "besides, the midwife also said no intercourse for at least 6 weeks".

"You jerk!" and I playfully hit him on the shoulder, but then embrace him, laughing. He knows how to make me feel better and we meet in a soft kiss "thank you".

"Your welcome....I love you more than anything in this world, Lucy.....nothing will change that".

"I love you too, John".

 

7 weeks later:

I am driving home after a day's work at the clinic. I started back to work a few weeks ago and it has been good to get back to doing what I love to do. It was nice to stay home with little Charlotte, but I also knew I needed to get back.

It has worked out well with my mum watching her in the morning, I just bring her with me to work and then John comes for lunch and takes her home with him, so they spend the afternoon together, until I return home. He says he loves watching her and more often than not, I find him asleep on the couch when I get home, Charlotte either sleeping on his chest or in the bassinet next to him. Sam and Abby keeping a close eye on both.

Today Charlotte stayed with my mum all day and I left her there as I drove home. John arranged it all, so we could have a free night together for the first time since she was born. She is an easy baby and sleeps mostly through the night, but after my 6 week check up, John had suggested we get my folks to take her so we could have some alone time. I know he has been anxious to get back in bed with me and while I right after the birth, never wanted to see him naked again, I must admit that I do long to be with him and feel that closeness that only sex can bring.

John has worried about it though, which has been cute. He certainly doesn't want to pressure me and he has expressed fear of causing me any pain. I assured him i knew he would be gentle and it would be ok, but made a point of buying some more lube and the thinnest condoms I could find.

Our kisses lingered a bit longer this morning as we got out of the shower and the anticipation all day has been kind of nice. He has texted me a couple of times through the day, with little words of love and it made me smile. He is such a thoughtful person and he makes me feel so loved.

Pulling into the court yard, I get out of the car and is greeted by Sam and Abby, they look expectantly at the car, waiting for me to lift Charlotte's car seat out too. I pet them "she stayed at grandma's tonight......your dad and I need some alone time". They are happy being petted and then run off, disappearing behind the barn and soon I hear the familiar roar of the tractor. John comes into view and he grins when he sees me, driving closer and shutting off the engine.

"Ye are home early" and he jumps off, walking over to kiss me, wrapping me in his strong arms and capturing my lips in a sweet kiss.

I inhale his scent and kiss him back, relishing in the warmth from his body. He is wearing his blue coveralls and his beanie, fall is here and it is a bit chilly. "I got done and then thought I might as well drive home......".

He holds me tight, looking into my eyes "and Charlotte?".

"She is fine, I pumped right before I left and we left plenty of milk in my parents fridge, she is in good hands".

"I know she is" and he kisses me again, letting his lips linger a bit longer this time, mumbling "I missed you, Lucy".

Putting my head on his chest, I feel his hands touch my hair and I sigh "I missed you too, John.......I guess you kind of get lost when you are caring for a baby".

"I know......." and he leans down to kiss my forehead "want to go in? I prepared supper, but I should probably shower first.....been out plowing the fields over the hill most of the afternoon".

"I'll get cleaned up too.....it was sort of an easy day today at the clinic" and he takes my hand as we walk towards the house. We enter the mud room and remove our shoes. He takes off his beanie, running his hands through his curls. I smile at him and he lifts an eyebrow, I walk over to kiss him again "you look very adorable with your hair".

He makes a face "whatever.....".

"No, you really do......one of the things I always liked about you.....besides your fine ass".

Rolling his eyes, he shakes his head "Lucy stop......." and he unzips his coveralls, leaving them on the bench and placing a hand on the door to the bathroom.

I grin "see you in a minute...." and I leave him to shower and I walk in the kitchen. I stop in my tracts and just smile:

The table has been set, he dug out the tablecloth embroidered by his grandmother many years ago and he put fall berries and leaves in the center, surrounding two candle holders. He used the fine porcelain inherited from his grandparents and it smells divine in the kitchen. 

Walking over to the counter I almost giggle, because there are several take out boxes from "Gloria's", neatly stacked with written instructions on the outside. I shake my head and get a drink of water, before walking upstairs. I take off my clothes, throwing it all in the laundry hamper, roaming in the bottom of the closet for a box, once I find it, I put on the lingerie inside and go wash up in the bathroom. I quickly undo my hairclip, brushing my hair out and then getting dressed, feeling happy I can fit into one of my old dresses again.

John comes walking upstairs, the towel wrapped around his waist, he broad chest on full display. I let my eyes roam, he is still hot and attractive, even though he doesn't see it himself. I walk over to kiss him, letting my hand glide over his chest, my fingers running through the still damp hair and I kiss him down his throat and find a peaked nipple with my mouth, sucking on it gently, earning a groan from him.

He yanks me back up, enveloping me in his arms and kissing me with everything he has, his growing arousal pressing into my stomach. I feel the first tingles of arousal in the pit of my stomach and it slowly spreads, making me feel flushed and excited. He tangles one hand in my loose hair and the other roams down my body, tracing my curves and then moves back up, very gently cupping my breast through my dress. I moan into his mouth and our tongues wrap around each other.

We finally have to break for air, both of us panting. I see the same arousal reflected back at me. His nostrils are flaring and his chest is heaving, the towel is hiding practically nothing, a nice bulge standing out from the front of him. He cups my face, croaking "we should go eat.....".

I let my hand move over his hard body, over his chest and stomach, his muscles flexing in anticipation and I cup his erection through the towel, making him grunt and press into my hand. I lean up to lick his ear "why? We can do this first..." and I find my way under the towel, reaching for his cock, feeling how hard he really is and he whimpers when I touch his balls.

"Ohhhh fuck.....Lucy.....please" and he captures my lips again, pulling me close again. I continue to touch him, his hard flesh pulsing under my fingers and he lets out a stream of profanities when I play with his foreskin, my fingers being coated with slick drops of pre cum. He finally pulls away from me, almost pleading "ughhh.....please stop or I'm going to burst.......it feels so good".

Taking his hand, I lead him to the bed and we both sit down. He kisses me again and then reach for the back of my dress, his fingers a little shaky on my neck "may I?".

I nod and his trembling fingers manage to unzip my dress and I pull it off, tossing it to the chair in the corner. I hear his sharp intake of breath and soon feel his warm hands on my shoulders. He kisses my neck, scooting closer and I sigh when I feel his body against mine "mmm.......feels nice, John.......".

Nibbling on my collarbone, he traces my bra strap with a calloused finger "when did you buy this?".

"A while ago, I thought you might like it and something needs to keep those nursing pads in place" and we meet in a soft kiss, my lips gently sucking on his lower lip as he pulls me into his lap.

He groans as I settle over his towel covered crotch, but I soon wiggle out, finding the end of the towel and opening it up, exposing him and I move back in place, my satin panties rubbing against his rock hard erection. I feel myself clench and wetness pool between my legs. I grab his face and kiss him with passion, making him twitch and rock his hips against me. He looks at me with lustful eyes when we break, his warm hand holding my behind and the other moving up my flank, leaving goosebumps "I do.....very much so......but you are just beautiful to me, love......with or without lingerie".

"Well, I better keep the bra on unless we want a mess with milk everywhere.....so I figured it would be sexier to wear a nice one, instead of the not so sexy nursing one".

He tentatively cups my lace covered breast "does it hurt when I touch?'.

"No, it is fine......" and I rub myself against him.

He counter thrusts and groans, holding me in place as he ruts against me "ohhh fuck.....sorry, but I don't think I can last very long......".

We kiss again and I touch his scruffy chin "it's alright, it is not a marathon, John".

"I know, but I want it to last and make it good for you.......it is not just about me and are you sure it is ok?".

"You have always made sure I had a good time, always.....and yes I am sure it is fine, all healed and no bleeding anymore.....relax......".

"Mmmm.......wouldn't be much fun if you didn't and I will, just worried about hurting you..." , he gently holds on to me as he lays down, rolling us over and moving me up the bed. He scoots up next to me and kisses me again "you are gorgeous" and he kisses down my shoulder, nibbling on my collarbone and then licks between my breasts, which I find very erotic and I grab his hair, lifting my legs in sheer instinct. That is not lost on him and he continues to kiss his way down my body, letting his hands lead and his mouth follows. 

I squirm as he traces the few stretch marks left on my abdomen and I suppress a giggle when he licks my belly button. He sits up for a minute, his beautiful cock standing hard and eager between his legs. He sees me look at him hungrily and blushes a bit, touching my knees as he moves in between them and tugs at my panties "please?". He slides them off when I nod and then lets out a low grunt when he sees how wet I already am. 

Lunging up, he kisses me again and I can't help but pull him into my arms and moan when I feel his full weight on top of me and when his erection makes contact with my wet folds. He can't help but slide back and forth a few times, the arousal we both feel being enhanced even more.

"Ohhhhh, John.........Lucy, ughhh......fuck" our voices mix together.

He stops to catch his breath, leaning down to kiss me tenderly "let me take care of your first.......what do you want? Mouth, fingers, toy?".

"Maybe just your fingers.....".

"I can do that" and he rolls off me, pulling me close and tracing my stomach with his warm fingers. He wanders further south, tickling my inner thigh and then very softly touching my outer lips, his rough callouses stimulating my sensitive flesh. My eyes flutter shut as I concentrate of the sensations he is creating. He lightly rubs along my slit, moving up around my clit, but not quite touching it. I wiggle my hips in frustration and he chuckles into my mouth "patience, darling....".

I moan and then whimper when he dips a finger inside my opening, finding me slick with want and need. He groans and moves his fingers up again, around my clit and then finally ever so softly touching it with just his index finger. I jerk in response and lift my hips, needing more stimulation and he finally takes pity, starting to draw circles and applying more pressure. It feels wonderful and I beg him for more "ohhh....yeah.....just like that, John.....more.....ohhhhh......I need.....ohhh fuck......".

He presses himself against me, panting in my ear "fuck that is hot, love.......you are so wet........what do you need?".

Grabbing the sheet and his arm for some leverage, I arch up, pressing my hips down and he gets the hint. He rotates his hand, letting his index finger slowly enter me, while his thumb continues to rub my clit. He looks at me, watching for any discomfort and groans out "ok?".

My entire body is tightening like a spring and I can feel I'm in for an explosive climax. I yank his face down for a passionate kiss. He inserts another finger and speeds up his movements and when he crooks them, pressing against my inner wall, the damn breaks. I cling to his arm, crying out in pure pleasure as the orgasm washes over my entire body "ohhhhhhhh fuck.......ohhhhhhhhh god..........ohhhhhh". I contract strongly around his fingers while he continues to stimulate me until the spasms finally subside and I sag against him, totally out of breath. 

He kisses my sweaty forehead and smiles "good?".

I finally open my eyes and smile back at him, pulling him in for a messy kiss "yes....it was amazing......honestly didn't know if it would feel the same, but wow.......".

Grinning, he kisses me back "I aim to please".

"And you sure know how......you really are the fingering king......from the first time we had sex......." and I roll towards him, embracing him "but now it is your turn".

I sit up, pushing him on his back and lick my lips when I see his hard cock, standing proud, the swollen head looking red and so aroused. I move down, takes him in my hand and pump a few times, making him groan as he throws his arm over his head in pleasure "ohhh fuck....", but he pulls away, begging when I put my mouth over the tip "ohhh...stop....I can't, too sensitive....I'll cum....so...sorry...." and he blushes.

Crawling back over him, I kiss him "it's fine, John......don't ever apologize......" and I touch him with my hand again, making him moan.

"Lucy, please......".

I nod and reach for a condom in the drawer, opening it and sliding it on him, feeling him pulse under my touch. I lay back down next to him and tug on his arm "come here, love".

He moves over me, looking into my eyes "sure this is the best way.....and do we need lube to make it more comfortable for you?".

"This will be fine, I love having sex with you this way and I think I'm wet enough.......the condom has lube on it too".

We exchange another heated kiss, his blue eyes almost black from arousal "ok, but please tell me to stop if it hurts......"

Reaching for him, I guide him to my entrance and brace myself as he starts to press inside. His eyes are fixed on me, looking for any sign of discomfort, but I'm just overcome with desire and want as he penetrates me. I open my legs and grab his shoulders, moaning in his ear "ohh yeah.....feels so good....ohhhh".

Our hips meet and he is panting in my ear, biting his lower lip, trying to hold back, muttering "ohh god".

"Let go, John....it's good.....so good" and my breath gets knocked out of me as he starts to slowly move.

Slow is soon not good enough and I urge him on, wrapping my legs tightly around him and he finally lets go, pounding into me in earnest and a few more thrusts and he comes hard with a deep groan of total bliss "oohhhhhhhh fuck yes.......ohhhhhh". 

He collapses against me and we just hold each other tight, sharing a few tender kisses before he carefully pulls out, discarding the condom in the trash in the bathroom. He comes back in, crawling back in bed, propping himself up to look at me and he smiles "you look happy".

I snuggle against his warm body "I am.....that was nice......I had honestly dreaded it and been afraid it would not be the same, but it was.......".

Hugging me tight, he kisses my nose "I'm glad.....I was afraid too....and I'm sorry it didn't last long".

"It was wonderful, John......I love you".

He kisses me tenderly "OI love you too, Lucy....so, so much".

We lay there for a while longer, until his stomach growls loudly and I burst out laughing "hungry?".

"Yeah....I guess so.......I think it is past supper time".

Helping each other, we get up slowly and get dressed again and we go downstairs for dinner. I tease him as we sit down "you cooked all this by yourself, huh?".

He blushes "well yeah...sure...." and he gestures "I just thought it would be lovely to have food from there, that is where we went on our first date....".

Placing my hand over his, I smile "it's lovely, John and their food is so delicious.....it was so thoughtful of you".

We eat and talk, enjoying each others company and then help each other feed the animals after.

Later, we are seated in front of the roaring fire in the sitting room, just holding hands and chatting, my head is against his shoulder and I sigh happily. He kisses my forehead and looks at me "you ok?".

Touching his scruffy chin, I look him in the eye "very......just happy and grateful I'm here with you, that we found each other".

He looks at our intertwined hands, our wedding rings close together and he brings them up to kiss my knuckles "me too, love.......I honestly never thought I would have this and I still wake up to pinch myself......".

We share a tender kiss, but he soon pulls me closer and into his arms, I end up straddling him on the couch as our kissing grows more heated. I feel him grow hard in his pants and I raise an eyebrow at him, kissing his nose "really?".

He grins, a faint blush on his cheeks "yeah....it's been a while......".

"Mmmmm, I know, John....." and I get off him, holding out my hand and lead him back upstairs.

 

I collapse into his arms a little while later as he groans against my neck "ohhh fuck I'm coming....ohhhhhh", holding me firmly to him as he thrusts up, his release being brought on by my own. I bury my head in the crook of his neck and feel his hands soothingly rubbing my spine as we come down from the high of another lovemaking session.

"Oh John......" and I kiss his ear and then find his lips.

"I know, love...." He holds me a few minutes more, but then I slowly find the strength to move off him, I feel him slip from me and he holds the condom in place and makes a quick trip to the bathroom to discard it. I just lay there, feeling deeply satisfied and boneless. He comes back in, smiling and crawls back in bed, pulling me close. I rest my head on his shoulder and run my fingers over his chest. He bends down to kiss me "was it ok?".

I look at him "yes, it is always good, love....I think we both needed this".

"Yeah, I agree" and he pulls the down comforter over us and we get settled in for the night, soon asleep in each others arms.

 

 

EPILOGUE

5 years later

I walk into the show hall at the local fair, a toddler attached on my hip, his tiny fingers gripping my neck. There are low tables along a couple of the walls, with wire cages on top. Each with a colorful nametag clearly made by a child and containing a rabbit. 

It is fairly crowded in here, lots of kids wanting to have a look, their parents in tow, frantically trying not to loose their offspring in the sea of people. I look around and then light up when I see a familiar head of curls, towering over most. I make my way over there and is soon met with a beaming Charlotte, squealing "Mum! Mum! He got a blue ribbon, which means first place". Her blue eyes are sparkling, a trait from her father and her dark curls bob up and down as she jumps from excitement.

"That wonderful, darling.......congratulations!" and I hug her.

The child in my arms comes alive all of a sudden, when he hears his sister and then looks up, cooing when he spots his favorite person in the world, his father.

"DA! DA!" and he reaches out his small arms.

John is talking to someone, but hears his son, John Jr. and ends the conversation, coming over and taking him from me "hey buddy, good nap?". He leans down to kiss me "did you nap too?".

I yawn "yeah, for a little bit........don't know why, but just so tired".

"I'm sorry, love" and he then looks at his daughter, saying proudly "she did so good, the judges praised her for her knowledge of caring for Sebastian....".

"Well, I think she can thank her father for that, huh?".

We spend a bit longer in here, letting Charlotte show off her pet rabbit and John takes John Jr. over to see the baby ducks and chicks, which delights him greatly, I can hear his excited squeals across the room and John gives me a happy grin. We hang out at the fair the rest of the afternoon, sharing tasty treats, seeing more animals and then eating supper with my parents before we drive home with two exhausted, but happy children. We help each other giving them a bath and getting them ready for bed and the comes the favorite time for them at night, John reading them a bedtime story.

I kiss them goodnight and then go downstairs, spending a little bit of time picking up clutter and starting a load of laundry. I make a fire in the sitting room and put water over for tea. Looking out the kitchen window, I smile and think back on the last 6 years and how happy we have been. John almost doesn't seem like the same person than when we met. He is confident and content with life, still telling me every day how much he loves me. I still work at the vet clinic most mornings and then spend the rest of the time helping John here on the farm and raising our family. It has been everything I had ever dreamed it could be and then some.

Finishing tea, I carry it in the sitting room, putting it down along with the tin of cookies. I hear footsteps and John comes in, taking a seat next to me and leaning over for a kiss "they are finally asleep".

"Thanks, love" and I snuggle close to him as he puts his arm around me and reaches for my hand.

"Ye welcome.....I think it is good for us, for me......it is a nice ending to a busy day and reminds me what it is all about".

"They are good kids".

"Yes, they are.....mostly thanks to their amazing mum and all she does for them every day.....and for me".

I sit up to look at him "I don't think you give yourself enough credit....you help a lot too, John.....make supper, read to them, bathtime and all that........most men don't help as much as you do".

He looks at me with sincerity "well, I don't think most men realize how lucky they are......to have a family, a wife and children, but I sure do.....I honestly never thought I would have it".

"Well you do, John....and you are getting even more family.....", I lock eyes with him and rub his hand "I'm pregnant.....that's why I have been so tired.....".

It takes a second for the words to register in his brain, his eyes go big and he looks at me "what? For real?" and he breaks into a smile.

"Yes for real......I think our little countryside vacation without the kiddos paid off.....".

He pulls me into his arms, kissing me "that is just bloody brilliant.....I'm so happy".

I laugh, hugging him back "me too, love.....".

"I love you so much, Lucy......more than you will ever know".

"I love you too, John!". 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It is bitter sweet to end this story, I have loved writing it, but also realize that it has to end sometime and it just means other stories are waiting to get written......

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
